


Mockingbird

by 1Damage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Break Up, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidfic, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Non-Famous Harry, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Past Drug Use, Post Mpreg, dad!harry, dad!louis, semi-famous Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Damage/pseuds/1Damage
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles were happily married with two beautiful twin girls until Harry's drug abuse got out of control. Now they are divorced with Louis having full custody of their kids, but Harry is doing everything he can to make their family whole again.





	1. Chapter 1

_Harry and Louis are sat at their kitchen table eating the dinner that Harry prepared for them. Harry is feeling nauseas because he took a pregnancy test that morning and it was positive. Unfortunately he isn’t feeling sick from the baby, at least he doesn't think so, he is more worried about telling Louis. He knows all Louis’ time and energy is put into building his music career. They can barely afford to support themselves, let alone a freaking baby. Harry isn’t ready to be a parent, he’s only nineteen! He knows he has to tell Louis eventually so it’s now or never._

 

_“Babe what are you thinking about, you look stressed,” Louis asks. He can read his husband like a book. And he knows something is troubling him._

 

_“Um..” he closes his mouth, then opens it repeatedly. The words don’t come to the surface._

 

_“You're scaring me H, what’s up? You can tell me anything, you know that.”_

 

_Harry looks down at his fingers and starts idly playing with them, a nervous habit. Louis sees this and reaches across the table and grabs his hand._

 

_“......i’m pregnant...” Harry whispers so quietly Louis missed it._

 

_“I can’t hear you babe, speak up please” Louis begs._

 

_“I’m pregnant okay, there I said it,” Harry takes his hand away from Louis’ and just stares into his lap._

 

_Louis’ face is blank. “Are you sure?”_

 

_“I took a test, and I’ve been throwing up all morning so it’s kind of obvious” Harry sighs out._

 

_“What are we going to do?” Louis asks._

 

_“I don’t know,” Harry says “Are you mad?”_

 

_Louis scowls “Why would I be mad Harry, its OUR child.”_

 

_“I know, but you know we aren’t ready and we can’t afford it! Not with everything going on. Your always playing gigs and working at the Pub. I’m going to have to drop out of school and work at the bakery full time until it’s born!” Harry is a sobbing mess right now, he starts to hyperventilate._

 

_Louis rushes to go hug his young husband, “Baby calm down. Everything will be fine, we’ll work it out like we always do. Your body is under a lot of stress already, so you need to breathe.” Harry continues to sob into his husband’s chest. “You don’t have to drop out of school, you can switch to online so you can stay home. And my gigs are starting to pick up a bit so maybe you won’t have to work as much when you are further along.” Louis kisses Harry on the top of his head and rubs his back. “It’s you and me against the world remember, and now we can add another superhero to our team!” Harry chuckles, “That’s what I like to hear. Not to worry babe alright?” “Alright. I’m excited to see how they turn out. I hope it looks like you” Harry says as he looks up at Louis. “Well I hope they look like you!” Louis says as he taps Harry on the nose. Louis dips his head and gives Harry a long sweet kiss, “I love you and I’m happy that I am having a baby with you.” Louis says. “Yeah you owe me.” Harry says cheekily._

 

 

**Present Day**

 

“DADDY!!!!!!!!” Louis hears identical high pitched screams just as he feels two little bodies crash into his legs. He barely has time to walk into his mother’s house before he crouches down and hugs his little girls with everything in him. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry but having them in his arms makes it very hard to keep that promise. He kisses them both on the side of their little six year old heads. Turns out they are the perfect mixture of him and Harry. They have wavy brown hair with blueish green eyes, and are the most beautiful little girls to exsist. “Hey babies, I missed you so much,” Louis’ heart could burst with happiness. “Let me look at you two! Have you grown?! Soon you’re going to be taller than me!” 

 

“We’ll be tall like Papa! Not you Daddy, you're short stuff!” Halle (pronounced Hal-Lee) giggles out. Out of the twins Halle is exactly like Louis. “Daddy it’s okay that your small, your fun size like candy.” Louise says sweetly. While Louise is more like Harry at least in the charm department. “How about we go find your Nan, hm” The twins each grab a hold of their father’s hands and drag him towards the living room. Louis sees his Mother sleeping sitting up on the couch with a children’s show playing in the background on the tv. He wakes her up by giving her a light kiss on her head. “Oh Louis when did you get in sweetheart,” She says still a little drunk with sleep. “Sleeping on the job are we Mum” Louis laughs. “Those children of yours wear me out more than you ever did.” “I just came in a minute ago” Louis sits down “You girls want to go play?” “No daddy we want to sit with you.” Louise says. “Yeah we missed you daddy.” Halle follows. The little family squeeze on to the recliner next to the couch Jay was sitting on. “How was the end of the tour?” Jay asks. “It was bittersweet. I love being on the road but I hate having to leave them here. Especially when I am not here to protect them from you know who.” Louis is grateful his babies are distracted by the telly so they aren’t focused on their conversation. “He called the other day,” Jay sighs, “He was asking for them.” “As long as he wasn’t around them he isn’t violating his restraining order,” Louis sneers. “Is he getting any better?” “I don’t know, I’ve given him too many chances to care anymore.” “Sweetie you have to care.” “I know Mom, but I don’t trust him anymore. Do you know what that’s like? Not being able to trust someone you used to share a life with?” Jay’s silence says enough. “I’m sorry Mom, he gets me very aggravated, you know that. “Yeah sweetie I know.” “Daddy?” Louise says. “Yeah baby.” “Don’t be sad.” “How can I be sad when I have my two favorite people in my arms!?” Louis says lightly tickling his daughter. Hearing his kids laugh makes all his anger for his ex-husband dissipate and he finds himself silently thanking him for the gift that is their girls. 

 

-

 

Once the young family got back from Louis’ mom’s house, Louis was back in single dad mode. Since he just got back home from traveling yesterday he didn’t go shopping since he slept all day. So he just ordered a pizza. “If you don’t want the pineapples give them to me Lou! I’ll eat them!” Halle told her sister. “Hehe when you pull them off it leaves holes in the cheese!” Louise squeals. Louis honestly missed just sitting around and admiring the little humans he helped make. Just hearing them talk non-sense was the highlight of his day alongside watching them grow up into beautifully kind people. Once the pineapple was dispersed, there was some comfortable silence until. **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ** Louis looks down at his phone and sees a number he doesn’t recognize. 

 

“Hello?” he says.

 

“Hey Lou” Louis’ heart stops at hearing that low-gruff voice. He is so sick of his body reacting in any type of way to anything related to him. What the hell does he want!

 

“Why are you calling me?” Louis says trying to keep his cool in front of his kids that are oblivious to their father’s discomfort. 

 

“I wanted to know if you are bringing the girls to the hearing tomorrow?” Harry asks.

 

Louis’ blood begins to boil. He covers the mouthpiece of his phone. “Keep eating girls, I’ll be right back.” “Okay daddy” the girls say together. Louis walks into the laundry room far from the kitchen so he can proper scream at Harry over the phone. He vowed to never yell at his ex-husband in front of his daughters. They dealt with that enough as toddlers. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me Harry!? Why would I bring them anywhere near you ever again?!” Louis shouts.

 

“Louis I’m clean, I swear!” Harry pleads. 

 

“Oh yeah? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE HARRY?! Babe, I’m clean, I’m off it, I promise! My nose is bleeding because I ran into the wall! I’m not using, I spent that money on the girls I swear! 

 

“Louis I know you don’t believe me, but I have to take a drug test tomorrow to prove I’m fit to be around the babies again. I went to rehab! I don’t talk to any of the guys I was dealing from anymore. Lou I’m really trying here. I miss them so much, please!”

 

“I. DON’T. BELIEVE. YOU ANYMORE HARRY! I would trust a complete stranger with my kids before you.” There is silence on Harry’s end. Louis leans against the wall and sinks to the ground exhausted from shouting. He hears Harry sniffling, sadly he doesn’t think he is crying, just catching the drip from the lining of his nose like always. His tears used to break Louis’ heart, now things are so bad he doesn’t feel anything but ice cold hate.

 

“Louis please just bring them.....their my kids too.” Harrys says sadly. 

 

“Go fuck yourself Harold.” Louis hangs up. Louis sits for a minute and just leans his head against the wall and takes a deep breath. “I want a drink so bad,” he thinks. But not with the girls in the house, he will not be intoxicated with them here. He eventually pushes himself off the wall and goes back to the kitchen.

 

-

 

“Halle Jay, get into your bed young lady.” Louis pleads with his daughter that chooses to run around her and her sisters room right before bedtime.

 

“Daddy I don’t want to go to bed!” 

 

“I know you don’t baby, but Daddy has to get up really early to go meet with his lawyer. Remember Alyssa? You liked her.”

 

“Yeah she’s a nice lady!” 

 

“Yeah she is! So please follow your sister and lay in bed.”

 

“Daddy can you sing us one of your songs?” Louise asks shyly.

 

“Which one babes?”

 

“You and I?”

 

“Of course, Lou Lou.” Louis makes sure his babies are all tucked in and he sits in the rocking chair positioned between their twin beds.

 

 

 

_I figured it out,_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours,_

_Maybe they had to take some time_

 

_I know how it goes,_

_I know how it goes from wrong and right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other tight_

_Like us?_

_Did they ever fight_

_Like us?_

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'til the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I_

 

_Oh, you and I_

 

 

“Daddy?” Louise asks. “Yeah Lou Lou,” 

 

“I miss Papa..” she says sadly.

 

“Me too..” Halle adds “When will we get to see him?”

 

Louis hates having to be the one to tell the girls that they can’t see their father but that’s the hand he was dealt. 

 

“Babies, you can’t see Papa. He isn’t well, remember I told you?”

 

“When is he going to get better?” Louise says. Louis could hear the quiver in her voice so he knew she was crying. She is the most sensitive of the two. “I don’t know baby” Louis honestly answers. 

 

“Do you get to see him with Miss Alyssa again tomorrow?” Halle asks. She is too damn smart sometimes it’s scary.

 

“Yeah Hal, I’ll get to see him..” Louis explains

 

“Daddy that’s not fair!” Louise whines. 

 

“Hey! None of that okay. When Papa is feeling well enough for you two to see him you will, but not a moment before okay?”

 

“I want Papa, Daddy” Louise hiccups full on crying now.

 

Louis’ wonders if his heart can break anymore because of what this man has done to his kids.

 

“Doesn’t he care about us anymore Dad?” Halle whispers.

 

 

Louis thinks, “Ugh Harry Styles-Tomlinson damn him to hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Louis thought to himself as he walked up the court house stairs to meet his lawyer with his twins in tow. He would do anything for his kids including letting them see their dead beat father.

“When are we going to see Papa!” Halle shouted excitedly. “Calm down love, you’ll see him soon,” Louis hushed his daughter. They proceeded to enter the court house through the main doors, so Louis could meet up with his lawyer before the hearing. He spots his lawyer Alyssa in the foyer talking on her cell phone.

As the young family approaches she ends her call. “Hello Mr. Tomlinson, I just got off the phone with Mr. Styles’ lawyer and they should be meeting us shortly,” she says. “Fantastic,” Louis mumbles while looking at the designs in the marble on the floor. “Hi Ms. Alyssa!” Halle shouts. “Halle Jay! What did I tell you about shouting at people?” Louis scolds, “Sorry daddy,” Halle whispers but still with a huge smile on her face. “Hello little darlings, look how beautiful you two are! My how you’ve grown since I last saw you.” Alyssa states.

“Ms. Alyssa, when do we get to see Papa?” Louise asks shyly while gripping on to the back Louis’ right leg. “Yeah when do we get to see him,” Halle parrots. “Soon my dears, actually he should be here any minute now,” Alyssa says. Louis does not want to see Harry. He hates him, more than he has ever hated anyone in his entire life. And he has good reason too. After all, how can you trust a coked out drug addict?

 

_“Harry babe I have a recording session I have to get to, will you be okay to watch the girls?” Louis asks his husband. Louis knew his husband had been feeling poorly these last few days and didn’t want to leave him with the kids if he couldn’t handle it. Although, Harry knew why he was feeling ill, he ran out of his stash of cocaine last week. Louis has no idea. “Yeah I’ll be fine Lou, I’ll just take some more medication.” he says while sitting on the couch. And by more medication he means having one of his dealers stop by with more blow. The girls are on the floor playing with their stuffed animals, while “Finding Nemo” plays on the telly. Louis gathers his stuff up getting ready to leave, checking to make sure he has his wallet and cell phone. “Harry promise you will call if you need me to come home?” Harry doesn’t answer, he is distracted by the colors on the television. “Harry?” Louis asks from the other room. Still no answer. “Harry are you even listening to me? Louis asks as he walks into the living room. Louis walks over to the couch and Harry is just staring at the tv with this distracted look on his face. “Harry!” Louis shouts as he snaps his fingers in his husband’s face. Harry finally snaps out of his weird state. “I’m sorry were you saying something Lou,” Harry asks tiredly while rubbing his eyes. “Call me if you need me to come home okay?” Louis pleads. “We’ll be fine,” Harry sighs as he leans down to pick up Louise of the floor, “we’re going to cuddle and watch Nemo! Right Lou Lou?” he looks down as his daughter and she looks at him with her large green eyes. She squeals and reaches to grab Harry’s nose. “Papa cuddle!” she says as she latches onto Harry. “See we’ll be alright Lou.” Harry says confidently. “Okay, I’ll miss you.” he says as he leans down to give Harry a kiss, “I love you” he says against his lips. “I love you too, short stuff” Harry laughs. Louis fake glares at his husband then leans down and gives his daughter a kiss on the head, “Bye Munchkin!” He picks up his other daughter off the ground and gives her a kiss on the cheek before setting her on Harry’s lap. “Bye my loves I will be home soon!” Louis says as he leaves the flat. Harry waits until he hears the car go down the street before he pulls out his cell phone to text his dealer._

_To: Taron_   
_Hey man, I need a fist bump real bad! Can you come by mine tonight?_

_Harry hopes he can make it, he doesn’t know if he can take these aches and pains another night._

_From: Taron_   
_Sure bruv, text me the address. How will you be paying?_

_To: Taron_   
_We’ll talk about it when you get here. Thanks again._

_From: Taron_   
_It’s going to take me a bit to get there._

_Harry texts him the address regretfully but he can’t meet him anywhere else since he has the kids with him. He is out of options but all he can think about right now is getting more coke._

_An hour later, there is a knock at the door. “Finally!” Harry thinks. He untangles himself from between his daughters on the couch. “Papa no go!” Halle says. “I’ll be right back baby,” Harry whispers. He quickly walks to the door to look through the peep hole to make sure it’s just Taron at the door, thankfully it is. He unlocks the door as quick as he can and opens it. “Be quiet my kids are in the next room,” Harry says. “Nice place you got Harry.” Taron says as he enters the flat. “Give it to me!” Harry whispers loudly. His impatience getting the best of him. “Tsk tsk young Harry, you know the rules. What’s my payment?” Taron asks cheekily. “Blow for blow,” Harry says. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t get a chance to withdraw any cash to pay for the drugs. Thankfully, Taron and his other dealers have a “Blow for Blow” special where you can get the same amount of cocaine you would with a cash payment but instead of cash you pay with a small sexual favor. Let’s just say Harry is desperate at this point. “Lead the way,” Taron smirks. “Give me a second,” Harry says. He walks into the living room to check on the twins. “Hey babies, Papa and his friend are going to talk for a bit okay. I need you stay in here for me.” Harry tells the girls. “Oh tay Papa.” Halle says. “Watch your sister Lou Lou.” Harry smiles at Louise. She just smiles back and nods her head, because she adores her Papa. “I’ll be right back don’t leave.” Harry states. “Kay,” they both say. He kisses them both on the cheek. He turns around to see Taron leaning against the wall with a knowing smirk on his face, as he passes him he grabs his hand and leads him to the bathroom._

_“Let’s put that pretty mouth to work, hm?” Taron says._  
\-----

_“Your husband is one lucky man,” Taron says slightly out of breath as he hands Harry his bag of cocaine. Harry wastes no time grabbing his tray and razor blade from under the bathroom sink and pouring part of the cocaine on it. He cuts it and lines it up as fast as his shaking hands will allow. He grabs his paper roll puts it up to his nose, and starts snorting. Taron buckles his belt and pants back up. He glances at Harry bent over the counter snorting and he can’t help admire how sexy he looks especially in those skinny black jeans. He stands behind him and puts his hands on his hips feeling up his backside. Harry doesn’t even care all he cares about right now is getting high. Harry takes up the last of the cocaine up his nose as hard as he can and shoots straight up standing at full height again. Taron pulls Harry’s back against his chest and starts to run his hands up his torso. He looks over Harry’s shoulder to see his face while the drugs are taking affect on him. “You look so fucking sexy like this,” Taron whispers as he starts kissing Harry’s neck. Harry’s mind is so gone right now he doesn’t even know what’s going on but he feels amazing. He lays his head back on Taron’s shoulder, “Oh my gosh this stuff is so good.” “Feel better?” Taron asks as he continues to kiss up Harry’s neck towards his face. “Mhmm hmm,” Harry hums. Taron takes Harry’s blissed out state as an opportunity to kiss him on his mouth. Harry is so out of hit he just starts kissing back lazily. Taron runs his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip wanting to taste all of him. Once Harry opens his mouth slightly, Taron pushes his tongue past his lips to explore. After a few minutes Harry stops to take a breath while Taron just moves to biting and sucking Harry’s neck. Harry moves his head to the side to give him more access. Taron starts to rub Harry’s crotch through his jeans. Harry bites his bottom lip to keep his moan quiet. He gets really horny when he is high,since Louis isn’t here well this will have to do, until he hears, “PAPA! LOUISE HIT ME!” “DID NOT!,” Halle and Louise scream. “Taron stop stop, you have to go.” Harry says as he puts his stash back under the sink. “Alright,” Taron says. They exit the bathroom, and Harry quickly leads him to the door to let him out. He begins to leave when he turns around and says, “Call me when you run out...or if you just want to fool around.” he winks and heads to his car down the street. Harry shuts the door then walks into the living room feeling way more energetic than before. “Papa Louise hit me here!” Halle says as she runs to her father. He sees his other daughter crying silently on the couch. “I have an idea!” Harry shouts, “Let’s play a game!!!” Wow, Harry feels his heart rate accelerate and he loves it._

_Louis finally finishes his session a little past midnight and finally reaches the front door of the flat. He walks up to the door expecting to hear nothing honestly since the girls should be in bed. But he hears loud music playing and there is no way Harry would be this loud if the kids were asleep. He puts his key in the lock and opens the door to find: streamers of toilet paper thrown everywhere, his kids jumping up and down on the couch, and his shirtless husband belting out his song “Stockholm Syndrome” at the top of his lungs. He was surprised the cops hadn’t shown up yet. “BABY LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME!” Harry screams, “OH!” the girls shout, “BABY YOU’VE GOT ME TIED DOWN!!” Harry screams. “HARRY!” Louis shouts over the music, after he shuts the door. “BABY I’LL NEVER LEAVE IF YOU KEEP HOLDING ME THIS WAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!” Harry belts at the top of his lungs again. “HARRY!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Louis screams. He walks over to the stereo and turns it off. The twins stop jumping and stare at their angry father. “LOOKKKKKKK WHATTTTT YOU’VEEEEE DONEEEEE TOOOO MEEEE BABYYYYY! LOOKKKKK WHATTTTT YOU’VEEEE DONEEEE TOOOO MEEEE BABYYYY!” Harry continues to sing without the music. It’s safe to say the drugs have taken full affect. Louis angrily walks up to Harry and violently grabs his arm, “HARRY EDWARD TOMLINSON, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Harry was so into his performance he had his eyes shut so he didn’t even see or hear Louis come in. “Hey baby, your home! We were having so much fun!” Harry giggles. “Why aren’t the girls asleep Harry!?” Louis asks angrily. “I may or may not have given them a bunch of sweets,” Harry says with a smile. Harry knew they wouldn’t be able to keep up if he didn’t. Louis goes over to the couch and says to the twins, “You two are going to bed NOW!” as he grabs each of their hands walking them to their bedroom. “Harry clean up this mess!” Louis shouts over his shoulder. Harry knows he isn’t getting any action from Louis tonight so he uses the rest of his energy to clean up the flat._

Louis should’ve seen the signs then, Harry’s hyper energy which could rival his own, the anxiety, his mood swings. The withdrawals, which was why he would get so sick. It was all in front of Louis’ face, but he was too busy building his career to really notice. Plus they were raising two babies, how could he have put them at risk like that. Well not anymore, those days are over.

“Papa! There’s Papa!” Louise says as she takes off towards her father. “Papa!!” Halle shouts, once again Louis thinks, as she also takes off. Louis turns around in time to see Harry also running towards the girls with tears in his eyes. He drops to his knees in time for them to collide into his chest.

“Oh my gosh,” Harry whispers, as he squeezes his kids as tight as he can. He can’t stop the tears from falling out of his eyes. He kisses both of them repeatedly all over their tiny faces. “I missed you Papa! So so much!” Louise says. “Me too Papa! I love you!” Halle says. “I love you both so much, don’t let anyone tell you different okay?” he says with his voice cracking, “I’m so happy you girls are here.” Halle looks at her father’s face with her eyes lit up and says, “We told Daddy we missed you, so he let us come see you too!” Louise clings to her father like he will disappear at any moment. Harry looks at his little girl, tucks her hair behind her ear and says with a teary smile, “Well I’m glad Daddy let you two come.” Harry looks down at Louise, who is latched to his side.

Louis hasn't seen Harry since Louis left for his tour four months ago. Curse him he still looks good, like he always does. It doesn’t matter how mad Louis is at him, he will always find him sexually attractive. What scares him the most is a part of him deep down will always love him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“This is a continuation of the Styles-Tomlinson case regarding custody and visitation of their two children. Is that correct,” The judge asks. 

 

“Yes your honor,” both Harry and Louis’ lawyers state.

 

“Alright I have here that Mr. Louis Tomlinson has full custody rights of both the children. Is that correct?”

 

“Yes your honor,” Louis’ lawyer, Alyssa answers.

 

“And what is the argument from Mr. Tomlinson’s side?”

 

“Your honor, my client doesn’t feel that Mr. Styles is fit to be around their children in regards to the fact that Mr. Styles has been suffering from a drug addiction that led to their separation. Mr. Tomlinson feels that he is a threat to their children,” Alyssa says.

 

Harry cringes at her last sentence. He would never do anything to harm his children. He didn't mean to put them in harms way, Louis should know that. He looks over to Louis’ side of the court room to see if he is showing any type of emotion and of course he isn’t.

 

Harry’s lawyer responds with, “Your honor, my client has gone through an extensive rehabilitation program and has been drug free for the past eight months. He has scheduled drug tests once a month all of which have been cleared of any kinds of narcotics or prescription pills.”

 

“Has Mr. Styles showed any signs of relapse or tampering with his drug test results,” the judge asks Harry’s lawyer. 

 

“No your honor,” Harry’s lawyer responds.

 

“That’s probably a lie,” Louis thinks. Harry is way too smart for that. He was willing to put his whole family at risk for those drugs there is no way he would just up and stop.

 

Louis’ lawyer responds, “My client has left their children in Mr. Styles’ care before and Mr. Styles’ openly exposed them to his harmful behavior. From what my client has expressed to me this has happened more than once.”

 

Louis can’t help but glance over at his ex husband. He looks so handsome and no older than the day they met even though he is twenty six and not eighteen. 

 

\---

 

Harry walks into the local corner Pub near his Uni dorm. It was recommended by a friend and apparently they have the best beer in London which is saying a lot. Harry had a stressful day filled with classes and quizzes. His brain was completely fried and he wanted to let off some steam. The bell chimes above him as he enters. “Be with you in a minute,” he hears someone yell from behind the bar. He sits at the counter, it’s not that busy which is nice.

 

“Hiya what can I get ya,” ,an energetic boy says as he pops up from behind the bar. Harry can’t even remember why he came in here, but he is glad he did. Because right now he was staring at the most gorgeous boy he has ever seen in his entire life. “Uhh..ah-.....hi,” he stutters out completely embarrassing himself. He laughs, “What’s your name love?” Harry can’t remember his own name right now! What is it again? Larry? 

 

“Ha-Harry,” he clears his throat, “Harry my name is Harry!”

 

“Pleasure to meet ya, my name is Louis. What can I get such a cute boy like yourself,” Louis asks as he leans on the bar sensing Harry’s embarrassment. He can’t help but smile, this boy is so cute. 

 

“Um I’ll just have an ale, please.” Harry finally manages to use his words. 

 

“Coming right up!”

 

Harry can’t help but watch his every movement as he glides around getting his drink ready. Louis sets his drink on the counter. “So what brought you in handsome? I know I have never seen you before, because I definitely would’ve remembered you,” Louis says with a smile.

 

“It was recommended by a friend. Now I’m glad I stopped by,” Harry said with a blush and a smile. 

 

“Oh is that so? In that case you should come back tonight! I’ll be singing on that stage right over there,” Louis says with confidence as he points to the stage in the corner. 

 

“You’re a singer,” Harry asks. 

 

“Yeah, I do when I am not serving curly haired cuties beer,” Louis says with a wink. 

 

“I work in a bakery, not too exciting,” Harry says with a shrug.

 

“Anything you do excites me,” Louis says with mischief in his eyes. 

 

Harry almost spits out his beer trying not to laugh. 

 

“That was a bit cheesy wasn’t it,” Louis asks.

 

“Just a little, but that’s okay,” Harry says looking Louis in the eye.

 

“How old are you,” Louis asks.

 

“18, you,” Harry asks.

 

“20!”

 

The two boys continue talking while Harry drinks his beer. A few customers come in and Louis regretfully goes to serve them before coming back to chat with Harry. Louis’ boss is apparently really cool and doesn’t mind the chatting. According to Louis, it insures the customer will come back. 

 

“It was great talking to you Louis, but I got to go back to my dorm,”Harry says sadly.

 

“Oh,” Louis says with a hint of sadness, “will you be back tonight?”

 

“Maybe, you never know,” Harry says with a smirk. 

 

“Well in that case, maybe I will dedicate a song to you,” Louis says with a smile.

 

\---

 

“Niall what do I wear!?” Harry was going through all his clothes trying to find the perfect outfit to go watch Louis perform. He couldn’t just show up in anything like he had today. His friend/roommate was being no help.

 

“I’ve never seen you so into a guy before Haz!”

 

“Niall you didn’t see him! He was so...amazing,” Harry says all dreamy.

 

“Harry your fond is showing,” Niall says as he rolls his eyes with a laugh. 

 

“I don’t even care Niall,” Harry laughs. 

 

“Wear those jeans that show off your “juicy thighs” as the ladies say,” Niall says with an eye roll. 

 

“Good idea!”

 

Harry finally gets an outfit together that consists of a black v-neck, black skinny jeans and his brown boots. He makes sure his hair is styled to perfection and he pops in a piece of gum to chew on. 

 

Niall cat calls from his bed, “Dang Haz I’d do you and I don’t swing that way!”

 

“Just hope Louis likes it,” Harry says with a blush. 

 

“I’m sure he would rather see you in nothing at all haha!”

 

“Shut up Niall!”

 

\---

 

Louis doesn’t really get nervous before he performs but tonight was different, because Harry might be watching. Louis’ never been so infatuated with a boy like this in his life. Tonight had to be flawless. He stands in the back waiting for his name to be called. He hasn’t looked out into the crowd yet, because he is afraid he might chicken out if he sees HIM. 

 

The owner walks up to the mic to introduce him. “Ladies and Gentlemen it’s my pleasure to welcome Louis Tomlinson to the stage tonight.”

 

Louis walks out from the back and hears the light applause from the Pub. It was a good sized crowd for a pub, but Louis would sing for one person if that’s all that showed up. 

 

“Hello everyone, thank you for coming out tonight,” Louis says as his eyes scan the crowd and finally lands upon the boy he was praying showed up tonight. They lock eyes and share a secret smile before Louis introduces his first song. 

 

“I’d like to dedicate this first song to a special someone tonight and I’m so happy he decided to come out. H this one goes out to you. Here we go,” Louis says as the guitarist starts playing.

 

“I don't know you 

But I want you

All the more for that

Words fall through me

And always fool me

And I can't react”

 

Harry is completely blown away by Louis’ voice. He can’t believe this guy would even be slightly interested in him, he even called him H! Plus he loves this song and he is freaking singing it to him! His heart might explode.

 

 

Well you have suffered enough

And warred with yourself

It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice

You've made it now

Falling slowly sing your melody

I'll sing along

 

Louis finishes and Harry thinks he is in love. Louis on the other hand knows he is in love. 

 

After Louis finishes his set he thanks everyone for coming out and takes a bow. He jumps off the stage to go to Harry where he is sitting at a table near the back. Louis can’t help but admire how delicious he looks.

 

“How’d I do?”

 

“Not bad, you’re a star Lou. You sounded great up there,” Harry said.

 

“Thanks! I’m so glad you came, you have no idea,” Louis said with a smile he could’t wipe off.

 

Harry was a tad speechless because he didn’t want to say something dumb in front of this super attractive guy. 

 

“Wait right here,” Louis shouts, “I’ll get us some drinks!”

 

“Pull it together Styles,” Harry thinks to himself.

 

Louis comes back carrying two mugs and a pitcher of beer so he doesn’t have to get back up. That way he can talk to Harry until he is good and drunk.

 

Harry takes a drink of the beer to loosen up a bit.

 

“So you going to be a singer or a bartender for the rest of your life,” Harry asks looking at Louis over the rim of his mug with a smile.

 

“I’d love to be a recording artist/singer-songwriter type! Platinum albums, sold out tours all that,” Louis says with longing. “And I take you with me,” Louis says with a wink as he takes a drink of his beer.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah if you’d have me that is?”

 

\---

 

“Papa’s not bad,” Halle shouts in the court room. Louis’ eyes widen and he thanks the Lord his mother comes to all his court dates so she is able to sit with the girls today. Johanna tells her granddaughter to be quiet. Louis turns and gives Halle the look that says you are in so much trouble. Harry looks back at his daughter and his heart just breaks more. 

 

“Sorry your honor,” Louis apologizes once he turns around.

 

“Mr. Styles why should Mr. Tomlinson allow you visitation rights? He already has a restraining order filed against you,” the judge asks Harry.

 

“Your honor, I know I made some mistakes and poor choices in the past. I cleaned up my act, I’m sober and I have no desire to go back. I miss my children and I would do anything for them! I’ll take supervised visits, anything is better than nothing your honor, please,” Harry pleads.

 

“What an actor,” Louis thinks, “I’m not falling for this.”

 

“Mr. Tomlinson, I’ll leave the decision up to you,” the judge says looking at Louis.

 

Louis gets ready to just say no, but then he remembers what Halle said about Harry not caring about them anymore. He wants his kids to be happy but he wants them to be safe just as much.

 

Louis sighs and whispers to his lawyer. Harry looks over and wonders what they are saying to each other, he hopes its positive.

 

“My client and I would like to see a copy of Mr. Styles drug test,” Alyssa says on Louis’ behalf.

 

The bailiff brings the sheet from Harry’s side to Louis’ side. Alyssa takes it and the two of them look it over. They notice its dated back six months which he guesses is a good sign. But how does he know he isn't using right now. Louis whispers to Alyssa again, she gives Louis a sharp look and she nods.

 

“Your honor, my client has concluded that he is willing to give Mr. Styles supervised visitation once a week for two hours on a day of my client’s choosing. My client will be doing the supervising. He is also willing to drop the restraining order given that Mr. Styles shows no signs of relapsing.”

 

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, two hours a week still isn’t enough but it’s better than nothing. He looks over to Louis’ side and they lock eyes for a brief moment. “Damn he still looks good,” Harry thinks before he looks towards the judge. 

 

“Alright Mr. Styles has been granted limited supervised visitation by Mr. Tomlinson. The restraining order will be dropped on contingency that Mr. Styles remains sober, we will look back at this case in six months. Court is adjourned,” the judge says as he hits the gavel.

 

I hope you are doing the right thing Louis,” Alyssa says as she gathers all the papers to put into her bag. 

 

“I hope so too,” Louis says quietly.

 

Harry walks back down the aisle and both girls run towards him and crash into his legs again.

 

“Does this mean you can come back home Papa,” Louise asks excitedly.

 

“Please come home Papa! We miss you so much,” Halle cries into Harry’s leg. 

 

“Let’s go in the hallway girls,” Johanna says so they don’t take up space in the court room.

 

The girls walk with Harry still clinging to his hands. Once they get in the hallway, Harry kneels down so he can look his babies in the eye.

 

“Girls I’m not going home with you today,” Harry begins as the girls start to cry. “Hey hey, it’s okay,” he says as he hugs them to his chest. “Daddy is going to let me see you guys for a few hours every week so we can do whatever you two want. You’ll have me all to yourselves okay.”

 

Louis walks out of the court room and sees Harry hugging the girls in the hallway. Both girls are sobbing into his shoulders while they hug him. Louis doesn't want to admit it but he misses Harry too. He cries himself to sleep a lot just thinking about him. Everything just got so messed up with his drug habit that his trust is just gone. No amount of drug tests is going to gain it back. 

 

“Give him another chance son, for the girls,” Louis mom tells him. “We’ll see Mom.” Jay nods and gives Louis a hug and a kiss on his cheek. “Give the babies a hug for me, I don’t want to disturb them.” Louis nods and gives his Mom a kiss goodbye. “I’ll talk to you later Mom,” he says before she goes to leave. 

 

“C’mon girls it’s time to go home, let go of Papa.”

 

“NO Daddy,” Halle shouts as she shoots him daggers and hugs Harry in a death grip.

 

“Daddy I don’t want Papa to go,” Louise sobs.

 

“You’ll see him another time, we’re going home. Say goodbye,” Louis says sternly. He won’t show any emotion he can’t. 

 

“No,” they both start crying louder clearly causing a scene. 

 

Harry and Louis lock eyes. Harry picks up his silent cry for help so he obliges.

 

“Alright babies, you have to go with Daddy. I will see you soon I promise. I love you both so much,” Harry tells the girls as he kisses them on each of their heads and gives them a big squeeze. He gets up and the girls are still clinging to him. 

 

“I don’t want to go with Daddy! I want to go with you Papa,” Halle cries hysterically. 

 

Louis hates that he is looking like the bad guy, excuse him for wanting to protect his children. Something that Harry obviously had no desire of doing. Halle crying out for Harry in favor of him just lit a fire in him. 

 

“Halle Jay! We’re going home! Let go of your father NOW,” Louis challenges her as he grabs her and her sisters hand. Louise seems to understand the severity of her father’s tone so she quietly says, “Bye Papa I love you.” She walks over to Louis and silently cries into his leg. 

 

“Love you too Lou Lou,” Harry says as Louise lets go of him and walks to Louis. Harry picks up Halle , kisses her head and tells her he loves her, and attempts to hand her over to Louis. 

 

“Don’t leave me Papa! Please don’t leave me,” Halle says hysterically as Louis gets a grip on her and Harry manages to get released from her grip. Harry has tears rolling down his eyes as Louis silently thanks him. “Give me a call tomorrow and we will set up a time,” Louis says. “Yeah, alright,” Harry says. “Bye Harry.”

 

He watches as the girls latch onto Louis as they walk out the door. Harry slowly walks over to the wall, sinks to the floor, and quietly sobs into his hands. He can’t believe he messed up not only his life but the three people he loves the most in the world.

 

He is going to do everything in his power to earn Louis’ trust back.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Man I am so stressed out,” Harry sighed as he laid his head down on his books. Harry’s college professors were kicking his ass with all the work they were making them do._

 

_“Why don’t you call Louis and ask him to suck you off while you study,” Niall laughed hysterically from his bed where he also was studying._

 

_It’s been a year since Harry met Louis at the pub and they have been dating ever since. Harry is so in love with Louis he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Louis takes online classes when he isn’t working at the pub or playing gigs around town, so he doesn’t have to worry about going to classes. He has a small following now so the crowds have grown at the pub and his loyals follow him from gig to gig which has been pretty amazing._

 

_“I wish,” Harry groans,“he’s doing a gig in Essex, and I had an important exam today so I couldn’t go. Plus I have a paper due in two days that I have yet to finish._

 

_“Well you still have me, but I won’t suck your dick,” Niall said._

 

_There’s a knock at the door. Harry gets up to greet their guest._

 

_“Hey Harry, you guys busy?”_

 

_“Hey Ed, yeah Niall and I have just been studying.”_

 

_“Well take a break, that sorority house down the street is having a party. Come hang for a bit, blow off some steam.”_

 

_“Man I don’t know.” “I’m in!”_

 

_“Nialler you legend! C’mon Harry, bring the boyfriend it will be fun.”_

 

_“Boyfriends out and I really should study.”_

 

_“We should all be studying! Couple hours tops, promise Haz,” Ed begs._

 

_“Alright,” Harry caves._

 

_\---_

 

_The party was still in full swing after a few hours and everyone was pretty drunk. Harry was trying to pace himself . He lost track of Niall awhile ago after he saw him playing a heated game of beer pong. Ed was off smoking weed with some girl from his Physics class._

 

_Harry’s cup was running low so he excused himself from the conversation he was having with one of his classmates and headed towards the kitchen._

 

_Harry grabbed another beer out of the cooler when he heard a familiar voice._

 

_“Hey Styles!” Harry turned around with a smile since he recognized the voice._

 

_“Hey Zayn, how have you been man?! I haven’t seen you around lately.”_

 

_“Yeah I dropped out a few months ago, it just wasn’t me you know.”_

 

_“Your hair is shaved and its green!”_

 

_Zayn runs his hand over his head, “Yeah I needed a new start man.”_

 

_“Looks good on you,” Harry says._

 

_“Thanks man! So how is life bro?”_

 

_“Honestly dude I have been so stressed lately with work and class, it’s starting to catch up with me,” Harry says dejectedly._

 

_Zayn takes the last swig of his beer and puts his bottle on the counter. “Follow me,” he says as he signals Harry to walk with him to the bathroom._

 

_Curiosity gets the best of Harry and he follows Zayn into the bathroom._

 

_Zayn locks the door to ensure their privacy. Zayn reaches into his pocket and pulls a little bag filled with a white powdery substance. “This will solve all your problems bro, it will keep your energy up. You’ll be invincible.”_

 

_Harry knew better than to take drugs, you get told your whole life to avoid them. But, Harry has been really stressed with his workload. A little bit won’t hurt right?_

 

_“This is the purest stuff around, it will make you feel really good man I promise.” Zayn lights a cigarette and grabs his razor and a pound from his wallet. He taps out some of the powder on the counter, then cuts and lines up two lines. He rolls the pound up into a straw. He bends down and snorts the line in one swift motion._

 

_“Go on,” he sniffles._

 

_Harry takes a swig from his beer for some liquid courage because he is hella nervous. He takes the rolled up bill from Zayn and proceeds to follow Zayn’s lead._

_\---_

 

That’s how it all started for Harry, he let his guard down for a few seconds and then he got hooked at 19. It was an on and off thing during college. Whenever he got a little tense he would ask Zayn to hook him up. It started to get expensive so he couldn’t afford to get addicted and he knew that. He was able to keep it under control, which was surprising. He was able to concentrate better in class and he had enough energy to study and work. It seemed like the perfect storm, until the withdrawals. He would have to miss class because they would make him feel bloody awful. He knew he had to get through them in order to get off it. He would just tell Louis that he had the flu and it was contagious to keep him from visiting him. He got off it for two years, then he got pregnant. But he NEVER did cocaine while he was pregnant, NEVER! But then the stress of having twins just got to him and he started up again. This time it was different, he was proper addicted after his first hit in two years and he kept getting worse. Everything has been spiraling out of his control and it finally has come to a screeching halt. 

 

Harry admits he messed up multiple times and he brought some bad people around his children and his husband. With Louis’ growing fame, his family was in even more danger based on the guys he was associating with. Once Louis filed for divorce and took the twins away that’s when things really started to hit home. Harry vowed to get clean no matter how hard it was so he could be with his children again. He went to rehab and now he is living at a sort of halfway house for addicts. He absolutely hates it.

 

Louis said to call to set up a time, but Harry hasn’t been this nervous to call Louis since they began dating. Louis hates him now and he knows it. I mean he has told him on multiple occasions. But he really wants to see his girls so he calls. He anxiously waits while it rings.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hey Louis, it’s Harry”

 

“Hey Harry.” Harry can hear the strain in his voice, he sounds tired.

 

“Is this a bad time?”

 

“No it’s fine, I just put the girls down for a nap. They’ve been crying since they left you yesterday, its starting to wear them out I guess.”

 

“Yeah I know the feeling.”

 

There was a long pause of awkward silence. This is the longest they’ve talked without Louis yelling at him for something. 

 

“Um so when is a good time for me to visit the girls,” Harry asked biting his lip wanting to get straight to the point. Recently Louis has been a land-mine so Harry has to watch his step.

 

“We can do Saturday around 5pm, does that work for you?”

 

“Yeah I can do that no problem.”

 

There is more awkward silence before Louis finally breaks it.

 

Louis lets out a deep sigh, “Look Harry, I am only doing this for the girls, so don’t make me regret this okay. So help me God if you bring any of your fucked up shit around them again, I will hurt you. You hear me?”

 

“I won’t Louis, I promise.”

 

“Your promises mean nothing to me just don’t do it, okay?” Well that hurt.

 

“Okay Louis,” Harry whispers.

 

Louis hangs up and Harry doesn’t cry...he doesn’t.

 

\---

 

“Daddy is Papa almost here?” Halle has been bouncing off the walls all day waiting for him. She can’t contain her excitement. 

 

“He’ll be here soon, just relax baby okay,” Louis says calmly while attempting to braid Louise’s hair. She wants to make sure she is all dolled up for her father’s arrival. 

 

“Daddy is Papa going to live with us again,” Louise asks hopefully.

 

“Not right now baby,” Louis says, “but you will still get to see him. That’s still good right?”

 

Louise looks down at her hands in her lap with a small pout. 

 

The sound of the doorbell rings through out the house, and Halle bolts for the door. “Halle Jay, don’t answer the door without me!” “I’m not! Hurry up!”

 

Louis picks up Louise and he makes his way to the front door. He knows it’s Harry but he looks through the peep hole anyway. He unlocks the door and opens it to reveal his ex-husband. 

 

“Papa!!!” Both girls scream. Louise wiggles out of Louis’ arms to join her sister in hugging their father. 

 

“Hey! How are my girls,” Harry asks excitedly as he bends down to hug and kiss them. 

 

Louis eyes him suspiciously, checking out his body language for any signs of narcotics in his system.

 

“Papa I’m so happy you’re here!” “Me too!”

 

“You’ve got me all to yourselves for 2 whole hours, what shall we do,” Harry asked with fascination as he eyed the twins. 

 

“Can we dress up like Elsa and watch the Frozen Sing-Along,” Louise asked hopefully.

 

“We can all wear tiaras Papa, even you,” Halle smiled at her father.

 

“Of course my princesses, go get everything and bring it to the theatre room okay? I’m going to talk to Daddy for a second.” The girls nod, then run off to get their stuff.

 

Louis feels so awkward, his kids are acting like he isn’t even here and now Harry wants to talk to him. Great!

 

“Are you really only going to give us two hours Lou?” Harry looked at Louis sadly. 

 

“You’re lucky I’m giving you anytime at all after what you’ve done to our family.” Louis glares then makes his way to the theatre room to chaperone his children’s date with their father. Harry knows he is on thin ice so he keeps his mouth shut and follows Louis down the hall. 

 

Louis gets the movie off the shelf and puts the disc into the dvd player. He leaves the remote on the table for the girls and goes to the furthest chair to sit. He pulls his phone out and sits in silence. 

 

The door bursts open. “PAPA We’re ready!” Both girls bound in at full speed decked out in their blue tutus and tiaras. “Here Papa this one’s for you,” Louise says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster from her tiny body as she hands her father a tiara.

 

“For me?! Thank you sweetheart! Now I can look so pretty like my princesses.” Harry picks up the remote off the table and presses play. 

 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Harry and the girls sing loudly as they hold hands and dance around in front of the screen. 

 

Louis looks up for a second and smiles. He misses this, the laughter and the joy of a functional family. Why did everything have to go to such shit?


	5. Chapter 5

_*Ring Ring*_

 

_“Pick up Mom, please pick up,” Harry whispers desperately into the phone._

 

_“Harry? Sweetheart is that you? Why are you calling so late? Is everything alright? Is it the girls?” Anne says with worry._

 

_“Everything’s fine Mom, the girls are fine. I just need to ask you for a favor.” Harry starts biting his nails, he sometimes does it when he is on edge._

 

_“What is it kitten?”_

 

_“I need to borrow 1000 pounds, tonight. Can you wire it down here?”_

 

_“What for darling?”_

 

_“It’s nothing serious Mom, its a surprise for Lou. But he can see the activity on our accounts and he will get suspicious. I will pay you back, don’t worry.”_

 

_“Certainly, sweetheart. I will send it to you, not to worry. I love you”_

 

_“I love you too Mom, thanks again.”_

 

_It’s currently 2am and Harry is having a major craving for some blow. He thought he could wait until later but he just can’t. He gets out of bed and puts on some jeans and a black jumper. He looks outside and sees that it’s still snowing lightly, so he grabs his beanie._

 

_His phone goes off and he sees that its a text from his bank stating that his Mother did in fact wire the money._

 

_He dials a familiar number, and waits for the person to pick up._

 

_“Hello”_

 

_“Jack! Jack! It’s Harry, I need 1000 pounds worth of vials right now. Where are you?”_

 

_“Hey man, I’m at that park near the train tracks on EastBay._

 

_“Okay cool, I need to stop at the ATM, then I will be there. Give me about 30 minutes?”_

 

_“Will do.”_

 

_He hangs up the phone, puts in his pocket and makes sure to grab his wallet off the night stand._

_Louis is away on a two week radio tour for his upcoming EP release so it’s just been Harry and the girls. He debates just leaving them at the flat asleep, but he decides just to take them in case they were to wake up._

 

_He silently goes into their room and grabs their little winter coats and hats. He goes over to Louise first since she isn’t as feisty out of the two and she sleeps like a log. He successfully gets her dressed for the car without her waking up. Unfortunately he didn’t have the same luck with Halle._

 

_“Papa noooo.”_

 

_“We’re going to go for a little drive okay baby and it’s cold outside so I need you to put this on. You can go back to sleep, it’s okay.”_

 

_“Where are we going Papa,” Halle asks annoyed that she was woken up._

 

_“Papa has to go pick something up real quick, honey”_

 

_“Urgh.” She’s definitely Louis’ child._

 

_“I’ll carry you to the car and you can go back to sleep, okay baby.”_

 

_Halle reluctantly lets her father pick her up and carry her to the car. Harry takes Halle to the car and buckles her into her carseat. He quickly runs back inside to get Louise, he makes sure to lock the door before he goes to the car and puts Louise into her carseat._

 

_He turns on the engine so the heater will kick in so they don’t freeze to death. Harry quickly but safely heads towards the 24 hour ATM so he can withdraw the money before going to the park._

_He’s so grateful that it’s a drive up ATM, so he doesn’t have to leave the girls unattended. He withdraws the money and counts the money twice to make sure it’s all there._

 

_Harry pulls up to the park parking lot, and he sees Jack standing near a tree by the corner. He looks around to see if there are any cops before he flashes the headlights to get Jack’s attention. He recognizes the car and makes his way over. Harry looks into the back to make sure the girls fell back asleep, which they have._

 

_Harry rolls down the window and Jack says, “Well well well if it isn’t my lucky night, you are about to buy my entire stash right now Harry. The boss will be pleased with me.”_

_“Thanks for doing this on such short notice Jack, I really appreciate it!” “My pleasure,” Jack says as he hands the vials over to Harry. As he puts the vials into his stash kit so he can keep track of them Jack glances into the backseat._

 

_“Cute kids you got there. What are their names?” Jack asks curiously._

 

_“Don’t worry about it.”_

 

_“Eh that’s okay you don’t have to tell me, the boss already knows them, you know in case you fuck up.” Harry looks up at Jack furious. Harry asks, “What do you mean?” Jack leans against the window.“You know incase you go to the police or fail to make a payment perhaps. Word got out about the blow by blow deal  and let’s just say the boss isn’t too happy about it. He’s cracking down on all the guys that offered it, plus he wants a supplement pay from the clients. I told him you called and he told me your name is on his list.” This has been going on for a few years so the amount had to have added up quite a bit, Harry thinks._

 

_“Well I already took the stuff so how much does he want?”_

 

_“10,000”_

 

_“WHAT!?” Harry shouted forgetting that his kids were asleep, he quickly turns around to make sure they didn’t wake up. He lowers his voice and says “You can’t be serious Jack? 10,000 pounds, where am I supposed to get that kind of money?”_

 

_“I don’t know maybe you can ask that husband of yours to help you out. I hear he is becoming quite famous around England right now. I’m sure you two could figure something out.”_

 

_The color drains from Harry’s face, “How do you guys know all this stuff?”_

 

_“We have our sources,” Jack says with a smirk._

 

_“How long do I have?”_

 

_“He’s giving everyone one month.”_

 

_“Alright, I’ll keep in touch.”_

 

_“Enjoy your high,” Jack says with a salute as he walks away._

 

_Harry couldn’t believe it 10,000 pounds in 4 weeks, how is he going to get that much._

 

_\-----_

 

*Ring Ring*

 

“Pick up Mom please,” Harry whispers. 

 

“Hello who is this?” Anne asks.

 

“Mom, it’s me please don’t hang up! Please.”

There is a long pause on the other end before Anne sighs and says, “Hello son, what do you need from me this time? More money for drugs so you can continue hurting yourself and your family?” 

 

Harry’s heart breaks all over again. “No Mom, I just wanted to see how you are,” he says sadly. “I miss you.” Harry hasn’t seen his Mother since the altercation they had a few years ago.

 

“Well my back hasn’t been the same...”

 

“I’m so sorry Mom,” Harry says with tears in his eyes.

 

There is some more silence. “I forgave you a long time ago Harry, but it will be a long time before I trust you again.”

 

“I know Mom, Louis tells me the same thing.”

 

“Johanna told me about the hearing. Did you have your date with the girls yet?”

 

“Yeah, it was fun. They are getting so big, Louis is doing such a great job with them.”

 

“Yes he is.”

 

“Um when can I see you again Mom?”

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea right now honey.”

 

“Mom I’m clean, I’ve been clean for almost a year now. I finished rehab like I said I would, I’m really trying to get my life back on track I swear. Just please give me a chance to earn your trust back?”

 

Anne sighs, “Give me some time to think, and I will get back to you. Is the the number I can reach you at?”

 

“Yeah it’s my cell.”

 

“Okay sweetheart, you take care of yourself alright.”

 

“I will Mom, I love you,” Harry says praying his mother will say it back. 

 

Harry waits for response but he hears her sniffle like she is crying before the line goes dead. 

 

\-----

 

Harry lays in his bed at the half way house, which is ran by this company called “New Beginnings.” They give former addicts a place to stay, 3 meals a day, and job placement to help them get back on their feet as long as they are finished with a drug rehab program. Harry has been here for 6 months and he feels like a prisoner. They treat everyone like they will relapse at any moment, but it’s a lot better than rehab thats for sure. 

 

The door opens to his room and his roommate Shiloh enters. “Hey Harry,” he says.

“Hey,” he responds softly. Shiloh’s been his roommate for a few months. He is a recovering Meth addict. They get on pretty well, and they try to help each other stay on the right path. Shiloh’s been in and out of rehab since he was 20 and now he is 27 so he knows what it’s like to crave. He swears that this is the last time he is going to rehab and he promises Harry that he won’t let either one of them relapse. He’s a good lad. 

 

Shiloh notices Harry starting at a something in his hands, “What are you looking at man?” 

 

“An old photo of me and my family,” he says sadly. 

 

“Aww you and your kids, can I see?” He asks as kind as possible.

 

Harry sits up and Shiloh sits next to him. He hands him the photo so he can get a better look at it. “Oh my gosh! Your kids are so cute H, they’re twins right? How do you tell them apart?” Harry cracks a smile, “A father knows his babies, that’s Halle and that’s Louise. Halle is older by a minute and a half.”

 

“They’re precious,” Shiloh says with a smile as he hands the photo back to Harry. “So how long do you expect me to believe that you were married to Louis Tomlinson? And that he’s really the father of your children?” Harry rolls his eyes and releases a quiet laugh. He opens his bedside drawer and looks for a picture of him and Louis to finally put this argument to rest. He finds the perfect one, “Here, this is our wedding photo,” he says as he hands it to him. He looks at it and says, “Nice photoshop job you’ve done here! You know what they say about former Cocaine addicts right? They usually have a few screws loose.” They both start laughing hysterically. “No seriously we were together before he was famous! It’s real!” “Alright alright I believe you!” 

 

He hands the photo back and Harry’s smile fades when he looks at the picture. “How did your date with your kids go yesterday?” “It was good, we had fun but it wasn’t long enough. The girls are always a mess when I have to leave them. We used to spend so much time together and now it’s down to nothing.” “Is Louis going to let you back into their lives properly ever?” Harry sighs, “I honestly don’t know. I get if he wants us to be over but he can’t keep me away from my kids like this,” Harry says as tears start to build up in his eyes. “I know I fucked up man, I know! I was being so fucking selfish, I ruined everything.” Harry starts full on sobbing into his hands and Shiloh puts his arm around him and holds him tight. “Let it out, it’s okay. This is just temporary, he’ll come around as long as you stay clean. Not to worry.”

 

“I don’t know if I could live with myself if he doesn’t.”

 

“Hey! None of that talk okay! You will get through this. You need to show him that your past all that shit and you are stepping up as a man and a father. He may have the upper hand right now but show him that he can trust you again.”

 

‘He said he would get the restraining order revoked as long as I show no signs of relapsing...”

 

“Well there you go don’t relapse, keep passing your drug tests, and be on your best behavior when you have your dates with your girls. Show him that you’ve changed alright?”

 

“Alright. You’re right.”

 

“Damn right I am. Don’t worry okay,everything will work itself out,” he says as he kisses Harry’s head. Shiloh sees Harry as more of a younger brother than his roommate and he hates to see him so torn up. “Thanks man, I appreciate it,” Harry says as he wipes his eyes. 

 

“Get some sleep you look knackered mate. I am going to go downstairs and get something to eat.”

 

“Alright, night.”

 

Shiloh heads out the door as Harry gets under the covers. He looks at the picture of him and Lou one last time and says, “I’ll fight for you and the girls, just watch.” He kisses the picture before putting it back in his drawer and falling asleep.   


	6. Chapter 6

“Daddy?”

“Yes Lou Lou,” Louis asks as he sits at the table to join the twins for breakfast.

“Is Papa going to be here for our first day of Kindergarten?” Louise looks at her father with her big green eyes identical to her other father’s.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you invite him next time you see him.” Louis smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes as he digs into his cereal.

“Daddy, why are you so sad all the time,” Halle asks with a frown.

Louis frowns deeper and says, “Well, I’m so sad...because my babies are growing up so fast and now they are going to start Kindergarten!” Louis covers his face and pretends to cry hysterically into his hands. Both the girls look at each other with shocked faces, then get up and run to hug their father.

“Daddy, don’t cry! We’re sorry, we have to leave!” Louise says as she hugs her father as tight as she can.

“What will I do while my little ladies are gone?!” Louis continues to fake sob loudly.

“Umm you can sing songs, hang out with Grandma, lots of stuff so you won’t miss us,” Halle suggests.

Louis stops “crying” and starts sniffling, “Okay I guess you’re right baby, I’ll manage. Thank you.” He hugs and kisses them both on the head.

“No more tears Daddy, okay?” Louise says as she holds her father’s face in between her tiny hands.

“Alright my princess,” he whispers as he kisses Louise on the nose. Both girls sit back down and finish eating their breakfast.

Truth is, Louis has been increasingly thinking about how much he misses Harry. He’s still in love with that boy that walked into that pub all those years ago. Unfortunately, Louis doesn’t know if that boy exists anymore. Louis hasn’t been with another man since their divorce which has left him extremely horny as well. It’s really starting to take it’s toll on him. But every time he get’s too deep in thought, he reminds himself how they got here. Harry’s addiction to drugs got them here. Louis couldn’t subject himself or his kids to his harmful behavior anymore. He wants to believe he’s changed but it’s so difficult knowing he lied to him for all those years. He’s been really good during his visits with the girls and so far there hasn’t been any weirdness on his part which is a good sign.

“Daddy, can I call Papa on the telephone?!” Halle suddenly asks with a huge smile on her face making her look just like Harry dimples and all.

Louis hesitates and asks, “What for baby?”

Halle didn’t want to ruin her plan so she came up with something, “Umm, to ask him what he wants to do next time he comes over!”

Louis’ never really let them call Harry before but what could it hurt, it’s probably nice for them to hear his voice.

“Okay,” he says as he finds Harry’s number then hands her his cell phone, “but stay where I can see you.”

She just nods her head, and runs off to the corner of the kitchen. “Can I talk to Papa too,” Louise asks hopefully. “Sure my love after your sister,” he says as he kisses her head.

Halle holds the phone close to her ear waiting impatiently for her father to answer the phone.

“Hello,” Harry says. Halle squeals with joy once she hears his deep voice.

“Papa, Papa Hi!”

“Louis?” Harry asks playing with his daughter.

“Papa I don’t sound like Daddy!” she says with a giggle.

“You sure,” Harry asks with a knowing smile on his face.

“Yes Papa, it’s me Halle!”

“Hi my baby, how are you? It’s good to hear your voice.”

“I’m good! Did I wake you up?” she asks worried since her Papa’s voice is groggy like when he first wakes up.

“Yeah but that’s alright. I’d much rather talk to my girl than sleep.” Halle blushes slightly and smiles to herself over the praise.

“Papa I wanted to ask you when are we going to see you again?”

“Saturday. And we can do whatever you and your sister want, just like last time.”

“Can you make the special meal?” Halle asks hoping her father says yes to go with her plan.

“What special meal baby,” Harry asks slightly confused.

“The one with chicken and mash!”

“Ohhh um sure baby, I’ll pick up the ingredients on my way over. Not to worry.”

“Thank you Papa!”

“You’re welcome princess,” Harry says with a light laugh hearing how excited Halle was.

Louise taps her father on the arm, “Daddy is it my turn yet?”

“Halle, let Louise have a go yeah?” Louis asks nicely.

“Papa, Louise wants to talk to you now.”

“Alright love, I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Love you Papa, forever!”

“Love you forever Halle. Bye.”

Halle hands the phone to her sister and she couldn’t stop smiling. She knew her Daddy was really upset because he missed her Papa so much. That’s why she devised a plan to get them back together again.

\----

Saturday finally comes, and Halle can’t contain her excitement as she explains to her sister what’s going to happen.

“Okay Louise, when Papa comes over to make dinner we have to get him and Daddy to talk.”

“Talk about what?”

“How much they love each other! I know Daddy misses Papa as much as Papa misses him.”

“You think Papa can come home, if this works.”

“Duh, once they sit next to each other at dinner, they will fall in love again!

*doorbell rings*

“PAPA!” both girls shout as they run from their room down the stairs.

“Slow down girls, please,” Louis begs as he gets to the door.

Both girls slam into Louis’ legs eager for him to open the front door.

Louis opens the door to see Harry with a bag of groceries looking so gorgeous as always.

“What’s with the grocery bag?” Louis asks.

Harry goes to answer but Halle cuts him off, “He’s going to make chicken and mash!”

“Alright then,” Louis says quietly under his breath. Harry used to make that for special occasions so this is a change of pace.

“Are you girls going to help me cook?” Harry asks the girls with a smile.

“Yeah! and Daddy too!”

“No, no girls this is you and Papa time.”

Louise remembers what her sister told her, so she tries to persuade her Daddy because he knows that he will cave if she begs him enough.

“But Daddy we want you to come too, please Daddy please,” she says with small pout as she pulls on his hand.

As much as Louis wants to say no, he obliges because it’s for his baby girls. “Alright alright love.”

\---

Even with a decent sized kitchen, Louis still found himself having to constantly avoid Harry’s accidental touches. It seemed like they were always reaching for the same things or opening the same cabinets. Curse him still knowing the layout of the entire house.

Louis is on Mash duty, so he is currently cutting up the potatoes to be boiled. While Harry and the girls are on Chicken duty.

“Okay so then what happens next,” Harry asks the girls.

“We wrap it in Parma Ham!”

“That’s right H! Okay I will do the first one, then you two can do one k? You have to make sure the cheese doesn’t fall out when you wrap it,” Harry explains as he demonstrates. The girls watch him with full concentration and attention.

Louis can’t help but to fantasize that things were back to the way they were before everything happened. That they were a functional family and not a subject of a broken home. He puts the potatoes in the boiling water, while he is deep in thought.

“Papa did I do this right?” Louise asks apprehensively.

“That’s perfect Angel!” Louise smiles to herself proud that she did it right.

“What about mine Papa,” Halle asks.

“Flawless baby!”

Once the food is cooking in the oven and potatoes are heating on the stove, the family goes to set the table. Louis feels like he is on auto pilot and isn’t fully aware of what’s going on. “Papa, do you like Daddy’s new haircut,” Halle randomly asks with a smirk on her face. Louis perks up because he hears his name but he completely missed the question. Harry stopped what he was doing and glanced at Louis’ hair for a second and replied, “It’s nice, why do you ask?”

“Because I know you think Daddy is pretty so you should tell him,” Halle says with a smile identical to Harry’s when he is up to no good.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Halle leave Papa alone.”

“Daddy look how long Papa’s hair is, don’t you want to touch it?” Louise asks with a smile identical to her sisters, which is identical to her father’s and let’s just say Louis’ head hurts.

“No thank you, Louise Anne,” Louis says as he goes back into the kitchen to check on the food.

Harry sighs, “Halle what are you doing lovebug.”

“Nothing,” Halle says as she skips back into the kitchen.

Harry looks suspiciously at Louise as she shrugs her shoulders with a giggle and follows after her sister.

Harry shakes his head, then follows as well.

Louis takes the food out of the oven because the timer on the oven goes off.

“Hey Lou-is, um I’ll bring the food out. You and the girls can go sit at the table. Um you know if you want,” Harry says hesitantly. He doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries with Louis in fear that he will blow up.

“Um okay, that’s fine.” Louis places the stuff on top of the stove and closes the oven.

“Girls go with Daddy and sit at the table k?”

“Okay!” both girls say at the same time.

The threesome walks to the table again and Louis goes to sit down until Halle says, “NO Daddy you need to sit here!” She pushes Louis over to the chair at the end of the table. “Why do I have to sit here Hal?”

“Because there are assigned seating silly!”

“What is this school,” Louis grumbles as he moves to his “assigned” seat.

“Alright soups up!” Harry shouts as he walks to the table with the food.

“Papa there is no soup!” Louise laughs.

“It’s an expression child,” Harry laughs along with his daughter.

Harry puts the food on the table, and goes to sit down at the far end of the table. But Halle stops him as well. “Papa we have assigned seating, so you sit over here.” Halle grabs Harry’s hand and drags him to the seat next to Louis. “You sit here!” Halle pulls her father’s chair out for him.

Harry looks at Louis then at his daughter who is eager for him to sit down. He finally sits down, then the girls take their seats at the other end of the table.

“Girls pass Papa your plates so you can start eating.” The girls do as their told. Harry begins to dish out their portions for them.

“Papa can you take us to our first day of Kindergarten with Daddy?”

“Sure, I mean if it’s alright with your Dad...”

“Yeah it’s fine.” Louis says quietly.

Everyone starts eating in silence.

“Papa tell us one of your jokes!” Halle says knowing it was a sure way to get her Dad to smile finally.

“Okay umm let me think,” Harry says, “Why did the banana go to the doctor?”

“Why?” the girls ask curiously, even Louis waits curious for the answer as well.

“It wasn’t peeling well.”

Louis tries desperately to hide his smile but he still cracks a smile, he is always a sucker for one of Harry’s jokes.

The girls start giggling very loudly and ask for another one.

“What do you call a bear with no teeth?

“What Papa?” both girls say while trying to hold back their laughter.

“A gummy bear!”

The entire table is laughing hysterically. “Look Daddy, Papa made you smile again.”

Louis’ laughter starts to die down and he says, “Papa could always make me laugh.” Harry’s laughter begins to die down while he and Louis make full eye contact for the first time that night.

For a second, Louis almost forgets why he is so mad at him...almost.

Halle sees that Louis’ guard is going down so she pushes her luck a bit. “Daddy you and Papa should kiss and make up now.”

“What?” Louis asks as he looks at his daughter incredulously. “Give Papa a kiss and say you love him so he can come home again.” Halle says more boldly.

“Halle it’s not that simple baby.”

“Don’t you love Papa anymore, Daddy?” Louise adds with a sad face.

Louis’ face turns cold and he looks at Harry, “Did you put them up to this?”

“What no Lou, I’m just as confused as you are.”

“Then why am I always out to look like the bad guy?!”

“Louis calm down, please.”

“NO! What’s so annoying is they don’t even remember what YOU exposed them to! WHO you exposed them too either! It’s not like I get pleasure in keeping you from them!”

“Louis please don’t do this in front of them,” Harry begs.

“You know what this conversation is long overdue! Girls upstairs now!”

“I’m sorry Daddy, don’t be mad at Papa” Halle starts crying.

“It’s our fault, Daddy!” Louise starts crying as well.

“Girls go upstairs now, don’t make me tell you again.” Louis says agitated.

“Girls go it’s okay, I’ll come see you before I leave.” Harry says in a soothing voice to them.

The girls run off upstairs to leave Louis pacing back in forth while Harry sits at the table looking at his hands.

“I’m so fucking sick of being looked at like the bad guy by our kids, while everyone else knows that you are the one that fucked up!”

Harry continues to look at his hands.

“Every since they were born everything I do has been for them! Before they were born everything I did was for you! While I went to work, all you had to do was stay home and raise our girls. But no you couldn’t even do that, you had to snort all my hard earned money up your fucking nose! I go to the studio for a few hours, only to come home to my husband high off his ass on cocaine completely destroying our living room.”

Harry’s eyes start to water but refuses to cry, he deserves this. He knows that Louis needs to let it all out on him.

“You can also imagine my shock when I found out that you got into a physical altercation with your Mother, the woman who gave birth to you by the way, over getting MORE money to pay off your drug debt! I bet you didn’t even know that I’ve been paying her medical bills so she can take care of her back, since you shoved her against a wall!

That did it for Harry he was officially crying now.

“10,000 pounds? 10,000 pounds worth of cocaine Harry?! What the fuck were you thinking?!”

Harry assumes it’s rhetorical so he says nothing.

Louis stops pacing and stands in front of Harry, he closes his eyes and sighs, “He could’ve really hurt us Haz.” Louis lets Harry’s old nickname slip as he reminisces on what happened when Harry’s drug pin came looking for his money.

“I know Lou,” Harry says with a shaky breath, “I know.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Rape scene

“No you don’t know Harry! You have no idea what’ve you put me through! The first time I caught you using, you said you were going to stop. And I fucking believed your lying ass!”

 

Louis kept pacing the dining room alternating between running his fingers through his hair, and putting his hands on his hips.

 

Harry still had his head bowed while he bit his bottom lip, trying desperately to keep his sobs in.

 

“Louis, tell me what I can do to fix this? To fix us, and our family?” Harry’s eyes plead looking towards Louis for an answer.

 

Louis shakes his head back and forth to himself. “How can we be anything if I can’t trust you? I don’t even trust you to be alone with our children anymore. I want you around for the girls sake but at an arms length.”

 

“I love you, you know that! I wouldn’t intentionally do anything to hurt you! I was just being selfish, and I didn’t know how to deal with my problems! Please Louis I beg you,” Harry cries out.

 

“There’s nothing you can say to me to change my mind.” Louis stares Harry dead in the eye. “I’ll always love you but that’s not enough anymore.”

 

“I didn’t think they would take it as far as they did Lou!”

 

“But they did Harry!” Louis growled in Harry’s face. “Or do you not remember that man putting a gun to your daughter’s head?”

 

“Of course I remember I was there!”

 

“Yeah well you weren’t there the whole fucking time!”

 

\----

 

_Two weeks after money deadline_

 

_Louis walks into the house with both of his four year old twins in his arms. They are both small but carrying both of them was a bit of a challenge at times, especially when they are asleep. “Okay loves, Daddy is going to put you two in your beds while you nap for a bit. Hopefully Papa will be back from Grandma’s soon.” Louis says quietly out loud to himself. He puts each twin on their respected bed and gives them both a kiss on their head. He leaves the door slightly open so he can hear if they call for him. He walks towards the kitchen passing the living room._

 

_“Hello Louis,” a deep voice says from the couch, that definitely doesn’t belong to his husband._

 

_“What the fuck?!” Louis shouts as he looks startled at the random man sitting in his living room.  “Who are you? What are you doing in my fucking house?”_

 

_“We just came to pay your husband a little visit. He owes me something that has been long overdue.”_

 

_“We?,” He asks._

 

_Two more, not so friendly looking, men appear behind Louis. He turns his head and see’s them. His eyes widen and he moves away from them._

 

_“Oh I didn’t even introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Jonas. I’m the leader of the largest drug pool in England. Any drug you need my boys sell it on the streets, and they bring me the money. At least that’s what they are supposed to do. You see Louis, I trust my boys when I send them out to the streets. Recently it came to my attention that some of my boys couldn’t be trusted. Turns out some of my boys were accepting sex instead of cash for my services. And that didn’t sit very well with me you see. So I put them in a room, and I told them to tell me every person that didn’t pay for my drugs. And guess who’s name came up on that list, Louis? Your little husband Harry.”_

 

_Louis is frozen by fear he doesn’t really know what to do, but pray the girls don’t wake up._

 

_Jonas pulls out a silver gun from his side and starts sliding his finger over it as he looked over it admiring it._

 

_“Naturally, after those scumbags told me those names...I ended them.”_

 

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis thinks._

 

_“Where is young Harry, I’d love to speak to him please,” Jonas asks politely._

 

_“Uh,” Louis says trying to find his voice,”he’s not home right now.”_

 

_Jonas pouts out his lips in thought. “When will he be back?”_

 

_“I don’t know.”_

 

_“I don’t have all damn day to wait for his ass,” Jonas sneers, “Call him and tell him he needs to get home now!”_

 

_Louis can’t believe this is actually occurring but he still wants to protect Harry from these people. What if Jonas kills him? But what if Jonas kills Louis? Having Harry here would be better than not having him here. So he calls him._

 

_Jonas says, “Don’t tell him we are here or I will shoot you in the head.” He cocks the gun and points it at Louis with a serious look on his face._

 

_Louis tries to control the shaking of his hand as he calls Harry._

 

_“Hello,” Harry says when he finally answers which felt like an eternity._

 

_“H-Hey babe, how far away are you?” Louis prays that he is close by._

 

_“I’m down the street. Do you need me to pick up anything?”_

 

_“No, no just come straight home okay? I’ll see you when you get here.”_

 

_“Alright I love you.”_

 

_“I l-love you too.”_

 

_Louis hangs up the phone, and turns to Jonas. “He said he is down the street so, he sh-should be here any um any second now.”_

 

_“Good boy, why don’t you sit and make yourself comfortable while we wait for him hm?”_

 

_Louis reluctantly sits down on the couch furthest from the dangerous men in his living room._

 

_A few minutes go by before keys could be heard at the front door followed by the lock turning and the door opening._

 

_“How much does he owe you?” Louis dreads the answer._

 

_“Why don’t we let him tell you himself.”_

 

_“Hey Lou,” Harry shouts._

 

_Louis continues to pray the girls do not wake up right now._

 

_“L-living room babe!”_

 

_Harry puts all his stuff down and heads toward the living room, as he rounds the corner he stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widen, not expecting to see the scene in front of him._

 

_“Hello Harry,” Jonas says calmly to him._

 

_Harry opens and closes his mouth at a lost for words. He sees the gun in Jonas’ hands and immediately fears for his family’s safety._

 

_“J-J-Jonas, what are you doing here?”_

 

_“Oh I think you know what I am doing here. Jack gave you my deadline didn’t he?”_

 

_Harry’s heart starts pounding in his chest erratically. “Y-yes sir.”_

 

_“So where is my money Harry?”_

 

_Harry sighs in defeat and says quietly, “I don’t have it.”_

 

_“You don’t have it huh? I see,” Jonas says as he sits back in the chair he is occupying._

 

_He looks up at one of his guys and nods his head. The guy leaves the room and heads down the hall._

 

_“I hate to do this Harry, I really do.”_

 

_The guy comes back from the hallway carrying a still sleeping Louise in his arms._

 

_“NO!,” Louis shouts and jumps out of his chair to get to his daughter but the second guy intercepts him and holds him in a tight grip to prevent him from escaping._

 

_“Move an inch towards her Harry and I’ll shoot both her and your husband. Got it?”_

 

_He shakes his head in understanding and tries to control his breathing as the man hands Louise over to Jonas._

 

_“Aw she’s precious isn’t she? Looks a bit like you Harry huh? Which one is she, Louise or Halle?”_

 

_“Please don’t bring her into this!” Louis pleads desperately._

 

_“I didn’t want to Louis but Harry’s left me no choice. I’m a very busy man and I had to come all the way down here to get this situation sorted out. So let me ask one final time, where is my money Harry?”_

 

_Tears start to slowly fall out of Harry’s eyes as he is frozen in his spot. “I don’t have it, it’s too much.”_

 

_“Let me ask you another question Harry. How much would you say your daughter’s life is worth?”_

 

_Harry’s tears start falling more rapidly as he stares at Jonas with fear in his eyes._

_“I think I have an idea,” Jonas says as he points his gun at Louise’s head softly._

 

_“STOP please stop!,” Louis yells._

 

_“Harry why don’t you tell your husband how much your daughter’s life is worth.”_

 

_Louis looks to Harry through his tears for the answer._

 

_“Harry how much is it!? How much do you owe him?!”_

 

_“10,000.”_

 

_“Harry, how could you do this!?” Louis starts sobbing._

 

_“Lou I’m sorry,” Harry says as he starts sobbing as he sinks to the ground with his back against the wall. “I tried coming up with the money on my own without telling you and I couldn’t do it! And I know we don’t have it!”_

 

_“That’s a shame, you better start thinking fast,” Jonas says as he cocks the gun that is still pointing at Louise’s head, “wouldn’t want your set of twins to become a singlet now would you?”_

 

_Louis starts racking his brain for where he can get the money, who he could call. “I can get it! I can get it! I need to make a phone call. Just give me an hour please, please!”_

 

_Jonas makes eye contact with his man telling him to let Louis go. He releases him and Jonas says,”You have one hour starting now before I pull this trigger. And you’re not allowed to leave this room.”_

 

_“Okay thank you!” Louis quickly pulls out his phone and calls his manager._

 

_“James! James! I need a favor it’s an emergency. I need you to call the label and ask them for a 10,000 pound advance on my next album. I need it right now, this is extremely important! I don’t care what needs to happen in order for me to get it but I need it within the hour. No, no it’s nothing like that. Okay. Okay. Thank you James you’re a life saver literally! Call me back as soon as you hear from them. Alright thank you again.”_

 

_“Such a beautiful little girl you got here Harry,” Jonas says as he gently rocks Louise while she sleeps._

 

_“Please let her go,” Harry pleads sadly, “this is all my fault.”_

 

_“Not until I get my money._

 

_“You’ll get your money, it’s on it’s way.” Louis says after he hangs up the phone._

 

_“Good, good. You know Louis I’d fancy a cuppa while I wait if you don’t mind. One of my men will escort you so you don’t do anything stupid.” It’s not like Louis has much a choice. So he nods his head in compliance and heads toward the kitchen, with one of the men in tow._

 

_“Harry why don’t you come over here for a minute.”_

 

_Harry lifts his head out of his hands and looks up at Jonas anxiously and debates whether or not he should._

 

_“Get up,” he demands pointing the gun at him._

 

_Harry slowly gets up and heads toward the couch and sits next to the drug pin._

 

_“You fucked up real bad.”_

 

_“I didn’t know they weren’t paying you.”_

 

_“That’s bullshit and you know it.”_

 

_Louise starts to stir slightly in Jonas’ arm, and Harry slightly panics hoping she’s not waking up from her nap._

 

_“May I please hold my daughter? I-I don’t want her to wake up...please.”_

 

_Jonas reluctantly passes Louise over to Harry. Once she is in Harry’s arms she settles down again as he wraps his arms around her and shushes her. He kisses her head and holds her tight as he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Her hand subconsciously grips at the base of Harry’s curls and she rests her head on her father’s shoulders. Something she has done since she was a baby._

 

_Jonas looks toward the kitchen licking his lips, before he looks back at Harry. “That husband of yours is quite the looker. Mind if I have a go?” Harry looks at him with a glare. “It’s only fair seeing as though you were trading sex for my drugs. I’d love to wreck his pretty little ass.”_

 

_“Don’t touch him,” Harry says sternly._

 

_Louis walks back in with Jonas’ tea, and hands it to him. “Thank you, Louis,” Jonas says seductively. He takes a sip of the tea before he places it on the table gently._

 

_Louis sees Louise in Harry’s arms and he finally feels relieve for the first time in this whole situation._

 

_Louis’ phone starts ringing so he fishes it out of his pocket quickly. He reads the caller i.d and thankfully it’s James._

 

_“Hey James. You serious! They gave it to you? James you’re the best! How fast can you get it to me in cash? Don’t worry about it. How long will it take you? Where can I meet you? Okay I’m heading there now.” Louis hangs up the phone and moves to head out the door._

 

_“Ah ah ah not so fast,” Jonas says waving his finger, “Harry’s going. You stay here with me.”_

 

_Harry get’s up slowly with Louise in his arms and get’s ready to hand her over to Louis. Louis takes her into his arms. “Okay he said to meet him outside the studio on Cherry Tree, you remember how to get there right?” Harry nods his head, “Yeah I remember.” “He should be there by the time you get there.” “Louis stay safe while I’m gone okay, I’ll come back as fast as I can,” Harry says. He kisses Louis deeply then he kisses Louise on her cheek._

 

_Louis wants to be so angry with Harry right now but he just wants these people out of their lives and his family safe. That’s all he cares about right now. If giving them this money will get rid of them then so be it._

 

_“Get back safe yourself okay babe,” Louis says locking eyes with his husband._

 

_“I will.”_

 

_Jonas gets up and grabs Harry by his arm hard,“You do anything fucking stupid and I won’t hesitate to hurt your family. Got it?”_

 

_“I got it,” Harry sneers back._

 

_“Good,” Jonas says releasing Harry’s arm, “My men will follow you, while I stay here and look after Louis, Louise and Halle.” He smiles with sinister intent at Louis._

 

_Louis’ grip on Louise tightens in fear of being left alone with this dangerous man._

 

_Jonas goes over to his men and instructs them to never let Harry out of their sight. “One of you go in the car with him, while the other one tails. Anything goes south you call me immediately.”_

 

_“Yes sir,” they both say before the follow Harry out to the cars in the driveway._

 

_The house is quiet once again while they are gone._

 

_Jonas turns to Louis, “Why don’t you go put the little one back to bed and check on the other one. Then you and I can have some alone time together.”_

 

_Louis nods his head. “Don’t take too long,”Jonas says with annoyed tone. Louis walks back towards the girl’s room holding onto Louise. He pushes the door the rest of the way open and carefully puts his daughter onto her bed. He pets her head and thanks God that she is alright. He gives her a kiss on her face a few times. Then he goes over to Halle to check on her and she is still taking her nap. He kisses her and runs his finger over her face. He loves his girl’s so much and doesn’t want anything to happen to them. He’ll die before he will let Jonas hurt either one of them._

 

_He dreads going back into the living room but he doesn’t want Jonas to get even more angry with him by staying away too long._

 

_He leaves the girl’s room and shuts the door completely before heading back to the living room._

 

_“Why don’t you come over here,” Jonas says to Louis as he appears back in the room, “sit next to me.” He pats the seat next to him on the couch._

 

_Louis hesitates to sit that close to him fearing what he would do to him now that they are alone._

 

_“I just want to talk.” Louis holds back an eye roll because this isn’t the time or the place._

 

_He regretfully walks over to the couch and sits near Jonas. But apparently it wasn’t close enough since he scoots closer to Louis’ side._

 

_“You know, I like you Louis. You’re loyal to your husband. You go to work being a singer, while he stays home and looks after the children,” Jonas says as he starts running his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis’ blood runs cold as he gets shivers up his spine from being touched by this man._

 

_“Meanwhile, your perfect little house wife is snorting cocaine up his nose and letting men have their way with them so he can get high. All while your children are watching tv in the next room, it must eat you up inside.”_

 

_Tears start to build up in Louis’ eyes both out of fear and betrayal._

 

_“He must be a terrible addict, if he could even think about cheating on such a lovely specimen such as yourself. I mean look at you, you are simply stunning,” Jonas nudges his nose against Louis’ ear. “Tell me, how’s your sex life huh,”he asks as he whispers in Louis’ ear._

 

_Louis closes his eyes tight and prays this is just a sick dream. This can’t be happening._

 

_“Ugh if you were mine I wouldn’t let anyone touch you,” Jonas starts trailing kisses down Louis jaw towards his neck and rubbing his hand on his inner thigh._

 

_“Please stop,” Louis chokes out through his silent tears._

 

_“Now why would I do that?”_

 

_Jonas is a lot bigger and stronger than Louis not to mention he has a gun. So Louis doesn’t have the upper hand in this situation._

 

_“Harry took what belonged to me, and now I’m going to take what belongs to him,” Jonas pushes Louis down so he is laying under him on the couch._

 

_“Don’t be too loud, wouldn’t want to wake your girls. But they’ve been so good we might get lucky.”_

 

_“Harry’s going to be back any second now, with your money. The studio isn’t that far away,” Louis cries out._

 

_“They won’t be back until I tell my boys to let him come back. Meanwhile they are going to rough him up a bit. A little black eye will teach him not to fuck with me again.”_

 

_Jonas grabs Louis’ arms and pins them above his head tight enough that he is sure they will be bruised later._

 

_“I thought about having him watch but since he went behind my back I’ll go behind his.”_

 

_Jonas starts to unbutton Louis jeans to pull them down._

 

_“Oh I can’t wait for this.”_

 

_-20 minutes later-_

 

_Harry stumbles up to the front door with blood dripping out his mouth and his right eye swollen shut. Harry holds the cash bundles in his arms, 2 stacks of 5,000 pounds each. He puts his key in the hole slowly, trying not to move too fast because he thinks one of his ribs is broken. He cries out in pain when he moves his right arm to open the door._

 

_He just wants to get the money to Jonas so he can get the fuck away from him and his family. He limps to the living room clutching his side. Jonas’ men did a number on him and he is in so much pain. He tries to regulate his breathing to not agitate his hurt ribs._

 

_Harry turns the corner to find Louis sitting on the floor hugging his legs in the furthest corner away from Jonas, as Jonas is making a phone call._

 

_“I don’t care about that, just get rid of the bodies. I don’t give a fuck, I’m busy. None of your business, just make sure you are at my office in an hour.” Jonas notices Harry enter the room so he hangs up the phone without a goodbye._

 

_Harry limps towards Jonas with a scowl on his face and drops the bundles on his lap. “It’s all there, now you can leave.”_

 

_Jonas stands up and stands toe to toe with Harry towering over him slightly. “Pleasure doing business with you Harry,” he looks towards Louis, “Goodbye Louis, I’ll never forget you.”_

 

_Louis just hugs his legs closer to his body and puts his face in his legs._

 

_“I’ll let myself out,” Jonas says with a snicker as he heads toward the door._

 

_Harry moves as fast as he can towards Louis, and kneels down, “Ahhh,” he winces in agony. He doesn’t care about the pain he just wants to hold Louis in his arms. “Lou I’m so sorry you had to go through this! This is all my fault! Are you okay,” Harry asks as he hugs Louis the best he can. “Did he hurt you?”_

 

_Louis just stays silent before he starts crying. Harry hugs his husband to his body tightly._

 

_“Daddies I’m up from my nap!!!,” Halle screams as she runs towards the kitchen to grab a snack._

 

_\---_

 

“I didn’t know he fucking raped you Louis!”

 

“If you weren’t out stealing his drugs to feed your habit, then it wouldn’t have happened would it! He threatened to shoot our daughter and yet in spite of all that you still kept using! Don’t think you can just bat your eyelashes at me and expect me to forgive you!”

 

“Lou I-”

 

“Just leave, this conversation is over.”

 

Harry wipes his eyes, and gets up from the table. “I’m just going to say bye to the girls then I will leave.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Harry stops as he walks past Louis, “I still love you, so so much.”

 

“You don’t love me, you’re just a selfish bitch,” Louis whispers to him.

 

Harry sighs in defeat and heads towards the girl’s room. He gathers himself outside of the door trying not to break down. He takes a deep breath and puts a smile on as he opens the door.

 

“Papa, you’re still here!” Both girls run towards him and latch onto him tightly.

 

“Yeah I’m still here but Papa has to go now okay. So we are going to be big girls and not pout right?” Harry tries to avoid any crying or temper tantrums.

 

Both girls’ faces drop in sadness to see their father leave them.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll be back next week and we can hang out again.”

 

“We miss you Papa,” Halle says as she hugs her father after he drops down to her height.

 

“I know baby and Papa misses you too so much, everyday.”

 

He gives them both one more final kiss, before he gets up to leave. “Bye babies be good for Daddy okay?”

 

They both nod sadly, as they climb back onto their beds.

 

Harry heads back downstairs, grabs his jacket and walks out the door.

 

Louis watches him leave. He thinks back to when Jonas got on top of him, when he had his eyes closed and he prayed it was all a dream. He still hasn’t stopped praying this was all just a terrible dream. But it’s not, he is still living this nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

“Lost girls, Lost girls where are you!?”

“We are up here, Peter! Fighting off the pirates!”

It’s play time in the Tomlinson household! Louis and the girls are playing their favorite game: Peter Pan and The Lost Girls. Harry usually plays Captain Hook, but since he isn’t around they just say he went on “vacation”, to get away from Peter.”

“I’ll save you from the pirates!” Louis shouts as he runs up the stairs. The girls use their styrofoam swords to fight off the imaginary pirates. Louis does a ninja roll into the playroom and pretends to tackle the pirates and beat them up with his bare hands.

“Get em Peter! Fight them!”

After a little more struggle and wrestling with the “pirate”, Louis stands up and does he Peter Pan stance with the famous crow then yells, “VICTORY IS OURS!”

“Yayyyyyyyyyy!!” Both girls cheer in excitement.

“We did it together Lost Girls! High five!”

The trio high fives each other. “Alright babies, what should we do for dinner? Last dinner before Kindergarten! How exciting,” Louis says as he leads the girls out the playroom.

“Daddy can we go out to eat?” Halle asks jumping up and down.

“Tell you what, how about we order in and watch a movie in the theatre room hm?”

“Okay! Can Papa come over again?” Halle asked hopefully with her wide green eyes. Louise turned to her father too as they got to the bottom of the stairs excited for his answer.

“No not tonight,” the girls start to frown, “but he is coming tomorrow to drop you off at your first day of Kindergarten! Won’t that be great?”

“I guess,” the twins say together.

“Hey c’mon now, we’ll still have fun. We can have a nice cuddle on the coach. How about we pop in Nemo!”

“Okay Daddy.”

Louise whispers sadly, “Papa used to watch Nemo with us, he loves Nemo.”

“Hey what’s with the pouting? You can watch Nemo with Papa next time he visits okay Lou Lou,” Louis says as he taps Louise’s lip. “I’ll tell you what,” Louis says as he picks up his daughter, “why don’t you choose the takeout.”

“Sushi?”

“Well aren’t you Posh!” Louis starts to tickle Louise and she let’s out a string of giggles.

\----

“Thank you for sharing with group today Stevie. You’re recovery is looking extremely promising. Harry, dear it’s your turn.”

“I don’t really feel like sharing tonight Leanne,” Harry says with his arms crossed on the couch opposite the therapist. All the recovering addicts sit in the living room with a therapist once a week to talk about their roads to recovery. They go around the circle and each person get’s a few minutes to tell their weekly tale. Harry just wants to curl up in his bed and cry.

“What’s going on Harry, maybe we can help?”

Harry tugs on his beanie and sniffles. His nose runs more than the average person due to years of snorting drugs. He’s just tired from work and he has to get up early to take the girls to school.

“Nothing is going on, okay. Louis still hasn’t forgiven me, I still don’t see my kids enough, I still have cravings. It’s nothing new.”

“I heard Louis is letting you accompany him to take your kids to school tomorrow? I’m sure you’re proud of them for starting school. Everyone’s really happy for you Harry.”

Harry just plays with the ring on his finger and keeps his thoughts to himself. It’s been a few weeks since Louis blew up at him, and Louis refuses to let Harry see the girls more than two hours a week. His cravings have been out of control, he tries really hard to keep them at bay. He almost slipped a few times, but he would just tell Shiloh about it. Shiloh made sure to talk him out of it every time, he would tell him to think about his girls. That always helped him take his mind off of drugs.

His girls, that’s all Harry cares about at this point. He just misses spending time with his girls. Just thinking about them makes Harry’s eyes tear up.

“Th-they are getting so big, and I’m not there to w-watch them grow up anymore,” he says as his voice cracks. He wipes the tears from his eyes before they fall down his face. He just wants to die, but he doesn’t tell anyone that.

“Your steps in recovery are also steps towards them as well. Just give it more time sweetheart.”

“Everything just seems hopeless with Lou, he’s never going to forgive me for what I did,” Harry whispers.

“You’re not a bad person Harry.”

“I’ve been a terrible father,” Harry chokes out willing himself not to break down in group.

Leanne crosses the room and gets on her knees and holds one of Harry’s hands. “Sweetheart, you aren’t a terrible father. You just made some poor decisions in your past and your suffering from the consequences. From what you’ve told us, those kids love you more than anything. I’m sure they would want you to get healthy just like we all do. We are all here to support each other.”

“Can I be excused, please?”

Leanne sighs knowing that she won’t be getting anymore out of Harry for the evening, then nods her head in compliance.

“I think we can all call it a night. Thank you everyone for coming. You all are showing amazing progress.”

Harry couldn’t wait to get back to his room and just sleep.

“Hey Harry, wait up.”

Harry cringes because he recognizes the voice behind him in the hallway.

“What do you want Johnny, I’m really not in the mood to deal with you right now.”

“Aww sweetheart don’t be salty, you’re too cute to be so upset,” Johnny flirts.

Harry rolls his eyes, “I’m still not interested Johnny. Goodnight.” He goes to head towards the stairs, when Johnny grabs his arm and invades his personally space.

“Last time I checked, you were still on the market.” He licks his lips as he eyes Harry down.

“All that Heroine has made you delusional and desperate. Let go of me.”

“I’d never touch Heroine again if it meant I got to fuck that pretty ass of yours into oblivion every night. Get you swollen with my baby too.”

Harry shoves Johnny away from him and slaps him across the face. “Fuck off, don’t talk to me!”  
Harry starts to climb up the stairs. “I like it rough, you sexy little coke whore,” Johnny says so only Harry can hear him with glints of mischief in his eye as he rubs his cheek.

Harry goes into his room and slams the door before collapsing on his bed. “I need to get out of here,” Harry whispers out loud.

\----

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!”

Louis wakes up to a small body jumping on his bed at what felt like was the ass crack of dawn. He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know it’s Halle, she’s been waiting to start school so she can make new friends for the longest time.

“Halle baby relax, I know you are excited. What are the numbers on the clock?”

She looks to the digital clock on the night stand. “Five, Three, Two Daddy.”

“Baby, Kindergarten doesn’t start until 8. Let’s sleep for a little while longer.” Louis says to her without even asking. “Let’s have a snuggle until my alarm goes off.”

“Okay Daddy,” Halle whispers as she lays back down and cuddles with her father.

After a few minutes of silence, “Daddy?”

“What baby,” Louis says half asleep.

“What time is Papa coming over today?”

“When the clock says Seven, Zero, Zero.” Louis is drunk with sleep so his words are slurred.

Halle smiles to herself, because she is so happy to see her Papa today.

Louis feels like after he shut his eyes it was only five minutes later that his alarm was going off.

He looks around the bed and like he guessed Halle was no where to be found. He wonders if she even went back to sleep.

He goes into the bathroom to get ready before he goes downstairs to make breakfast.

Once he is done, he heads towards the stairs when he hears it. “Where all in this together! Once we know, that we are, we’re all stars and we see that. We’re all in this together!” Louis groans internally not wanting to ruin the girls’ fun. They have no idea what school is like, and High School Musical is the worst example.

Louis decides to make some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Harry was always a much better cook but Louis does the best he can.

By the time he gets to the last one, the doorbell rings. “PAPA!” The girls run towards the door even though every time Louis tells them to wait, their excitement always gets the best of them. He turns the stove off and takes off to beat them to the door as usual.

“Wait and relax, please?” Louis says as he blocks the door as they bounce on their feet and looks up at him with their cloned “female version” faces of the man that is on the other side of the door.

Louis opens the door to reveal his ex-husband whose face lights up like Christmas day when he sees his kids. Louis takes in his appearance, he’s wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his famous skinny jeans and black boots. His hair is sitting on his shoulders now, he never noticed since his hair is always in a bun. He looks like sex on legs as he walks through the front door.

“Hey! Come give Papa a cuddle!”

Both girls run full force at Harry when crouches down to their level and they hug him with all their might. “We missed you so much Papa!”

“Papa missed you too,” Harry says as he kisses both his girls.

“What’s that in your hand Papa,” Louise asks curiously.

“It’s a little present for your first day of Kindergarten.” Harry has two single roses, one for each of them. “One for Miss Halle Jay Tomlinson.” Halle’s face lights up just like Harry’s did. “And one for you Miss Louise Anne Tomlinson.” Louise holds the rose close to her nose and blushes. “Thank you Papa,” she says with a shy smile. “Yeah thank you Papa,” Halle chimes in.

“You’re welcome babies,” Harry says with a face splitting grin that shows his dimples at full depth.

“Breakfast is ready, let’s go eat,” Louis says. “Harry if you’re hungry, you’re welcome to join us.”

“Sure that’d be nice.”

“Papa sit in the middle!” Halle drags Harry over to the table, “Louise sit on the other side of Papa and I’ll sit on the other side.”

Louis laughs to himself as he heads to the stove to get the pancakes. He can tell Halle is going to be a a force to be reckoned with in Kindergarten. Hopefully she isn’t too pushy with the other kids.

“Don’t judge my food Styles, I know my cooking isn’t as good as yours,” Louis says with a chuckle as he dishes out the pancakes.

“I mean my pancakes always got great reviews,” Harry says with a cheeky smirk.

Louis doesn’t know what’s taken over him but he just flirted with Harry. Today is already an emotional day, he can’t add this to his plate. He can’t stop ogling his ex-husband.

The estranged family eats their breakfast. “Papa will I get my own Troy Bolton someday,” Louise asks.

“Maybe one day, but hopefully not anytime soon Lou Lou.”

“Yeah Papa and Daddy are the only boys you need, got it?” Louis jokingly points his fork at his daughter.

Louise giggles and hides her face behind Harry’s arm,“Okay Daddy!”

Once everyone finished eating, it was time to get the girls ready.

“Alright girls brush your teeth, then we will brush your hair.”

The girls run upstairs, and Harry helps Louis clear off the table.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay I don’t mind. Thanks for breakfast, it wasn’t half bad.” Harry smiles at Louis as he starts washing the dishes.

Louis takes the plate Harry finished washing and dries it. “I mean it wasn’t burnt right,” Louis says with a smile.

They continue washing up in silence for a minute. “I can’t believe our babies are starting school, Lou. It feels like they were born yesterday.”

“Don’t remind me,” Louis says getting a bit choked up.  
“Hey don’t cry, we’ll get through this day.” Harry puts his hand on top of Louis’ hand. Louis starts to feel all tingly inside, Harry just looks extra yummy today. And he’s starting to act like his old self again. He looks at his lips, but then he comes back to his senses.

“Um, let’s go check on the girls yeah?”

He walks away quickly to go make sure the girls are dressed. Harry follows him up the stairs into the girls’ room where they finish getting ready.

“Papa can you brush my hair, please,” Louise asks politely.

“Of course Princess,” he says as he sits on her bed and has her stand in front of him. He brushes it back into a ponytail so everyone can see her pretty little face. Once he’s done, he turns her to face him. “You excited Lou Lou?” She starts biting her lip, which is a nervous habit that even Harry himself has so he knows she is apprehensive. “Will the other kids like me, Papa?”

Harry looks his daughter in the eye and smiles. “Yes they’ll like you. What’s not to like? You’re funny, kind, and you are really good at sharing your toys. Am I right?”

She nods her while she looks at the floor. “Hey look at me.” She picks her head up and looks at her Papa. “Everything will be okay, there’s nothing to worry about. K?” Louise shakes her head yes in understanding then gives her Papa a hug. Harry kisses her head and holds her for a minute.

Louis sees Harry giving their daughter a pep talk, and it makes his heart swell. Louise has been showing more fear than Halle has, and she has been needing more encouragement.

“Daddy do you like my outfit? I picked it out myself?”

“Well don’t you great taste! Where did you get that from?”

“I don’t know, I just like it Daddy,” she giggles.

“Well you look very lovely my darling! Alright gang, are we ready? Let’s head for the car.”

Louis makes sure to put the girl’s lunches in their little backpacks, while Harry helps get the girls’ shoes on. Once that is done, they all head to Louis’ car.

Both parents strap a twin into their respective car seat, before they climb into the car.

“Which one of us do you think is going to cry first,” Louis asks Harry.

“Definitely you,” Harry responds.

“Well I think it will be you,” Louis laughs lightly.

“Only time will tell,” Harry smirks at him.

The drive to the girls’ school isn’t that long but the whole drive both girls have gone extremely quiet, so Louis knows the nerves are starting to set in.

\----

The family walks into the Kindergarten classroom all holding hands. There are a bunch of parents helping their kids settle into their new surrounding. Some taking it a lot better than others. Louise squeezes both her parents hands tight not wanting them to leave her. Some of the other parents are looking at them with wide eyes. Then she remembers that some people recognize her Daddy because he sings for people.

“Girls let’s go meet your teacher,” Louis tells his daughters. “Hello you must be Mrs. Powell?”

“Yes I am! And what a lovely family you have here. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting this morning?”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson. This is Harry Styles. And these are our daughters Halle and Louise! They will be the ones attending your class this year.” The adults shake hands, before Mrs. Powell gets down to the twins’ level.

“Wow! You two ladies are my first set of twins this year! So which is which?”

“I’m Halle, and that’s Louise! We’re super identical, but I’ll help you.”

“You’ll be able to tell them apart pretty fast trust me,” Harry says to the teacher with a reassuring smile.

“I’m looking forward to teaching you both this year,” Mrs. Powell says to the girls with a smile, “why don’t you go find your cubbies so you can put your backpacks down.

“C’mon Papa! Let’s go find my cubby!” Halle drags her father over to the wall of cubbies. Louise stays attached to Louis’ hand with a death grip.

“I’m going to go greet the other parents, feel free to stay as long as you need to settle the girls in. The children are free to sit anywhere to color or play with the toys. Pick up is at 3pm. Any questions?”

“No thank you so much Mrs. Powell.”

“My pleasure Mr. Tomlinson!” Mrs. Powell leaves the father and daughter to go say hello to the later arrivals.

“Lou Lou why didn’t you go with your sister?”

“I want to stay with you Daddy,” Louise says on the verge of tears.

“I know baby, but you have to start school at some point right?”

She shakes her head no. Louis sighs. “Let’s go find your cubby.”

Louise stays attached to Louis’ leg as they walk. “Louise look your cubby is next to mine!”

Louise is still not as impressed as her sister. “You want to go color girls?”

“Ya! Ya! Ya,” Halle says excitedly jumping up and down. Halle runs over to a table where some other kids are coloring, leaving both parents with their youngest daughter. Harry notices a tear fall down Louise’s face. He bends down and wipes the tear away from her face and hugs her, “Hey hey why are you crying?”

“Papa I scared,” she says as she cries into her Papa’s shoulder, “and I don’t want you and Daddy to leave me.”

“Sweetheart we will be back to pick you up at the end of the school day. Don’t worry.”

“Papa don’t leave me,” she whispers through her tears.

Harry is not going to cry, he is not going to cry.

Louis sees how distraught his daughter is and tries to help. “Louise let’s go play with the other kids on the carpet. C’mon let’s give it a go, yeah? They look really nice. Papa and I will come with you.”

She hesitates before agreeing as the three of them walk over to the carpet. She sits next to another little girl, “Hi,” she waves kindly at Louise, “my name is Nicki.”

“Louise,” she tells Nicki with a small smile.

“Will you play with me Louise,” Nicki asks shyly.

“Sure,” Louise says. The girls start playing with each other silently, while the parents take a step back to give them space.

“Should we go,” Harry asks Louis.

“Yeah let’s go say goodbye real fast,” Louis says.

Both parents go hug and kiss each respective child, before heading to the door. As they walk out Louis turns back around one last time to check on his girls when it hits him. His little girls are growing up.

Harry can tell Louis is about to cry and instead of embarrassing him for crying first he just wraps his arm around his shoulder. He leads him out of the classroom down the hall. “They’ll be alright Lou.”

“I hope so Haz,” Louis whispers as leans his head onto Harry’s shoulder, “especially Louise.”

“Louise has that Tomlinson fire, she’ll be fine.”

“She also has the Styles looks, which means all the boys will be trying to get with her,” Louis jokingly side eyes his ex, “those dimples are a motherfucker.”

“What, these?” Harry flashes his biggest dimple inducing smile.

“Get those away from me,” Louis says jokingly as he pushes Harry’s face lightly.

\----

Harry and Louis pull up to the driveway in silence.

“So do you want me to just come back when it’s time to pick up the girls?”

Louis doesn’t know what has come over him but he really wants Harry to stay. The banter they were having made him feel like the old days again.

“No, stay. Um I don’t mind. We can hang out a bit, catch up?”

Harry has a look of shock on his face, because he never thought he would hear those words come out of Louis’ mouth.

“Oh, okay,” Harry says still in shock.

They both head in the house, “I could use a drink right now, you want one,” Louis asks.

“You sure you should be drinking Lou?”

“It’s just one, I mean I do have to drive later. It’s not like I am going to get drunk.”

“I would love a drink,” Harry says.

“Vodka Cranberry alright?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Go into the living room and sit, I’ll bring it in.”

Harry nods his head and heads over to the living room.

It’s strange being in the house sometimes. They had been in the house for literally six months before Louis kicked Harry out and filed for divorce. Louis had given him a second chance and he blew it.

Louis walks in with their drinks and hands Harry one. “Thanks Louis.”

“You’re welcome,” he says as he takes a seat next to Harry, “so what have you been up to?”

“Well I’m still at that rehab house, and it sucks but it’s court ordered so there isn’t much I can do about it.”

“How much longer do you have to be there?”

“Well the judge said as long as I am clean for a year, I can leave but I can’t afford my own place right now so I can’t really go anywhere.” Harry takes a sip of his drink.

“A whole year? That’s great! Um have you wanted to slip?”

“Honestly,” Harry asks Louis and he shakes his head. “Yeah a bunch of times, but I haven’t just for the girls. I miss them more than the drugs.”

“ Well I can tell you haven’t been using. You look really good Haz like even your eyes are clear again. I haven’t seen them this clear since you were like eighteen,” Louis says softly.

“Thanks Lou.”

Louis downs his drink because his emotions are all out of whack.

Before he knows what he is doing he surges forward and smashes his lips against his ex-husband’s.


	9. Chapter 9

_Louis downs his drink because his emotions are all out of whack. Before he knows what he is doing he surges forward and smashes his lips against his ex-husband’s._

Harry’s eyes widen in shock which he has been doing a lot today. Louis is acting strangely like the old Louis again. Louis goes to deepen the kiss, when Harry pulls back slightly to his dismay.

“Lou what are you doing?”

“I never thought I would say this but... I’ve got a crush on my ex-husband,” Louis whines as he lays his head back on the couch.

Harry blushes and bites his lip to keep from smiling, “Really?” Louis sighs and sits back up right and makes eye contact with Harry and just loses his train of thought.

“I mean, you just look so...just so sinful,” Louis breathes out, “and seeing you being so caring towards the girls today. I just can’t help myself. This voice in my head keeps telling me not to. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, and now I’m rambling.”

“I thought you were still mad at me,” Harry whispers.

“Last night I had a small epiphany...”

\---

_After Louis puts the girls to bed, he finds himself going to the theatre room. He hits play on the dvd player that he has queued up with one of his favorite films: Tomlinson Home Videos. It brings him back to a time when he was truly happy…_

_“Harry put that stupid camera away,” Louis whined._

_“And miss capturing how gorgeous your face looks the moment you wake up? Never!”_

_Louis rolls away from Harry and buries his face deep in his pillow,  praying he can go back to sleep._

_“Lou?......Louis.....Lou-bear, wake up! Please!”_

_“ughhhhhh Harry please stop,” Louis grumbles._

_Harry lays down and scoots closer towards Louis’ back and starts to cuddle him, still never putting the camera down._

_“Louis I want to see your face,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear._

_Harry pulls Louis so he faces him again, Louis still with his eyes closed._

_Harry leans forward and kisses Louis nose, then forehead sweetly._

_“We’ve only been married for 3 years, and I still love waking up to you every morning.”, Harry sighs._

_Louis cracks his eyes a bit to see Harry smiling behind the camera, dimples on full display._

_“You are such a sap,” Louis giggles still half asleep._

_“But you still love me right?”, Harry asks._

_“Yeah when I’m awake,” Louis mumbles._

_Harry gasps dramatically. He gets a cheeky idea, that requires both hands so he sets the camera on the night stand next to the bed. He fixes it so it’s still facing them. He quickly straddles Louis waist to pin him and starts tickling him. Louis’ eyes burst open and he moans annoyed. But he can’t stop the laughter that’s leaving his mouth._

_“HARRY! Quit it!,” he giggles loudly._

_“You said you didn’t love me!” Harry says incredulously_

_“GET OFF ME YOU TWAT!” Louis shouts through his laughter._

_“Tell me you love me!” Harry says_

_“OKAY OKAY I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU JUST STOP!” Louis barks out_

_Harry stops tickling him and grabs his face in-between his hands and gives him a hard kiss on his lips. Louis instantly kisses him back with all the passion he can muster to show Harry how much he really loves him. Harry pulls back slightly and lays his forehead against Louis and stares deep into his eyes._

_“Good Morning, MY handsome husband,” Louis whispers._

_“Morning, MY adorable husband,” Harry whispers and dips his head to give a Louis a quick peck._

 

_Louis hits pause on the dvd player. He stopped crying over Harry a while ago. But tonight all the emotions came flooding back to him. He could barely make out their figures on the screen through his wet eyes. Harry was so perfect, he was everything you could ever want in a partner. He was such a gentleman, and so loving towards Louis. That was before everything went downhill and there was nothing Louis could do to stop it. He gathers himself before he hits play again._

_\---_

_“My babies’ first bath, my babies’ first bath,” Harry sings as he rubs both the girls tummies in their respective basins in the tub. “My girls are going to be so clean, yes you are!” Harry gives both girls eskimo kisses earning a small smile from each of them._

_“So far so good,” Louis laughs from behind the camera, “no tears!”_

_“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Papa wouldn’t let anything happen to his princesses,” Harry says as he puts body wash on a cloth. “You two are going to smell so good after I’m done with you.”_

_“Hopefully a lot better than they do when they poop,” Louis mumbles behind the camera._

_“Hey! Ladies don’t poop Louis.”_

_“Righhhht. Didn’t you grow up with a sister?”_

_Harry turns towards Louis and slightly glares at him._

_“I’m just joking babe!”_

_“It’s like a mini spa, they get a body massage and their hair washed. What a life!”_

_“I give you body massages while you bathe too,” Louis cheeks from behind the camera._

_“Don’t make this dirty Lou,” Harry giggles._

_\---_

_“Say Da-da.”_

_“Dahboo”_

_“No Lou Lou, say Da-da.”_

_“Say Pa-pa, Halle! She’ll say it first Louis!”_

_“Your name sake, will not beat my name sake. Right Lou Lou?”_

_“Buboo,” Louise gurgles in gibberish._

_Halle just grabs Harry’s nose._

_“Halle if you say Papa first, I’ll buy you a pony!”_

_“Hey don’t bribe her!”_

_“She’ll say it first,” Harry mumbles._

_Both girls are sat in their bounce chairs as both parents stand in front of the twin corresponding to their name._

_“Dah,” “Paw” Both girls say at the exact same tme._

_“Halle say Papa, not Dada!” “Louise say Dada, not Papa!” Both parents whine at the same time.”_

_\---_

_Louis starts laughing at the scene in the video when he gets a phone call. He checks the caller id:_ **_Mum x_ ** _._

_He answers the phone, “Hey Mum!”_

_“Hello sweetheart, how are you holding up?”_

_“I’m alright,” Louis says with a smile as he continues to watch the home movies._

_“You sound very chipper! What’s going on?”_

_“Um, I’m watching old videos of the girls.”_

_“Oh really! I’m surprised you’re not crying because of how much they’ve grown.”_

_“I forgot how much Harry used to make me laugh,” he says with a light laugh._

_“Oh no, you’re not wearing that “I’m in love with Harry Styles” smile that I saw you wearing the first time you told me about him are you?”_

_Louis starts madly blushing listening to his mother. “Leave me alone Mum,” Louis whines._

_“I’m going to take that as a yes,” she giggles. Once their laughter dies down, Louis sighs, “He makes it so hard to stay mad at him.”_

_“I know this has been so hard on you, but it’s been hard on him too. I think the divorce and losing custody of the girls was his wake up call son.”_

_“I don’t want him to think that he could put us through all that and be forgiven that easily.”_

_“Sweetheart you don’t have to pretend all of this never happened but you should cut him some more slack. He is trying very hard from what I heard. I know you still love him. Love like what you too had doesn’t just go away.”_

_“I don’t know Mum.”_

_“Start small, give him some more time with the girls. You don’t have to let them go out alone with him. Go out together as a family, be his friend again, help him with his recovery.”_

_Louis thinks it over for a second and sighs, “Alright Mum I’ll try, for the girls though.”_

_“That’s my boy!”_

_And that’s why Louis’ guard was down from the moment he opened the front door._

\---

“Remind me to send Jay some flowers,” Harry laughs lightly before he turns serious. “I promise if you give me a chance, I won’t fuck it up Lou. I swear on my life!”

“Okay, I believe you,” Louis smiles softly. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.”

“Did you dress like that for the girls or for me,” Louis cheeks as he scoots closer to Harry.

Harry puts on his infamous flirt smirk, “I always dress up for you, Lou.”

“Oh really,” Louis questions jokingly as he leans in closer to Harry’s face.

Louis goes in 90% waiting on Harry to close the gap. Harry goes in slightly but just before he closes the gap he pulls back slightly which makes Louis smile before he crashes his lips onto Louis.

Their lips move in-sync as if they’ve spent no time apart. They start out slow until it starts to get heated since neither man has been with another man since the divorce.

Louis pushes Harry down on to the couch so he is underneath him. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ body to bring him as close as possible towards him.

Louis starts to kiss down Harry’s jaw towards his neck and starts sucking on his sweet spot. Harry bites his bottom lip suppressing a moan. Louis knows Harry’s body better than anyone and he knows the quickest ways to get Harry off.

“I’ve missed this so much,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear before he starts sucking on his earlobe, another sweet spot.

“I’ve missed you Lou,” Harry whimpers as he runs his hands down Louis’ back to his ass to bring their crotches closer together.

Louis gasps as he starts grinding on Harry’s crotch slowly, earning another moan from Harry underneath him.

“Feel that? I’m a loaded gun and I’ve got no control right now,” Louis breathes into Harry’s ear.

“Oh Lou,” Harry moans.

“I haven’t been with anyone since we were last together,” Louis moans into Harry’s ear.

“Me neither.”

“I wanted to take things slower but since I saw you earlier I’ve just wanted to fuck you Haz.”

Harry grabs Louis’ head so their eyes lock, “Wait, I don’t want to just fuck Louis.”

Louis has a look of confusion on his face, before he has a look of realization.

“Oh shit,” Louis whispers as he sits up slowly, “I’m probably confusing you so much right now.”

“Yeah I mean a little...” Harry says as he also sits up.

They both sit in silence for a beat.

“It’s just without the drugs, without all the shit that went down we would still be together you know? I mean deep down I still love you Harry.”

“You know you’re my one and only Lou as cheesy as it sounds. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“I’m sorry I attacked you like that,” Louis laughs which gets Harry giggling.

“It’s okay you’re horny, I get it,” Harry laughs.

Both men are now officially giggling like school girls.

“Ugh my hand is not cutting it,” Louis groans.

“Mine does just fine,” Harry smirks.

“Yeah but you don’t live with two little girls that have no sense of boundaries.”

“But I do in a house full of recovering drug addicts some are practically sex addicts plus a roommate.”

“Touché.”

After their laughter dies down again, Harry asks the most important question.   
“So what does this make us? Where do we stand?”

“We can try being friends again, not fighting so much. The girls really miss you but I don’t want to get their hopes too high about us getting back together, you know?”

“Yeah I get that.”

“Baby steps?”

“Baby steps.”

\---

Harry and Louis walk into the Kindergarten classroom anxious to pick up their kids.

Both girls are playing with other children respectively, which makes both parents so happy that they are socializing.

“Want to split up,” Louis whispers to Harry.

“You get Halle, and I’ll get Louise,” Harry says.

“And break,” Louis says before they both go find their assigned twin.

Harry kneels down next to his daughter who’s so distracted with her toy and new friend on one of the carpets she doesn’t notice her father.

“Hey little one,” he says softly as he pats her head to let her know he was there.

“Papa, Hi!” Louise hugs her father enthusiastically.

“Hey babe, having fun?”

“Yeah! This is my friend Khloé,” Louise says, “Khlo this is my Papa!”

“Hi,” she says politely as she waves at Harry shyly, “you’re pretty!”

Harry laughs lightly, “Why thank you young lady. Were both you girls good today?”

“Yes,” both girls said with a smile.

“That’s good! Well Khloé I hate to take your new friend away but I’ve got to get her home.”

Khloé pouts a little, “Will you bring her back tomorrow, she’s my best friend?”

“Of course I’ll bring her back not too worry!”

“We can play again tomorrow Khlo!”

“Pinky promise we’ll play again tomorrow!”

Both girls lock pinkies and hug. “Bye!”

“Let’s go get your backpack.” The father daughter duo walk over to the cubby rack to see the other half of their family. Halle was already chatting Louis’ ear off with all the things she did in class today.

“Did you look after your sister,” Louis asks.

“No, she was fine by herself!”

“Did you two talk to each other at all today,” Harry asks with confusion.

“No,” both say in unison.

Harry and Louis used to read up on a lot of books on twins once they found out they were having two babies. One said not to be surprised if they weren’t super attached at the hip. Both parents always assumed twins were more obsessed with their sibling than non twins. But since their girls are polar opposites, it’s not a huge surprise that they were more eager to hang out with other kids than each other.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles pleasure to see you again,” Mrs. Powell says.

“Hello Mrs. Powell, how did they do,” Harry asks.

“They were such a delight, so well behaved!”

“This one didn’t talk too much did she,” Louis jokes hugging Halle from behind.

“Hey I didn’t talk too much, Daddy,” Halle exclaimed with her offended face which looks like Harry’s offended face so Louis just laughs at her in a joking manner.

“No they were both perfect and eager to help me with anything I needed. I’m delighted to have them in my class.

“Thank you Mrs. Powell! See you tomorrow,” both girls say in unison.

“You’ll get used to that,” Louis says, “we will see you tomorrow Mrs. Powell.”

The family makes their way to their car.

“Papa do you have to leave when we get home,” Louise says with a pout.

Louis makes eye contact with Harry over the girls’ heads. “Well it’s up to Daddy, Lou Lou,” Harry says with a knowing smirk.

“Please Daddy can Papa stay for a bit? Pretty please,” she says with the saddest pout she can muster.

“Well,” Louis says pretending to think about it.

“Daddy please, we were good today in Kindergarten!”

“Alright Papa can stay for a bit longer.”

“Yay!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Welcome to Marinara! My name is Harry Styles, I’ll be your server for this evening. What can I get you to drink?” Harry recites his opening greeting for what feels like is the millionth time tonight. He’s been working at the restaurant part-time since he moved into the “New Beginnings” house. It’s not the best job in the world but he uses it to save up enough money to move out of the house.

 

“I’ll have a Jack and Coke,” one gentlemen says.

 

“I’ll have a water with lemon,” the other gentleman says looking Harry up and down with sleaze-ball eyes.

 

Harry suppresses an eye roll while he writes down their drink orders. “Just so you gentlemen are aware our specials tonight are Eggplant Parmesan with wine infused red sauce and a Garlic Shrimp Scampi over Angel Hair pasta with a white wine sauce.”

 

“You seem pretty special, too bad you’re not on that list. I’d eat you.”

 

“Umm, I’ll be back with your drinks shortly gentlemen,” Harry says as he forces a smile to keep his composure.

 

He’s nearing the end of the dinner rush and he’s feeling drained as all hell. It’s been a long week between getting up early to take the girls to school with Louis, doing research on Law school, and post-rehab therapy. He’s trying to keep his fitness up so he even started boxing and juicing which takes its own toll on his body. He grabs the gentlemen’s drinks and heads back to their table.

 

He puts the drinks in-front of the respective owner as well as a fresh bread basket. “Are you gentlemen ready to order?”

 

“Yes I’ll have the Shrimp Scampi, please.”

 

“And I’ll have the Alfredo Pasta with Oysters, “Harry writes down their orders, then resident sleaze-ball grabs his hand, “and your number so I can take you out sometime.” This guy is way too forward and not in the attractive way.

 

“I’m flattered sir but I’m going to have to decline, sorry. I’ll go put your orders in.” Harry quickly walks back to the register to enter their orders in.

 

“Hey Harry how’s your last table,” his coworker Heather asked.

 

“This guy keeps flirting with me,” Harry says with disgust and annoyance.

 

“Hmm that bad huh? Is he at least attractive?”

“Look for yourself. The one on the left.”

 

She glances out into the dining room and spots him. “Ouch! Do you want to switch out?”

 

“No I’ll be alright, but thanks.”

 

“Maybe he’ll tip you a large one!”

 

Harry smiles softly, “Yeah maybe.”

 

“So how’s the apartment hunting going?”

 

“Honestly it’s been tough, I don’t think I can afford one by myself. I might have to find a roommate,” Harry says sadly. He doesn’t want a roommate since he lives in a house full of people. He doesn’t mind rooming with Shiloh though, he just wants to have a place to himself so Louis will feel a bit more comfortable with the girls coming by.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find the perfect roommate soon hun, tons of people are always looking for roommates,” she says as she rubs Harry’s back kindly.

 

“Yeah but there isn’t exactly people lining up for a roommate that’s a recovering drug addict with two kids.”

 

“They will once they see you! Just go ask that guy out there, you’re a looker!” Harry giggles. “Plus you’re a sweet guy, anyone would be lucky to have you as a roommate.”

 

“Thank you Heather.”

 

“Orders up!”

 

\---

 

Louis put the girls to bed for the night so now he is working on some song lyrics for when he starts his new album. He tries to write whenever he has some quiet time which is only when his children are at school or asleep. Other than that they acquire his full attention.

 

He gets through a song and a half before he hears his bedroom door creep open.

 

“Daddy?,” he hears a small voice whisper. He automatically knows it’s Louise because Halle wouldn’t be as considerate.

 

“Hey baby, what are you doing up?” He notices she has tears in her eyes once she walks over to the side of bed he was on.

 

“I had a b-bad d-dream,” she hiccuped while holding back her sobs.

 

“Oh my poor baby, come here,” he says as he scoops his daughter up onto the bed, his notebook long forgotten. Once in her Daddy’s arms she starts crying hysterically.

 

“Shhh love shhh, you’re okay. Daddy’s got you baby. Don’t cry.”

 

“Don’t let the bad man get me Daddy, please!” Louise grips her Dad’s shirt into her fist.

 

“What bad man baby? From your dream?” She shook her head yes.

 

“H-He t-took me from you a-and Papa, th-then h-he held a b-boom boom to my h-head!”

 

Louis’ eyes widen in shock as he rocks his daughter. This has to be a coincidence there is no way she could even remember what happened to her. Unless all the shouting and talking crept into her subconscious. This is the first time she has ever said anything like this.

 

“Nobody is going to take you from me and Papa okay? We won’t let anything happen to you Lou Lou.”

 

“Daddy I didn’t like the b-boom b-boom on my head, it was scary! The man scared me!”

 

“I know baby I know but there is no more bad man, because you are with your Daddy now.”

 

“I want Papa too D-Daddy. Can you t-tell h-him to come t-to me,” she sobs. Louis wants her to feel safe and he knows she will once she is in Harry’s arms. He’s got that whole Prince Charming with muscles thing going on right now. He reaches to his side and grabs his phone to call.

 

“Hello,” Harry answers.

 

“Hey, I need you to come by the house ASAP.”

 

Harry hears the crying in the background and his heart drops, “What’s wrong!?”

 

“Louise had a nightmare and she’s asking for you. Can you get here soon?”

 

“Of course, I just got off work! Tell Lou Lou, Papa’s coming as fast as he can!”

 

“Thanks H, drive safe,” Louis ends the call.

 

“Lou Lou, Papa’s on his way okay love. I need you to breathe for me please. We need to calm down now.”

Her sobs start to get softer but she is still shaken up. It feels like minutes pass before he hears a frantic knock on the front door.

 

“That’s Papa, I have to let him in Lou Lou. I’ll be right back,” he says as he tries to untangle himself from her with no such luck.

 

“Okay nevermind, let’s both go,” he says as he gets up with Louise wrapped around his torso.

 

Louis walks down the stairs grateful that Harry isn’t knocking so loud that he wakes Halle.

 

He opens the door to let Harry in. “Thanks for coming so quick.”

 

“Oh my sunshine, come here!” Louise reaches for Harry once she hears his voice. “What are these tears for huh?”

 

“Papa the bad man took me from you and Daddy,” she says as she grabs the base of Harry’s curls and lays her head on his shoulder. This feeling so familiar to Harry. “What bad man,” he whispers to her. “In my dream. And he had a boom boom to my head Papa.” He looks at Louis with a guilty look on his face.

 

“Why don’t we go have a lie down with Daddy and Papa love, so you can go to sleep,” Louis suggests.

 

“Okay,” she says in a small voice.

 

They head upstairs to the master bedroom. Harry hasn’t been in there since the divorce but nothing has really changed except Harry’s stuff isn’t occupying the space anymore.

 

The small family gets onto the bed with Louise cuddled between her parents.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“Can I trace your tattoos, please?” That was always Harry and Louise’s thing. Since Harry always slept shirtless, Louise would lay on his chest and trace all the tattoos her little finger could reach until she fell asleep. It was her own version of “counting sheep.”

 

Harry quickly takes his shirt off complying to his daughter’s wishes, as she lays on his chest and starts tracing. She always starts with the birdies because “those are my favorite Papa.” The left one is for Louise and the right one is for Halle. While the butterfly on his stomach is for Louis, because Louis always gives him butterflies in his tummy.

 

Louis softly rubs Louise’s back to keep her calm. He can feel her breathing start to slow down letting him know she is about to fall asleep. Which he is grateful for, she must have worn herself out. She must have been so scared. His poor baby. He sees her finger start to slow down on Harry’s pirate ship before she finally falls asleep.

 

“You don’t think...”

 

“Maybe it’s a coincidence Harry.”

 

“But that’s a really specific coincidence Lou.”

 

“If it happens again, then we should worry. This could be a one time thing. Maybe it’s her brain’s way of getting the information out of her head.”

 

“I hope so. I hate seeing our baby like this.”

 

“Me too. I don’t want her to remember what happened.”

 

Harry stays silently and bites his lip. He hates bringing up his past, it’s still a sore subject. He just kisses his daughter’s head and lightly lays her on the bed.

 

“Now that she’s asleep I should probably get going.”

 

“No...stay? Louise will be devastated if she wakes up and you’re not here.”

 

“Okay, you mind if I shower?”

 

“Not at all. You can borrow some boxers, if you need.

 

“Thanks Lou.”

 

Louis can’t help but notice Harry’s muscles are getting more toned than they’ve ever been as he walks into the bathroom. His mouth may or may not have started watering.

 

Louis is pretty sure Louise is out for the night, so he tucks her into his bed. He grabs his notebook to write down some more song ideas before calling it a night.

 

Once Harry finishes his shower he comes out in just boxers, and Louis immediately feels his dick start to harden.

 

Harry gets into his side of the bed like old times. “This is nice huh, like old times?

“Well yeah it’s like having a sleepover with my best friend again,” Harry said with a smile.

Louis smiles to himself, “Goodnight Harry, thanks again for coming.”

 

“Anything for my family,” says softly before he falls asleep.

 

\---

 

Louis is so grateful it’s Saturday. He couldn’t deal with having to wake up a tired six year old for school. So, he attempts to go back to sleep.

 

“PAPA!,” Halle screeches very very loudly running to Harry’s side. “You guys had a sleepover without me!?” she says with a pout and a over dramatic foot stomp.

 

Harry groans covering his ear that Halle screamed in still groggy from lack of sleep. “Sissy had a bad dream, so we kept her company. Come cuddle.”

 

Halle smiles wildly as she pulls her self up onto the bed to cuddle with her parents and sister.

 

Both parents roll over and each put an arm over their children as the small family all fall back asleep.

 

A few hours later the girls wake up quietly and see that their parents are still sleeping. Halle looks at her sister and puts a finger to her lips and signals her to follow her out of the bed. They both kiss each father on the cheek lightly before exiting.

 

Once in the hallway, Halle whispers to Louise, “Let’s make Daddy and Papa breakie, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

Both girls carefully head down the stairs to gather ingredients. They both know not to use the stove without supervision so cereal it is. Halle grabs the bowls and spoons, while Louise grabs the milk and the Cheerios.

 

They both ascend the stairs slowly and quietly so they don’t ruin the surprise. They put the stuff on the side table of each parent so they can wake them up.

 

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up! We brought breakfast for you!” They jumped on the bed giggling so their parents would wake up.

 

Both parents groan from their respective side. Harry is laying on his stomach so Halle straddles his butt and starts patting her father’s back, while Louise lightly belly flops on top Louis’

stomach since he is sleeping on his back.

 

“Harry we are under attack.”

“I can feel it,” Harry says muffled in his pillow as Halle giggles and pushes his head further into it.

 

“Ready,” Louis asks.

 

“Go!”

 

They both flip the twins into the middle of the bed and start to tickle them with them no mercy. Their laughter fills the room, which is Harry and Louis’ favorite sound in the entire world.

 

“Stop! Stop,” both kids shout through their laughter.

 

“What do you think Lou, should we stop?”

 

“Yeah I think they’ve learned their lesson,” Louis says with a laugh.

 

“So what’s this I hear about breakfast? My daughters the chefs!”

 

“We brought cereal, because Daddy says not to use the stove.”

 

“ Good job girls, I’m proud of you!” Louis kisses each girl on the cheek.

 

Harry grabs the bowls and spoons from his side, while Louis grabs the Cheerios and milk from his side.

 

The girls sit against the headboard and wait for their bowl of cereal. Once everyone is situated, Louis turns on the TV and puts on “Finding Nemo.” Even though they’ve all seen this movie so many times it never gets old. Louis looks over and sees his family all staring intently at the screen. They always laugh at the same parts too, like when Nemo tries to say Anemone and his teacher tells him not to hurt himself.

 

Moments like this make his heart swell with love.

 

After lounging in bed watching Nemo, the girls ask if they can all go to the park. Louis obliges them since it’s a nice sunny day outside and they could all use the fresh air.

 

Once they are at the park, Louis tells the girls to go play while Louis and Harry sit on a bench nearby and watch them run around.

 

“So H, how are you?”

 

Harry shrugs as he leans back soaking up the sun behind his Ray-Bans, “I’m alright, a little worn out, but I’m alright. How are you doing?”

“Good, I’m starting work on my next album.”

 

“That’s great Lou, you’re living your dream.”

 

“Yeah some of it,” Louis whispers sadly. “You still thinking about going back to Law school?”

 

“Yeah just to keep myself busy and so I can get a better job. The best I can get right now is a service job.”

 

Louis hums in understanding as he looks back to the playground to check on the girls.

 

“Oh um I’ve been meaning to ask you something. The company that runs the house I’m staying at they are having this thing called “Parents Day.” Basically they supply a bunch of things for the kids and parents to do like face painting, an outdoor movie, and a bounce castle I think. I wanted to know if I could invite the girls?”

 

Louis hesitates for a second, “Do a lot of your house mates have children?”

 

“A lot actually, I think only a handful don’t have kids. So they won’t be the only kids there.”

 

“I don’t know Harry, what are you house mates even like? I don’t want to be judgmental or anything but weren’t they all into some serious shit at some point?”

 

“Yes but everyone there is in post-rehab recovery and they all take drug tests weekly like I do. So they have to be clean to stay there too. No one is allowed there if they aren’t clean. Trust me! I wouldn’t take the girls if I knew they would be in danger or anything like that.”

 

“Do you think you can handle both of them by yourself?”

 

“Positive!”

 

“Okay then,” Louis offers him a smile and gets a wide dimpled on in return.

 

Harry grabs Louis’ face a kisses him on the cheek, “Thank you Louis! Thank you!”

 

\---

 

Louis pulls up to the address that Harry sent to him. The girls are in the back anxious to get out of their car seats to see their Papa. Louis takes a deep breath preparing to leave his kids in a house full of former drug addicts, its safe to say he is a little nervous. He knows Harry is in a better mindset so he knows he will watch the girls but he still feels a little apprehensive. I mean they are all clean so there shouldn’t be anything to worry about right?

 

Louis gets out of the car to unbuckle the girls. Once he places both of them on the ground, he makes sure he has their full attention as he gets down on their level before they head up the driveway. “Girls listen to me,” he says looking both girls in the eyes. “I want you both to listen to Papa and don’t leave his side okay?” They both nod in understanding. “Don’t go off with anybody without Papa knowing. If you feel unsafe tell Papa or you can call me. Do you understand?” They both smile and nod enthusiastically just wanting to get to the party. “Ok let’s go.”

 

The walk up the driveway and see a huge rainbow colored balloon arch stuffed with happy face balloons as well. It was extremely cheery and childish. The girls stared in awe at it as they passed under it to get to the door.

 

They could already here children screaming and running around from outside the door. “Daddy I want to ring the bell!” “Okay munchkin,” Louis says with a laugh. Halle rings the bell and they wait for someone to answer. A friendly looking lady opens the door to greet them. She sees the girls and her face lights up, “Hello!”

 

“Hi!,” the young family greets the lady at the door.

 

“Let me guess who’s your parent,” she says as she kneels down to the girls height, “I know Jack, Harry, and Crystal each have a set of twins but they haven’t said what kind. Can you smile real big for me?”

 

Both girls smile real big which show off their dimples. “There we go! I’ve got it! You must be Harry’s girls,” she says with a warm smile. “I’m Miss Leanne, nice to meet you young ladies.”

 

“I’m Halle,” she says as she sticks her hand out like her Papa taught her. Louise is holding on to Louis’ leg because she doesn’t do too well with strangers.

 

“I’m Louise,” she says bashfully by Louis’ leg.

 

“I’m Louis, Harry’s ex-husband,” he introduces himself shaking Leanne’s hand.

 

“Pleasure is all mine, please come in.” The family enters the house looking around at the children running through the house into the backyard. She spots a guy coming down the stairs and she calls to him, “Shiloh, can you tell Harry his children are here?”

 

“Oh my gosh, yeah hold on let me get him!” He turns around and runs up the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

 

“He’s been talking about the girls coming for days!”

 

They hear a door smack the wall and the Shiloh shouting with excitement for Harry to “get his ass downstairs, because his kids are here.” Harry comes running down the stairs with a face splitting smile on.

 

“My girls! You made it!” Harry reaches his kids and scoops them into his arms so they are both on his hips squeezing the life out of him. “You ready to have some fun?”

 

“Yes Papa!”

 

“Wait a minute, Shiloh! Come meet my family real quick?”

 

Shiloh comes down the stairs again and stands next to Harry smiling because he hasn’t seen Harry this happy ever.

 

“Shiloh, this is my ex-husband Louis.”

 

“Pleasure to finally meet you Louis, I thought Harry was lying this whole time like some sick fan girl or something.”

 

Louis chuckles at his comment as they shake hands, “Nope he’s not lying.”

 

“And this is Halle and Louise! Girls say hi to Papa’s friend Shiloh, we share a room like you girls do. He keeps me company.”

 

“Hi Mr. Shiloh,” the girls say at the same time.

 

“Aren’t you two the prettiest princesses in all the land!” They both blush and lean their heads on Harry’s.

 

“We should be done around 8, Lou so you can pick them up then. Just give me a call when you are on your way?”

 

“Sure! Alright girls have fun with Papa,” he gives them each a kiss on the lips. “I’ll be back later.” Louis leaves the house and heads to the studio for a bit.

 

Harry walks towards the backyard, “Do you girls want to get your faces painted?”

 

Both of their faces light up,”Yes Papa!”

 

“Alright let’s go!” They head to the backyard and they see all other kids running around doing the different activities. There is a huge dinosaur themed bounce castle, a cotton candy machine next to a candy bar, a face paint station, a huge inflatable screen, a magician, and a table full of kid friendly foods. It was kid heaven!

They head over to the face paint station so the girls can see all the options. “Papa I want the Ice Princess one,” Louise says. “Okay, tell the nice lady,” he suggests as he places his daughter in the chair. Harry knows Louise is a little shy so he tries to help her gain a little more confidence when he can. “Can I get the Ice Princess please,” she says quietly but sweetly to the lady. “Of course sweetheart. First let’s tie your hair back.” Harry grabs one of his hair ties off his wrist and puts Louise’s hair into a ponytail. “Thanks Papa.”

 

The lady starts working on Louise’s face. While Halle still decides on hers, “Mhmm I want the pink butterfly!” She climbs up on to the seat so the other lady can start on her face. Harry takes a bunch of pictures of them getting painted on and smiling. He loves seeing his children so happy.

 

15 minutes or so later, Halle get’s finished first surprisingly since she started second. Louise’ s was a bit more complicated but it was coming out super cool. “Papa get the tiger! Get the tiger!,” Halle begged her father. Harry chuckled, “Okay, okay I’ll get the tiger baby!” Harry sits down so the lady can paint his face as well.

 

“Papa can I got get a drink?”

 

“Um sure, get it and come right back. Don’t go inside, there are drinks out here,” Harry says with his eyes shut since the lady is painting around his eyes. “Get one for sissy too, k?”

 

“Okay Papa, I’ll be right back!”

 

Halle runs over to the food table where they have Lemonade which is her favorite! She grabs the cups like a big girl and presses on the button to get the drink out.

 

“Hello there.”

 

“Hi!” Halle loves meeting new people unlike her sister.

 

“I’m Johnny, what’s your name?”

 

“I’m Halle! Do you know my Papa Harry like Shiloh?”

 

“I do. He’s very special to me. You know you look just like him even with your pretty face paint on.”

 

“I know! Everyone says that, it’s because he is my Papa silly!”

 

“I am pretty silly aren’t I?”

 

Meanwhile, Louise sits on her Papa’s lap just as the lady finishes up his tiger. “Thank you lovely ladies for painting our faces today.” They both blush at the praise. “Alright Louise let’s go find that sister of yours.” Harry stands up and looks over to where Halle was supposed to go but he knows she has a tendency not to listen. Luckily she is by the food table, but she’s not alone. Harry starts to feel his blood boil when he sees who is talking to his daughter.

 

He holds Louise’s hand as he makes a beeline for Halle. “Who let you out of your cage Johnny?”

 

Johnny smirks and stands at full height to try and intimidate Harry since he is tad bit taller than him. “Leanne told me to keep an eye on the kids and make sure they didn’t get lost.”

 

“Well don’t talk to my kids, got it?”

 

“Aww but we were becoming friends,” he pouts, “You’ve got a smart one there Harry. Maybe if I play my cards right I could become her stepfather,” he says with a wink.

 

“I will never be interested, so back off.”

 

“You make a sexy little tiger when you’re protecting your young,” Johnny says as he leans close to Harry’s ear, “it really turns me on.” Luckily the girls are too distracted drinking lemonade to hear the adults’ conversation which Harry is grateful for since both kids can get nosey.

 

“Bye Halle it was nice to meet you sweetheart. Be a good girl for your Papa okay?”

 

She nods her head enthusiastically and smiles big at her new “friend.”

 

Johnny finally walks away back inside, when Harry let’s out a deep breath to shake off his frustration.

 

“Halle don’t talk to him again baby okay?”

 

Halle frowns slightly, “But why Papa, he was nice to me.”

 

“I know but he’s still a stranger okay?”

 

“Yes Papa,” she says with a small pout.

 

“Hey let’s go get some cotton candy,” Harry suggests to change the subject and cheer up his daughter.

 

\---

 

Once the sun went down, all the parents and children cuddled into gigantic bean bag chairs that were laid out on the lawn for the movie. All the parents agreed on “The Lion King,” out of their options while in group this week. Leanne wanted them to watch a movie where the parent dies and leaves a child as a shock factor for all the parents. It’s more of a guilt trip metaphor letting them see what happens when a child loses a parent. And how that could be their children if they go back to using drugs. It’s sort of messed up but “The Lion King” is still a great movie!

 

Of course Louise starts crying quietly and hugs Harry tight when Mufasa dies. She’s so sensitive, but Harry wouldn’t have her any other way. She’s been his delicate flower since the day she was born, unlike Halle his fearless leader. He wishes he never had to leave their side but that was his decision every time he snorted cocaine up his nose. Each time could’ve been his last, he’s lucky Jonas didn’t lace any of the drugs sold to him with something that could have killed him instantly. His blood runs cold just thinking about that, but that life is all over now.

 

Harry’s instantly brought out of his dark thoughts, when everyone starts singing, “Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings? The world for once in perfect harmony, with all it’s living things!” He snuggles his girls tighter if that’s even possible in his arms.

 

After the movie, it’s about 8:15pm by the time Louis pulls up to house and texts Harry to let him know he is outside. The girls say goodbye to all the people their Papa introduced them too before Harry walks them to Louis’ car.

 

Harry opens the door for them and buckles the twins into their car seats. “Did you guys have fun,” Louis happily asks. “Daddy it was so fun,” the girls say tiredly but with smiles on their faces. Louis turns in his seat and sees the girl’s face paint. “Oh my my! You guys sure know how to party,” he giggles once he sees Harry’s face as well after he shuts the girls’ door and comes to his window. He just raises his eyebrows in a cheeky manor and smirks. “What can I say, us former addicts know how to party.”

 

“Ha ha ha, Harry,” Louis says sarcastically.

 

“Too soon,” Harry asks with a laugh.

 

“Mmm just a little,” Louis smirks.

 

Harry looks towards the back to see that the girls are fully asleep. “Thanks for bringing them, it meant alot to me,” Harry says as he looks lovingly into Louis’ eyes.

 

“Well it was my way of showing you, that I see how hard you are trying to fix things,” Louis softly says to Harry.

 

Harry leans his head down towards Louis’, “Easy tiger,” Louis says with a smirk before Harry closes the gap between their lips. It’s small intimate kiss, but it was electrifying and both men felt it.

 

Johnny has a perfect few of Louis’ car from his window and he get’s this burning feeling of jealousy in the bottom of his stomach while he watches them kiss. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he wanted Harry, like he WANTS him. And he always gets what he wants! He’s going to do everything in his power so Harry doesn’t get back together with his ex, so help him God.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mhmm,” Harry moans as Louis snogs the life out of him on the bed they used to share as a married couple. They’ve been taking things slowly in the past couple weeks trying to rebuild their relationship. They are still keeping their relationship a secret from the girls, so they have to resort to make out sessions while they are away at school during the daytime.

“I feel like a teenager sneaking behind their parents’ backs,” Louis says against Harry’s lips with a giggle, “it’s kind of exciting.”

Harry starts laughing, “You can be the bad boy, that’s trying to take away my innocence.”

“Role playing, I like it! Well Styles, what time are you parents going to be home?”

“They should be here any minute now,” Harry says before kissing Louis and sucking on his bottom lip.

Louis pulls his lips away from Harry causing Harry to whine, “you know,” he says he starts to kiss down Harry’s jaw towards the sweet spot on his neck. “Your Daddy told me to stay away from you, but I can be your Daddy now,” Louis says in a sultry voice against Harry’s ear as he starts grinding down on Harry who is underneath him.

Harry’s hands run down Louis’ back down to his bum so he can bring Louis as close to his hard on as possible.

“Oh you’re going to be my Daddy now are ya? I like the sound of that,” Harry smirks. “You know... I think I’m ready.”

“Ready for what baby,” Louis asks in between kisses.

“For you to deflower me,” Harry says with mischief in his eye, since he and Louis still haven’t had sex. They just didn’t want to complicate things early on but Harry feels like now is as good a time as ever.

Louis stops what he was doing and lifts his head to look Harry in the eye. “Are you serious?”

Harry shakes his head yes, “ I think I’m ready, are you?”

“Oh definitely!”

“Do you have any condoms?”

Louis goes through the inventory of his bathroom and bedroom. He can’t remember the last time he bought condoms and if he were to find any they would most likely be expired.

Louis groans loudly, “No. We could do the pull out method?”

Harry gives Louis the “are you kidding me” look, “You know that doesn’t work, and I’m in no position to get pregnant right now. I’m not even allowed to take birth control pills.”

Louis sighs and looks at the clock, “Ugh I won’t have time to go to the store before I have to get the girls and you have to head to work.”

Harry pouts while Louis keeps groaning. “We could suck each other off?”

“Yeah I guess so,” Louis says not as enthused since that’s the furthest they’ve gone.

Harry starts laughing, “Next time babe, I’ll bring extra ones too.” Harry kisses Louis’ hair since his head is resting in the crook of his neck.

\------

“So Harry, any luck on finding a roommate yet,” Shiloh asks as he super man dives onto his bed.

Harry sighs dejectedly from his bed, where he is writing in his daily journal, “No.”

“How would you feel about taking this show on the road,” Shiloh says with a smirk on his face.

“What do you mean,” Harry asks curiously.

“I mean how would you feel about being roommates outside of this prison?”

Harry’s eyes light up, “a-are you serious,” says in disbelief.

“Yes! Why is it so hard to believe?”

“I don’t know! I thought you’d be happy to be rid of me.”

“Never! You’re the best roommate ever.”

Harry blushes, “I try my best. Are you sure you’re ready to leave? This is the shortest amount you’ve ever stayed here.”

“Well I was talking to my counselor and he said everything’ s finally clicked with me. There’s no way I’m going back to square one, I can’t go through this anymore.”

“Me neither, man. Me neither.”

“Is Johnny still bothering you?”

“Surprisingly no, he’s been pretty tame thank God. I think he’s finally got the message.”

“He’s such a creeper, I mean he’s not the worst looking person ever. His personality needs some work though,” Shiloh grimaces. “But anyway enough about him, how are you and lover boy?”

Harry starts blushing, “it’s starting to feel like old times again.”

“You think you guys will get re-married?”

Harry smiles to himself, “I don’t know, I hope so. He’s the love of my life, man.”

“Awww, you really love him don’t you.”

Harry nods, “Yeah I do. I thought I could have it all and I just ended up losing what mattered the most.”

“What’s weird is even though Louis is some what famous, I’ve never seen anything about you guys online or anything.”

“Well since we don’t live in the city, he doesn’t really get bothered by paparazzi or anything like that. Only if he goes into London or something, but his PR team made sure his trail was clean. No one could find out about our divorce or my drug use, they made sure of that. Which I’m grateful for, so our kids can live a somewhat normal life.”

Shiloh lays back on his bed and sighs, “I hope I can find someone to love someday.”

“You will, don’t worry.”

“I haven’t had a girlfriend since...well I can’t even remember. Meth was the only committed relationship I’ve ever been in. How sad is that? Meth is one hell of a drug.”

Both men vowed to never dwell too long on their past drug abuse, so Harry switches the subject. “Hey, let’s look for our future place!” He pulls out his laptop and joins Shiloh on his bed.

\-----

“Hello Darling,”

“Hey Mom, c’mon in,” Louis says as he let’s his mother in and gives her a hug.

“Oh my baby, how are you love?”  
“I’m amazing! Everything’s great,” Louis says honestly with a smile.

“I love seeing you so happy,” Johanna says with a smile of her own. “Where are my grand babies?”

“They are taking a quick nap, they should be up in a bit.”

“Oh good. Well let’s put on some tea and catch up!”

Both Mother and son walk into the kitchen, Johanna sits at the breakfast bar while Louis puts on some tea.

“So how’s work coming along?”

“I’ve got a lot more writing to do for the next album.”

“I’m sure your next album will be a hit darling just like the last one.”

“I hope so,” Louis says as he starts pouring the hot water into the mugs. He places a mug in front of his mother and joins her at the breakfast bar. They each put their own sugar and milk to make their perfect cuppa.

“How are you and Harry getting on,” Johanna asks with cheeky eyes behind her mug as she sips.

Louis blushes, “We’re fine Mum.”

“Just fine,” she asks with a knowing smirk.

“Alright, we’re more than fine Mum. I feel like we are picking up where we left off.”

“Are you two boyfriends or what?”

“I don’t know what we are, I guess we are exclusive. If you want to get technical.”

“Oh sweetie, are you two going to get married again?”

Louis has been thinking about if he would marry Harry again and of course he would. Obviously, he has a bit of anxiety about Harry relapsing if they were to get remarried though.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, but right now we’re just taking things slow.”

“Grandma!”

“Oh Halle, baby! Come give Grandma a cuddle.” Halle runs full force to her Grandma for a big hug. “You look more and more beautiful every time I see you baby,” she says as she kisses her Granddaughter on the cheeks.

“I’m so happy to see you Grandma!”

“Where’s sissy? Is she still asleep,” Louis asks.

“Yep, she’s still napping, Daddy.

There’s a sudden knock at the door. Louis furrows his eyebrows as he heads towards the door. He answers slowly seeing who is on the other side.

“Surprise!”

Louis sighs and smiles, “Harry what are you doing here?”

“It’s Saturday night, which means it’s movie night in the Tomlinson house, remember? I even brought the kiddie crack,” Harry explains pulling marshmallows out of the shopping bag he is holding.

Louis looks at Harry with heart eyes. Louis completely forgot about their weekly movie nights they used to have with the kids, due to all the stress and heartache he was going through.

Louis ushers Harry in, not before giving him a sweet kiss in the threshold. “Did you really just say kiddie crack?”

“Still too soon,” Harry questions with a cheeky smirk.

Louis just pushes him inside and smacks his butt, “My mother is here behave yourself.”

“Jay’s here?”

“Yeah she’s in the kitchen with Halle.”

“Where’s Louise?”

“Taking her nap. You should go wake her up, she’ll be so happy to see you!”

“Okay let me put this bag down and say Hi to your Mom first.”

Both men walk into the kitchen. Halle and Jay both turn when they notice another person coming in with Louis. “My Papa,” Halle exclaims before she wiggles out of her Grandma’s lap and runs to her father.

“My Halle,” Harry shouts before catching his daughter in his arms.

“I missed you so much Papa,” Halle sighs lovingly on her Papa’s shoulder as she hugs him with all her might.

“Awww baby I’ve missed you too, that’s why I came to surprise you.” Harry tries to put Halle back on the floor but she wasn’t letting him go. “Let me put you down real quick so I can say hello to your Grandma.” She nods her head begrudgingly.

“Hello Jay, don’t you look lovely this evening,” Harry says giving Jay a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

“Hi Harry, how are you feeling love?”

“I’m good Jay,” Harry says with confidence, “real good. And I know I have you to thank for that.”

“Oh non-sense love, it’s been all you.”

Harry smiles to himself because he knows he’s worked hard but he still doesn’t feel worthy of forgiveness.

“Well I’ll let you two finish catching up while I wake the youngest baby.”

Jay smiles at him as he grabs hold of Halle’s hand and walks out of the kitchen.

Harry’s so grateful that Jay has been so understanding. Just seeing her makes him want to reconcile with his own mother, but he hasn’t built up enough courage to go see her yet.

“Halle I’m going to wake Lou Lou, so you have to stay quiet. You know she doesn’t like being woken up loudly.”

Halle nods her head in understanding she just wants to be near by her Papa as long as she can.

Harry slowly opens the girls’ bedroom door and see’s his other little angel sent to him from above. He walks over to her bed and gets down to his knees so he is eye level with her.

Halle gives her Papa some space so she quietly plays with her dolls on the floor.

Harry lays his head on Louise’s pillow and watches her sleep for a bit while he pets her hair lovingly. He used to do this with both girls when they were babies and toddlers. He loved seeing how peaceful they looked as they slept. One of his favorite sounds in the entire world is hearing his kids breathe. He’s missed doing this so much.

He gives Louise a kiss on her face and says, “Lou Lou, it’s time to wake up sweetheart.”

Louise starts to stir a little but doesn’t wake up. Harry rubs her back, “Baby c’mon wake up so I can see those pretty eyes of yours.”

Louise’s eyes slowly start to flutter open then she rubs her eyes softly. Harry can’t help but coo at his baby. “Hi my love,” Harry continues to whisper.

Louise smiles tiredly and wraps her little arm around Harry’s neck and shoulder since his upper torso is still laying on her bed.

“Hi Papa,” she says softly.

“I came to see you and sissy. Grandma Jay is here too.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I’m so happy you’re here Papa,” she says with sleep still laced in her voice.

“C’mon, let’s go so you can say Hi to Grandma before she leaves.”

Louise nods her head, “Will you carry me please?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Harry carefully picks up his youngest daughter and get’s her comfortable in his arms. “Halle let’s go.” Harry sticks out his hand so Halle can grab onto it tightly.

Harry loves being a father. Even when he was a young lad, he couldn’t wait to become a father. Twenty one was a bit young though, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. It’s times like this that makes him kick himself for everything he’s done to Louis and their kids. Everything was perfect until he messed it all up.

The three of them slowly descend the stairs and head towards the kitchen.

Jay sees Louise in Harry’s arms and she can’t help but feel her heart about to explode.  
“Louise, how was your nap?” Jay gets up and gives her other Granddaughter a big kiss as she strokes her hair.

“It was lovely Grandma. Papa wake me up, so I happy now.”

“Aww I’m glad my love. Well Grandma is about to leave but she didn’t want to leave without saying hello to you.”

“I’ll walk you out Mum,” Louis says kindly.

“Harry dear it was so nice to see you. Hopefully we can see each other again soon.”

“Of course Jay,” he says politely before he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Louis walks his mother to the door, “Thanks for coming by Mom, and being so supportive.”

“Anytime darling, you know you are still my baby,” she says as she hugs her son.

“You know you should really talk to Harry about taking the girls up to see Anne. She hasn’t seen the girls in awhile. Plus her and Harry have a lot to talk about.”

“I’ll ask him about it soon.”

“Alright darling, you go have fun with your family.”

“Will do, thanks again Mum. I love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart, bye.”

After Louis is done saying goodbye to Jay he heads back into the kitchen.

“Papa stop!”

At the moment Harry has both girls in each arm and he is tickling the life out of them while they are both screeching with laughter.

“What is going on in here,” Louis laughs out.

“These little monsters called me fat!”

Louis’ jaw drops in faux shock, “If Papa’s fat than what am I?!” Harry is clearly not fat.

“You’re fat too Daddy,” Halle giggles out, “your bum is getting bigger!”  
“You little...I know where this one needs to go,”Louis says as he grabs his eldest and throws her over her shoulder. Halle is laughing uncontrollably as Louis walks towards the backyard with her. Harry follows behind closely with Louise in his arms as she settles down after her own tickle attack.

“This one’s going in the pool!”

Halle starts laughing and screaming, “NO DADDY, I SORRY! NOT THE POOL!”

“YES, in the pool you go!” Louis cradles her in his arms as he swings her towards the pool.

“NO DADDY, YOU’RE NOT FAT! YOU’RE NOT FAT! PAPA TOO,” she screeches with laughter.

“What do you think Harry? Should I show mercy?”

Harry pretends to think about it, and Louise starts giggling at her Papa.

“PAPA!”

“Alright alright, I guess we could let this one slide. But just this ONE time!”

Louis hugs Halle close to his chest, “You’re such a little tyrant! You’re lucky you are so freaking cute!” He gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Halle starts to get her breathing back to normal.

“So do you girls know what tonight is,” Louis asks his kids.

They both look at him confused as they shake their heads no. Louis looks at Harry and gives him the silent look to tell the kids why he is actually here.

“It’s Tomlinson Movie Night!”

Both girls light up because they haven’t had an official Tomlinson Movie Night since their Papa left home.

“REALLY?!” Both girls love movie night because they get too eat all the junk food their stomachs can handle and they get to cuddle up with their parents.

“Who get’s to pick the movie,” Louise asks nicely.

Louis tries to remember the last person to pick and he can’t.   
“Harry why don’t you pick?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah we can start the rotation with you, since it was you who remembered,” Louis smiled warmly at his “boyfriend.”

Harry blushed under Louis’ gaze, “I have the perfect movie in mind.”

After the pizza arrives and the girls are changed into their pajamas, the young family settles in the theatre room with all the popcorn and sweets that Harry brought. Harry’s kept the movie a secret until the lights were turned off and he hits play.

“The Incredibles, excellent choice Styles!”

Harry pouts at hearing his original surname, “Thats not fair, I’m the only one that isn’t a Tomlinson on Tomlinson Movie Night.”

“Well you can be an honorary Tomlinson tonight since you gave me two beautiful Tomlinson children,” Louis whispers sweetly in Harry’s ear while giving him a light kiss on his ear.

Harry blushes deeply, “Thanks Lou.”

Louis winks at Harry before snuggling into both girls that were in the middle of their parents loving life as they watched a movie about a family of superheroes.

“Papa can we be a family of superheroes,” Halle asks her father.

“Sure, we’ll go fight all the bad people. How does that sound?”

Halle’s eyes light up, “Incredible!”

Both Harry and Louis laugh quietly at their daughter before giving the movie their full attention.


	12. Chapter 12

“Alright, alright everyone! I need your attention please,” Leanne announces as she clings her glass. Everyone at the table looks towards her at the head of the table as she stands up. “As you all know, this is Harry and Shiloh’s last week with us. I just wanted to say that I’ve seen you both grow into such amazing young men since you arrived. I want you both to remain healthy and clean. I know I speak for some of the others that we hope you both stay in touch and keep us up to date on your recovery.”

 

Harry can tell Leanne is getting emotional because her eyes are starting to look glassy. Honestly she get’s this way when anyone leaves,she tends to get attached.

 

“We will Leanne, don’t worry,” Shiloh says with a smile.

 

“And we’ll keep an eye on each other,” Harry assures her.

 

Leanne dabs her eyes trying not to embarrass herself too much. “Okay everyone’s dismissed, have a goodnight.” Everyone starts to head to their rooms to call it a night.

 

“Hey Har, I’ve got to go work the graveyard shift tonight. I’ll see you in the morning,” Shiloh tells him.” Alright dude, have a good night,” Harry says as they embrace.

 

Shiloh heads out to work as Harry heads up stairs to get some sleep. Once upstairs, Harry closes his bedroom door, and does his bathroom rituals before stripping down to his boxers. He climbs under the covers eager to get some sleep. Just as he was beginning to relax he feels the weight of a person climb on top of him. Before he can let out a scream a hand covers his mouth.

 

“Shhh shhh, don’t scream,” the voice says. The moonlight shining into the window is the only source of light but Harry already knows who it is based on their voice.

 

Harry let’s out an annoyed groan into the intruder’s hand before they slowly release it. “Johnny what are you doing in here,” Harry whispers extremely pissed off.

 

“I just wanted to come see my favorite little coke whore before he leaves for good,” Johnny says with mischief and lust in his eyes.

 

“Johnny get off of me and get out,” Harry says sternly.

 

“But I just want some alone time with you baby,” Johnny says condescendingly with a smile. Johnny starts to pull the covers back to expose Harry’s naked chest. “Mhmm you’re so fit, all those boxing classes are doing you good.” Johnny starts running his hands all over Harry’s torso. Harry gets his arms free from under the sheets and tries to shove Johnny off of him. Johnny is bigger and more muscular than Harry so he just grabs his wrists. He pins his arms between his thighs.

 

“Johnny if you don’t get off of me, I’m going to scream,” Harry says as he grits his teeth in irritation.

 

“Nah, you’re not going to scream because if you do,” Johnny says as he pulls something out of his back pocket,” I’ll tell Leanne that you tried to give me this and I’ll make sure she tells your precious Louis.” Johnny places a tiny ziploc bag filled with a powdery white substance on Harry’s chest.

 

“Wh-what is that,” Harry questions fearing the answer.

 

Johnny opens the bag and starts to lightly pour some of it onto Harry’s chest. “Just a little snow for my snowflake.”

 

Harry closes his eyes and prays he doesn’t smell any of the powder in fear of relapsing. He’s been having some intense cravings lately.

 

“Think of it as a little parting gift. You already took you’re last drug test, so c’mon.”

 

Johnny takes a straw out of his pocket and snorts the substance into his nose.

 

“That’s going to show up on your drug test! Are you crazy?!” Harry looks at him with wide eyes.

 

Johnny just shrugs not caring in the slightest since he had nothing to lose. He puts the empty straw right under Harry’s nose.

 

“So you want some,” Johnny asks licking his lips.

 

“No,” Harry says confidently.

 

“But it tastes so good,” Johnny says as he swipes some cocaine off of Harry’s chest and rubs the left over residue onto his gums and sucks his finger.

 

“It’s not worth it,” Harry says intently to himself.

 

The drugs start to take full effect on Johnny. “Damn this shit is good.”

 

Harry starts to worry because he doesn’t know what effect the drug will take on Johnny. For Harry he would get hyper, and...extremely horny.

 

Harry can see Johnny’s pupils start to dilate, and he starts to get this distracted look in his eye like he is in deep thought. All of sudden he leans down and licks Harry’s chest where the cocaine was all the way up to his earlobes. Harry shudders as he begins to suck on his ear and he whispers, “You’re so beautiful Harry. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.” He starts to suck on his neck and slowly grinds on top of Harry.

 

Harry feels so violated right now, but he has his hands tied...literally and figuratively since Johnny’s hold on his arms is so strong he can’t move. He knows his relationship with Louis is still on thin ice and any noise about drugs will have him back at square one. He can’t really do anything but let Johnny have his way with him, maybe he deserves this.

 

He moans, “Marry me Harry, I’ll treat you better than Louis does. We’ll take the girls and just run away, where no one can find us. I love you, I mean it. I’ve loved you since the day you arrived here.”

 

Harry really starts to worry about Johnny’s mental state. Johnny’s not old but he isn’t exactly young. He’s about 37, divorced with no children. He’s been on Heroine for a long time and his brain is so fried. Harry told Leanne about his sexual harassment and she told him it’s not the first time he’s done it. But she has spoken to him about it, and it did go away for awhile. But his obsession with Harry has got so out of hand at this point, it’s more than an annoying crush. Honestly he should be put in a mental hospital.

 

“Johnny I’m not going to marry you. I love Louis.”

 

Johnny stills hearing what Harry said. He lifts his head away from Harry’s neck so he can look into his eyes. “What did you say?”

 

“I said I’m not going to marry you. I love Louis,” Harry said firmly.

 

 _SMACK!_ Harry’s head snaps to the left so fast he gets disoriented.

 

“SHUT YOU’RE FUCKING MOUTH!”

 

“So he’s a violent cocaine user,” Harry thinks as he tries to get his head to stop spinning after getting bitch slapped so hard.

 

“Where’s Johnny,” someone yelled from the hallway, “Check everyone’s rooms.”

 

“You’re mine Harry! MINE!”

 

The door busts open and one of the house bodyguards barges in with Leanne following close behind. The bodyguard pulls Johnny off of Harry but Johnny refuses to let go of Harry’s arm as he is being pulled.

 

“You may be leaving but I’m never letting you go, even if it kills me Harry!”

 

At this point everyone is looking out their rooms at all the commotion.

 

“Johnny sweetheart let him go,” Leanne says as she pries his hands off of Harry’s arm.

She manages to get him to let go, so the bodyguards can escort him out of the room.

 

Leanne can see that Harry is visibly shaken up, so she sits on the bed with him and wraps her arms around the young man. “It’s okay love, they are going to sedate him then put him in his room.”

 

Harry tries to get his heart rate under control, thank goodness he’s getting out of here and away from that psychopath.

 

\---

 

Harry is off of work today so the minute the sun came up he went over to Louis’ having not slept a wink last night. They both took the girls to school and went back to the house.

 

“Hey you alright,” Louis asks as he sees Harry is one second from falling asleep.

 

“I’m sorry Lou, I had a lot on my mind last night and I couldn’t sleep.” Harry didn’t want to go into full detail about what happened last night, not wanting to worry him.

 

“I thought we would get some Daddy and Papa time,” Louis says while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“I know, I’m sorry Lou. Do you mind if I take a long nap?”

 

“No go ahead babe, I’ll work on some lyrics while you sleep.” Harry nods his head while he lays down on the bed and falls asleep.

 

Louis opens his lyric book and reads through some of the songs he’s wrote over the last year. They’ve gone from very aggressive, to sad, to loving and most of them are about his muse: Harry. Since he met Harry all the songs he’s written has been for him or about him in some form .

 

Louis remembers when he asked Harry to be his boyfriend for the first time, and how nervous he was. So he wrote him a song.

 

_Harry and Louis were curled up in Louis’ apartment on his couch watching some random movie. Louis occasionally sneaking a few kisses on Harry’s cheek and neck. Which in turn was making Harry giggle._

 

_“You’re so cute, you know that?”_

 

_Harry blushes, “Stop Lou.”_

 

_“I can’t! It’s true. How did I get so lucky? I must have done something amazing in a previous life.”_

 

_Harry just bites his lip and keeps blushing deeply._

 

_Louis’ heart is beating so fast because he knows what he is about to do._

 

_“Hey Haz, can I show you something?”_

 

_Harry looks into Louis’ eyes and says, “Of course.”_

 

_Louis untangles himself from Harry and stands up holding his hand out. Harry gladly accepts it. Louis leads him over to the mini grand piano in the corner of the living room._

 

_Louis sits down at the piano, “So I um, I wrote this song the other day. I wanted you to be the first to hear it. So hear it goes...”_

 

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

 

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

 

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

 

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

 

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love he leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_He says most assuredly_

 

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

 

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

 

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

_Harry lets a few tears drop down his face, before he laughs lightly and wipes them away. “So um,” he starts as he clears his throat, “you want someone to be your baby huh?”_

 

_Louis gets up from behind the piano and grabs Harry’s hand again. He looks deep into his eyes and takes a deep breath to get the strength to ask him what he is about to ask him. “Will you be my boyfriend Harry?”_

 

_“I thought I already was,” Harry laughs._

 

_“You basically are, but I wanted to formally ask you.”_

 

_“Well in that case, I say yes officially,” Harry says as he grabs Louis’ face and gives him a big kiss._

 

Louis reaches over and rubs Harry’s back softly just to touch him. He can tell Harry’s in a deep sleep based on his light snores and breathing. After sleeping next to someone for so long you start to learn things.

 

“I’m so grateful you’re getting better Harry, if anything for the girls,” Louis whispers as he gets teary eyed. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Louis lightly kisses his curls and gets back to writing.

 

\---

 

“Papa, what’s a boner?”

 

Louis spits out his water as Harry’s eyes bug out of his head. The young family was having a lovely dinner up until this point. Louise starts giggling at her parents.

 

“Halle where did you hear that,” Harry questions his six year old daughter.

 

“Ashton in our class said that his big brother told his friend that he gets one when a pretty girl is around. He said that I’m pretty but he hasn’t got a boner from anyone. Does Mrs. Powell give them out? Do I get one too?!” Halle’s eyes go wide with excitement at the thought of getting something.

 

“No baby! It’s um, it’s something that only older people get. Um only boys get it,” Harry gets out painfully.

 

“So you and Daddy have one? Did you get it from a teacher or work?”

 

“No baby, it sort of just happens but only when you are an older boy.”

 

Halle just looks at her Papa confused.

 

“Help me out here Lou,” Harry begs.

 

“Tell Ashton that if he says that to you again, your Daddy is going to hurt him.”

 

“Louis! Not helping!”

 

Louis just shrugs, “Princess, it’s nothing you have to worry about right now. We’ll explain it more when you are older. Okay?”

 

Halle looks defeated, “Okay Daddy.”

 

Harry lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“Daddy can we go to Disneyland,” Louise asks.

 

Louis thinks for a second, “Sure, we could go for your birthday.”

 

“But thats forever,” she groans.

 

“It’s not forever! Relax, Lou Lou.”

 

“When is your birthday again Louise? I forgot,” Harry said with mock seriousness to get a rise out of his daughter.

 

Louise’s jaw drops in offense, “October 10th! You were there Papa!”

 

“Was I? Halle when’s your birthday?”

 

Halle is giggling hysterically, “October 10th!”

 

“Both your birthday’s are on the same day? How is that possible?”

 

“We’re twins Papa,” both girls say at the same time.

 

“You’re so silly Papa,” Halle laughs loudly.

 

“Silly me,” Harry face palms himself playfully.

 

Louise gets up and hugs her Papa. “You’d never forget my birthday right Papa,” Louise says with a pout.

 

Harry puts her in his lap and cuddles her, “I’d never! Even when I’m old and senile.”

 

“Because you love me right?”

 

“Yes and that day is the anniversary of the worst physical pain I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

 

“Worse than withdrawals,” Louis asks.

 

“Yep still worse! But it was worth the pain, I got two angels.”

 

“Can you give me a little sister Papa,” Louise asks as she looks up at her father.

 

“Why do you want a little sister? You already have a sister.”

 

“Yeah but I’m younger than her!”

 

“By a minute and a half! That’s not that much.”

 

“But she takes care of me and I want a little sister to take care of.”

 

“I don’t know love, I can’t promise you that right now.”

 

Halle runs over to Louis and sits in his lap. “Daddy can Papa spend the night?”

 

Louis kisses his daughter’s head and looks at Harry, “Papa is more than welcome to spend the night. If he would like.”

 

“I’d love to spend the night Louis. Thank you.”

 

“Now that’s settled I think it’s bath then bed time for you little ones.”

 

“But I’m not tired Daddy,” Louise whines from Harry’s lap.

 

“By the way you are cuddling your father I can tell you are about to fall asleep. So let’s go upstairs,” Louis says.

 

After both girls are bathed, both parents take turns tucking in the twins.

 

“Night baby I love you so much,” Harry says as he kisses Halle’s cheek, “Sleep tight.”

 

Louis does the same with Louise, then they switch. By the time they are done both girls are asleep. Both parents leave the room and shut the door.

 

“Finally some much needed Daddy and Papa time,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear before Louis pulls him into the master bedroom.

 

Harry closes the door before he backs Louis up to the bed. As soon as the back of Louis’ knees hit the edge of the bed he was falling onto the mattress.

 

“Sorry for being so tired earlier,” Harry says as he removes his shirt.

 

Louis just continues to stare at Harry in awe.

 

“Hopefully I can make that up to you now,” Harry remarks as he starts to unbuckle his belt and pulls his pants down sensually.

 

“Y-yeah I’d like that,” Louis croaks out as he sees Harry in just his boxers that hug him in all the right areas.

 

“I even brought a few of these,” Harry says as he puts a wrapped condom between his teeth. He walks up to Louis and pushes on his chest lightly so he will lay down flat. He straddles Louis’ waste and puts the condom on the bed for later.

 

Harry leans over Louis and they just stare into each other’s eyes, blue meeting green.

 

“Let me make love to you, I want to show you how much you mean to me,” Harry says lovingly as he runs his thumb over Louis’ cheek.

 

“Okay,” Louis whispers sincerely.

 

So that’s what Harry did, and thankfully neither of the girls walked in.

 

As both men come down from their releases, Harry ties the condom off and discards it in the trash. He finds the energy to go to the bathroom and grab a cloth to clean them both off.

 

“Who knew you had that in you Styles,” Louis breathes out.

 

Harry smiles at Louis as he crawls back in the bed to wipe off Louis’ chest.

 

“Well I’ve been working on my stamina,” Harry says.

 

Once both men are cleaned off, they tangle themselves impossibly close together.

 

“Ready for a little pillow talk?”

 

Louis laughs lightly, “Sure, why not.”

 

“You know what Louise said earlier got me thinking. I know she wants a little sister but you know what I want?”

 

Louis feels his heart skip a beat as he whispers, “What do you want?”

 

“I want a little boy, that looks just like you. And I want to raise him with you, be there for him and not be a fuck up for the first few years of his life.

 

Louis feels his heart swell and break at the same time. “We all know you made a mistake Harry and that you’re truly sorry for it.”

 

“Things would be so different right now,” Harry says as his voice breaks a little as he looks down.

 

“Hey,” Louis says as he grabs Harry’s chin softly to get him to look at him. Once Harry is looking at him he kisses him softly.

 

“I’ll tell you what...you stay clean until the end of the year, we can try for a boy.”

 

Harry is speechless. “Y-y-you’re serious,” Harry questions in disbelieve.

 

“Yeah and I believe you can do it.”

 

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Don’t say anything. I know how much you wanted more children and so do I. We’ll figure it out when the time comes.”

 

“Thank you Lou!” Harry hugs Louis so tight.

 

“You’re welcome. Okay ease up, I can’t breathe,” Louis chokes out.

 

Harry kisses him multiple times and says Thank you a bunch of times before he settles down.

 

“Okay now it’s my turn to say what’s on my mind. Have you tried making up with your Mom,” Louis questions.

 

Harry’s brows furrow a bit, “I called her the other day but I know it’s hard for her to talk to me.”

 

“We should take the girls to go see her, maybe it will soften the blow of talking to her? The girls haven’t seen her for awhile.”

 

“I’m so ashamed of what I did to her,” Harry whispers as tears start to build in his eyes. 

 

“I know babe, I know,” Louis says softly as he runs his finger’s through Harry’s hair. “It will be difficult but I know it will be good for you.”

 

Harry thinks it over for a minute before he agrees, “Alright this weekend we could take them. Should I tell her I’m coming?”

 

“I’ll call her and let her know so she can’t protest. I can be very persuasive,” Louis smiles softly.

 

“Yes you can. Ugh I’m nervous Lou.”

 

“Not to worry love, everything will be alright,” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s head.

 

“Alright let’s get some sleep before the little terrors wake up,” Harry whispers.

 

“Good idea,” Louis whispers, “Night Haz.”

 

“Night Lou,” Harry says as they both settle in for the night.

 

Harry always has “I love you” on the tip of his tongue when he is talking to Louis but he always manages to stop himself before he says it. What he doesn’t know is Louis has the same exact problem too.


	13. Chapter 13

_Harry unlocks the door to his mother’s house with his spare key. “Hey Mum,” Harry shouts trying to find her. Harry rubs his eyes feeling his high starting to kick in since he snorted some coke before he got there since he is so anxious. He really needs to come up with this money, or he is so screwed._

 

_“Harry?”_

 

_Harry follows the voice of his step-father calling his name. He finds him in the kitchen drinking some tea._

 

_“Hey Robin, is my mum home?”_

 

_“She stepped out to the shops for a moment. Should be on her way back by now. Fancy a cuppa?”_

 

_Harry feels restless and agitated. “No thank you. I just need to see my Mum.”_

 

_“You alright H?”_

 

_“I’m fine,” Harry says unconvincing as he paces the length of the kitchen._

 

_“How are Louis and the girls,” Robin asks as he eyes his step-son suspiciously._

 

_“They’re good. Lou just took them to the park for a bit._

 

_Before both men know it, the front door is opening signaling Anne’s return._

 

_Anne rounds the corner into the kitchen. “Hello darlings.” Anne gives Robin a kiss before heading to her son and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

 

_“Mom can I talk to you in private? It’s important.”_

 

_Anne furrows her eyebrows with worry at her son. “Sure, love. Lead the way.”_

 

_Harry walks towards the living room with his mother in tow._

 

_“What’s wrong Edward,” Anne asks. She always uses Harry’s middle name when she’s having a serious moment with her baby boy._

 

_“Mum I need some money, I’m in a bit of trouble.”_

 

_“What kind of trouble, son?”_

 

_“I owe this man a lot of money. Lou and I don’t have it so I need your help.”_

 

_“Sweetheart why do you owe him money?”_

 

_Harry doesn’t know how to tell his own mother that he is using drugs but maybe she will sympathize with him if he does._

 

_“I-I’ve been using cocaine and it’s for my debts.”_

 

_Harry will never forget the look of disappointment in her eyes._

 

_“What did you do with the money I gave you last month?”_

 

_Harry looks down at his feet, “I bought some vials from one of his dealers.”_

 

_Anne sighs deeply holding back tears, “How much is it?”_

 

_“10,000 pounds.”_

 

_“Oh Harry,” Anne whispers._

 

_“Mum if you give me the money, I promise I’ll pay you back,” Harry begs._

 

_“Harry I don’t have 10,000 pounds to just give you right now.”_

 

_Harry feels himself getting more angry and agitated. “Mum I’m asking you nicely to please give me the money,” he says with gritted teeth. “I can’t let Louis find out about this.”_

 

_“You should have thought about that before you starting using drugs Harry Edward,” Anne sternly says._

 

_Harry feels his heart rate escalate and his breathing get heavier._

 

_“Mum, I don’t know what he’ll do to me if I don’t give him the money!,” Harry raises his voice._

 

_“Well you are going to have to be responsible for your actions now won’t you Harry!,” Anne shouts._

 

_Harry feels his blood begin to boil and he starts seeing red. Before he knows what he is doing he shoves his mother against the closest wall with all of his strength and adrenaline._

 

_The impact of her hitting the wall and her cries of pain is loud enough to alert Robin to come into the living room. He sees his wife on the floor and rushes over to her while his step-son storms out of the house._

 

\---

 

“Louis I don’t know if I can do this,” Harry says anxiously as Louis drives them to Harry’s mother’s house.

 

“Harry you have to make up with your mother sooner rather than later.”

 

“She probably never wants to see me again,” Harry whispers to himself.

 

“How can you say that? You know she still loves you no matter what.”

 

Harry looks out the window not feeling so convinced.

 

“Daddy are we there yet,” Halle whines from her booster seat.

 

“We’re almost there Hals, please relax.”

 

Halle has been acting up all the morning and Louis just prays she can keep calm for the rest of the day. He can’t handle another tantrum especially in front of his ex-mother in law.

 

“Papa I can’t wait to see Grandma Anne! I haven’t seen her in a long, long time!,” Louise exclaims happily.

 

Harry feels his heart warm at hearing his daughter’s excitement to see his mother.

 

“Shut up Louise! You’re so annoying,” Halle says to her sister. Louise goes quiet and sinks into her booster seat.

 

“Halle Jay Tomlinson, what is your problem?” Harry demands turning around in his seat staring daggers at his eldest child.

 

Halle just crosses her arms and pouts as her father stares her down. “Today is not the day for your attitude, so knock it off! Apologize to your sister, now!”

 

“Sorry Louise,” Halle mumbles to her sister. Harry turns back around in his seat. “Thanks,” Louis whispers to him.

 

Louis finally pulls into Anne’s driveway. He turns the engine off, and turns to Harry. “You ready?”

“I guess,” he sighs as he gets out the car. He opens the door behind him to let Louise out. “Papa will you carry me?”

 

“Of course Lou Lou,” Harry says as he picks up his daughter, “Can I get a kiss?” Louise smiles and gives her Papa a cute kiss on the lips.

 

Meanwhile Louis helps Halle down from her carseat and holds her hand as they walk to the other side of the car.

 

“Alright squad let’s go,” Louis says adamantly.

 

Harry takes a deep breath and follows Louis to the front door.

 

“Daddy can I ring the doorbell,” Halle asks up at her father.

 

“If you promise to behave,” Louis says with raised eyebrows as she nods her head excitedly.

 

“Alright go ahead.”

 

She gets on her tippy toes and rings the doorbell.

 

Harry has never had to ring the doorbell at his own mother’s house, she always made sure he had a spare key. Harry’s pretty sure she changed her locks after their incident. Obviously he wasn’t going to see if his key still worked, that would be out of line.

 

Anne opens the door and her eyes immediately land on Halle since she charges forward to hug her grandmother.

 

“Grandma Anne!,” both girls shout at the same time.

 

“Hello my little loves,” Anne smiles. “Come in, come in.”

 

Louis grabs Harry’s hand to make sure he actually walks into the house and doesn’t stand outside the whole time.

 

The family follows Anne into the living room to Harry it feels like returning to the scene of a crime.

 

Louise taps her Papa on the shoulder, “Papa I want to sit with Grandma Anne.”

 

“Okay baby go ahead,” Harry says as he puts his daughter on the floor. Once she is put down she runs over to her Grandma to give her a big hug and tell her all about her six year old life.

 

Louis turns to Harry, “Let’s go make some tea, I told your Mum she could visit with the girls for a bit before we adults talk.” They walk into the kitchen and Louis puts the kettle on for them.

 

Harry lets out a breath dreading the conversation that’s to come. He’s just glad his daughters get to visit with their grandmother.

 

Louis looks behind Harry’s shoulder, “Aww look how happy they are. They are so cute.”

 

Harry turns around and smiles at the scene before him. His Mum really is the best Mum and Grandmother which just reminds him how bad he fucked up in his past.

 

After about thirty minutes and a few cups of tea later, the girls wanted to go out back to play.

 

Anne told them to be careful and if they needed anything to come let the adults know in the kitchen. Once both girls were outside, Anne sits down at the table where Louis and Harry are seated at.

 

“So I guess this has been a longtime coming, huh,” Louis says awkwardly.

 

Both mother and son stay stubbornly quiet, until Harry breaks the silence. “Hi Mum,” he says.

 

“Hi son,” Anne says for the first time looking at her son.

 

“I’ve missed you Mum.”

 

“Well I miss my son, my sober son,” Anne says squaring Harry in the eyes just like he did to his daughter an hour ago.

 

“I am sober Mum. I promise.”

 

“And how am I supposed to believe that Edward,” Anne whispers.

 

Harry gets up from his seat, gets on his knees, and grabs his mother’s hand in a firm grip. “Mum I swear on my kids that I’m sober. I’ve been sober for 15 months, and I don’t plan on using again,” Harry says through his tears.

 

Anne can’t bare to look at her son while she says, “I’ve never seen you act that way before. I can’t believe you would let that drug consume you like that.”

 

Harry starts full on sobbing as he looks at his mother. “Mum I’m so sorry I hurt you, I wasn’t in my right mind! I’m so ashamed at myself, please forgive me?”

 

Anne looks towards Harry and her heart breaks seeing her son so torn up. “Harry Edward, come here.” She pulls Harry into her chest for a long overdue hug and Harry let’s all his emotions out that he has been carrying.

 

“Son I love you so much, I can’t stand to see you hurting. Like I told you before I already forgave you for your mistakes. We just have to work on the trust issues. But don’t think for a second that I ever stopped loving you.” Anne kisses the top of her son’s head as she holds him close and let’s the silent tears slip down her face.

 

Louis finally feels the tension leave the room, so he decides to join the girls outside to give the mother and son a moment alone.

 

\---

 

“Alright that’s the last of the boxes,” Shiloh breathes out as he throws himself on the couch.

 

“Ah don’t tap out on me now,” Harry laughs at his roommate.

 

“Not all of us are equip with large muscles,” Shiloh says.

 

“We still have to unpack.”

 

“Alright just give me five minutes.”

 

“Okay a five minute break isn’t so bad,” Harry says as he sits on the other end of the couch.

 

“That girl down the hall was totally checking you out dude.”

 

Harry laughs, “I’m pretty sure she was checking you out. I don’t know how you can’t see how attractive you are.”

 

“Standing next to you, I’m like the ugly step-sister.”

 

“Shut up, that’s not even true.”

 

Shiloh shrugs, “I don’t know, my face looks so different since I started using.I guess I’m just insecure about my looks now. I never used to feel this way.

 

“Well don’t because you still look good. Don’t sell yourself short.”

 

Shiloh turns his head towards Harry with a smile, “Thanks mate.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Now stop flirting with me and let’s unpack these shitty boxes,” Shiloh says as a joke.

 

“What can I say you’re irresistible, just don’t tell Louis,” Harry says cheekily.

 

“That would be one awkward conversation!”

 

“Definitely, but don’t worry I’d fight for you,” Harry smiles as he puts his arm around Shiloh and sloppily kisses his cheek.

 

“Ew gross, he can keep you,” Shiloh says as he wipes his cheek and pushes Harry away lightly.

 

Both men start laughing and use their newfound energy to start unpacking their stuff and setting up their rooms.

 

Harry gets about half his boxes in his room unpacked before his cell phone starts ringing.

 

“Hello,” he says without looking at the caller i.d.

 

“Hey sexy, what are you doing,” Louis says into the phone.

 

Harry smiles to himself, “Unpacking boxes of clothes in my new apartment.”

 

“Ooo are you all hot and sweaty? Did you take your shirt off,” Louis says in a low sexual tone.

 

“Why? Would that get you off Lou,” Harry asks with knowing smirk.

 

“Maybe,” he whispers.

 

“Where are you and please tell me you aren’t touching yourself.”

 

“I’m at the studio on a break. I just wanted to hear your voice. I’m not actually getting off, but a man can dream can’t he.

 

“I guess.”

 

“I mean I am the father of your children, it should come with some perks right?”

 

“Haven’t you seen me naked enough?”

 

Louis laughs, “Never!”

 

Harry blushes as he puts his clothes in his closet.

 

“So when am I going to see you again,” Louis whispers.

 

“I’ll come by Friday, since I’m not working.”

 

“Alright I’ll see you then. Even though it will kill me,” Louis groans, “I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

 

“Stop Lou,” Harry blushes again.

 

“Enjoy your new apartment! When do I get the grand tour?”

 

“When it actually looks presentable, I’ll cook dinner here for you and the girls plus a tour. How does that sound?”

 

“Brilliant.”

 

\---

 

“Halle you took off too much,” Louise harshly whispered at her sister. “You were only supposed to cut off this much,” she says as she shows her sister with her fingers how much the cut was supposed to be.

 

“It’s fine,” Halle whispers, “he won’t even notice.”

 

Louise looks skeptical at her sister fearing her father’s reaction when he wakes up.

 

“Papa is going to look so pretty don’t worry,” Halle tries reassuring her sister.

 

Louise goes back to lightly putting makeup on her father’s face since he is sleeping like a log. He said he was exhausted from working so late thats why he was taking a nap.

 

“Halle you should really stop cutting,” Louise tries one more time.

 

“I’m the barber, and you’re the make up artist. Remember?”

 

Louise just bites her lip anxiously as she focuses on putting lipstick on her father’s lips. Their Aunt Lottie gave them a bunch of makeup to play with much to Louis’ dismay.

 

“Girls!”

 

Both girls stop what their doing hearing their Dad call them from the kitchen. They put all their supplies down on the table and run towards the kitchen.

 

“Hi Daddy,” they both say as they come into the kitchen.

 

“What are you cuties doing,” Louis asks with a big smile seeing his beautiful girls.

 

“Just playing,” they both say at the same time again.

 

“Playing what,” he asks curiously.

 

They both exchange glances before looking back at their father with their wide eyes.

 

“Just girly stuff!,” Halle says.

 

“Say no more! Dinner’s almost ready so go wash up. I’m going to wake Papa.”

 

Both girls run off quickly before their Dad can see what they’ve done. Louis watches them take off down the hall, before he turns to the stove and turns the burners off. Once the stove is off he heads to the living room to wake up Harry.

 

“Hey Haz it’s time to wa-,” Louis stops mid-sentence when he sees the sight in front of him. His jaw drops to the floor, when he sees Harry with his hair chopped terribly uneven and a face filled with messy makeup.

 

“Oh no not his hair,” Louis whispers to himself in awe. Harry is very particular about his hair, no doubt there will be tears.

 

“Ha-Harry,” Louis says as he shakes Harry awake cautiously.

 

“Mmm,” Harry moans lightly.

 

“Uh it’s time to get up, dinner is ready.”

 

Harry slowly opens his eyes, and Louis has to resist his urge to laugh. This is what they get for raising two little girls.

 

Once Harry’s vision clears he notices Louis trying to hid his smirk. “What’s so funny,” he says with a tired smile.

 

“Nothing,” Louis gets out painfully, “how was your nap.”

 

“It was fine, thank you.”

 

“You really are a deep sleeper.”

 

“Yeah when I am exhausted and their isn’t a baby in the next room,” he says as he starts to sit up.  As he is sitting up he feels something that resembles feathers falling down his shoulders so he thinks nothing of it, until he looks down. Hair, it’s hair lot’s of hair, his hair! His hand automatically goes up to his head and he can feel the chops. He gets up instantly and runs to the bathroom.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK! MY HAIR!”

 

Louis almost finds it funny that Harry doesn’t address the makeup on his face. His hair is way too important to him.

 

“What happened to my hair,” Harry pleads desperately as he runs his fingers through his jacked up hair. Bits and pieces are still coming out of his scalp as he feels what’s left.

 

Louis comes up behind him in the bathroom and sympathetically says, “Two bored, six year old girls that’s what happened babe.”

 

Louis can see them forming: the tears. Just like he predicted. Louis low-key wants to take a picture but he knows it would crush Harry’s soul so he just keeps a mental one.

 

“Here love let’s wash your face off.”

 

“Ugh I deserve this,” he says as his voice slightly cracks.

 

“No, no babe no one deserves this fate. Those girls are grounded until your hair grows back to its prior length,” Louis says trying to ease his boyfriend’s pain.

 

Harry just stays quiet, trying to figure out how he can salvage his hair but it’s not looking good.

 

Louis can see Harry’s mental gears turning to trying to figure out if he can fix his hair to some how keep it long, but even he knows it’s a lost cause.

 

“Haz,” Louis says as he grabs Harry’s hands so they stop moving and turns his head towards him. “Babe I’m so sorry but we’re going to have to cut it off. There is no saving it.” Louis tries to tread lightly but he has to tell him the truth.

 

Harry breathes deeply and defeatedly shakes his head, “Okay.”

 

“C’mon I’ll cut it in my bathroom.”

 

Louis slowly moves Harry out of the downstairs bathroom, as he is beginning to mourn the loss of his hair. Once they get to the bathroom, Louis sits Harry in a chair that he uses when he trims the girls’ hair. He places a towel on the floor, then he pulls out his trimmer. He turns it on and Harry just covers his eyes. “Just do it!” This could be worse he could have cancer, lose his hair that way but he doesn’t so he tries to stay grateful. It will grow back. It WILL grow back.

 

Louis puts the trimmer right behind Harry’s ear and start’s trimming away. Meanwhile both girls are secretly watching their Daddy cut their Papa’s hair feeling awful for making him cry.

 

After the deed is done, the young family sit around the dinner table eating dinner but everyone keeps stealing glances at Harry’s head. Harry just pushes his food around and leans his head on his hand in a mood. It’s definitely a change everyone will have to get used to. For as long as Louis has known Harry, his hair has never been this short.

 

“Harry it honestly doesn’t look that bad.”

 

Harry just stays silent, he feels so ugly with his hair this short.

 

“I’m sorry Papa,” Halle says sympathetically.

 

“Halle you need to take into account other people’s feelings when you do things,” Louis says sternly with her. Once Halle confessed it was her that did the cutting, Louis made sure to punish her by putting a ban on all her favorite toys.

 

“It’s okay Halle,” Harry sighs, he’s not mad at her he just hates the way his hair looks.

 

“You still look awfully handsome Papa! Khloé will still think you’re pretty,” Louise tries to charm her Papa. “Use his own charm genetics against him? Nice,” Louis thinks.

 

“Thank you baby,” Harry says softly smiling at Louise.

 

Harry would much rather be dealing with a hair crisis than a not being around his family crisis any day. Hair will grow back but spending time with his family, he can’t get that back. If his hair is a casualty in the middle of the chaos that is having a family, so be it.


	14. Chapter 14

“Harry stop,” Louis giggles as Harry stands behind him kissing his neck while he types away at his laptop. “I’m trying to book our trip to Disney World!” But Harry doesn’t stop because he loves distracting Louis when he is doing anything ever.

 

“But you are so hot,” Harry exclaims as he moves towards Louis’ lips and captures them feverishly against his own. “Pay attention to me,” Harry whines against Louis’ lips.

 

Louis rolls his eyes as he pushes his chair away from his desk so Harry can sit on his lap. Once seated on Louis’ lap, Harry goes back to making out with his boyfriend. Louis pulls back for breath, “Down boy! Think of the children!”

 

Harry groans, “Why did you ask me to come over if we aren’t going to do anything.”

 

“I wanted you to help me plan this trip for the girls’ birthday!”

 

Harry pouts slightly, “Fine. Anything for my babies.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s head as he rolls the chair closer to his desk so they can both see the computer screen.

 

“Okay so I already booked the flight, we’ll leave with enough time for them to get over any jet lag. That way we’ll step foot in Magic Kingdom on their actual birthday,” Louis explains.

 

“Alright so now we just need to book a room,” Harry says as he starts looking up hotels. There are so many to choose from, until Harry finds the best one!

 

“Oh my gosh! The girls’ are going to freak out Lou look,” Harry squeals as he sees the perfect hotel resort to book. The Disney’s Art of Animation Resort!

 

“We HAVE to book the “Finding Nemo” room! Book it babe!”

 

“I’m booking, I’m booking! I’m going to get the room closest to the lake.”

 

Harry enters all the information that is needed before the transaction is confirmed.

 

“Team work,” Harry says as he gives Louis a high-five.

 

“We are the best parents ever! They are going to die!”

 

Just as expected once the young parents told their girls they were actually going to Disney World for their birthday they wouldn’t stop screaming.

 

The night before they left was hectic to say the least! Louis is doing everything in his power to make sure the girls are fully packed. “Okay girls it’s going to be warmer there so we don’t need any winter clothes.”

 

“Daddy I want to go on ALL the rides they have! And I want to get Mickey Ears, candy, a stuffed  Nemo,” Halle says as she starts listing off all the things she wants to do in the next 48 hours.

 

“Sweetie relax, please. I know you’re excited. I’m going to finish packing your suitcase. Go brush your teeth. We have an early start tomorrow.”

 

Louis is exhausted and he only has half his suitcase packed. He’s waiting on Harry to get off work and get to the house so he can help him with the girls.

 

“Daddy, what’s it like to be in an airplane? Is it scary,” Louise asks.

 

“No baby, you’ll most likely be sleeping most of the time. Not to worry. Papa and I will be right there with you.”

 

The doorbell rings signaling Harry’s arrival. Louis still considers just giving him a key but he is still apprehensive about it.

 

“Daddy can I go with you to let Papa in? I already brushed my teeth.”

 

“You did? My big girl! Alright, let’s go,” Louise says as he holds his daughter’s hand as they walk down the stairs.

 

Louis unlocks the door to see Harry with his suitcase next to him. “Who’s ready for Disney World?!”

 

“ME!,” Louise shouts beside Louis and Halle shouts from the top of the stairs.

 

Louis laughs, “Me!”

 

After an early rise and a 9 hour flight, the young family lands in Florida. Everyone is tired but excited to be so close to Disney. Louis doesn’t want to admit it but he is low-key excited to see Peter Pan!

 

They find the shuttle for their corresponding hotel still not telling the girls about their room. Louis may have pulled a few strings to get some extra surprises put on their beds for when they arrive.

 

After a quick shuttle ride, they arrive at Disney’s Art of Animation Resort and it does NOT disappoint. Everything is huge to resemble the feeling of being a child no matter your size.

“Papa look at the pool,” Halle says with wide eyes. Harry wasn’t going to lie he was extremely impressed so far. He doesn’t understand how the kids even end up leaving the hotel for the theme park.

 

The family are eager to put their stuff down and go exploring, so they head to the front desk. Harry let’s Louis take care of checking in while he and girls look at the stuff in the lobby. “Welcome to Disney’s Art of Animation Resort! Checking in?”

 

“Yes Ma’m. Reservation under Tomlinson.”

 

The lady punches in the information and reads the notes left under their name.

 

“We have your reservation right here Mr. Tomlinson. And I would also like to say Happy Birthday to your two little ladies. Everything is all set up for you in your room. How many keys will you be needing?”

 

“Just two.”

 

“Alright perfect. Here are your resort wristbands make sure you don’t take these off until you checkout. I’ll put them on everyone, so they are secured.” She put on Louis’ for him.

 

“Harry, girls come here,” Louis calls. “She needs to put wristbands on you.”

 

The lady steps out from behind the desk and secures wristbands on Harry and the girls.

 

“What are these for,” Halle and Louise question at the same time.

 

“This is so we know that you are staying here.”

 

“Ohhhh,” they both say.

 

The clerk giggles at their alikeness. “If there is anything we can do for you to make your stay more enjoyable please don’t hesitate to ask. Have a great stay, and Happy Birthday girls! Have fun Tomlinson family!”

 

“Thank you,” they all say enthusiastically. They start walking to the elevator with all their bags in tow.

 

“Here’s your key babe, don’t lose it,” Louis instructs Harry.

 

Harry rolls his eyes, “I’m not going to lose it.”

 

They get in the elevator and notice that their room number corresponds to the highest floor’s number.

 

“Oooo top floor, nice going Daddy,” Harry whispers into Louis ear sensually.

 

Louis takes a deep breath to keep his blood from shooting down to his groin area.

 

“It’s only five stories high asshole, and you were there when we booked it,” Louis whispers back jokingly to Harry.

 

“Which button Daddy?” Louis snaps out of his haze.

 

“5 baby.” Halle presses 5 and up they go.

 

Once they get off the elevator the girls are way more than eager to see the room.

 

“What room number Daddy,” they both question at the same exact time. That never gets old.

 

“5501.” Both girls take off and neither parent tells them to slow down because this trip is for them to pretty much do whatever they want. Disney was created for kiddy chaos anyway.

 

They get to the door in record time, but Louis and Harry have the keys so they take their time just to be annoying.

 

“Hurry up!” they both say jumping up and down.

 

“Okay, okay we’re coming.” Both parents pick up the pace a bit.

 

Harry gets his key out and pretends he can’t unlock the door, “I don’t think this is our room...or is it?!,” he says for dramatic effect.

 

“Haz just open the door, they’ve suffered enough,” Louis laughs as he sees the mini scowls on the girls’ faces.

 

“Alright alright, welcome to our home away from home,” Harry says as he actually unlocks the door.

 

The minute the family stepped into the room they immediately were engulfed in “Finding Nemo”. The tables were decorated like underwater paintings and there were “Finding Nemo” characters on the walls and on the furniture.

 

The girls dropped their little suitcases in the doorway and ran to go explore. Both parents started laughing because the girls were screaming with excitement. They both ended up in the bedroom with Marlon and Nemo hugging on the wall and their eyes lit up at what was on the bed.

 

Both girls screamed so loud with glee! On the bed were two huge stuffed Nemos, Mickey Mouse ears each engraved with their names on it, two brand new Elsa costumes with matching tiaras, and tons of Disney themed candy. In the corner of the room there were large, silver balloons that spelled out H7L.

 

Harry and Louis entered the girls’ room to see the looks on their kids’ faces. It was PRICELESS. Both girls couldn’t contain their emotions and they both burst into tears, as they ran up to their parents and hugged them.

 

“Pa-pa, Da-ddy I- I love it,” Louise sobbed out as she hugged her parents as tight as she could.

 

“Th-thank you, Daddy and Papa,” Halle choked out as well.

 

Both parents hold back their tears as they kneel down and share in a family group hug. They both know they put the girls through a lot over the past few years and they deserve to have the most amazing birthday ever. So far they are off to a good start.

 

The end of day one was a success, but getting the girls to go to sleep so they could get enough rest to actually go the park the next wasn’t easy. Little did the girls know their parents had another surprise up their sleeves for them. Around six in the morning their is a knock on the door, Louis opens the door and lets the butler enter the room. He is pushing a tray loaded with eggs, toast, waffles, bacon, sausage, fruits, tea, and also a beautiful two-tier cinderella birthday cake fit for two princesses that says, “Happy 7th Birthday Princess Halle and Princess Louise.”

 

Once the butler makes sure Louis is satisfied he leaves. “Lou that cake is so perfect!”

 

“Innit? Cake for breakfast, they are so spoiled, but I can’t help it.”

 

“Me neither,” Harry says as he hugs Louis. “Can you believe it’s been seven years since we had them?”

 

“Feels like yesterday, they were born.”

 

_“Harry you did it,” Louis whispers as he holds one of the twins delicately._

 

_“We did it Lou, you helped,” Harry laughed as he stared at their other twin in his arms._

 

_“I can’t believe we have two of them: two girls.”_

 

_“I know but I wouldn’t change it.”_

 

_“Me neither.”_

 

_The nurse walks into the room, “Sorry to interrupt but I have the birth certificates. Do we have names ready?”_

 

_Louis knows he is holding the oldest of the two, “So the first baby’s name is Halle Jay Tomlinson.”_

 

_“And the second is Louise Anne Tomlinson,” Harry finishes. Both dads can’t stop staring at the new born in their arms._

 

_“Beautiful,” the nurse exclaims as she fills out the certificates. “I’ll leave these in here once it’s typed out and you can sign them._

 

_“Harry subconsciously checks over his baby girl to see if she has any abnormalities due to his previous drug use. He doesn’t see anything thank God, both girls look completely normal._

 

_“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he whispers to his little girl as he kisses her head._

 

_Louis gently rocks Halle in his arms, “You’re just the prettiest little thing aren’t you, yes you are. Daddy loves you and your sister very much._

 

Harry holds the cake while Louis lights. Disney gave them a mini roman candle so its sparkling like mad. They walk into the girls’ room singing, “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Halle and Louise, Happy Birthday to you.”

 

By the time they finish the song both girls sit up quickly and stare in awe at their birthday cake. The roman candle eventually dies out so Louis lights the seven candle at the top of the cake. “So you know the rules, Halle blows out the first flame, then Louise.” They shake their head in understanding. “Don’t forget to make a wish,” Harry reminds them as he takes pictures with his camera. Halle closes her eyes and makes a wish. Once she’s done everyone claps. Then Louis relights the candle for Louise, and she does the same as Halle.

 

“Daddy can we eat cake for breakfast?!”

 

“Sure, we got some breakfast food too, so as long as you eat some of that you can have cake.”

 

“YAY,” both girls scream.

 

\------

 

It’s been a whole week since Disney and Harry still has “It’s a small world,” stuck in his head. He’s currently cleaning the kitchen in the apartment, humming that damn song to himself. That trip was one of the best moments of his life. Seeing his kids so happy is all Harry wants out of life, he’s never been happier than right now. Everything is starting to feel somewhat normal again.

 

**Ring Ring**

 

Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket to see Shiloh calling. “Hey dude, whats up.”

 

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know I’m going out for a drink with this girl from work, so I’ll be home late.”

 

“Ooo is it a date?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s nothing serious. We’ll see how it all goes.”

 

“Alright, good luck man, I’ll see you.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Harry finishes cleaning up the kitchen and goes to tidy up his bedroom.

 

**Ring Ring**

 

Harry assumes it’s Shiloh calling him again so he answers without checking the number.

 

“I’m starting to think you just like the sound of my voice,” Harry says as he continues to clean up his room.

 

“Um Harry?”

 

Harry doesn’t immediately recognize the voice so he looks at his phone but he doesn’t know this number.

 

“Yeah this is Harry, who is this?”

 

“Hey man, it’s Calvin.”

 

Harry remembers Calvin from the “New Beginnings” house, what could he possibly need to call Harry for. They weren’t exactly close.

 

“Oh hey Cal, what’s up? How are you?”

“I’m doing good man, staying clean. You?”

 

“Still clean here. So what can I do for you Calvin?”

 

“Uh...Harry man I don’t know how to say this but Johnny failed his last two drug tests here so he got kicked out. He told me in our room before he left that he was going to come find you.”

 

Harry feels his heart stop beating.

 

“I know about how he attacked you before you left and how obsessed he is with you. Leanne is totally in denial that he is dangerous. She just thinks he needs to go back to rehab, and that his brain isn’t just fried. You know how she is, but anyway you need to watch your back bro. I just couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t say anything to you.

 

Harry’s voice gets caught in his throat, “Th-thanks for calling Calvin, I really appreciate it. Take care alright.” Harry quickly hangs up and sings to the ground and cradles his head in his hands.

 

“This is all my fault, I’ve brought this on myself. If I didn’t fucking start using again, I would’ve never had to go to that fucking place,” Harry thinks frustrated.

 

Just when he thought things were going well.

 

\--------

 

Halle loves Recess! It’s her favorite part of Kindergarten because they get to go play outside. The yard located in the back of the school was large enough for kids to run around but small enough so teachers could keep track of all their kids.

 

Let’s play hide and seek,” Halle’s friend Mark shouts to a group of her classmates. All the children agree and scatter once Mark starts counting.

 

Halle takes off toward the back fence where there is a bunch of bushes to hide behind. Behind the fence is a beautiful woodsy area that makes for a nice backdrop for the school.

“I’ve got the best hiding spot ever,” she thinks to herself, “I’m going to win!” She sits down quietly behind the bushes making sure not to move an inch.

 

“Halle,” a voice whispers behind her.

 

Halle squeaks but covers her mouth quickly in fear of getting caught by her classmates. She looks around to find the source of the voice because who would be calling her name from the fence. The voice doesn’t sound like either of her parents.

 

She turns towards the fence and see’s a man that looks familiar.

 

“Hey Halle, it’s Johnny. Do you remember me? I’m your Papa’s friend from the family party,” he whispers to keep the young girl from startling.

 

“I remember you,” Halle whispers in shock and realization once she recognizes the man.

 

“How have you been sweetheart? Are you still being a good girl for your Papa?”

 

“Yeah I’m always good, cept when I cut his hair,” she says with a slight pout still upset at herself for making her Papa cry.

 

“You cut his lovely hair,” he asks in shock.

 

“Yeah, he was sad about it.”

 

“Oh I bet. Hey didn’t you have a birthday?”

 

Halle eyes light up, “How’d you know?!”

 

“I have my sources. Here,” he says as he hands her a lollipop. “Happy Birthday.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Johnny, but Papa and Daddy said never take candy from strangers.”

 

“I’m not a stranger, I’m your friend remember,” he coaxes.

Halle thinks about what her Papa told her at the party about Johnny not being nice. But he IS giving her candy so how mean can he be. She takes the lollipop and says, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome sweetheart. Hey can you tell your Papa that I say hello.”

 

She shakes her head yes as she smiles with her dimples on display.

 

“You’re such a cutie, just like your Papa,” Johnny smirks.

 

“Olly olly oxen free,” Mark yells from the school playground having not found a few people signaling the end of the game.

 

“I won the game,” Halle gasps as she hears her friend. “I’ve got to go Mr. Johnny, bye!”

She waves kindly at the man, as he waves back. Halle puts the lollipop in her pocket so she can eat it later and runs off.

 

Stalking the school turned out to be surprisingly easy for Johnny after all.

 

By the end of the school day, Harry picks the girls up to take them to Louis’ house since he only worked the lunch shift at work. He goes to their classroom to fetch his kids. He walks in and Mrs. Powell sees him and let’s the girls know he is there to pick them up since they are SO distracted by their little friends.

 

“Hal, Lou Lou let’s go. Get your backpacks. Say goodbye, please.”

 

They both calmly listen to him thank goodness. “Alright let’s go.”

 

“Papa can I get a piggy back ride please,” Halle asks once they get in the hallway. Harry silently obliges as he gets down low so his daughter can safely crawl on his back. Louis hates it when he does it because he knows Harry has a poor back but he can’t resist the twins.

 

Harry walks the girls to the car and makes sure they are buckled in before climbing in the front seat and heading to Louis’.

 

Halle gets the sucker out of her pocket, rips the plastic off and sticks it in her mouth. “Where did you get a lollipop Halle, I want one too,” Louise pouts.

 

“I got it from my friend Louise.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Johnny,” she says nonchalantly as she happily sucks on her lollipop and looks out the window. Hearing that name makes Harry’s blood run cold, but he just silently listens as the girls chat amongst themselves.

 

“There’s no Johnny in our class,” Louise says confused.

 

“He’s not in our class.” Harry’s heart sinks, it couldn’t be. Could it?

 

“Is he in the older class?”

 

“No, and he only gave me one sucker.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

The drive to the house is short, so Harry quickly pulls up into the driveway. He starts to look around paranoid like how he used to when he was using. The girls get out of their booster seats and head towards the front door and ring the bell annoyingly so their Dad will let them in.

 

Louis comes to the door and let’s them all in. “Hey cuties how was your days,” Louis asks as he hugs and kisses his kids.

“Good,” they both say as they start to run off into the house.

 

“Wait Halle I need to talk to you, stay close.” Halle stops mid-run and looks worried at her Papa. Was she in trouble?

 

“Everything okay,” Louis asks.

 

“Yeah,” Harry lies not wanting to tell Louis about the severity of his current situation.

 

Harry takes Halle’s hand and they end up in the laundry room since it has a door.

 

“Halle, baby, I won’t get mad. But I need you to tell me what happened with Johnny today,” Harry says as he kneels down in front of his daughter so they are eye level.

 

“I was playing hide and seek at recess, and I went over by the fence. He was behind the fence Papa. He just asked me if I was being a good girl. He told me to tell you Hi and he gave me a lollipop.”

 

Harry closes his eyes in anger at Johnny. “Baby why did you take that lollipop from him? He could’ve been trying to make you ill.”

 

Halle’s face falls, “I told him I’m not supposed to but he said he was my friend.”

 

“Halle Jay, like I told you before he isn’t your friend. If you see him at school again, you need to tell Mrs. Powell right away okay. And don’t go with him ever, no matter what he tells you. Do you understand me,” Harry says putting his foot down firmly.

 

She sadly nods her head yes. Harry pulls her into his chest, “You aren’t in trouble okay,” he says as he feels her hot tears on his neck. “I just don’t know what I would do if he or anyone hurt you. Please tell me or Daddy if you feel sick or anything tonight. Alright?” She nods her head. “Everything’s okay, go play with your sister,” Harry says as he kisses his daughter on the cheek and watches her leave the laundry room.

 

“I don’t know what I am going to do about this but I can’t tell Louis,” Harry thinks, “I just can’t tell him.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

“What do you mean, there isn’t much I can do?! He showed up at my daughters’ school!” Harry is currently on the phone with his lawyer trying to figure out what his options are with this whole Johnny situation. So far it’s not looking too promising.

 

“You could technically get a restraining order, but that won’t stop him from making advances at you. He would have to keep a certain number of feet away, but if he were to overstep the order the police might not get there in time if he were to harm you. You can tell the school that he has been there before and if they see him to call the police.”

 

Harry paces his bedroom trying to make sense of all the information his lawyer is giving him. “So what am I supposed to do Piers, carry a gun?”

 

“No don’t get a gun, you are way to anxious to have a gun.”

 

“It’s obvious he wants to be with me, but I have no desire to be with him. He’s fucking mental! He should be in hospital!”

 

“Just know that if he does attack you again, you can use self defense by whatever means necessary.”

 

“Piers-”

 

“Harry listen to me, by any means necessary alright? No matter what happens I’ll be there to defend you in a court of law, do you understand me?”

 

Harry let’s Piers’ words sink in, and they give him a slight bit of comfort.

 

“Okay,” Harry whispers.

 

“Stay strong you hear me,” Piers says sternly.

 

“Thanks man.”

 

“Call me if you need anything.”

 

“I will, bye.” Harry sits on his bed after he hangs up the phone and lets out a deep breath. Knowing his lawyer has his back still hasn’t fully taken away Harry’s paralyzing anxiety, but he eased it a bit.

 

His cravings are starting to come back full force, worse than ever before. “I can’t do it, I can’t do it,” Harry whispers to himself. The little voice in the back of Harry’s head is telling him to call one of Jonas’ guys just for a little bit of snow, just to take his edge off.

 

Harry leans over to grab the picture of him with Louise and Halle from when they were about 2 that sits on top of his end table. It’s his favorite picture of them.

 

“Halle Jay Tomlinson, born October 10th, 2013 at 3:08 am weighing 5lbs 2oz . Louise Anne Tomlinson, born October 10th, 2013 at 3:09 am weighing 4lbs 7oz. Both have curly brown hair, blue eyes with a hint of green, and dimples. Halle’s favorite food is pizza and she’s allergic to shellfish. Louise’s favorite food is cheese toasties and she’s allergic to raspberries...”

 

This is part of Harry’s coping mechanism when he get’s tempted. He lists off everything he can think of about his girls, his reason to stay clean. And he really wants to try for a boy, very very badly. He’s not going to fuck up all his hard work for a little bit of cocaine, no matter how stressed out he gets.

 

\---

 

“Papa!,” Halle and Louise squeal with excitement once their father opens the door to his flat.

 

“My girls! Come in,” Harry smiles wide at seeing his kids.

 

“Hey what about me,” Louis whines as the young family walks through the door.

 

“And Louis, I could never forget about you,” Harry says as both parents lock eyes sensually since they can’t show affection. They still keep their relationship under wraps from their children so there is no PDA.

 

“Papa show us your flat,” Halle yanks on Harry’s arm violently with glee.

 

“Don’t I get a hug first,” Harry says as he kneels down to his girls’ height. They both hug him at the same time and he kisses both of them all over their cute little faces. Louis watches on at the sweet display and feels his heart clench.

 

“I’ve missed you Papa,” Louise says before she kisses her Papa on the lips quickly. “I missed you too my baby girl. Alright ready for the grand tour?” Everyone including Louis shake nod their heads, eager to see Harry’s new space. Harry leads them into the living room where there is a good sized couch and a love seat. There is a modern coffee table in the center and a tv on the wall.

 

“Here is the sitting room, the couch pulls out into another bed in case we have extra company. We tried to make it look as nice as we could,” Harry explains before he leads them to the kitchen. “This is our lovely kitchen, dinner is in the oven still cooking it should be done in a few minutes.”

 

“Is Mr. Shiloh going to eat with us too,” Louise asks. She’s been taking a liking to her Papa’s friend.“No sweetie, he’s working late. But he said to say hello to his favorite gal,” Harry says as he taps Louise on the nose as her little face turns light red. “Can we see Mr. Shiloh’s room,” Halle asks since she’s so nosey.

 

Harry leads them down the hall towards their bedrooms, “I suppose so, but don’t tell him I showed you.” Harry peeks his head through the door first to make sure its somewhat respectable in there. “Here’s his room, but we’re not going in, you can just look.” The girls look from behind their Papa’s legs curiously and Louis over Harry’s shoulder. Louis notices some of the band poster’s on the wall, and is impressed by Shiloh’s music tastes.

 

Harry quickly shuts the door, “Here is the bathroom, it has a tub and shower which is nice.” There are a few candles in there which is no doubt a Harry touch, but it’s pretty clean for a shared bathroom of two men.

 

“Do you take bubble baths with Mr. Shiloh, like Halle and I do Papa,” Louise asks innocently.

 

Louis’ face scowls at his daughter’s question while Harry has a loud laugh. Louis smacks Harry on the arm, “Answer your daughter Styles.” Louis looks Harry dead in the eye also wanting to know the answer to the question.

 

Harry desperately tries to control his laughter once he sees Louis’ face. “No Lou Lou, we don’t take baths together, even if we are short on time,” Harry laughs lightly as he looks at Louis’ annoyed expression.

 

Harry finally calms down and says, “Last stop is my bedroom.” He leads them to the last door down the hall. “Here is my room.” He opens the door and let’s his family have a look around.

 

The girls instantly run and jump on the bed. “Girls don’t jump on Papa’s bed,” Louis says nicely to see if they will listen. They do once last jump and end up in a sitting position while giggling.

 

Harry was going to tell them that he didn’t mind if his little Monkeys jumped on his bed, but he didn’t want to overstep Louis’ authority. Harry has always been good cop when it came to the girls.

 

“Papa who’s that lady on that poster,” Halle asks curiously pointing to the small poster on the wall above his desk.

 

“That’s Stevie Nicks, baby. She’s a singer/songwriter.”

 

“Like Daddy?!”

 

Harry looks at Louis and says with a wink, “Yeah but she’s not as good as Daddy.” Louis blushes and rolls his eyes. “That’s not true,” he thinks to himself.

 

“I used to play her music for you both when you were little babies to help you fall asleep,” Harry tells his daughters.

 

“Ohhh,” Halle says in understanding. 

 

“So how’d you like the tour? It’s not much but it’s my home for now,” says rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

 

“Papa, can I get a flat too,” Halle asks with wide eyes like her Papa’s.

 

“You’re too young to get a flat Hals,” Louis alerts his daughter.

 

“But I want a cool flat,” she pouts with puppy dog eyes at her Daddy.

 

“You have a perfectly nice room fit for a princess at Daddy’s house, you don’t need a flat,” Harry explains.

 

She sighs, “I guess.”

 

“What you don’t like living with me,” Louis asks faking offense making both girls giggle.

 

Halle gets up off the bed and runs to hug her Daddy, “I love living with you Daddy!”

 

“That’s right, and you’re never leaving me,” Louis says as he crushes his daughter in a hug.

 

“Papa, why don’t you just live at Daddy’s house with us again,” Louise asks quietly as Harry sits next to her on the bed.

 

“Because Papa has to work on a few things by himself and Mr. Shiloh needs someone to keep him company. You don’t want him to be lonely do you,” Harry says to his daughter.

 

She shakes her head no with a small pout. “I miss you living with me though Papa,” she admits quietly to her father.

 

Harry wraps his arms around his youngest and pulls her tightly into his chest. “You can come see me whenever you want, you just ask Daddy to call me. Okay,” he whispers to her. She smiles and shakes her head yes as she wraps her little arms around her Papa’s massive chest.

 

\---

 

A few days after Harry had his house warming dinner with his family, Harry invited Louis over during the day to “break in” his new bed.

 

“Ahhh Harry, don’t stop! Right there!” Harry is currently on top since they aren’t trying to get pregnant plus Louis is the guest so it’s only right. Since Shiloh’s out for the morning, both men aren’t holding back.

 

“Louis, fuck you feel so good baby,” Harry moans as he thrusts deeply into his ex-husband.

 

“Ugh I always forget how big you are,” Louis moans as his eyes roll back into his head.

 

“Yeah you like taking Papa’s cock don’t you,” Harry says as he rams into Louis’ prostate.

 

“Mhmm give it to me Harry,” Louis whines with no shame. Louis likes it a little rougher than Harry does when he is a bottom, so Harry gives all he has while making sure he doesn’t hurt Louis.

 

Unbeknownst to them though, Shiloh comes back into the flat for his phone charger that he forgot when he left. Fortunately for him he has his headphones in blaring music as he looks for his charger in the living room, but he doesn’t see it. Sometimes Harry borrows it, so he heads to his room to ask him if he has it.

 

He knocks first before he takes his headphone out of his ear and enters the room, assuming Harry’s studying or reading which unfortunately for Shiloh he isn’t. “Hey Harry have you seen my char-,” he stops mid sentence while Harry stops mid thrust and whips his head towards the door to see his roommate.

 

Thank God he and Louis are covered by the sheet or Shiloh would’ve seen way more than he bargained for.

 

“Shiloh, what the fuck dude, get out,” Harry says in shock as he does his best to cover Louis. Louis can’t help but cover his face as he starts giggling in embarrassment.

 

Shiloh starts laughing and clapping, “So this is what you do while I’m gone, I get it. I was just coming in to ask if you’ve seen my charger?”

 

“It’s in the kitchen, now get out of my room,” Harry groans.

 

“Thanks, sorry for interrupting. Don’t worry I’m leaving again for a few hours,” he laughs lightly again as he closes the door.

 

Harry waits until he hears the front door shut. “Sorry about him,” he says annoyed. Louis tries to calm his laughter. “You have to admit that was pretty funny. I’d rather him walk in than one of the girls.”

 

“Yeah that’s for sure, okay where were we?”

 

\---

 

“Go Grease Lightning,” Louis shouts as he slides into the living room in his Danny Zuko outfit ready to go trick or treating.

 

Harry is kneeling down in-front of both girls in his T-Birds costume making sure their ponytails are perfect. They are both dressed in their Pink Lady costumes.

 

“Tell me about it, stud,” Halle shouts to her Daddy. Harry starts giggling cause he told both girls a bunch of little quotes they could say through out the night.

 

“You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin, Daddy,” Louise says with a snap.

 

Louis makes a not so manly squeal when he sees his girls. “You two look sooooo cute! Ready to go trick or treating my little Pink Ladies?”

 

They both shout, “YA!”

 

Harry gets up and looks in the mirror by the door to make sure his hair is still in place. He used a shit ton of gel so it shouldn’t move an inch tonight. Louis tells the girls to get their shoes on while he comes up behind Harry and whispers in his ear, “You look so delicious in that leather jacket, you make a sexy little T-Bird.”

 

He turns around and looks at Louis mischievously before he takes a quick glance at the girls to make sure they are distracted before he steals a quick kiss from Louis’ lips.

 

“Could say the same for you Danny Zuko,” Harry says. Louis can’t help but smile with glee because his family is dressed up in characters from his favorite movie.

 

“Alright, gang let’s go!”

 

The young family make their rounds around the neighborhood, no doubt with the amount of candy the girls are getting they will be hyped on sugar for weeks.

 

About an hour into trick or treating, Harry starts to get this un-easy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He feels like he is being watched so he finds himself looking over his shoulder frequently but he still doesn’t see anyone.

There are a bunch of families with young children walking around trick or treating as well, so Harry just thinks he is being paranoid. There is a part of his brain telling him he’s not though. Louis starts to notice Harry’s uneasiness, “Hey you okay?” The girls are walking to the front door of the next house getting candy while the parents watch protectively from the pavement.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

 

“You sure? You keep fidgeting like you’re nervous,” He says as he looks at Harry with concern written on his face.

 

Harry makes a joke to play off how he is really feeling since Louis has no idea what he’s been going through. “I don’t know I feel like someone is going to pop up and scare me from behind,” he says with a dimpled smile.

 

Louis starts laughing at how ridiculous Harry can be at times. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you if anyone tries anything.”

 

“Oh that makes me feel so much better short stuff,” Harry laughs as he bumps Louis hip with his hip.

 

“Fine fend for yourself,” Louis says as he turns his back crossing his arms and pouting. Harry takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around Louis from behind and lightly kisses his hair. He rests his chin on top of Louis’ head as he watches the girls go to the house next door to the one they were just at. “Thank you Lou,” Harry says.

 

“For what?”

 

“For wanting to protect me, even though we both know you can’t even get rid of a spider,” Harry giggles.

 

“Asshole,” Louis whispers with a laugh since there are children around as he tries to get out of Harry’s death grip of a hug but Harry holds him in place.

 

Harry looks at the girls as they are getting cooed at by the neighbor for their cute costumes as they are handed candy. “And thank you for taking care of our girls when I couldn’t,” he whispers.

 

Louis wraps his arms behind him so they are around Harry’s back as he continues to hold him. “Thanks for birthing them,” Louis says sincerely.

 

The girls run back to their parents in excitement to show them all the candy they managed to get so far. They aren’t even half way done with all the houses in the neighborhood.

 

A few hours later, they finally arrive back at Louis’ house and the girls are all sorts of hyper and they haven’t even eaten any candy yet.

 

“Okay let’s go pop in a movie, and you guys can eat a few pieces of candy. You still have school in the morning.”

 

The girls take all their candy to the theatre room as the parents follow. Louis puts in Monster’s Inc since the girls are too young to watch any scary movies. He knows they are going to crash hard before the movie is even over.

 

They manage to get to at least more than half way before they are out like lights. Each parent takes a child and heads upstairs to their rooms. They get them successfully out of their costumes and into PJs before tucking them in and kissing them goodnight.

 

Both parents head back to the theatre room for adult time. “You think they will notice if we eat some of their candy,” Louis asks.

 

“Halle will for sure, but fuck it,” Harry says as he grabs a chocolate bar.

 

“So what are we in the mood for tonight? Halloween? Chucky? The Exorcist?”

 

Harry can not handle “Halloween” this year, a movie about a stalker man, no thank you! “Let’s do Exorcist,” Harry says. Louis agrees, turns the movie on, then heads over to the couch. He grabs the blanket, drapes it over both of them so they can cuddle.

 

As the opening credits start, Harry turns Louis’ head towards his and he kisses him deeply with a little tongue. After a few seconds Harry stops kissing him and leans his forehead against his and says, “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Louis smiles and rolls his eyes as he turns back to face the television.

 

Both men forget how scary this movie actually is since it’s so old but it’s still very effective. Harry has Louis in a death grip since Louis is leaning against his chest. It’s at the part when the girl is tied to the bed and the priest is yelling. She starts to thrash on the bed violently. The volume in the room is turned up quite loud since the room is soundproof.

 

There seems to be a common theme going on this week with people opening doors and entering the room without Harry or Louis’ knowledge. Tonight was no exception. As both men are engrossed in the climax of the film they don’t hear their youngest daughter enter the room and whisper, “Daddy, Papa?”

 

Louise is so focused on getting to her parents she doesn’t look at the scary movie on the screen. She quietly walks around the side of the large couch in the room and goes to stand in front of her Papa who is closest to the side she is on.

“Papa,” she says a little louder so she is heard as she gets in front of his eye line.

 

“OH MY FUCK,” Harry shouts as he leaps over Louis on the couch which causes Louis to scream at the top of his lungs as well seeing a little girl standing next to the couch. His brain doesn’t have time to register it’s actually his child.

 

Louise gets startled and starts crying cause her parents screamed at her.

 

“Louis pause the movie!”

 

Louis composes himself and scrambles for the remote, hits pause, then turns on the lights. “Oh my poor baby,” Louis says as he rushes over to Louise and cradles her into his chest. “We didn’t mean to scream, you scared us baby.”

 

Harry has his head in his hands as he tries to get his heart to start beating again, while he takes deep breaths.

 

“I-I just needed h-h-help getting some w-water Daddy,” Louise cries.

 

Louis smoothes Louise’s hair down and picks her up, “Alright lets go get you some water Lou Lou.” Louis starts heading for the door, “Harry lets call it a night, yeah?” They lock eyes and Harry nods his head as he cleans up the couch and folds the blanket.

 

“Happy fucking Halloween,” Harry laughs to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, the holidays were crazy and I had family in town after New Years! I accidently deleted the whole story and lost all my stats so I am hoping they build back up :(((( I'm praying my readers find me again cause I love and appreciate you all. <3 Enjoy!
> 
> *All the songs used aren't mine!

_“Perfection.”_

 

_That was Johnny’s first thought when he saw Harry Styles walk into the “New Beginnings” house. Cocaine was his poison, which was interesting to Johnny since he was an avid Heroine user. Maybe one day they could shoot up together, if they ever get out of this prison._

 

_Once Harry joined the first group therapy session, everyone got to hear his story._

 

_“Hi I’m Harry Tomlinson, well soon to be Styles again my original surname. I’m a recovering cocaine addict,” Harry says as he fidgets anxiously. His skin constantly feels like its crawling._

 

_“Ooo so he’s single,” Johnny thinks with excitement._

 

_“We’re happy to have you here Harry,” Leanne says kindly._

 

_“More than happy,” Johnny thinks as he watches Harry._

 

_“What brought you here love? What made you want to stay clean?”_

 

_Harry sniffled,”Well, my husband asked for a divorce and he kicked me out of the house. He told me I wouldn’t see our kids again, if I wasn’t clean. He pretty much hates my guts now. I miss my kids, and my husband so much. The drugs just aren’t worth it anymore.”_

 

_“The drugs are always worth it,” Johnny thinks, plus the only reason he is here is to stay out of jail._

 

_Once group therapy was over, Johnny took it upon himself to introduce himself to his stunning new housemate._

 

_“Hey Harry, my name is Johnny Collins,”Johnny says sticking his hand out. Harry shakes it graciously._

 

_“Nice to meet you Johnny,” Harry says politely._

 

_Johnny pulls Harry towards his chest slowly, “I’m so sorry to hear about your divorce with your husband,” he says as he gives Harry the once over with his eyes. Harry looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. “If you need a shoulder to cry on, I’m in the last room at the end of the hall.”_

 

_“Um thanks but no thanks,” Harry says as he attempts to untangle himself from Johnny’s grasp._

 

_“C’mon don’t be shy, love.”_

 

_“No thank you I’m good,”Harry says kindly again, as he creates some space from the other man. “Have a goodnight,” he says before he walks away and heads up the stairs to his room._

 

_“So he wants to play hard to get, challenge accepted. At least his husband is out of the way,” Johnny thought at the time._

 

Now it’s the present day and Harry still isn’t his. He tried to move on when Harry would constantly blow him off, he really did! Just look at him, how could you give up on someone as perfect as him. 

 

Without him at the house, Johnny lost all motivation to stay. He didn’t even give a fuck about staying clean anymore, he has nothing to lose.

 

It didn’t take long for Johnny to find out where Harry went, but he’ll keep that to himself. 

 

He’s been watching him for a few months now, learning his routines just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get him alone and finally win him over. The only problem is Louis. 

 

The longer he waits the closer they seem to get. What does Louis have that he doesn’t, besides money. Johnny could give Harry children, treat him like a prince, love him like he deserves and if he wanted to snort a little cocaine he wouldn’t judge him. 

 

“Fuck Louis! Fuck him for having Harry’s heart,” Johnny curses to himself as he wraps a band around his arm tight so the vain in his arm pops out. He slowly injects the needle into his arm and watches the liquid disappear into his arm. As he feels the drug take over him he leans back against the couch he is sitting on in the dirt cheap apartment he is renting.

 

His muscles start to relax and he feels his entire body go deliciously numb as his eyes start to roll back. 

 

\---

 

“Alright Louis, let’s do it again,” the producer says into the talkback mic that leads to Louis’ studio headphones.

 

Louis preps himself for another take, before he hears the music playback, then he sings.

 

“ _You only know what I want you to_

_I know everything you don't want me to_

_Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

_I always will_

 

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

_The less I give the more I get back_

_Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

_I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you.”_

 

Louis starts to feel the tears forming in his eyes and his throat tightening. He always has a hard  time getting through this song.

 

“Hey Julian, can we take a break. I um, I need a minute,” Louis pleads into his mic.

 

“Yeah sure, Lou. Let’s take five!”

 

Louis takes off his headphones then heads into the control room. He grabs his cigarettes before  going outside. He lights up before leaning back against the brick wall and taking a long drag of  his fag. The album he is working on is his most emotional to date. Every song is about the  hardships and demons he’s been dealing with since everything happened with Harry. 

Louis  sometimes feels like a hypocrite for smoking but he only does it when he is stressed. All the songs he wrote were during the time Harry was away so every word he sings reopens painful wounds in Louis’ heart. Sometimes the devil on Louis’ shoulder makes him feel like a fool for taking Harry back, especially when he is in the studio. He would never tell anyone about how he was feeling because they wouldn’t understand. His relationship with Harry is complicated to say the least. He’s the love of Louis’ life, the father of his children, but he put them all through hell. All his old emotions are getting stirred up again. Louis starts thinking back to when he noticed Harry using again which was the last fucking straw for him, so he kicked him out. 

 

_Harry had locked himself away in the bathroom while the twins were playing quietly in the living room. Its been months after the whole incident with Jonas, and Harry had started using cocaine again for awhile now. He knows he should quit but he just can’t bring himself to stop. He had got a hold of some a few days ago and he was just waiting until the right time to snort this batch. He was never one to shoot up with a needle, that took too much prep work and he couldn’t smoke it with the girls around so snorting it is. He carefully lined up the white powder before snorting it violently up his nose, two lines was more than enough. “Argh,” Harry moaned as the drugs burned his nostrils something awful, he wasn’t used to that. He rubbed his nose as he got rid of any evidence on the counter before heading back into the living room to check on the girls. They were still thankfully playing nicely together. Harry could feel his heartbeat start to pick up so he used his new energy to clean up the kitchen which was a thousand times faster than he’s ever done it. He got finished in no time flat, which he considered a win. He went into the girls’ room to tidy up since he knew it was a bit messy in there as well. He got about half way through before he heard crying coming from the living room so he dropped what was in his hands and hurried into the living room. “Papa,” Louise sobbed as she ran as fast she could to her father. “What’s wrong my angel face,” Harry asked as he scooped his child into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I call, you no come,” she sniffles. “Oh my love, I’m sorry I was cleaning I didn’t hear you call for me. I’m here now, okay?” She nods her head. Harry grabs Louise under her armpits and lightly tosses her in the air and catches her to make her giggle. One of Harry’s favorite sounds is hearing the girls giggle. “Why don’t we go run around in the yard,” Harry suggested cause he was feeling a bit hyper and didn’t want to destroy the living room again. “Yeah Papa yeah,” Halle shouted. Halle loved being with her Papa cause she could always be as loud as she wanted. “Let’s get our shoes on,” he says. They all quickly go to get their shoes on before going outside to play and run around. Harry would like to think of himself as a functioning addict. He doesn’t go out, get high and party, he just takes it to get through his day in one piece, raising twins especially at a young age is difficult. Louis’ salary is enough to provide for them, so he asked Harry to quit his job at the bakery, so that’s what he did. Louis has become distant in the past months since he found about Harry’s initial drug use, which is understandable. Louis stayed home with Harry while he went through withdrawals even though he was beyond pissed at him, but it killed him to see his husband in so much pain. The withdrawals were_ **_BAD_ ** _! Despite all that here he is again._

_By the end of the day, Harry started to crash down from his high so now Harry was laying on the floor with arms extended above his head with Halle making her fly. Louise is asleep next to him with her arm over his stomach._

_“Zooooooom, are you flying pretty girl?”_

_“I fly Papa, I fly!”_

_The front door unlocks and Louis is back from the studio. A part of Louis is cautious when he enters their home after work thanks to the last time he walked in to their living room a complete and utter mess. He puts all his stuff down and walks around the corner to see a sight that warms his heart: his three loves._

_“What do we have here?”_

_Both Harry and Halle look towards the voice and smile. “Daddy!”_

_“Hey sweetheart, I missed you,” Louis said as he grabbed Halle from Harry and gave her a big hug and kiss. Halle lays her head on her father’s shoulder as she starts to feel her fatigue._

_“How long has the little one been out,” Louis asks his husband as he starts to get up off the floor with Louise in his arms. “Uh about thirty minutes ago,” Harry guesses as he gets Louise situated on his hip. He starts to feel something run down his nose so he assumes it’s snot and tries to sniff it back into his nose before it runs down to his upper lip._

_Louis’ face contorts into worry, “Harry your nose is bleeding!”_

_“Wha,” he questions as he touches the bottom of his nose, not believing Louis that he was bleeding cause that’s never happened before. Since Harry was laying on his back it must have kept the blood in his nose this whole time. This might explain that terrible burning feeling Harry felt earlier. Harry gently lays Louise onto the couch while he heads to the bathroom to situate his nose. Louis goes to put Halle on the couch as well but she starts to whine and holds on tightly to her father. Louis groans and follows Harry to the bathroom with Halle in tow. Harry grabs a tissue and starts to clean his nose up. Louis covers Halle’s ear not knowing if she is asleep yet, “Have you been using again,” Louis whispers viciously._

_“No,” Harry lies defensively, he doesn’t have to explain himself._

_“You think I’m fucking stupid don’t you,” Louis spits._

_“What are you on about now Louis? It probably happened when I bumped into the wall. You know how clumsy I can be,” he tries before washing the blood off his hands._

_“Oh you ran into the wall is that it,” Louis says starting to get aggravated and raising his voice. Harry turns the light off in the bathroom and just walks past Louis and heads towards the kitchen for some water. Louis puts Halle on the couch next to her sister so she can sleep more comfortably before heading towards the kitchen._

_“I can’t believe your taking that shit with the girls in the house!”_

_“Lower your voice Louis,” Harry spits back._

_“Do you know what that shit does to your body Harry!?”_

_Harry just rolls his eyes and drinks his water._

_“What so you have nothing to say for yourself? After everything that’s happened you are going to put your family through this bullshit again?!_

_“I know what I’m doing Louis, relax. I have it under control, alright.”_

_“You know people have heart attacks from that stuff? What if you were here by yourself and something happened? It’s not just about you, our children are here too!”_

_“You don’t think I know that?! I’m here every fucking day with them!”_

_“Yeah, so you should know better! I can’t believe you right now!”_

_Harry rubs his face cause he’s bored of this conversation and he’s tired from arguing._

_“Say something!”_

_Harry looks at his husband, and admires his beauty even when he’s angry. He slowly walks over to him, softly grabs his hips as he smirks so his dimples pop and turns on his charm. “Okay fine I’ll quit baby, I promise. You look so sexy when your mad, let’s fuck.” Harry leans in to kiss his husband hoping to end this conversation but instead he’s met with a sharp slap on his cheek._

_“What the hell is wrong with you,” Louis asks shocked._

_Harry just laughs lightly, “Nothing is wrong with me, I’m fine. So how was work hun?”_

_Louis glares at Harry, “Where did you get the money for it? I cut all your credit cards.”_

_Harry just shrugs his shoulders, “Why does it even matter? Stop worrying so much.”_

_“That money I gave you the other day to buy-”_

_“I spent it on the girls like you told me,” Harry lied through his teeth._

_“Why are you lying to me?!”_

_“I’m not lying!”_

_“Where’s the rest of it?”_

_“I finished it...”Harry says not so confidently._

_“So if I were to go looking for it I wouldn’t find anything,” Louis asks as he storms off to look for Harry’s stash._

_He starts in their bedroom looking through Harry’s drawers throwing his clothes everywhere, inside his nightstand, under his side of the bed, his side of their walk in closet, inside his shoes, under his side of the sink with no success. All Harry can do is pray that Louis doesn’t check in the downstairs bathroom._

_“You’d probably hide it in the last place I’d look huh,” Louis snarls before heading towards the girls’ room. Harry just follows him around instead of moving his stash, that would be suspicious if he suddenly disappeared. “If it’s in here, I’ll choke him until he dies,” Louis thinks as he storms inside the room. He looks under both their beds, their drawers, under stuffed animals, he also checks for stitches in their stuffed animals, in their toy box, their art supplies, inside the closest, on the closet shelves, inside their little shoes. Louis yells in frustration when he comes up empty. He racks his brain to figure out where he would keep it and then he remembers something._

_He runs back downstairs with Harry hot on his tail, as he goes into the downstairs bathroom and throws open the cabinets under the sink when he finds it and throws it on the counter. “How long have you had this in my fucking house?! Around my fucking kids!? What if they found it?!”_

_Harry just hugs himself anxiously, with his head down cause he can’t see the look on Louis’ face. When Harry doesn’t answer him, he opens up the bag with the poison in it that’s destroying his family and he goes to dump it down the toilet. Harry looks up when Louis doesn’t say anything else andhis eyes widen in horror. “Louis don’t!” He grabs him and tackles him into the hallway after he dumps the first small bag of cocaine down the toilet. “This is all you fucking care about anyway you asshole,”Louis cries out as he starts trying to free his arms so he can properly rip Harry a new one. Harry is on top of him trying to keep him on the floor while he is in hysterics. Harry might be taller but Louis is strong. “Get the fuck off of me!” He throws Harry off of him, and he punches him in the face._

_“Papa,” Louise calls. Harry rubs his jaw as he gets up to tend to his daughter._

_“No,” Louis shouts as he too gets up off the floor and hurries to beat Harry to the living room._

_“Papa,” Louise says tiredly as she makes grab hands for Harry._

_Before Harry can get to her, Louis stands between them. “Don’t touch her,” Louis says venomously to Harry. “Move Louis,”Harry says annoyed cause Louise starts whining cause Louis won’t let him hold her._

_“You’re not going to be around my kids anymore, get out!”_

_Harry stares at him like he’s lost his mind. “Their my kids too!”_

_“I don’t want you anywhere near them. Get out of my house!”_

_“Papa,”Louise starts to cry since she is still tired and needs to be put to bed._

_“Louis c’mon, be rational!”_

_“Oh believe me, I’m being rational. You blew your second chance, literally. So get out NOW!”_

_Harry huffs, “So where am I supposed to go?”_

_“I could care less, but you aren’t welcome here anymore. Since coke is all you care about, we’re done and I’m not letting the kids anywhere near you anymore.” With one final shove, Louis screams, “Get the fuck out!”_

“Hey Louis, you ready?”

Louis snaps out of his daydream.

“Yeah, let’s get this album finally done!” He drops his cig on the floor then crushes it with his foot before heading back into the studio. 

Louis records some more before he has to leave to pick up the girls. He cuts his studio time down so he can spend as much time with his kids as possible. It makes the album making process longer but his girls are his priority. At the end of the session his manager James reminds him about the week long press tour he has coming up in London. 

“So you still thinking about letting Harry watch the kids while your gone?”

Louis sighs, “I want to but I’m still apprehensive about it.”

“You still haven’t given him a key to your place huh?”

Louis bites his lip looking at the ground and shakes his head no.

“Do you not trust him?”

“It’s complicated James.”

“Well I know you will do the right thing Lou. I’m here day or night if you need me,” James says as he gives Louis a bro hug.

“Thanks James, I appreciate it,” Louis says as he hugs him back.

“Now let see some new pictures of those two gorgeous girls! I miss them,” James says as he gets super giddy.

Louis just laughs and pulls out his phone to indulge his friend/manager.

\---

“You know I miss your hair being long sometimes,” Louis exclaims as he gently tugs on the back of Harry’s short locks. Harry moans lightly cause he loves having his hair pulled. The two parents are currently lounging in the master bedroom with “Love Actually” on in the background while they casually make out. Both girls are currently asleep. They’ve been getting clingy with Harry so Louis half expects them to come cuddle any minute so no love making will be taking place tonight. “You know one of my favorite parts of your body is your lips,” Louis whispers as he traces his finger over Harry’s bottom lip before he licks it with his tongue. Harry blushes and kisses Louis on the mouth then he kisses his jaw and works his way down to his neck where he starts to leave a love bite. Louis bites his lip and lifts his chin to give Harry better access. Harry runs his hands down to Louis’ ass which is Harry’s favorite body part on Louis and pulls him as close to his body as possible. Just when things are about to pick up, both men hear the door creak open so they halt all action and Harry moves his hands to Louis’ back so it just looks like they are snuggling. “Daddy, Papa? Louise wants to come cuddle,” Halle announces softly as she sticks her head in the door. “Are you trying to pin a cuddle session after your bed time on your sister little miss,” Louis questions. She shoots a guilty look at her Daddy before he rolls his eyes and beckons them in. Halle pushes the door open holding her sister’s hand as they make their way to the bed. Louise is still rubbing her eyes cause she’s tired but she did want to cuddle with her parents so she let Halle wake her up. She’s missed her Papa so much so she likes being close to him. Louise goes on Harry’s side and puts her arms up so he will help her into the bed, which he coos at and happily obliges. Halle goes on Louis’ side of the bed and attempts to climb up on her own but she’s still too short. “Alright alright, let me help you baby,” Louis laughs as he scoops Halle up onto the bed. Once both parents get their kids situated under the covers in between them Louis turns the movie off so the room is darker. They all get comfortable so they can all go to sleep. “Daddy can you and Papa sing to us,” Louise asks softly. “What do you want us to sing sweetheart,” Harry asks. “Can you sing the lovely song,” Halle asks excitedly. “Shhh it’s quiet time love. Let’s calm down,” Louis says softly. Halle covers her mouth with a small giggle. “Sorry Daddy,” she says quieter. “We’ll sing the lovely song for you baby,” Harry says. 

“Isn’t she lovely,” Louis sings first. “Isn’t she wonderful,” Harry answers. “Isn’t she precious,” Louis sings. “Perfect at seven years old,” Harry changed the words for their age since they were babies. “I never thought, through love we’d be,” Louis sings as he locks eyes with Harry. “making two as lovely as she.” “But isn’t she lovely made from love,” Harry sings as he breaks eye contact with Louis to look at their beautiful sleeping girls. The look on Harry’s face even in the dark room just radiates love for their children, Louis swears his face is lighting up the room and not the moon in the window. That’s when his worries start to wash away. “I guess we should go to sleep too,” Louis whispers. “You’re right, goodnight Lou,” Harry says as he leans in for a quick kiss but Louis holds the side of his face. “I love you,” Louis says as he looks Harry in the eyes with no hesitation. Harry’s eyes widen slightly cause he was not expecting that. “I love you too,” Harry says with a look only reserved for Louis. “We’ll talk more tomorrow,” Louis says softly, as he brushes Harry’s cheek with his knuckles. “Okay,” Harry whispers before kissing Louis one last time trying not to disturb the girls in between them. Harry settles back into his side of the bed but he faces away from Louis so he can smile to himself like a young girl that just got asked out by her crush. Louis closes his eyes to go to sleep while the little voice in the back of his head is telling him “you’re going to regret saying that,” but he just tells it to shut up as he finally falls asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry walks through the door of his apartment after pulling a double shift at the restaurant completely exhausted. He barely makes it to the couch before he collapses face first onto it.

Shiloh hears Harry come in from his room so he walks towards the living room while he is on the phone with his girlfriend of a few weeks now. He chuckles to himself when he sees Harry, face down into the couch.

“Yeah he just got back,” he tells her with a smile, “I’ll talk to you later babe. Have a goodnight. Bye.” After Shiloh hangs up he runs over to the couch Harry is on and superman dives onto his back just to bug him.

Harry lets out a groan of exhaustion and a little pain. “If it isn’t the walking dead,” Shiloh says.

“Ugh get your fat ass off me,” Harry mumbles.

“Do you kiss your children with that mouth?”

Harry doesn’t say anything cause he can feel himself starting to fall asleep.

“Harry talk to me, I haven’t seen you all day! I missed you,” Shiloh whines as he hugs Harry’s back.

“Just let me die in peace,” Harry whines back.

“You can’t sleep on the couch. It will hurt your back. Plus there is a surprise in your room, I think it’s from your baby daddy.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry says as he attempts to sit up but with great difficulty since Shiloh is still on top of him.

“You’re a great cuddle,” Shiloh says as he snuggles Harry’s back.

“Thanks but I’m taken. My cuddles only belong to three people,” Harry laughs as he manages to roll out from underneath his friend. He stands up and stretches a bit before heading towards his room to get ready for bed. He’s also curious what Louis has potentially sent him.

He enters his room and see’s a large vase of pink and red roses on his desk. Harry couldn’t help but smile so wide in awe and surprise. He loves roses! He walks over to it and inhales the fresh aroma the flowers naturally give off.

Harry looks around the vase to see if their is a card or anything, but he doesn’t see one.

“Hey Loh,” Harry shouts.  
“Yesss dear,” Shiloh responds playfully.

“Did these come with a card,” Harry asks curiously.

“Um I didn’t see one. Maybe Louis assumed you would know they were from him,” Shiloh said from the kitchen.

It’s too late to call Louis to say thank you so he will have to show his appreciation for his gift in the morning.

\---

“Halle it’s mine,” Louise shouts at her sister as her sister takes her barbie doll.

“I want to play with it,” Halle shouts back at her sister.

“Give it back,” Louise growls at her sister.

“No,” Halle growls back.

“You’re always taking my stuff,” Louise shouts as she stomps her foot.

“You’re so annoying,” Halle says as she sits down to play with the barbie doll in the dream house.

Louise is so sick of her sister always being mean to her and taking her stuff. She’s going to teach her a lesson. So, she picks up her large Elsa doll by the legs and swings the doll at the side of her sister’s face from behind as hard as she could.

“OWWW,” Halle cries out as she clutches her face in pain and starts crying hysterically.

“I told you to give it back,” Louise says with no remorse and she takes her doll back aggressively . She climbs onto her bed with her dolly so her sister can’t get to it.

Halle gets up quickly and leaves the room crying out, “DADDY!”

Louis is currently on the phone talking to his business manager about developing an upcoming singer/songwriter when Halle bursts into his office sobbing clutching her face.

Once Louis sees his daughter’s tears everything stops, “Hey Charles, I need to call you back!” He doesn’t give him a chance to say anything before he hangs up.

“Baby what happened,” Louis asks as he gets down on his knees to find out what happened.  
Halle doesn’t speak cause she is hysterically sobbing and holding the side of her face. “Halle Jay, talk to me so Daddy can help you. What happened? Did you fall and hit your head?”

Halle starts sucking in air trying to calm down as she tries to explain to her father what her sister did.

“D-daddy! L-L-Louise h-hit me with her b-big dolly and i-it h-h-hurts Daddy,” Halle sobs in pain still holding her face.

Louis feels his anger build up cause he knows which doll Halle is talking about and that doll has some weight to it.

“Okay baby, let’s get you some ice for your face,” he tells her as he lifts her into his arms. He walks down the stairs to get her an ice pack for her face. He opens the freezer to grab an ice pack that he always keeps in the freezer. He then sets his daughter on the counter to examine her face.

“Alright H, let me see,” he says softly as he moves her hands from her face and wipes the tears from her eyes. He sees a huge purple bruise forming on the side of her cheekbone. “Oh my poor baby, Daddy will make it all better. I’ll have to sort your sister out.”

Halle starts to calm down once the ice pack is on her face cause it helps with the pain. All of sudden the doorbell rings. Louis looks at the time, “That must be your father,” Louis whispers to himself. “Feel better Princess?” Halle nods solemnly. He picks her up and kisses her on her good cheek so he doesn’t hurt his baby and goes to answer the door.

“Hello,” Harry starts with a smile but it slowly fades when he sees his daughter’s face. “What happened?”

“Louise hit her in the face with one of her big dolls,” Louis says agitated at his youngest child.

“She what?!”

“It hurted Papa,” she whispers sadly. Harry pets her hair and kisses her on her forehead. “Have you talked to Louise yet,” Harry asks Louis.

“No I haven’t had a chance yet, I just got her to calm down.”

“I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Okay I’m going to get this one settled down here. I think it’s best we keep them apart for a bit.

Harry nods, “What should her punishment be?”

“No toys or tv for the week and an apology to her sister.

“I agree, I’ll be back,” he says as he heads towards his daughters’ room fuming.

Louise heard the doorbell earlier and she knew her Papa was coming over. She watched him and her Daddy talking about what she did so she was scared to get in trouble. She didn’t want her Papa mad at her cause he’s kind of scary when he is mad since he is so tall. Once she saw her Papa head towards the stairs, she ran into her room and shut the door.

There is no lock on the door so she sits against it with her back so her Papa can’t come in cause she knows she is in big trouble.

Harry goes to open the door but its stopped by something. “Louise Anne Tomlinson, you have until the count of three to move from the door or else you’re going to be in even more trouble.”

Louise doesn’t move.

“1...”

“No Papa!”

“2....”

“It’s Halle’s fault she was being mean to me!”

“Louise don’t make me get to three!

Louise groans and moves from the door but runs to her bed. She gets under the covers so she doesn’t have to face her father.

Harry opens the door expecting to see his daughter standing there but instead she is in her bed.

He walks over to the side of her bed. “Louise,” he says sternly.

Louise knows that her Papa is losing his patience so she comes out from under the covers with a pout.

“Sit up, please.”

Louise sits up but looks at her hands instead of her father.

“Why did you hit your sister Louise?”

She continues to pout and look at her hands folded in her lap.

“Look at me when I am talking to you young lady,” Harry says sternly.

“She was being mean to me Papa! She took my barbie doll without asking,” Louise pleads finally looking her father in the eyes.

“You know not to hurt people! We raised you better than that.”

“But she’s always bossing me around Papa! She’s mean, and I no like it!”

Harry let’s out a deep sigh, before he sits next to his daughter on her bed. “Sweetheart, I know your sister is strong willed but when she makes you angry you can’t hit her. You need to tell her to stop.”

“I did Papa! She call me annoying!”

“When that happens you need to tell Daddy so he can fix it.”

“I’m sorry Papa,” Louise mumbles sadly.

“You need to apologize to your sister,” Harry tells her seriously.

“But I no want to say sorry to her! I no feel bad, she’s mean!

“Alright, then you are going to stay up here by yourself and think about why what you did was wrong,” Harry says as he gets up to leave.

Louise just crosses her arms and lays on her bed with a scowl on her face.

“And when you decide to say sorry to your sister, you’re grounded from your toys and tv all week,” Harry tells her before he walks out of her room.

After Harry exits the twins’ bedroom he leans against the wall, and takes a deep breath. Raising children is so difficult sometimes.

He heads back downstairs to find Louis cuddling Halle on the couch in the living room while watching Tangled.

Once Harry sits on the couch, Halle crawls over to his lap with her blanket and icepack. “My Papa,” she whispers as she leans against Harry’s chest. Harry kisses her on the head and holds her tight in his arms.

“Where’s Louise,” Louis asks.

“She didn’t want to apologize, so I left her upstairs to think about what she did.”

“What am I going to do with these little girls,” Louis sighs.

The three of them continue to watch the movie until Harry feels Halle fall asleep in his arms.

“She out,” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Harry said getting a glimpse of her little face with her eyes closed.

“Put her in the guest room, then we can talk for a bit,” Louis says wiggling his eyebrows jokingly.

Harry laughs quietly as he gets up carefully with his daughter in his arms. He carefully walks into the guest room and places Halle gently on the bed so she isn’t laying on her bruised cheek.  
He gently kisses her on the face before he leaves the room.

“Hey Papa, come to Daddy,” Louis says trying to be fake sensual as he makes grab hands towards Harry when he re-enters the living room. Harry cracks a dimpled smile and sits next to Louis.

Louis’ hand flies up to his forehead as he exclaims dramatically, “Ugh I’m so stressed!”

Harry laughs, “What has you so stressed?”

“Our children! Our daughter hit her identical twin sister in the face over a doll! A fucking doll, Harry!”

“That’s the Tomlinson fire, I guess Halle brings out the best and the worst in her.”

Louis chuckles softly as he leans his head onto Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m sure Louise will come to her senses and apologize,” Harry says softly knowing his daughter’s heart.

Louis lifts his head up slightly and looks at Harry, “I hope so, I hate when they argue.”

“Me too,” Harry says as he locks eyes with Louis.

“Hi,” Louis laughs quietly as he looks at Harry.

“Hi,” Harry says as he rubs his nose softly against Louis’.

“You going to kiss me or what Styles?”

Harry happily obliges and gives Louis a kiss. Louis bites Harry’s bottom lip and grabs the back of his head to deepen the kiss. They kiss for a little bit before Harry starts to kiss down Louis’ neck and starts rubbing Louis’ inner leg. He kisses his way up to Louis’ ear. “I almost forgot, I wanted to say thank you for sending me those flowers,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear before he sucks on his earlobe.

“What flowers,” Louis moans out in question with his eyes closed.

“The ones you sent me yesterday,” Harry says trying to jog Louis’ memory.

Louis opens his eyes. “I didn’t send you flowers yesterday.”

Harry stops kissing Louis, “You sure?”

“Positive,” Louis says, “Did they not come with a card?”

“No, Shiloh and I both assumed it was from you.”

“That’s strange, who doesn’t send a card? Do you have secret admirer you’re not telling me about,” Louis jokes.

Louis’ comment makes Harry’s blood run cold. If Louis didn’t send the flowers that means that HE could’ve sent them which means he could know where Harry lives now. He keeps getting closer.

“Now I’m jealous, I should be the only one sending you flowers. Don’t want anyone to steal my man away,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear before he kisses him below his ear.

Harry starts to feel this sense of uneasiness in his stomach. Johnny makes him really nervous, because he has no idea what he is capable of or what he really wants. Johnny’s a druggie and he’s dangerous because he won’t take no for an answer. Why can’t he just go away so Harry can move on.

\---

Harry is at his desk trying to go over his course work for his online classes, but his mind kept drifting. His anxiety is at an all time high. He gets up from his desk and starts pacing his room. “I can’t let him control me like this,” he thinks to himself. He exits his room just as Shiloh exits his, but Harry wasn’t expecting to see him so had a bit of a jump scare.  
“Woah dude you alright? You’ve been awfully fidgety lately.”

“Um, yeah I’m alright,” Harry says as he goes to get a glass of water.

“What’s on your mind,” Shiloh asks curiously. “You’re not using again, are you,” Shiloh asks with concern.

“No but, I’ve been craving,” Harry says dejected.

“What’s causing it? Are you stressed? I know that’s your trigger,” Shiloh says sadly.

“Yeah kind of,” Harry says quietly.

“What’s causing it? Is it work, school?”

“That and something else,” Harry says.

“What is it?”

“It’s Johnny,” Harry says with a sigh.

“What about him,” Shiloh asks with concern.

“He’s been following me. Calvin called me and told me he got kicked out after failing two drug tests weeks ago. The week we left he sort of attacked me in our room when you were at work. He snorted cocaine off my chest and he tried to get me to take some with him. The bodyguards had to escort him out cause he got violent. Calvin said he was going to try and find me. He showed up to my daughters’ school the other day, he talked to Halle which really freaked me out. Louis said he didn’t send those flowers, so the only explanation is he sent them.”

“Woah woah wait, what the fuck?! Have you told Louis about this?”

“I can’t tell Louis! You know how hard I had to work to get even a little of his trust back? The worst part is I know there is still a fraction of it he still won’t give me. I know he fears I’ll relapse.”

“But you’re not and you haven’t relapsed. You’ve been clean for awhile now.”

“He told me not to bring my fucked up shit around the girls or else he’s done with me. Johnny is apart of my fucked up shit past,” Harry grumbles and slams his glass down so hard Shiloh feared it might break.

“But Louis should know that some crazy is stalking his kids’ school.”  
“I’m the variable in all this. If he gets rid of me, the threat goes away,” Harry says sadly.

“You’re not giving him enough credit Haz.”

“I can’t risk it.”

“Well then what are you going to do about him?”

“I don’t know maybe he’ll die of a drug overdose and do the whole world a favor. I need a real drink.”

\---

_A few days earlier_

“Hello sir, can I help you,” the store clerk asks.

“Yes I’d like a vase of roses please. The most beautiful one for my beautiful.”

“Very good, sir. Is this for a special occasion?”

“No, I just want him to know how special he is to me.”

“That’s lovely sir.”

“You can call me Johnny.”

“Well Johnny, over here we have our 24 long stem pink and red roses. They are just on the cusp of full bloom so by the time your loved one receives them they will be at their fullest bloom.”

“I’ll take them.”

They both walk to the register, “Alright would you like to fill out a special card to send with them?”

“No he’ll know they are from me,” Johnny says with a sincere smile. He gives the clerk the flat address. He reads her name tag and finds out her name is Bella.

“Thank you for your help Bella, I’m sure my love will appreciate those flowers. They’re his favorite.”

“It’s been my pleasure to help. He should get them by no later then tomorrow! Here’s your receipt, have a great day.”  
Johnny exists the store and checks his phone to see the time: 11:45am. If he hurries he can catch a glimpse of his boy as he goes into work.

He walks towards the park that is directly across from Marinara, he sits on the bench and waits for his boy. Harry’s shift starts at Noon so he should be here any minute. He sees a car pull up and Harry gets out. Shiloh drops him off whenever he can then Harry takes the bus home in the evening. Harry says goodbye to Shiloh before he heads inside for his shift.

Just catching a glimpse of Harry makes Johnny’s entire day. Once Harry disappears inside Johnny pulls a needle out of his pocket full of speedball. Heroine and Cocaine. It’s like injecting a love child of Harry and Johnny’s preferred poisons into his veins. The sensation is immaculate. Johnny puts his head back and allows the drugs to overtake him.

\---

“Here,” Louis exclaims handing Harry a plastic cup just as Harry closes the door after he enters the house.

Harry looks confused, “What’s this for?”

“Pee in it,” Louis says politely.

“What’s this a surprise drug test,” Harry asks.

“Yeah but just do it, I’ll explain later,” Louis says a little uneasy.

“Explain later? In other terms, if I pass,” Harry says with an eye roll knowing he has nothing to hide. Harry puts his stuff down and takes the cup from Louis’ hands and goes to the bathroom.

Louis starts biting his thumb as he waits on Harry to do his business in the bathroom. It’s not that Louis doubts that Harry is clean, he’s just nervous. You don’t know what you don’t know and he learned that the hard way. Louis is going out on a limb here letting Harry watch the girls while he goes on his press tour.

After a few minutes Harry exits the bathroom leaving his cup on the counter. “Alright do you want me to wait in the waiting room, Dr. Tomlinson,” Harry asks sarcastically with a cheeky smile.

“I’ll be out in a few,” Louis says as he goes into the bathroom with the at home drug test. He pulls out the tester and sticks it into Harry’s urine and waits.

Harry goes into the living room and lays on the couch since he is exhausted from staying up late working on his assignments. He really has nothing to worry about with that test, he hasn’t been taking anything, not even aspirin.

Ten minutes later, Louis looks at the test results.

Harry hears Louis exit the bathroom and walk over to the living room so he opens his eyes. Louis goes to sit down so Harry moves his legs and sits up.

“So what’s my results,” Harry asks already knowing the answer.

Louis lunges forward and kisses Harry with all his might feeling overwhelming love for the man in front of him. Harry smiles into the kiss and pulls Louis close to him. Their kisses start to become increasingly sloppier.

“I’m so proud of you Haz,” Louis says once he pulls away for some air. But he doesn’t stay away from Harry’s lips for long before he is back on them again. Louis starts unbuckling Harry’s belt before he unbuttons his jeans and sticks his hand down Harry’s pants.

Harry starts to moan at the sensation. Louis slides down to the floor on his knees and he pulls Harry’s pants down to his ankles. He kisses up Harry’s bare thigh looking up at him through his eyelashes before he pulls down Harry’s boxer briefs with his teeth. Louis comes back up til he is eye level with Harry’s cock before he starts to stroke it firmly right before putting his mouth over it.

Harry throws his head back and lets out a loud moan since the kids are at school. He grips the hair on the back of Louis’ head as he starts to bob up and down. He doesn’t want Louis to choke so he just lightly guides his head up and down. He tries really hard not to buck his hips up, because his cock will no doubt hit the back of Louis’ throat. Louis starts to fondle Harry’s testicles softly which causes Harry’s eyes to roll back in his head. Louis can feel Harry getting close so he starts to stroke faster as he sucks on Harry’s tip.

“L-Lou I’m g-going to cu- I’m c-,” Harry stutters out in pure bliss.

Louis cups Harry’s balls one last time before he feels them constrict and his mouth fills up with Harry’s semen. He swallows it one big heap before he licks his lips and goes back up to kiss Harry’s mouth.

“You still with me,” Louis asks as he runs his fingers through Harry’s short locks.

Harry tries to control his breathing and come back down from the clouds.

“So I’m guessing I passed,” Harry laughs out as he slowly opens his eyes.  
“Passed with flying colors,” Louis says smiling at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Figured,” Harry said as he pulls his boxers and pants back up. “So did you give me a drug test just so you could suck my dick,” Harry questions playfully.

“Obviously not,” Louis laughs before he gets serious. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Alright,” Harry says giving Louis his full attention.

“Well first of all, I don’t know if you noticed but I postponed our custody court date that we were supposed to have this month.”

“Yeah, my lawyer called and told me. I figured you had a good reason for moving it.”

“I had a good reason to move it, so while you’ve been in treatment I’ve been working on my next album. It’s meant to come out in a few months, but I’m releasing a new single soon. So I have to go on a press tour to promote it for about a week, and the dates were conflicting. I wanted to tell you myself so you didn’t think I was trying to avoid you getting more custody of the girls.”

“So since I passed the drug test, are you going to let me spend more time with the girls?”

“Well I was thinking, that you could watch the girls for the week while I go on the press tour, so you can transition back into your roll as a full time father again.”

Harry is a bit taken back by what Louis said cause this is a big deal for their family. Harry starts to get chocked up because he never thought this day would come.

“You can all stay here or they can stay at your place. They’ve been obsessed with your place since we visited and they keep asking when they can sleepover there.” Harry cuts Louis off by hugging him with all his strength before kissing him hard on the mouth.

“Yes! Yes! Whatever they want, whatever you want, I’ll do it. I’ll make sure they get to school on time and everything! You’ll have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

“Good I know you can do it, I’m not worried about that. I know it’s been awhile, but you’re their father. I know they miss you when you aren’t around and I know you miss them too.”

“I miss them too Lou. I miss what we had,” Harry says sadly.

“I miss it too Haz,” Louis says sadly before he softly kisses Harry’s lips. “But maybe when I get back, we can try for that boy,” Louis whispers before he smiles up at Harry to see his reaction.

“You mean it?”  
“I mean it! I promised you didn’t I?”

Harry shakes his head yes as he starts rubbing at his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

“Aww love don’t cry,” Louis says as he hugs Harry’s large chest.

A whole week with kids, just him and his kids, Harry is overwhelmed with happiness. And then a potential third child with the man he loves on the horizon, nothing is going to get in Harry’s way of making sure that week goes perfectly smooth. Especially not Johnny.


	18. Chapter 18

_Night before Louis’ press tour_

 

“Alright girls, do you have everything you’ll need for Papa’s?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” both girls say as they put last minute things in their bag before Louis checks them. 

 

Halle and Louise were ecstatic that they were staying with their Papa while their Daddy was away. They usually stay at their Grandma Jay’s house, but of course they would much rather be with their father. 

 

Once Halle is done packing her bag she runs up to Louis and hugs him around the waist, “Daddy why do you have to go?”

 

“I have to go tell people about my new song and my new album,” Louis says as he hugs his eldest daughter.

 

“But can’t you do that from your phone,” she asks sadly.

 

Louis chuckles softly, “I wish it were that easy baby, but they want to see Daddy in person.”

 

“But I’ll miss you,” Halle says sadly. 

 

“Awww my baby, I’ll miss you too,” Louis coos, “but think of all the fun, you’ll have with Papa and Mr. Shiloh will be there to hang out.” Louis has spent enough time around Shiloh to know he’s a decent guy and he really cares about the girls.

 

“Daddy, is Shiloh Papa’s boyfriend,” Louise questions innocently. 

 

Louis rolls his eyes cause Louis is technically Harry’s boyfriend. 

 

“No baby, they’re just friends.”

 

Louise shrugs her shoulders and puts one last toy in her bag before she zips it up.

 

“Daddy can we sleep with you tonight,” Halle asks. 

 

Louis’ heart warms, “Sure little love. Louise come over here for a mo and sit by your sister so I can talk to you both.”

 

Louise skips over to Halle’s bed and climbs up on the bed beside her sister. 

 

“Alright so you both know while I’m away you can call me day or night right?”

 

Both girls nod.

 

“If you need anything you just tell Papa and he’ll sort you out.”

 

Both girls nod again. 

 

“I love you both very much and I want you to take care of each other. Look out for one another and try not to fight while I’m away. Don’t stress your father out, and help him anyway you can alright?”

 

They both nod silently.

 

“Ohh my girls, I love you, and I’m going to miss you so much,” Louis says getting choked up. Both girls get off the bed and hug their Daddy. 

 

“I love you Daddy,” Halle says.

 

“I love you too Daddy,” Louise says. 

 

_At Harry’s_

 

Harry was cleaning everything and getting the flat ready. He bought all the girls’ favorite snacks and foods. It would’ve been easier to stay at the house due to lack of space but the girls insisted that they stay at Harry’s flat. 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help H,” Shiloh asks.

 

“No I think I got everything.”

 

“You nervous?”

 

“Yes and no, I know everything will be okay and I’m not letting the girls out of my sight except for school.”

 

“Are you still going to go to work?”

 

“Yeah but I’m only working from opening until I have to pick the girls up from school. No dinner shifts thank God.”

 

“What time does Louis leave tomorrow?”

 

“His flight is at 10am so he’s going to bring the girls around 8am.”

 

“Well I’ll make sure I’m awake for when King Louis arrives,” Shiloh says as he bows.

 

“Shut up,” Harry laughs as he swats Shiloh with the dish towel on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m going to bed, I’ll see you in the morning,” Shiloh says as he ruffles Harry’s hair lovingly.

 

“Night!”

 

Shiloh goes into his room and looks at his phone in hopes that his girlfriend texted him back. When he saw that she didn’t, he texted her goodnight and that he loved her. She’s been feeling kind of distant lately and it’s been worrying Shiloh to no end cause he is in love with her. He puts his phone down and goes to bed. 

 

\---

 

“Slow down girls,” Louis laughs as the girls race down the hallway to Harry’s flat. Their obsession with Harry’s flat is quite charming. Louis is grateful they aren’t spoiled from living in such a spacious house. 

 

Once Louis meets them at the door both girls knock on the door together and wait patiently by the door for their father. Harry jumps up from the couch the second he hears the knock and opens the door with the biggest smile on his face. “My girls!”

 

“Hi Papa,” both girls say as they latch onto to their father’s legs. 

 

“Come in, come in and make yourselves comfortable,” Harry says as he moves out of the way so his kids can bring their little roller bags inside. 

 

“My baby daddy,” Harry exclaims as he holds his arms out wide so he can give Louis a hug. 

 

Louis rolls his eyes, and walks into Harry’s arms for a hug. “Very funny Styles,” Louis says sarcastically. 

 

“Best baby daddy I could ever ask for,” Harry says genuinely as he whispers in Louis’ ear. 

 

“Papa, where’s Shiloh,” Louise asks curiously looking around. 

 

Harry let’s go of Louis and turns towards the girls. “He’s in his room, why don’t you go say hello, but be polite and knock first, k?”

 

Both girls nod and run off down the hall to bother Shiloh.

“Okay now they’re gone, give me a kiss,” Harry says with a dimpled smile as he pulls Louis close to him.

 

Louis smiles and happily obliges. Harry holds the back of Louis’ neck so he can deepen the kiss. Both parents still haven’t told the girls about them rekindling their relationship because they like keeping it a secret. It’s brings them closer together since it’s private. Once they run out of breath, they release the kiss.

 

“I’m going to miss you while you’re gone,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips

 

“I’ll miss you too, my hearts starting to ache already. You don’t know what you do to me Haz,” Louis whispers as he looks up at Harry. 

 

“Just get home safe for me okay?’

 

Louis laughs lightly, “I’m going to a bunch of radio stations not going off to war.”

 

Harry smiles at that and gives Louis another kiss, when he hears the girls giggling loudly in Shiloh’s room.

 

“Well at least Shiloh can help entertain the girls all week,” Harry says as he looks towards the hallway. 

 

“You know Louise is convinced you two are dating,” Louis says as he leans on Harry’s chest.

 

“Noooo! Why would she think that,” Harry laughs out.

 

“She’s never seen you interact with another man besides me before, so she probably thinks you two are flirting.”

 

Harry throws his head back and chuckles, “We kid around sometimes, but I’d never be with Shiloh like that. You know that right?”

 

“I know, I know.” 

 

As if on cue, the girls’ giggling can be heard coming back down the hall. All of sudden, Shiloh comes around the corner with Louise attached to one of his legs and Halle on his back.

 

“Louis please don’t leave, they’re going to kill me,” Shiloh says in fake distress. 

 

“No can do, I’m about to be kid free for a whole week! Welcome to my world,” Louis smiles at his crazy kids. “Well I’ve got to get going.”

 

“Bye Daddy,” both girls say and wave at their father before going back to bothering Shiloh. 

 

Louis walks over to grab Halle off of Shiloh’s back, while Harry pulls off Louise. “Bye my princess, I love you,” Louis says as he hugs and kisses Halle. “Love you Daddy,” Halle whispers as she hugs her Dad with all her might and kisses him on the lips. “Be a good girl for Papa, and be kind to your sister alright,” Louis whispers to her while he looks her in the eye seriously. She nods before giving her father one last hug, before he puts her back on the ground. 

 

“Come here petal,” Louis says as he grabs Louise from Harry. He gives Louise an eskimo kiss before kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. “I love you, be a good girl for Papa. Promise?”

She nods before hugging her father tight. 

 

Louis places Louise on the couch where Halle is sitting next to Shiloh as they watch some kid’s cartoon. 

 

Seeing that the kids had something to keep them busy Harry tells Louis, “I’ll walk you out. Shiloh can you keep an eye on them?”

 

“Sure thing mate!”

 

Harry walks with Louis into the hallway and locks the door behind him. He intertwines Louis’ hand with his as they walk down to the town car waiting to take Louis to the airport. “Hopefully the paparazzi doesn’t hound you too much.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, I’m not that popular.”

 

“Yeah keep telling yourself that love,” Harry says as he squeezes Louis’ hand lovingly. 

 

Once they get to the car they know it’s time to say goodbye. “You have nothing to worry about Lou, the girls will be fine. I’ve got everything under control, I swear. Plus the girls are old enough to rat me out so you’ve got another two sets of eyes on me now.”

 

Louis smiles softly, “If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t be doing this. Have fun with them and enjoy you’re time together.”

 

“I will...I love you,” Harry says staring into Louis’ eyes lovingly. 

 

Louis gives Harry a long kiss goodbye, before he says, “I love you too, never really stopped.”

 

Harry’s heart almost explodes, “Have a safe trip.”

 

“Alright,” Louis says as he finally gets the courage to get into the car, with a final wave he shuts the door. 

“To the airport sir,” the driver asks.

 

“Yes please,” he says as he gets comfortable in his seat as the driver starts towards the airport.

 

Harry watches the car drive off, before he heads back inside to spend time with his girls. 

 

\---

 

Louis finally landed in London from Manchester and of course there were photographers outside so Louis and his team had to sneak out the parking garage. Now they are heading towards the hotel they are staying in for the night.

 

“I’ll be just down the hall. Get settled in, but remember we have a dinner interview with Paper Magazine tonight so be ready by 6.”

 

“And so it begins,” Louis says sarcastically which makes James smile and nod his head in agreement. 

 

Both men head towards their respective rooms. Once inside his suite, Louis throws himself onto the bed and lets out a deep sigh. He’s already starting to miss the girls and even Harry. All his songs are centered around Harry so talking about the inspiration behind them is going to be like opening old wounds and exposing them to the world. 

 

Louis pulls his phone from his pocket to text Harry.

 

**_Baby Mama <3_ **

_Hey! I made it in safely. Miss you guys already! xxx_

 

Louis just wants to relax before he this week really begins, so he goes to take a shower to unwind from the plane ride. 

\---

 

“Papa I don’t like broccoli,” Halle sulked in her seat when she saw the green vegetable. 

 

“I know baby, but eat some for Papa. It’s good for you.”

 

Harry insisted that he would cook all week since his kids were staying over and since it’s sunday he made a nice Sunday Roast. Unfortunately his broccoli isn’t being appreciated by his eldest daughter. 

 

“I’ll eat it,” Louise states as she goes to stab her fork into her sister’s plate.

 

“No you will not,” Harry says sternly as he intercepts Louise’s arm since he is sitting in-between them.

 

Shiloh holds back a chuckle as he watches the scene unfold as he keeps eating. Harry’s cooking is so much better than his, so not having to cook all week was no problem for him.

 

“Eat it with the potatoes, you like potatoes,” Harry coaxes.

 

“I’ll eat the carrots,” she compromises giving Harry her puppy dog eyes. 

 

Harry sighs cause he’s a sucker for his kids, “Fine, but you have to drink all of your green smoothie in the morning.”

 

Halle nods her head and starts eating her carrots. 

 

“You’ve got a live one there H,” Shiloh laughs. 

 

“Shiloh are you Papa’s boyfriend,” Louise asks Shiloh suspiciously. 

 

“Louise,” Harry shrieks incredulously. 

 

Shiloh looks at the curious little girl in disbelief before laughing softly. “No, why do you ask? Did he say something,” Shiloh jokes knowing that Harry hasn’t told the kids he is with their other father.

 

“Well he and Daddy aren’t together anymore. Is it because he’s with you?”

 

“No sweetheart, as much as I love your father’s company, I’m seeing someone else,” Shiloh tells her sweetly. “Your father’s a good looking guy, I’m sure someone will pick him up,” he says as he winks at Harry.

 

“Ha ha ha,” Harry says sarcastically as they make eye contact. “Louise mind your own business and stay out of people’s love lives,” he says as he tickles her side which makes her giggle. 

 

After they finish dinner, Harry gives the girls a quick bath so he can get them into bed since they have school in the morning. 

 

Harry is brushing Halle’s hair out since its still a bit wet from the bath, while Louise lays in Harry’s bed waiting to be tucked in.

 

“Papa can we call Daddy,” Louise asks softly.

 

“I think he’s working right now love,” Harry says.

“But he said we can always call him Papa,” Louise says. Halle nods her head in agreement. 

 

“Alright, if he said so. Let’s try FaceTiming him,” Harry says as he gets his phone out and sits on the bed with the girls. 

 

The screen starts ringing before Louis’ face pops up. “Hi Daddy,” the girls say once they see their father. 

 

“Oh my goodness, is it bedtime already?”

 

“Yeah, because Papa said we have to go to school tomorrow,” Halle says as she side eyes her father. 

 

“Yes you have to go to school, this isn’t a vacation,” Harry says as she he furrows his eyes at Halle.

 

“Papa’s right, you do have to go to school in the morning Hals,” Louis laughs.

 

“Daddy where are you,” Louise asks curiously.

 

“I’m at a restaurant baby, I’m doing an interview for a magazine.”

 

“Make sure you sing for them so they can hear your song,” Louise says with a huge smile.

 

Louis smiles at that, “They’ve already heard my song love. We’re talking about it now.”

 

Louise shapes her mouth into an “O” expression. 

 

“The little ones wanted to call to say goodnight,” Harry tells Louis so he can get back to his interview knowing they interrupted it. 

 

“Goodnight my little loves. I miss you both sooo sooo much! I’m counting down the hours until I’m home with you,” Louis says.

 

“Night Daddy we love you,” the girls say as they blow kisses at the screen.

 

“Love you guys. Haz I’ll talk to you later alright.”

 

“Alright sounds good. Goodnight Louis.”

 

“Bye,” the girls say before they have to hang up and lay down on the bed. 

 

“Alright we said goodnight to Daddy, now it’s time for bed,” Harry says as he tucks his children into his bed. 

 

“Papa where are you going to sleep,” Halle asks.

 

“I’m going to sleep on the pullout bed in the living room. So if you need anything, you just come wake me up okay?”

 

Both girls nod, while Louise yawns and Halle rubs her eyes. Harry coos at his girls because seeing them get sleepy reminds him of when they were little babies. 

 

“Goodnight Halle, I love you,” Harry whispers as he kisses Halle on her face. “Love you Papa,” she whispers as she snuggles deeper into the covers.

 

“Goodnight Louise, I love you,” Harry whispers to Louise as he kisses her. “Night Papa, I love you,” she whispers as she wraps her arms around her Papa’s neck. “Who’s going to tuck you in,” she asks quietly since her sister is already asleep. 

 

Harry smiles at his child’s sweetness, “I’ll tuck myself in, don’t worry about me.”

 

“Okay,” she whispers as she starts to fall asleep. Harry pets her hair for a second then he gets up to turn on the night light before he shuts off the main light. He closes the door softly before knocking on Shiloh’s door. “Come in,” he says. 

 

Harry sticks his head inside the door covering his eyes, “Are you decent,” he jokes. 

 

“I’m always decent for you my lover,” Shiloh jokes as he puts down the book he is reading.

 

Harry bites his lip and fake moans, “Don’t get me all hot and bothered, my children are here.”

 

Both men start giggling, “Shhhh,” Harry says through a giggle, “I just put them to sleep! I came in here to tell you, I’m going to bed. The bathroom is all yours. Do you need anything?”

 

“Stop being a parent, I’m fine. Have a goodnight,” Shiloh smiles at his roommate/friend.

 

“Goodnight,” Harry says as he comically backs out the door.

 

Shiloh just laughs to himself at Harry’s silliness, he thoroughly feels happy for Harry. He’s finally able to spend time with his kids and the love of his life is trusting him again. He’s finally in a good place. At least one of them is...

 

\----

 

“Today is a very exciting day, because in studio we have Manchester’s very own Louis Tomlinson,” the radio host Rachel says enthusiastically. Everyone in the studio starts clapping while they also play a clap track. 

 

“Yayyyyy,” Louis cheers to play along.

 

“It’s lovely to have you here Louis. How’ve you been love,” Rachel asks. 

 

“I’ve been great can’t complain too much,” Louis says.

 

“This isn’t too early for you is it?”

 

“It’s a little early, but I’ll manage,” Louis laughs. 

 

“Well you’re a father so you are used to being up early, I’m sure,” Rachel says.

 

“Definitely! My girls do not know the concept of sleeping in.”

 

“Oh bless them! How old are they now?”

 

“They just turned 7 in October,” Louis says beaming with pride.

 

“Wow 7 years old. It’s been awhile since your last press tour cause they were about 4 I think the last time you were here?”

 

“Yeah it’s been awhile. This album has been a work in progress for quite sometime now. And I’m ready to share it with the world.”

 

“We’re all eager to hear it. Love the new single by the way! We all heard it before you came in. We were blown away Louis,” Rachel says kindly.

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate that,” Louis says. 

 

“All our listeners are going to hear it for the first time right now. Are you nervous?” 

 

“Not as nervous as I was playing the single for Harry,” Louis thinks to himself. 

 

“I’m a bit nervous, it’s a little different from what my fans are used to but hopefully they’ll enjoy it. 

 

“There’s no turning back now everybody! Here is the premiere of Louis Tomlinson’s new single “A Hold Of Me.”

 

Rachel presses play on song and it’s out there for the world to hear.

 

\---

 

Johnny enters his new nicer flat after “working” all night in the park. He got a hold of one of his old dealers and asked if he could work for his boss to make some cash. Everyone knows the drugs around town is run by one man, but he is rarely seen unless he wants to be. His dealer put in a good word since Johnny was a customer. He reassured him that he wouldn’t take any Heroine but the boss didn’t believe him, so he is on Meth duty. 

 

Johnny takes part of his earnings to still buy Heroine, however now its at a discounted rate. He takes a quick shower before turning on the radio. He lights up a cigarette as he starts preparing his dose of Heroine. 

 

He wraps the band around his arm as he absentmindedly listens to the tail end of the song on the radio. He taps the ashes at the end of his cigarette into the ash tray on the coffee table, before he puts some of his stash onto a spoon.

 

“That ladies and gentlemen was “A Hold Of Me,” by none other than Louis Tomlinson, who is still here with us at our London studio this morning.”

 

Johnny looks at the radio cause he think’s he’s hearing things. 

 

“I’m so relieved! Now it’s out there,” Louis says with a happy sigh.

 

“Louis is in London,” Johnny happily thinks with malice intent.

 

“So what’s the inspiration behind this song Louis? It’s very intense and heartfelt,” Rachel asks.

 

“The idea behind the song is that moment when you are so in love with someone that has done you wrong but you can’t seem to let them go and move on.”

 

“Is this song about anyone in particular?”

 

“For me it is, but I want everyone to interpret it in a way that reaches them the most.”

 

Johnny scoffs at how cheesy his answer is as he sticks his lighter under the dip of the spoon.

 

“Now you know this next question is coming. Last time you were here you were married, but I noticed you aren’t wearing a wedding band anymore. What’s the tea on that?”

 

Louis laughs a bit, “Took you long enough didn’t it Rach!”

 

“What?! Everyone is dying to know! So tell us, is Mr. Louis Tomlinson back on the dating scene?”

 

“No I’m not back on the dating scene, and I’m not married anymore.”

 

“So is it safe to say that this album is about your ex,” Rachel asks.

 

“Yes very much so,” Louis says. 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you separated from your ex-husband?”

 

“Yeah he’s my ex-husband,” Louis says politely. 

 

“How is he doing with all of this craziness that is your life?”

 

“He’s doing alright, he’s at home with our girls right now. We’re just doing our best to co-parent and give our kids all our love. We just want our girls to be happy and healthy, which thankfully they are so we are both very grateful.”

 

Johnny rolls his eyes, while he sucks up the liquid high into the needle in his hand. “What? Nothing about his drug use Louis,” Johnny asks out loud to the radio. “Or how you kicked him out and asked for a divorce you stupid prick!” Johnny plunges the needle into his arm and realizes Louis didn’t say whether or not he and Harry were together again.

 

Johnny starts to wonder if Harry is watching their kids at Louis’ house or his apartment. He’s kind of hoping he is at the house but it would be harder to get to him there. Unfortunately he has his roommate Shiloh at his apartment which is another problem. Ugh but Johnny misses seeing Harry’s girls, they are so cute. “I bet we would make cute kids,” Johnny whispers to himself, “I’ll have to pay them a visit soon.” Johnny lays down on the couch and drifts off into la la land. 

 

\---

 

“Papa your hair is starting to get longer,” Halle says as she touches Harry’s hair while they cuddle on the couch. 

 

“Thank you, love,” Harry says with a smile.

 

“You have face hair Papa,” Louise says as she touches Harry’s upper lip while sitting in Harry’s lap.

 

“All the more to kiss you with my dear,” Harry says in his deepest voice before showering Louise in kisses. 

 

“Kisses for Louise,” Halle shouts before helping her Papa shower Louise in kisses. 

 

“Ewwww,” Louise shrieks trying to push her father and her sister from her face. They both stop kissing her face and they all start laughing. 

 

Once their laughter dies down Louise asks, “Papa why were you gone so long?”

 

Harry smile starts to fade hearing the genuine concern and sadness in his daughter’s voice. 

 

“Baby I didn’t want to be gone so long but I wasn’t well,” Harry says choosing his words carefully.

 

“Why? What was wrong with you,” Halle asks with her worry in her big beautiful eyes.

 

“Papa got into something he shouldn’t have and it made him sick.”

 

“Like when I have shellfish,” Halle whispers.

 

Halle’s comment makes him smile slightly, “No baby not an allergic reaction sick, but it wasn’t healthy for Papa. So I had to go to hospital to get better.”

 

“Daddy wouldn’t let us come see you Papa,” Louise said sadly.

 

“I know and Daddy was right to not have you come see me. I wouldn’t have wanted you to see me like that as much as it hurts me to admit that.”

 

“Are you all better now,” Halle asks as she hugs her Papa tight as if he will float away.

 

“Yeah I’m all better and I’m all yours! So we don’t have to be sad anymore okay,” Harry says as he holds his kids close to him. 

 

Both girls smile and nod while they latch onto their father. 

 

Harry makes homemade pizza for dinner which the girls loved. Shiloh is working late so he doesn’t join them. Harry gives the girls a bath before they sit down to watch a movie before bed. Harry somehow magically got the girls to agree on one movie, “Moana.”

 

A little more than halfway through the movie the girls fell asleep with their heads in Harry’s lap as he stroked their hair. This was the first time Harry has seen this movie so he was engrossed in it until the end. Once it was over, he turned the tv off and carried the girls off to bed. He kissed them both on the face gently, before leaving the room quietly.

 

Just as Harry is about to get into the pullout bed, Shiloh gets back home. 

 

“Hey,” Harry whispers to his friend/roommate. 

“Hey,” Shiloh says with a forced smile.

 

“I made pizza tonight. There’s some in the fridge for you,” Harry tells him.

 

“Thanks H, but I’m just going to go to bed,” Shiloh says with a hint of sadness behind his voice.

 

“Okay. Are you alright man,” Harry asks concerned by Shiloh’s behavior.

 

“Yeah dude, I’m fine,” Shiloh says walking over to Harry to give him a hug and a brotherly kiss on the head. “Have a goodnight H.”

 

“Night,” Harry says not so convinced. He didn’t want to push him if he didn’t feel like talking though. “Oh yeah I’m going to take the girls to the aquarium tomorrow so you can have the flat to yourself. That way you can breathe for a little bit,” Harry says trying to lighten Shiloh’s mood. 

 

“Okay I’ll see you when you guys get back,” Shiloh says with a small smile before heading to his room. 

 

As Harry gets comfortable on the pull out bed he can’t help but worry about Shiloh. He’s never acted this way before, but maybe it’s stress or something. Hopefully it’s nothing serious. 

 

\---

 

“No more press please James! Can I just go home,” Louis begs his manager.

 

“Two more days Louis. Just two more days and you will be home with your little cherubs. Just keep signing these,” James says as he drops more promo pictures down on the table for Louis to sign. 

 

“My hand is cramping. I need a quick break,” Louis pleads.

 

James lets out a deep breath, “15 minute break, then you come right back!”

 

Louis exits the room and barely hears the last of James’ sentence before he Facetimes Harry’s phone. Harry told Louis that he was taking the girls to the aquarium today and he wishes he were there with them.

 

The phone rings for a moment before Louis sees Harry’s face appear. “Hello! Did you call to see some fishies?”

 

Louis laughs at Harry’s silliness, “I called to see a few angel fish actually.”

 

“They’ve had their faces pressed up against the glass so much, I’m afraid this place is going to send me a cleaning bill,” Harry says as he turns the camera to show their kids pressed against the glass. 

 

“Girls, say hi to your Dad,” Harry says as he puts the phone next to their faces which gets them off the glass. 

 

“Hey Daddy, were looking at all the fish,” Louise says as she looks at Louis but then looks back at the glass.

 

“Hi Daddy,” Halle says as she waves at the camera but looks back into the glass.

 

“Well they look like they are having so much fun without me,” Louis pouts once Harry turns the phone back on his face.

 

“They miss you Lou, don’t worry. They are just excited about all the fish I’m sure,”Harry reassures him. 

 

“I miss you guys so much,” Louis says.

 

“We miss you too,” Harry says.

 

“How’ve they been? Hopefully not giving you and Shiloh a hard time,” Louis says as he bites his lip nervously.

 

“No they’ve been the perfect little house guests,” Harry says smiling with pride as he puts his hand softly on top of Halle’s head. 

 

“How are you doing? Are you okay,” Louis asks sweetly.

 

“I’m great, I just can’t wait until you’re home,” Harry says with a cheeky smile. 

 

“And to think I thought you liked me for my mind and not my body,” Louis teases.

 

“I got me a man that has both,” Harry says with a wink. 

 

“Louis I need you back now,” James shouts in the background.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, “Duty calls. I love you guys. I’ll talk to you later. Have fun!”

 

“We will,love you too, bye Lou,” Harry says before Louis hangs up.

 

“I’m coming James. Don’t worry you’ve earned your 15%,” Louis says with a cheeky smile as he sits back down and finishes signing the promo photos. 

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe she broke up with me,” Shiloh thinks while he sits on the bench at the park down the street from the flat. 

 

Ever since last night, Shiloh’s been crying and feeling worthless. His girlfriend who he had completely fallen in love with just left him without any explanation. Shiloh is heartbroken and he feels lost. He needs comfort, security...familiarity. 

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

From: **Unknown**

_Meet me by the tree furthest from the swings._

 

Shiloh called his old dealer this morning and asked him if he was still selling but he told him that he got assigned to a different stash. The dealer gave him the number of the newest meth dealer so he could meet up with him. He finally responded.

 

Shiloh wipes his eyes and looks around for the furthest tree from the swings and heads over there. He sees a man in a black trench coat with his back turned to him. 

 

“Hey are you the new guy,” Shiloh asks hesitantly which makes the gentlemen turn around. Once he does Shiloh’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Johnny?!”

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t young Shiloh Jacobs. Fancy a bit of glass?”

 

“My dude told me your guy has you selling for 100. I’ve got a 100.”

 

“You’ve come a long way from the house. What happened to all your training,” Johnny says condescendingly to get under Shiloh’s skin.

 

“That’s none of your business. Just give me the stuff.”

 

Johnny steps closer to Shiloh towering over him, “How bad do you want it?”

 

Shiloh’s eyes start to tear up because he can feel himself reaching his breaking point and he can’t think about anything else but his old friend. 

 

“Bad,” he whispers, “really bad. I’ll do anything.”

 

“Anything,” Johnny asks skeptically. 

 

“Yeah,” Shiloh says as he feels the world weigh more on his shoulders. 

 

Shiloh’s answer to Johnny’s next question will solidify which tiny bag of meth he shall receive.

 

“Anything, including leaving your apartment door unlocked tonight so I can visit your gorgeous flatmate,” Johnny says challenging Shiloh’s offer. 

 

“N-no, nothing involving Harry,” Shiloh says looking Johnny square in the eye. Both men stare at each other for a few seconds trying to get a read on the other. 

 

“Alright,” Johnny says shrugging his shoulders as he reaches into his “special” pocket stash and waves it in Shiloh’s face. 

 

“100 it is,” Johnny says as he holds his other hand out waiting for the bank notes. 

 

Shiloh pulls the money out of his pocket and quickly hands it to Johnny before grabbing the little baggie from his hand. 

 

Shiloh doesn’t say anything else he just turns around and heads back to the flat. He has about eight hours until Harry and the girls will be back so he’s going to make the most of it.

 

\---

 

Harry unlocks the door to the flat and ushers the girls inside. They are both still talking about the shark that they saw. “Papa it was so big,” Louise says in awe as she clutches her new shark plush toy under her arm. “I know baby I know,” Harry laughs.

 

“Can we swim with a shark one day Papa,” Halle asks with excitement. 

 

“I don’t know about that baby. Sharks are dangerous,” Harry tries to let her down easy. There is no way in hell his child is swimming with a freaking shark. Halle starts to pout cause she really likes the sharks. 

 

“But hey we can always go see the sharks at the aquarium,” Harry says as he taps Halle’s bottom lip which he always does when he sees his kids pout or even Louis. 

 

“Papa is Mr. Shiloh home,” Halle asks, “I want to tell him about all the fish we saw.”

 

“He should be, why don’t you check if he is in his room,” Harry suggests. Halle nods her head as she heads towards Shiloh’s room. 

 

“What should Papa make for dinner, Lou Lou?”

 

“Nuggets,” Louise says as she holds her hands in the air.

 

“Nuggets it is,” Harry says as he throws his hands up in the air. 

 

Halle goes to Shiloh’s door to knock but notices the door is slightly open. She pushes it open slowly and whispers for him in case he is sleeping, “Mr. Shiloh?”

 

Shiloh is laying on the bed on his back with his arm and part of his leg hanging off the side. Halle creeps quietly over to him and taps his arm. “Mr. Shiloh,” she says hopefully to wake him up. She starts to smile a bit cause maybe he is fake sleeping like her Daddy does sometimes before he scares her. “Mr. Shiloh, wake up,” she says with a laugh as she shakes him a bit harder. He doesn’t wake up. “He must be really tired,” she thinks. 

 

Halle notices there is a thing tied around Shiloh’s arm like a ribbon but without a pretty bow on top. She goes up to his face and pulls his eyelid up to see if that will wake him up. It doesn’t. 

 

Plus his face feels cold like when she grabs a popsicle from the freezer and his lips looks like Halle’s Aunt Lottie’s lipstick when she mixes blue and purple together. “I’ll tell Papa you’re sleepy Shiloh,” Halle whispers as she pets Shiloh’s hair softly before running back to the kitchen.

 

“Papa, Mr. Shiloh’s really tired because he didn’t wake up no matter what I did.”

 

“What did you do to him,” Harry asks with a smile.

 

“I shook him and I lifted his eye,” Halle explained.

 

“Oh he must be really tired then if he didn’t wake up after that,” Harry laughs.

 

“His lips look like Aunt Lottie’s when she wears blue lipstick,” Halle giggled into her hand.

 

“Maybe he was kissing a girl and got some on his lips baby,” Harry says as he moves around the kitchen getting stuff ready for dinner. 

 

“His face was really cold too Papa. I wonder if he is cold in there. His room wasn’t cold to me,” Halle says thoughtfully. 

 

Harry stops in his tracks with furrowed eyebrows, “His face was cold,” Harry thinks to himself.

“And he has this band on his arm like a ribbon without a bow on top like a present,” Halle describes. 

 

Harry turns around, looks at his daughter, then down the hall before putting what was in his hands down on the counter. He heads directly for Shiloh’s room fearing the worst. He pushes the door wide open then he sees it, the fucking elastic band on his arm and the needle on the table. 

 

Harry rushes over to the bed. “Shiloh,” Harry shouts as he starts shaking his friend, “you fucking idiot!” Harry checks for a pulse but he doesn’t find one. Harry drops to his knees. “You fucking bastard,” Harry cries as he shakes him trying to somehow magically wake him up. 

 

The girls hear their father in hysterics and screaming so they rush over to the noise. They see their father crying hysterically over Shiloh and they don’t really know what’s going on. 

 

“Papa,” Halle says trying to get his attention. 

 

When Harry hears his daughter call for him, everything stops and he remembers where he is and what he needs to do. He can’t let his kids see this. Harry goes to the door and picks up his kids to put them into his bedroom. “Alright girls I need you to stay in my room and don’t come out until I come get you okay?”

 

“What’s wrong with Mr. Shiloh, Papa,” Louise asks with tears in her eyes knowing something was wrong cause her Papa is crying. 

 

“Don’t worry. Papa’s going to fix everything. Just stay in here for me please?”

 

Both girls nod and do what their father says. Harry leaves them in the room and shuts the door before he goes to the kitchen to grab his phone. 

 

He dials 9-9-9 and it seemed like it rang for eternity but it was probably thirty seconds. 

 

“Hello what’s your emergency?”

 

Harry composes himself as he says, “M-my r-roommate died of a drug overdose. Can you send someone here immediately. There are young children here. Please?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! WRITER'S BLOCK IS SUCH A BITCH!

“Alright Mr. Styles, let’s start from the top,” officer Nelson says as he stands in front of Harry who is sitting at the dining table with his head in his hands. Harry can hear the other officers taking pictures in Shiloh’s room, they have yet to remove his body, but Harry can’t bare to think about it. 

 

“Where were you between 8:00-14:00 o’clock today?”

 

“I took my daughters to the aquarium, we were there all day. When we got back that’s when my daughter fou-,” Harry pauses to re-collect himself trying not to get choked up. 

 

“So I understand that Mr. Jacobs had previous problems with street drugs, is that correct?”

 

Harry just nods his head yes. 

 

The officer writes something down on his notepad. 

 

“We found a substance in his room that is consistent with Methamphetamine but we won’t know for sure until we test it in the lab. We’ll have to run a toxicology report as well, but it looks to be a textbook overdose.”

 

Harry let’s the tears fall down his face once his words sink in. 

 

“The operator told us there were young children here. Are they related to the deceased?”

 

“No they’re just my children.”

 

Officer Ned nods his head, “And Mr. Styles were you aware that your roommate was using drugs?”

 

“He’s been clean for awhile now, I don’t know what made him do this. Something must of triggered him badly, because he wasn’t showing any signs of relapsing,” Harry said while shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“Unfortunately since there are young ones present, we are going to have to do a full search of the premises in order to verify that the children aren’t exposed to anymore danger.” 

 

_Meanwhile in the other room_

 

“H-Halle when is P-Papa coming back,” Louise whispers through her tears as they hear the commotion down the hall. 

 

Halle holds her twin sister tight in her arms while they sit on their Papa’s bed.

 

“I don’t know Lou Lou,” Halle whispers as she squeezes her sister tight. 

 

“I want Papa, I’m scared” Louise says as she wipes her face and tries to get up off the bed but Halle holds her sister so she can’t get up.

 

“Papa said to stay here Louise, we can’t go out there,” Halle says sternly as Louise starts to pull her arms off her shoulders. 

 

“I’m going to Papa,” Louise says defiantly as she drops her weight off the bed so her sister will let her go. She finally gets out of her sister’s grip and runs to the door. She opens it and makes a run for the hallway. She sees all the police officers and men with forensics jackets on carrying a long zipped up bag. She stops for a second so she doesn’t run face first into the bag before ducking under it in search of her father. 

 

“Papa,” Louise shouts as she finds her father sitting at the dining table.

 

Harry looks up once he hears Louise but his eyes widen in horror as he sees the officers bringing out the full body bag at the same time.

 

“Damnit, Louise Anne,” Harry curses as he pulls her into his chest and makes sure her face is toward the living room and not the front door where they are taking Shiloh’s body to the stretcher in the hall. Louise just hugs her father with all her might.

 

“Where is Halle, Lou Lou,” Harry asks hoping at least one of his kids listened to him. This is one of those moments where having two kids is a bit hard, because you can’t always keep track of them at the same time.

 

“In your room, but you took so long to come back Papa. I got scared,” Louise said.

 

“Louise I told you to stay in the room for a reason,” Harry says softly as he cradles his daughter. He has to admit holding his child made him feel so much better.

 

“Mr. Styles if you don’t mind we are going to do our search now,” the officer informs him.

 

“Um yeah sure, let me go get my other daughter,” Harry says as he carries Louise with him to get Halle.

 

“After we conduct our search, we will be sure to contact the deceased’s next of kin,” the officer says sympathetically.

 

People are gathered outside the flat building to see what all the police and ambulance commotionwas about. The police make sure to keep the by standers back as they push the gurney out of the building carefully. Curious eyes look on as the body bag is put into the ambulance. Amongst the crowd is the one person partially responsible for it all. 

 

“Does anyone know what happened,” a lady whispers.

 

“I heard there are some drug addicts living in this building,” Johnny whispers to the lady beside him. “Maybe one of them bit off more than they could chew.”

 

The lady put her hand on her chest in slight shock of the new information. 

 

“Drugs are of the devil,” she says as she does a cross over her body. 

 

“There’s no sympathy for the devil, so why start now, eh?”

 

The lady nods in agreement and pushes her way out of the crowd leaving Johnny to watch the ambulance barrel into the night, before he too disappears into the shadows nearby to move some more product. 

 

Back up in the flat, Harry’s in the living room with the twins both asleep on his lap while the officers search the premises. He knows they aren’t going to find anything. 

 

The officers decide to start in the bedrooms then work their way forward. Officer Nelson and his partner start in Harry’s bedroom. They look in the drawers, under the bed, and in the closet but they come up empty. Officer Nelson moves to Harry’s desk, he sweeps his eyes over the table when he notices the vase of flowers that are just beginning to welt. He leans over to smell them and possibly get an intoxicating whiff of their perfume. He admires the vase for a second appreciating it’s beauty, it looks expensive. He notices a small bag taped to the inside of the vase, filled with white powder. It could almost be mistaken for the pH packets store bought flowers come with.

 

Officer Nelson pulls out some of the flowers so he can reach the little plastic bag out of the water. “Well look what we have here,” he whispers. 

 

“What did you find,” his partner asks. 

 

Officer Ned opens the bag, sticks his pinky in then brings his finger to his tongue for a taste. “Cocaine.”

 

Harry strokes both of his girls’ hair lightly while he waits on the officers to finish their search, when he hears his bedroom door open. Both officers emerge with serious looks on their faces. 

 

“Mr. Styles,” Officer Nelson says to get Harry’s attention.

 

“Can we have a word,” the officer asks politely.

 

Harry nods and carefully moves the girls off his lap so he can get up. Officer Nelson motions for him to follow him into his room. Harry of course obliges. 

 

“Mr. Styles this is your personal quarters correct?”

 

“Yes sir,” Harry says.

 

“Well Mr. Styles we regret to inform you that we found Crack Cocaine attached to the flower vase on your desk, so we’re going to have to take you in to the station.”

 

Harry’s face twists into confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

Officer Nelson shows him the bag of Cocaine, “This was taped to the inside of vase on your desk sir.”

 

Harry eyes zero in like a laser to the vase full of flowers that he forget to fucking throw out. “This is a mistake, those were sent to me! I didn’t know that was in there.”

 

“We ran your file earlier, so we know about your previous drug charge which was acquitted on the grounds that you went to rehab.”

 

“I’m clean! I didn’t know that was there, I swear on my kids!”

 

Officer Nelson sighs, “Speaking of your children, do you have full custody of them?”

 

Harry’s heart drops into the pits of his stomach, and he knows he can’t lie to an officer. “No,” chokes out. 

 

“Shared custody?”

 

“No, sir,” he says trying to will back his tears. 

 

“Where is there legal guardian?”

 

“He’s in London on business,” Harry whispers.

 

“Alright we’ll call him on the way to the station, in these cases we can only give the children back to their proper guardian. They will have to come to the station as well until he can get them. We won’t put you in handcuffs if you comply accordingly, and you and your children can ride in the patrol car together.”

 

Harry just solemnly nods cause their is nothing else he can do. He just hopes Louis will hear him out and not jump to the worse conclusions.

 

\---

 

_“Hello Harry fancy a bump?”_

 

_“How much tonight,”Harry asks nervously knowing he is low on cash since Louis kicked him out a few days ago._

 

_“For you handsome, I’ll do $30,” the dealer Cody says as he steps closer to Harry backing him into the wall of the alley they are standing in hidden by the shadows._

 

_Harry’s heart sinks but maybe he can charm the man into giving it to him for less, just this one time. Jonas wouldn’t have to know._

 

_“I only have $20,” he says with a small pout as he looks up at Cody with puppy dog eyes since he is surprisingly taller than Harry._

 

_“$20 huh, that’s a little short,” Cody says licking his lips as he leans into Harry’s face._

 

_“I can make up for it,” Harry whispers seductively as Cody leans his forehead on Harry’s softly._

 

_“I heard you were one of Jonas’ house calls a few months back,” Cody says as he sweetly interlocks one of his hands with Harry’s._

 

_Harry’s frown deepens, “Yeah, he uh did a number on me.”_

 

_“Well I’m glad he didn’t ruin your gorgeous face,” Cody says as brushes the back of his hand against Harry’s cheek._

 

_“Thanks,” Harry blushes, “So where do we go from here? I’m starting to feel the withdrawal kicking in.”_

 

_Cody pretends to think as his hands move to Harry’s hips and non-threateningly pins him to the wall._

 

_Cody leans into Harry’s ear. “Let me fuck you? I’ll pay for it out of my pocket and I’ll throw in an extra bag cause you’re so hot,” Cody says before he kisses Harry’s ear._

 

_Harry rolls his eyes since Cody can’t see his face. “Dammit,” he thinks, “now I have to have sex in an alley!”_

 

_“Okay but you have to wear a condom,” Harry counters._

 

_Cody reaches into his back pocket and produces a condom. “Tonight’s my lucky night,” Cody says with a smile before smashes his lips onto Harry’s._

 

_60 minutes later_

 

_Harry’s laying in the middle of the park coked out of his fucking mind staring up at the stars and he loves it. No kids, no responsibilities, nobody to bother him. He hasn’t felt this free in a long time, granted it came with a price. A price Harry didn’t know if he was willing to pay but his addiction made the decision for him._

 

_He wonders what Louis and the girls’ are doing and if they miss him, maybe they are better off without him. Sometimes Harry wonders if he got married too young, he still feels like a child himself and now he has to raise not one but two kids. He and Louis always talked about having a big family. Harry feels like his fate is just to bare children and he doesn’t know if that’s what he wants anymore. All these things he thinks about,_ **_sometimes_ ** _not all the time so don’t get him wrong._

 

_Being a drug addict was never in his plans. He can’t have a great family life while under the influence it just doesn’t work that way, as he is just starting to realize this._

 

_“Oy! What are you doing out here boy,” an officer shouts as he shines a flashlight in Harry’s face as he stands over him._

 

_Harry squints and tries to look at the officer but the light is so bright and his pupils are so dilated he can’t keep his eyes open. “Nothing officer.”_

 

_“It’s pass curfew you’re not allowed to be laying out here! This isn’t a rest stop, get up lad,” the officer spits._

 

_Harry rolls his eyes and slowly rises to his feet and faces the officer, squinting cause the officer is still shining the light in his face._

 

_“Are you on something boy?!”_

 

_“No, I’m just tired. It’s the middle of the night sir,” Harry lies._

 

_The officer stands closer to Harry still shining that damn flashlight in his face. “Your pupils are pretty large son,” he says with suspicious look on his face._

 

_“Well maybe you should stop blinding me with your fucking flashlight,” Harry spits._

 

_“Hands behind your head and turn around,” the officer seethes._

 

_“Fuck you,” Harry says as he squares up to the officer pissed off that he is ruining his solitude._

 

_Before Harry realizes what is happening, the officer grabs his arm, and gets him on the ground face down in handcuffs._

 

_“Get the fuck off me,” Harry shouts._

 

_The officer gives Harry a pat down and finds his extra bag of cocaine in his back pocket_

 

_“You know I’m getting sick and tired of dealing with you filthy coke heads,”the officer growls in Harry’s ear before he hoists him up on his feet._

 

_“Let me go,” Harry screams aggravated._

 

_You’re under arrest for possession of drug paraphernalia. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"_

 

_Harry tries to dig his heels into the ground as the office leads him to the car. “Do you want me to add resisting arrest?!”_

 

_Harry rolls his eyes and stops resisting as he gets put into the cop car. “Fuck,” he breathes out as he leans his head against the glass._

 

_\----_

 

Louis sits numb in the SUV as his driver drives to the Manchester Police Department. When he got a call from the police he didn’t know what to think, they didn’t really explain anything in detail. All he knows is Harry and the girls are there, but for what he has no idea. There are so many scenarios begging to run through his mind but he keeps them at bay. After he flew in from London, James even offered to accompany Louis but he declined since he doesn’t know what he is walking into.

 

The SUV pulls up to the front. “I’ll wait here for you Louis.”

 

“Thanks Jimmy,” Louis sighs as he gets out of the car. He walks up the steps, enters the building, and looks around trying to figure out where to go. 

 

Louis walks up to the first desk he sees. “Excuse me, I’m looking for Officer Nelson?”

 

“One second,” the woman says as they pick up the phone and call someone. Once she hang up she says, “He’ll be right down.”

 

Louis waits patiently for this mystery man to arrive. “Mr. Tomlinson,” Officer Nelson says from behind Louis. Louis turns around, “Hello sir, I got here as fast as I could! Can you please explain what’s going on?”

 

“Follow me.” Both men walk down the hallway before Officer Nelson stops. “Where to begin Mr. Tomlinson? First things first, your children are fine. They are in one of our holding rooms sleeping, we pushed two of our single beds together so they could sleep comfortably. Mr. Styles is being held in a cell across from their room so he can keep an eye on the door per his request. Next order of business is I’m sure you’re aware of your ex-husbands roommate, Mr. Jacobs?”

 

Louis nods his head in understanding as his heart rate keeps rising. 

 

“I regret to inform you that, Mr. Jacobs passed away due to what we believe was an overdose on Methamphetamine.”

 

Louis’ world at that point stopped spinning. “Wh-what? When did this happen?”

 

“Your children weren’t there when it happened, I assure you. We believe it happened around 11am yesterday morning. According to Mr. Styles he and your children were at the aquarium around that time. His alibi checked out.”

 

“But I don’t understand, why are Harry and the girls here then,” Louis asks completely lost.

 

“We conducted a search of the premises and we found a small bag of cocaine in Mr. Styles’ room. It was taped inside the flower vase on his desk.”

 

Louis takes a deep breath and tries to keep his anger down while he is standing in the middle of a police station. He wants to punch a wall. 

 

“Mr. Styles requested a drug test, and we’re waiting on the results right now. Should be done a few minutes. We talked to Mr. Styles’ lawyer and he sent over his previous drug test results from the past few months that he has Mr. Styles send him regularly. We made an agreement with Mr. Styles and his lawyer if this test comes up clean of anything, we’ll drop the charges.”

 

Well that makes Louis feel a little bit better, but why the fuck would Harry have cocaine with the girls in the flat?!

 

“Can I see him,” Louis asks.

 

“Of course, right this way.” Louis follows Officer Nelson to the holding cell that is housing Harry. 

 

Once they step in-front of Harry’s cell, Louis’ breath catches in his throat at Harry’s beauty. He’s currently curled up and sleeping. Louis can’t imagine the night he has had, he must be so exhausted. 

 

“Am I allowed to go in?”

 

Officer Nelson gives Louis a soft smile and pulls the keys of his belt to open the cell to let Louis in before he closes it back and locks it. “Once his test results arrive, I’ll come back over.” Louis nods his head, “Thank you.”

 

Louis walks over to Harry’s sleeping form and notices the streaks on his face from his dry tears. Louis’ heart just breaks for his ex-husband/boyfriend/baby mama/whatever it is they are, maybe he should just go with love of his life. 

 

Louis runs his hand through Harry’s hair softly, his short hair is starting to grow out more Louis notices. Harry starts to stir. Harry is taking up the entire bench so Louis can’t sit so he kneels down and kisses Harry’s cheek. 

 

Harry’s eyes slowly open and reveal his bloodshot eyes. “Louis,” he says surprised as he sits and rubs his eyes trying to look presentable. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I hope the girls are still okay. I don’t want them to wake up and see me in here,” he says as he looks across the way at the room they are staying in. 

 

“Officer Nelson said they’ve been asleep,” Louis whispers as he sits on the bench beside Harry. 

 

Harry nods his head and sighs as he leans his the back of his head against the wall as they sit in silence. He’s thought about how he was going to tell Louis what he was about to tell him but he was always so fearful, but now he’s pissed. 

 

“Lou,” Harry whispers.

“Yeah, H,” Louis whispers.

 

“Do you trust me,” Harry asks as he looks at Louis. Louis can feel Harry’s eyes on him as he has his eyes trained on his hands in his lap. 

 

“Yeah you’ve proven that I can trust you again,” Louis says softly.

 

“So would you believe me if I said that coke was sent to me without my knowledge?”

 

Louis stays quiet and just listens to what Harry has to say before jumping to conclusions. 

 

“I’m sure Officer Nelson told you he found it in the flower vase. The flower vase that held the flowers that I thought you sent me! The ones that didn’t come with a card, right?”

 

Louis nodded his head.

 

Harry lets out a frustrated breath cause he’s angry that he is even in this position after everything he’s been through. 

 

“When I was at the house I was staying at for all those months after I went to rehab, there was this guy there. His name’s Johnny Collins, he was a recovering Heroine addict at the time I was there. He knew we were separated so he would hit on me relentlessly, trying to ware me down into being with him. I would always tell him no, cause my goal was always to get back to you Louis. He just wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

 

Louis looks at Harry and he can see he is struggling to tell Louis all this so Louis grabs his hand in support. 

 

“On one of the last nights I was at the house before Loh and I moved out, he came into my room and pinned me to my bed,” Harry says with a focused look on his face as he remembers the incident. Louis’ heart drops into his stomach worried about what else Harry is going to say. 

 

“He put a line of cocaine across my chest and tried to get me to snort some with him. But I didn’t Lou, I didn’t do it, no matter how bad I wanted to, I didn’t. He snorted it all and he got really violent when I told him that I only loved you and I didn’t love him. Security came and removed him once they heard him yelling.” 

 

Louis let out a breath of relieve that nothing worse happened to Harry that night. 

 

“A few weeks after I moved into my flat, I got a call from one of the guys at the house. He told me Johnny failed his drug tests so he could get kicked out of the house and come find me,” Harry takes a breath cause it keeps getting worse. “I didn’t tell you this specific thing but please don’t get mad at me? Halle told me she talked to him one day while she was at school he was behind a fence or something, and he gave her a sweet. She only remembered him because he tried talking to her at the Parent’s Day party we had at the house.”

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows, “Why didn’t you tell me about this freak sooner Harry?”

 

“Cause you didn’t trust me at that time! And don’t try to tell me that if I came to you that you would’ve understood,” Harry argues as he looks Louis in his eye.

 

Louis closes his mouth and doesn’t say anything. Harry was absolutely right.

 

“He sent me those fucking flowers, Lou! He wants me to fuck up again so that you’ll leave me for good,” Harry cries as he buries his face into his hands and starts sobbing.

 

Louis scoots so he is right next to Harry and pulls him into his arms so he can cry into his neck. “I’m not going to leave you. You’re my forever,” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s temple.

 

“I’m at my breaking point Lou, and Sh-Sh-Shiloh died. I can’t believe he’s gone,” Harry cries. 

 

“I know love, I know, but everything’s going to be okay. Just take some deep breaths.” 

 

Both men sit cuddled together for a few minutes while Louis tries to get Harry to calm down.

 

“Styles,” Officer Nelson says once he comes back to the cell, “you and your family are free to leave.” He unlocks the cell and leaves it open. “Test came out clean, congratulations.”

 

Harry slowly sits up right, wipes his face. Louis gets up first and helps Harry to his feet. They thank Officer Nelson for everything before they go get their girls. Each parent holds a sleeping twin as they walk to the car that’s outside waiting to take them home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously I said I would end this by Chapter 20 but I decided to extend it a little bit further than that! Thanks for all the love and support! It warms my heart! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your patience! Hope you enjoy it!

The next morning Louis is awoken by the sun blaring through the window. He reaches over to his phone on the bedside table to check the time: **10:05am.** He’s surprised the girls slept in this late since they are usually up by 6:30am, but he has no doubt they are exhausted. He turns back over to face the other side of the bed where Harry is still sleeping as well. After everything he’s been through he still looks so angelic even when he sleeps. Every time Harry spends the night, Louis will stay up a little later or wake up a little earlier than he does so he can just look at him. Sometimes he imagines what life would be like if they didn’t separate. 

 

Louis tenderly reaches over and runs his fingers through Harry’s short hair, which he has grown to love because it makes Harry look like a proper man. He leans forward and kisses Harry on the cheek lightly before he slowly gets out of the bed to go take a shower. He hoped the hot water beating down on his muscles will help relieve his tension which it somewhat does. Once he finishes his shower he gets dressed for the day, and brushes his teeth. He walks back into the bedroom quietly so he doesn’t wake Harry. 

 

Louis walks down the hall to the girls’ room and takes a peak inside and see his little cherubs still sleeping. He wants to wake them up so badly because he’s missed them and wants to see them smile. Plus he wants a little pay back for them always jumping in his bed when he is tired, but the adult in him let’s them sleep until they are well rested. 

 

Instead of cooking Louis thought about waiting until everyone woke up to go out for brunch but he doesn’t know how Harry will be feeling. So he decides to order food in and wait for the house to wake up by watching a Rovers game on the telly. 

 

Meanwhile upstairs, Halle slowly wakes up and stretches her arms with her eyes closed thinking she is still at her Papa’s apartment. She opens her eyes and doesn’t immediately recognize her surroundings. She rubs her eyes for a bit until she can fully see when she notices she is in her room. 

 

“Louise,” Halle says trying to see if her sister is awake as well. When Louise doesn’t respond, Halle looks over to her sister’s bed in a panic to make sure she is even there. Much to Halle’s relief she is, so she rolls out of her bed and climbs on her sister’s bed. 

 

“Louise,” Halle says as she lightly shakes her twin sister successfully waking her up. 

 

“Halle, whaaaattt,”Louise whines at her sister. 

 

“We’re at Daddy’s house! How did we get to Daddy’s house,” Halle asks frantically. 

 

Louise rubs her eyes and sees that they are in fact in their bedroom. 

 

“I don’t know. Where’s Papa,” Louise asks with worry in her voice. 

 

“Maybe he is in the big bed! Let’s go find him,” Halle suggests. 

 

Louise nods as they both climb off the bed and high tail it to the master bedroom. They open the door and run to the bed when they see someone under the covers. They know it’s their Papa cause he is lightly snoring. Both girls manage to hoist themselves onto the bed and crawl over to their father. 

 

“Papa,” both girls whisper as Halle lightly shakes Harry and Louise lightly pets his hair.

 

“Mmm,” Harry groans softly with his eyes closed.

 

“Papa, wake up! We’re at Daddy’s house,” Halle says in a panic.

 

Harry opens his eyes and comes face to face with two sets of eyes staring at him with worry and curiosity. The most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. 

 

“Hey my sweet girls. How’d you sleep,” Harry asks softly with a smile. 

 

“Good Papa,” both girls say together which makes Harry’s broken heart swell with affection. 

 

“Papa, did the police bring us home,” Halle asks curiously. 

 

“Um not exactly baby,” Harry says as he sits up against the pillows still trying to fully wake up. 

 

Louise sits on her Papa’s lap before her sister can and asks, “Then how did we get here?”

 

Harry opens his mouth to answer when the doorbell rings which makes Harry furrow his brows wondering who that could be. “Where is Louis,” Harry wonders as he gets up to leave the bedroom and answer the door. 

 

The girls follow Harry to the top of the stairs when they see Louis closing the door with the food in hand. “DADDY,” both girls shout as they run down the stairs. 

 

“Careful on the stairs,” Harry reminds them as they try to get to their Dad as fast as they are able.Louis carefully puts the food on the nearest table before he gets down on his knees to give his kids the biggest hug possible. 

 

“My baby girls, I missed you so much,” Louis says as he kisses them all over their faces. Harry slowly comes down the stairs and stares lovingly at Louis and the girls. 

 

“We missed you too Daddy! Even Papa! Right Papa,” Halle says with excitement as she turns back to look at her Papa. Harry rolls his eyes at his eldest. 

 

“Hey Lou,” Harry says softly as he gives Louis a hug once he stands back up. “Daddy brought us home last night. He came home early,” Harry says to the girls with sadness lacing his voice.

 

Louis picks up on Harry’s tone so he tries to lighten the mood, “I got food delivered, I bet everyone’s hungry, I know I am. Girls go sit at the table and we’ll get it for you. 

 

The twins run into the kitchen to sit at the table while they wait on their food. Harry grabs the plates and utensils while Louis pulls out all the food. Louis dishes out enough for the kids to eat before he places their plates in front of them and kisses them each on the head. 

 

Louis glances over at Harry, he seems distant and sad. He walks over to be by his side. “H, why don’t you sit at the table? I’ll bring your food to you.”

 

He shakes his head, “I’m not really hungry Lou, you eat. I’m going to go take a shower.”

 

“You sure? You should eat something babe,” Louis says softly trying to be as comforting as possible. 

 

“No I’m okay. You eat and spend time with the girls. They missed you a lot,” Harry says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. 

 

“Alright,” Louis whispers.

 

Harry leaves the kitchen and heads back upstairs master bathroom. He locks the door for some privacy then turns the shower on to it’s hottest setting before he strips out of his boxers and shirt. 

 

He climbs in the shower and scrubs at his skin harshly trying to wash away the shame that he feels. The shame on his heart and soul. He can’t help but feel partially responsible for Shiloh’s death. He doesn’t know how to explain it because no one will understand so Harry breaks down crying.

 

_Harry was sitting in his second group therapy session, when the front door burst open._

 

_“I’m back!”A twenty something year old kid walks through with a duffle bag on his shoulders._

 

_“Who is that,” Harry wonders._

 

_“You’re early Mr. Jacobs,”one of our therapists Glen states, “we weren’t expecting you until Friday.”_

 

_“Well I guess I couldn’t stay away,” the young man shrugs with a cheeky smile._

 

_“Everybody, this is Shiloh Jacobs. He’s been through this program before, so if you have any questions on how NOT to stay out of this program. Feel free to talk to him,”Glen says sarcastically._

 

_Shiloh just rolls his eyes since this is his_ **_third_ ** _time back in the program. So he knows Glen is taking the piss._

 

_“Why don’t you share a bit about yourself for those that don’t already know you,”Glen suggests._

 

_Shiloh shrugs and says,”I’m Shiloh Jacobs, I’m 26. I’m a Meth addict, have been for about 7 years. I’ve been in and out of here since I was 20. I’ve been clean for about three weeks now. I like long walks on the beach and having my hair pulled during sex.”_

 

_The whole group starts laughing including Harry who lets out a giggle. Shiloh seems cool._

 

_“Well were just about finished here Shiloh so we’ll have to assign you to a room.”_

 

_“He can room with me, I wouldn’t mind,” Harry says getting Glen’s attention by raising his hand slightly._

 

_“That’s very kind of you Harry. Why don’t you show him his new bed and get acquainted.”_

 

_Harry nods as Glen dismisses the group and he gets up to introduce himself to his new roommate._

 

_“Hey I’m Harry,”he says sticking his hand out for a handshake._

 

_“Nice to meet you Harry. What’s your poison,” Shiloh asks as they head upstairs to their shared room._

 

_“Cocaine,” Harry says rubbing the back of his neck bashfully._

 

_“Ah so you’re a snow angel,” Shiloh says with a cheeky smile._

 

_“Yeah I guess you could say that. So third time huh?”_

 

_Shiloh laughs, “I know, I know. This is the last time, I swear! I’m going to stay clean, we can help each other. Promise?”_

 

_“Promise,” Harry says as he opens the door to their shared room._

 

How come he didn’t see him slipping? How did he not notice? Harry can’t help all the negative thoughts running through his head as he sobs under the cascading water. He didn’t just lose a friend, he feels like he lost a family member. 

 

\---

 

Louis is cuddled up on the couch with the girls and he notices Harry hasn’t been down in a few hours. Louis wanted to give him some space while keeping a watchful eye on him. But Louis starts to get worried so he wants to go upstairs to check on him. “Girls I’m going to go check on Papa. Why don’t you girls go play?”

 

“Can we go play on the trampoline,”Halle asks excited.

 

“Sure but be extremely careful, and no pushing,”Louis warns as they run off outside. 

 

Louis goes upstairs to the master bedroom and knocks softly. “H,” he asks cautiously. 

 

“Yes,” Harry answers with a quivering voice.

 

“Can I come in,” Louis asks.

 

“It’s your house,” Harry says quietly. 

 

Louis rolls his eyes as he opens the door. “I don’t want to intrude on you,” Louis says as he shuts the door behind him. He sees Harry laying on the bed clutching a pillow tenderly facing away from the door. Louis sits on the bed behind him and starts to rub his back attempting to comfort him. 

 

“Are you alright,” Louis asks. 

 

“Do I look alright,” Harry whispers as he sniffles.

 

“It’s okay to be sad.”

 

“I promised him I’d look out for him so he didn’t go back to that shit Lou.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself babe. He made that decision on his own,” Louis says sternly.

 

Harry turns around quickly and cries, “He didn’t have anything to live for! He would always tell me how jealous he was that I have something to fight for. I have something to keep me off my shit! I have you and the girls! He didn’t have that!”

 

Louis pulls Harry into his arms and lets him cry on his shoulders. “Let it out, I know you’re hurting.”

 

“Why did he have to die Lou,” Harry whimpers, “he didn’t deserve to die.”

 

“I know babe, I know. I feel so bad for him but I’m also grateful it wasn’t you. When I got that call from the police, I didn’t know what to think. I still worry about you relapsing just like he did.”

 

Harry sits up and wipes his eyes. “I promise you Louis, I won’t relapse. I can’t put you and the girls through that again. I can’t bare it.”

 

Louis reaches his hand up and rests his hand on Harry’s cheek before he pulls his head forward to kiss him. After he kisses him he leans his forehead against Harry’s and rubs his cheek with his thumb. 

 

“Everything is going to be okay, I promise you. I’ll help you get through this,” Louis says softly.

 

“How are the girls are they okay,” Harry asks worried if the girls understand what actually happened. 

 

“They seem alright. I can talk to them about it, explain what happened without too much detail,” Louis offers. 

 

Harry nods. “Okay, I don’t think I would be able to talk to them without breaking down. Halle was the one that found him in his room. She thought he was just sleeping,” Harry says sadly. 

 

“You don’t have to go back there, to the flat I mean, you can stay here. When the month is up we’ll get all your stuff out and move it in here.”

 

“I don’t have to do that Lou.”

 

“I want you to! Move back in here. I’m not asking you,” Louis pushes kindly. 

 

Harry just nods his head cause he’s wanted this for so long but the circumstances are bittersweet. 

 

\----

 

A few days later the Styles-Tomlinson family get things back to normal. Harry returns to work being all cried out, the girls go to school as usual and Louis continues to work on finishing his album. Things,so far, are going pretty well. 

 

Today, Harry is driving the girls to school because Louis had to go to the studio really early in the morning. 

 

He walks them into their classroom, and makes sure they are settled before he goes to leave.

 

“Hey Harry,” says a voice behind him that he recognizes. 

 

He turns around and see’s Khloé and her mother Nicole. “Hello Nicole, and Miss Khloé,” Harry says kindly to the two ladies.

 

“Hi Mr. Harry! Bye Mummy,” Khloé says as she hugs her Mum before running off to find Louise, her BFF. 

 

“She never shuts up about Louise, she adores her,” Nicole says eyeing her daughter playing with her friend. 

 

“Aww that’s so sweet. All of Louise’s school stories begin with “Khloé and I,” Harry says fondly as he watches his daughter’s eyes light up at seeing her friend. 

 

“I’m glad I caught you! I was going to ask you or Louis if Louise could come over after school? I can feed the girls and take them to the park.”

 

Nicole is a single mother so she’s very attentive to her daughter so Harry knows he doesn’t have to worry about her looking after Louise as well. 

 

“She would love that. Let me go tell her, incase you beat me here for pickup.”

 

“Okay. I’ve got to run, but here’s my number,” She says writing her number down for him. 

 

“Thank you,” Harry says with his normal smile but for some reason the woman go crazy for it. Unbeknownst to Harry all the Mums, even the married ones were watching the exchange with slight jealousy in their eyes. The Mums have a thing for Harry, since they don’t know he and Louis are together. 

 

Harry just let’s them look on as he walks over to his daughter. “Hey little love, after school Miss Nicole is going to take you home with her so you and Khloé can play some more. Is that okay?”

 

“Really,” Louise asks happily. 

 

“Yeah, plus you can get a break from your sister,” Harry whispers with a cheeky smile to her.

 

Louise kisses Harry on the cheek and says, “Thank you Papa!”

 

“Thank you Mr. Harry,” Khloé says excitedly too. 

 

“You’re welcome girls,” Harry says loving to see the kids smile. 

 

After school, Nicole picks the two girls up from school as planned and takes the girls to the park by her house. 

 

“Alright girls go play, I have some snacks here if you get hungry and water if you’re thirsty.”

 

The girls nod before running towards the playground. “Stay where I can see you,” Nicole yells with smile since she sees how happy the girls are. She sits on the nearest bench and pulls out her book to read while keeping a watchful eye on the kids.

 

For a good hour the girls were all over the playground, they started on the swings then moved to the slides, then the monkey bars, now they are playing in what they call the tunnel. The tunnel has sand in it with shovels and little buckets that parents donate to the city park for the kids to play with. 

 

“I’m thirsty, I’m going to go get some water from Mummy Louise.”

 

“Okay I’ll stay here and guard the castle,” Louise says with a dimpled smile. “I don’t want anyone to ruin it.”

 

“Good thinking! I’ll be right back,” Khloé says as she runs off towards her Mom. 

 

Louise works on making their castle as perfect as she can.

 

“Halle!”

 

Louise gasps upon hearing a deep voice at the end of the tunnel closest to her. There’s a strange man there. 

 

“How are you beautiful? Long time no see!”

 

Louise is so frozen with fear she can’t even speak. She starts to move back slowly towards the other side of the tunnel wanting to get away from the man. 

 

“It’s Johnny remember. Come over here and say Hi.”

 

“I’m n-n-not Hal-Halle,” Louise whispers cautiously. “Th-that’s m-my sister.”

 

“Ohh you must be Louise! Don’t be frightened love. I’m your Papa’s friend. Is he here with you?”

 

Louise shakes her head no with wide frightened eyes because she doesn’t do well with strangers and he doesn’t seem like a nice man either. 

 

“Well that’s too bad. I miss his handsome face, but seeing your lovely face has just made my day,” he says with a sleazy smile. “Do me a favor and tell your Papa that I miss him. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Oh- oh- okay,” Louise says still uneasy as she continues to scoot over to the other exit. “I’m g-going to go now,” she says.

 

“Don’t forget to tell him,” Johnny tells her one last time before she exits the tunnel and takes off running towards Khloé and her Mom. 

 

“Hey darling, are you doing okay? Do you want some water or a snack,” Nicole offers with a smile. 

 

“Miss Nicole can you take me home now?”

 

Nicole frowns slightly cause she notices Louise seems timid. “Yes of course darling. Is everything alright?”

 

Louise nods her head, “I just want to go home, I miss my Daddies.”

 

“Alright, it’s getting late anyways.”

 

“We can play again another day Louise,” Khloé says kindly as she hugs her best friend. 

 

Louise and Khloé walk hand in hand back to the car, as they savor the last few moments they will have together until school the next day. 

 

Nicole pulls up to the Styles-Tomlinson house and gets out to take Louise to the door. She rings the doorbell and waits for an answer. 

 

They hear giggling from the other side then Harry answers the door with Halle on his back, a face full of sloppy make up and little ponytails in his hair. 

 

“Hey you’re back early,” Harry greets with huge smile on his face as Louise latches on to Harry’s waist with a hug.

 

“Mr. Harry you look funny,” Khloé cackles loudly. 

 

“Do I have something on my face,” Harry jokingly questions. 

 

“I did his makeup,” Halle shouts proudly from Harry’s back. 

 

“And you did a lovely job darling,” Nicole tells Halle with a soft smile.

 

“Thanks Miss Nicole,” Halle exclaims.

 

“How was my little one? Hope she wasn’t too much trouble,” Harry says sarcastically as he rubs Louise’s back knowing she is usually no trouble. 

 

“No she was a perfect angel, she just missed her Daddies that’s all. Which is understandable,” Nicole says giving Harry heart eyes. 

 

“Do you like like my Papa, Miss Nicole,” Halle asks curiously like she just found out a scandalous secret.

 

Nicole snaps out of her trance and laughs embarrassed. “Oh no sweetie, I mean yes he is a nice person but I don’t li-,” she says as fumbles over her words having been called out by a seven year old. 

 

“But Mummy, you’re always telling Aunt Chelsea how fit Mr. Harry is,” Khloé said side eyeing her Mother for lying. 

 

“On that note! We must be going now! Have a goodnight Harry, Girls. Tell Louis we said hello. We’ll plan another play date soon Louise,” Nicole says just wanting to get away from Harry. 

 

“Bye,” Khloé says as she waves goodbye. 

 

“Bye, thanks again Nicole,” Harry says with a smile and a wave as he closes the door. 

 

“Halle, what am I going to do with you,” Harry stresses as Halle giggles. 

 

“She has a crush on you Papa. So does Esther’s Mum, Ryan’s Mum, Eddie’s Mum, Olivia’s Mum, Jane’s Mum,” Halle lists off as Harry rolls his eyes. “Oh and even Patrick’s Dad!!!”

 

Harry sets Halle down on the floor gently so she is off his back. “It’s not nice to call people out like that,” he says as he taps her on the nose before he turns to Louise who is still attached to him.

 

“Did you have fun Lou Lou,” Harry asks as he brushes Louise’s hair out of her face and kisses her on the cheek.

 

She looks at her Papa with a small smile and hugs him around the neck. 

“What did you and Khloé do today,” Harry asks Louise giving her his full attention. 

 

“Papa we’re not done playing,” Halle whines. 

 

“We’ll finish in a minute let me just talk to your sister for a second,” Harry says gently. 

 

“Fine,” Halle sighs as she walks back to the living room. 

 

“Tell me all about your time,” Harry says sitting in the foyer and pulling his child into his lap. “I missed you while you were gone.”

 

“I missed you too Papa. Khloé and I played at the park, it was a lot of fun.”

 

“Yeah then why did you want to come home so early sweets did something happen?”

 

Louise just stays quiet, not wanting to worry her father. She’s not very good at lying. 

 

“C’mon you can tell me,” he coaxes softly.

 

“This strange man came up to me in the park,”she whispers. “He said he knew you and Halle.”

 

Harry’s demeanor darkens but he tries to stay calm so he doesn’t scare Louise, “What did he say to you?”

 

“He told me to tell you he misses you, and he said that my face was lovely. He thought I was Halle at first,” she says softly. Harry takes a moment to take a deep breathe before hugging his daughter close to him knowing she got spooked. 

 

“Thank you for telling me baby. He shouldn’t have talked to you. Papa will make sure that he doesn’t bother you again.”

 

Harry is beyond pissed and he’s going to put a stop to this **TONIGHT.**


	21. Chapter 21

“Harry, please don’t,” Louis pleads softly as he watches his boyfriend pacing as he watches him from the edge of the bed. 

 

“Louis what else am I supposed to do! He keeps harassing not only me but our children! What if he tried to kidnap Louise today? What would we do then,” Harry seethes trying to keep his voice down so he doesn’t wake the girls. Louis looks down at his hands and shakes his head just at the thought of that happening. Louis would kill someone. 

 

“You said so yourself, your lawyer said all you can do is file a restraining order, but that can’t stop him from approaching you. By the time the police get involved it could be too late anyway. Babe don’t stoop to his level please! He just wants to get a rise out of you so you’ll talk to him. He’s trying to get your attention, and obviously it’s working,” Louis says. Louis is just as upset as Harry is knowing that this psychopath tried talking to their innocent child, but there’s not much they can do.

 

Harry turns his back, puts both his hands on the dresser and grips the edges with all his might to keep him from punching the nearest wall out of anger. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happens to any of you. That’s what I’m afraid of. He’ll get so upset he might do something terrible the next time.”

 

Louis’ heart aches seeing Harry under such stress. He gets up and walks over to Harry’s back and hugs him from behind. 

 

“As much as I want to kick his ass for bothering you and our kids, just knowing that I have the one thing he wants in my arms everyday is punishment enough in my eyes,” Louis whispers as he kisses Harry’s spine tenderly. “You not acknowledging his existence probably drives him insane, so we’ll just keep ignoring him. I’ll protect you, I promise. I’ll call our lawyers in the morning and get everything sorted out.”

 

Louis can start to feel Harry relax his muscles underneath his touch. “There’s my man,” Louis whispers as he kisses up Harry’s back to his neck. He gently turns Harry around into his arms so he can see his gorgeous face, he hates seeing Harry so upset. “Everything will be alright, my love.” Louis gives Harry a tender kiss which he happily returns. 

 

“I mean I would say Fuck him but I’d much rather Fuck you,” Louis whispers cheekily into Harry’s ear which makes Harry crack a small smile. 

 

“That’s what I like to see,” Louis says as he pokes the spot in Harry’s cheek where his dimple is which makes Harry smile hard enough to display it. “How’d I get so lucky?”

 

Harry softly shrugs his shoulders playfully even though he knows he is the lucky one. 

 

“Rumor has it,” Louis says as he backs Harry towards the bed so he sits on it, “that there is a line of suitors behind me that want to date you besides crazy Heroine addicts.”

 

Harry giggles because he heard Halle telling Louis about Khloé’s Mom giving her Papa heart eyes. 

 

“So it’s my job to make sure I keep you happy and satisfied at all times don’t I,” Louis says as he straddles Harry’s waist and kisses him deeply. Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s torso and shoulders as he continues to kiss Harry with all his might. Louis starts to lightly grind against Harry’s crotch, which makes Harry let out a quiet moan. Louis runs his hands up Harry’s neck and into his hair. 

 

“Did I tell you how extra delicious you look since you got your hair cut yesterday,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear before he starts sucking on his earlobe. 

 

Harry starts lightly panting with his eyes closed, “Uh-uh no I don’t recall.”

 

“Maybe that’s part of the reason all those bitches at the school can’t keep their eyes to themselves. I see how they look at you, but you’re mine,” Louis says as he pulls Harry’s hair tight how Harry likes it to expose his neck so he can lick it. 

 

“Oh Lou,” Harry moans.

 

Louis starts to undress them both as they continue to kiss until they are both naked. Harry lays flat on his backa few inches from the head board. 

 

“I’m going to make you cum so much you’ll be begging me to stop,” Louis says as he starts to kiss down Harry’s torso until he gets to his cock.

 

“Fuck,” Harry moans as he throws his head back once Louis wraps his mouth around Harry’s dick. 

 

Louis moans as he deep throats Harry as far as his gag reflex will allow him, which sends electricity through Harry’s body. Harry runs his hand through the back of Louis’ head encouraging him to bob his head faster. “L-Lou I-I’m c-close,” Harry manages to get out.

 

Louis lightly cups Harry’s balls knowing that will push his love over the edge. Harry covers his mouth so he doesn’t moan too loud while he cums. 

 

Louis pops his mouth off the head of Harry’s penis, “One orgasm down.”

 

“Shit,” Harry pants softly trying to regain his vision. 

 

Louis crawls back up towards Harry’s face and gives him another deep kiss with lots of tongue.

 

“Let’s see if we can get this bad boy loaded again,” Louis says as he grabs some lube from under the bed. He soaks his fingers in lube before he enters Harry with them to stretch him out. As he does it he can see Harry’s cock starting to fatten up for the second time.

 

“Look how pliant you are. I love seeing you like this,” Louis says with lust in his eyes.

 

Louis gets a third finger in as he strokes Harry’s cock and kisses him. Harry moans deeply into Louis’ mouth as he starts to stroke him harder and faster while scissoring his fingers simultaneously. He’s very coordinated with his hands. Harry’s breathing gets quicker and quickeruntil his eyes roll back into his skull while he cums for the second time. 

 

Louis positions himself between Harry’s thighs as he rubs his hands up and down his legs while he comes back from his high. “You with me babe,” Louis asks. 

 

Harry slowly nods his head as he tries to control his breathing once again. “Louis you’re incredible.”

 

Louis laughs lightly before he leans down and connects his lips with Harry’s. He kisses him nice and slow. “So I have a question for you,” Louis asks in between kisses. 

 

Harry hums to indicate that he is listening.

 

“Condom or no condom,” Louis asks. 

 

Harry’s eyes open and both men lock eyes. Harry looks for any sign of hesitation in Louis’ eyes but he doesn’t find any. “No condom,” Harry says confidently. 

 

Louis nods and reaches for the lube so he can make sure he is nice and slick. 

 

Louis enters as gently as he can so he doesn’t hurt Harry too much. He hasn’t been inside Harry in years so he has to contain himself so he doesn’t blow his load too quickly like a teenager. It’s going to be difficult because watching Harry have not one but two orgasms almost tipped him over the edge. 

 

Once Louis bottoms out, Harry’s mouth is slightly open with his eyes closed in ecstasy.

 

“You okay,” Louis whispers.

 

Harry nods his head, “Move.”

 

Louis picks up a steady pace for a few minutes as he plunges in and out. He interlocks both his hands with Harry’s as he pins his arms above his head. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist so Louis can hit new angles. 

 

Louis starts to pick up his pace. Harry bites his lip to keep his moans to a minimum but it’s proving to be very difficult. He’s missed having Louis inside him. 

 

“Ohhh Lou, fuuuuuck,” Harry moans.

 

“Shhhh,” Louis whispers slowing his pace back down, “we can’t mhmm wake the girls.”

 

Harry nods his head quickly with his eyes closed as he tries to contain himself. “You just feel so so good Lou.”

 

“I know, you feel amazing too babe. Wrapped around my cock all nice and tight,” Louis says. 

 

By this time Harry’s cock is erect for the third time, so Louis starts to pump it slowly before he starts to grind and pump faster at the same time. 

 

“Ohhhh ughhhh faster, I’m so close,” Harry moans again. 

 

Meanwhile in the hallway Halle just finished using the potty before she starts to head back to her room still half asleep since it’s late. She hears noises coming from her Daddy’s room, she curiously walks towards the door.

 

“Ohhh my God,” Harry chants in bliss while Louis rams into him with all his might making him moan as well. “Fuck! Shit,” Harry moans as he cums.

 

Halle hears her Papa yell and it sounds like he is in pain, so she panics. She tries to open the door to check on her Papa but it’s locked so she knocks on the door frantically.

 

“Papa! Papa! Are you hurt,” Halle cries through the door worried for her father. 

 

The knock startles Louis so bad that he can’t hold in his release any longer and completely unloads inside of Harry. He bites his lip so he doesn’t moan out with his daughter on the other side of the door. 

 

“Daddy is Papa hurt,” Halle shouts so her Dad can hear her. 

 

“Halle baby everything is fine,” Louis says still inside Harry, “Papa is fine. Just go back to bed.”

 

“Can I see him and make sure he is okay,” Halle pleads desperately worried about her Papa. 

 

“He’s fine baby, I’m taking good care of him. I promise you he’s fine,” Louis tries to reason with his daughter without snickering as he kisses Harry’s cheek. Thank goodness he locked the door. 

 

“Are you sure he’s alright,” she says hesitantly. Harry cant’ seem to find his voice to let his daughter know he is more than alright so he just lays on the bed coming down from his high. 

 

“Yes my love he’s fine. Just go back to sleep, it’s way too late for you to be up little love.”

 

Halle sighs, “Okay, I love you Papa! Feel better.” Louis listens to make sure Halle walks back down the hall which she does before he starts giggling into Harry’s neck. 

 

“You alright Papa,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear before he kisses it. He has the cutest little ears. 

 

Harry just nods his head still exhausted, “I feel light headed.”

 

“Come back to me love,” Louis says as he runs his fingers through Harry’s short locks. 

 

“I don’t think I can do another round,” Harry breathes out. 

 

“That’s okay,” Louis says before he kisses Harry’s cheek and lays on his chest exhausted. “Let’s just go to sleep then.”

 

 

\---

 

 

_“Oh fuck you are so tight,”Jonas laughs cynically as he thrusts in and out of Louis harshly. Louis lets the tears fall from his eyes, he can’t even scream cause he doesn’t want the girls to wake up. Jonas has his palm over Louis’ mouth so he doesn’t have to hear him whimper “Stop!”_

 

_“Why don’t I just shoot your husband between his eyes and make you mine, huh? Would you like that? Fuck you nice and hard every night, hm?”_

 

_Louis shakes his head no as much as he can with Jonas’ hand over his mouth._

 

_Jonas licked and sucked on Louis’ neck with his disgusting tongue. He pulled Louis’ head back by his hair to get better access to Louis’ throat._

 

_Louis lets out a frustrated scream as he tries thrashing to get the man to stop which just earns him a sharp slap to the face._

 

_“If this is the last time I get to be in you, I want to make it worth my while.”_

 

Louis shoots up in the bed quickly, frantically looking around taking in his surroundings. He tries to control his breathing by taking slow deep breaths. He hasn’t had a night terror about his rape in a few months. It happened almost three years ago but his mind likes to send him a reminder every once in awhile of the trauma. He wouldn’t let Harry touch him after that happened. They never did any type of sexual acts with each other after that day up until a few months ago. 

 

Louis came to terms with it a few years ago so he doesn’t cry over it anymore, it happened and luckily the scumbag hasn’t appeared back in their lives. Louis demanded they move right after the incident to make sure they wouldn’t be bothered again and so far it’s worked. 

 

Louis turns over and wraps his arms around Harry, who is sound asleep well with the exception of his light snoring. Louis can’t help but stare at him and wander what their potential next child might look like. Would it actually be boy? Would they have Harry’s beautiful lips or Louis’ blue eyes? Would they be short or tall? Would they be mischievous like Louis or charming like Harry? Would Harry even get pregnant after everything he’s put his body through? Would the stress of a child be too much for Harry again that he would go crawling back to Cocaine again?

 

All these thoughts are swimming through Louis’ mind, the doubts are trying to creep back but Louis won’t allow it. 

 

Should they get remarried? That one is a biggie. Maybe they got married too young, but to this day Louis doesn’t regret it not for a minute. Louis would honestly marry Harry again...one day. 

 

\---

 

Negative, the pregnancy test that Harry took came out negative. He sadly throws it in the trash and stashes the box under the sink before he goes back to tidying the upstairs. 

 

Halle and Louise are downstairs drawing pictures because Harry doesn’t want them watching a screen all the time. 

 

“Halle can you pass the blue crayon, please,” Louise asks her sister. Halle kindly hands her the blue crayon that was sitting next to her. 

 

“What are you drawing,” Halle asks curiously.

 

“A night sky for Papa,” Louise says as she keeps working on her masterpiece. 

 

“If you are drawing a picture for Papa, I’ll draw one for Daddy,” Halle says happily. 

 

The girls continue to draw for awhile before Louise asks, “Halle do you think Daddy and Papa will get back together?”

 

Halle shrugs her shoulders as she looks at her sister, “I don’t know. They have sleepovers again so maybe.”

 

“I don’t want Papa to be with Miss Nicole or anyone that’s not Daddy,” Louise says sadly. 

 

“Me too,” Halle says sadly as she goes back to her drawing. 

 

Harry finishes cleaning the girls’ room before he descends the stairs to check on his kids, who have been surprisingly quiet for a few hours. He finds them in the family room where he left them still drawing away. 

 

“Hey my beauties, you doing alright?”

 

“Yes Papa,” they both say in unison. Louise picks up a piece of paper next to the one she is working on and runs up to Harry. 

 

“Look Papa, I drew this for,” Louise says with a huge dimpled smile.

 

Harry takes a seat on the couch to rest his back before he takes the paper from his daughter with a smile that matches her own. “This is for me? It’s beautiful love! I’m going to stick it on the fridge for everyone to see!”

 

Louise smiles even wider as she climbs up on the couch to cuddle her Papa that she loves more than anyone in the entire world. Harry wraps his arms around his daughter and kisses her on the head. He does want another child but he’s just as happy with the two he has now. He wouldn’t change it for the world. 

 

“Papa can I ask you something,” Louise hesitantly asks Harry.

 

“Always love,” Harry says sincerely.

 

Louise looks up at her Papa, “Are you and Daddy going to get back together again?”

 

Harry wasn’t surprised that Louise was asking him this. He’s been sleeping in the same bed as Louis every night since Shiloh passed away so the girls must be wondering where their parents’ relationship stand. He and Louis haven’t really discussed when would be a good time to tell them so Harry is at a loss for words. 

 

“I love your Daddy very much, he’s my best friend in the whole wide world. He and I will always be a team and we both love you and your sister more than we love each other. You and your sister come before Daddy and Papa. We’ll always be a family no matter what happens.”

 

“I don’t want you to marry Miss Nicole,” Louise whispers sadly. 

 

“Why do you think I’m going to marry Miss Nicole,” Harry questions. 

 

“Khloé said if you marry her Mummy than we can be sisters. And she said that her Mummy tells her Aunt how she wants to ask you on a date. So if you marry her then what will happen to Daddy,” Louise says sadly.

 

“Oh gosh Lou Lou, I’m not going to marry Miss Nicole. Don’t worry your pretty little head about that alright?” 

 

Louise nods her head in understanding. 

 

“Whew! Dodged that bullet,” Harry thinks to himself as he leans his head on the back of the couch hoping to squeeze in a quick nap before Louis gets home.

 

Louise settles into her father’s side while he rests just enjoying being near him. Halle continues to draw while laying on the floor lost in her art. 

 

Later that night , Louis called and said he was going to dinner with his team to celebrate the album finally being finished so he wasn’t going to be home until later. 

 

Harry makes dinner for him and the girls, and luckily he didn’t have to fight either one to eat everything on their plates. 

 

After they finished eating, the girls each took a bath and Harry put them to bed. He heads downstairs to have some alone time until Louis gets back. 

 

The minute Harry sits down his phone starts ringing. He checks to see who it is but it’s a number he doesn’t recognize, but he answers it anyway incase it’s Louis. 

 

“Hello,” Harry answers. 

 

“Harry,” the voice questions and right away Harry knows who it is. 

 

“Niall?”

 

“Yea! I got your number from your Mum, I hope that’s alright.”

 

“Yeah that’s fine! How’ve you been?”

 

“I’ve been good, real good! I just moved back to Manchester and I thought I would give you a ring to see if you wanted to meet up.”

The two men plan to meet up within the next week or so before they start reminiscing on the old days in UNI. Before they know it hours have passed and they are still talking but mainly laughing at their past antics. Harry has to contain his laughter because he doesn’t want to wake the girls. 

 

Louis stumbles up to the front having had one too many drinks. James dropped Louis off and they were blasting the album in the car so Louis is swimming with emotions. He somehow manages to get his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. 

 

Louis wrestles his jacket off his shoulders before he throws it over a chair. He hears some hushed whispering coming from the living room. Louis walks in and sees Harry on the phone talking quietly with someone. 

 

Louis is so drunk he can’t process what he is doing until he is already doing it. Louis grabs the phone out of Harry’s hand who’s back is turned to him which scares the fuck out of Harry until he sees that it’s Louis. 

 

“Who you talkin to? One of your dealers,” Louis slurs. “Who the fuck is this,” Louis slurs into the phone angrily. 

 

“Louis give it back,” Harry says shocked as he grabs the phone from Louis’ grasp. “Hey Niall, sorry about that, Lou is drunk. I’ll talk to you later. It was great to hear from you. Yeah I’ll see you next week. Alright night.” Harry hangs up and faces a pissed off looking Louis. 

 

“Hey Lou, had a bit to drink?”

 

“Who was that on the phone,” Louis asks again.

 

“It was Niall, my friend from UNI remember. He was at our wedding,” Harry says trying to jog Louis’ memory. 

 

“How do I know you weren’t calling one of your druggie assholes!”

 

“I wasn’t, Lou I swear. C’mon let’s go to bed, I’ll get you some water to sober you up.”

 

“No! It’s always about you Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! That’s all it’s ever been about for 4 years!” Louis starts pacing but it’s difficult since he is swaying and can’t see straight. 

 

Harry has a guilty look on his face cause Louis is right but he doesn’t know where this outburst is coming from. 

 

Louis starts crying hysterically, “My whole album is so painful for me to hear, cause it’s all about you and how bad you hurt me.”

 

Harry’s heart breaks hearing Louis break down. He cautiously goes over to Louis and sits beside him.

 

“I’m so sorry Louis,” Harry whispers. “I never meant to hurt you or the girls.”

 

Louis continues to cry, “I love you so much Harry. So fucking much, you have no idea.”

 

“I love you too Louis,” Harry says as he wraps his arms around Louis to comfort him. “I promise not to hurt you again.”

 

Louis leans his head on Harry’s shoulder as he continues to cry until he eventually falls asleep. 

 

Harry hopes Louis will find the courage to play him the album but Harry is afraid it will break his heart into a million pieces. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit like a KIWI, sweet and sour! ;)

The morning has been way to hectic for Harry’s liking. Louis is so hungover that he woke up vomiting with a headache. Halle woke up this morning and decided that she was just going to be difficult so she has been giving Harry a hard time. Louise is annoyed at Halle as usual, on top of everything else Harry volunteered to help with the Kindergarten Bake Sale so he has to be at the school all day. Harry’s head is about to explode. 

 

“Lou, here’s water and some pain meds,” Harry says as he puts them on the bedside table. “Take them once you don’t feel like throwing up anymore. I’m going to take the girls to school now, okay? I’ll be back later. Call if you need anything.”

 

Lou just groans in response from under the covers. Harry kisses Louis’ head before he hears yelling downstairs. Harry lets out an annoyed breath as he exits the master bedroom and heads down stairs. 

 

“You’re wearing my shirt Louise!”

 

“No I’m not! This is mine,” Louise shouts at Halle. 

 

“Girls! Go eat your breakfast, please,” Harry says as he ushers the girls into the kitchen. 

 

“Papa don’t forget the cupcakes for the school bake sale,” Louise asks curiously.

 

“I won’t baby, don’t worry we won’t show up empty handed,” Harry says as he kisses Louise’s head.

 

“Papa I don’t want cereal,” Halle grumbles.

 

“Halle eat your breakfast, please.” Harry is trying so hard to maintain his composure as he gets the girls’ lunches together. 

 

“I don’t want to go to school today Papa,” Halle sulks.

 

“That’s too bad, because you are going,” Harry says calmly as moves around the kitchen. 

 

“I don’t want to! I want to stay home,” Halle huffs.

 

“You’re not staying home Halle Jay,” Harry sighs. 

 

“Why?!”

 

“Because you have to go to school to learn about counting at the bake sale,” Harry states as he puts the girls’ lunches in their respective backpacks.

 

“I don’t wanna,” Halle says giving Harry attitude. 

 

“Halle I don’t have the energy for this today,” Harry sighs. “Let’s get going before you girls are late.” 

 

Harry drives to the school and counts his lucky stars that the girls stopped arguing and are just sitting quietly looking out their windows. 

 

Once they pull up to the school, Harry parks the car. He grabs the cupcakes as he steps out the car. 

 

“Papa, can I carry the cupcakes,” Louise asks excitedly. 

 

“No I want to hold them,” Halle counters.

 

“How about we each hold one since there are three containers,” Harry says to calm the storm that could erupt as he carefully hands a child a container. “Careful not to drop them.” 

 

The young family enters the classroom to see all the kids with their baked goods and the other parent volunteers.

 

“Give me the cupcakes girls, and go put your backpacks away,” Harry tells the girls and they comply.

 

“Harry, hey,” Nicole says as she spots Harry.

 

“Hey Nicole,” Harry says giving Nicole a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

 

“I was so relieved to see your name on the parent volunteer list. All the other parents are so much older than us.”

 

Harry smiles at that cause he and Nicole are definitely the youngest parents in the class.

 

“Kids! Parent Volunteers! Who is excited for the annual Kindergarten Bake Sale,” Mrs. Powell asks as she claps her hands with enthusiasm. The kids clap and cheer louder than the parents.

 

“So we will be having the bake sale in the gymnasium. There are 6 long tables set up, we’ll need two parents at each table. Each table will be responsible for 5 children. The adults will be in charge of pricing and money collection. You must price items between $1-$5. Once we are finished the children will be responsible for helping to count the money. The team with the most money will get a special prize!”

 

“Who even comes to this thing,” Nicole whispers to Harry.

“Its open to the higher grades, and I think they sent a flyer to the nursing home down the street.”

 

“Alright I’m going to pair up the parents with their 5 children. When I call your name stand by the door then I will call your 5 children to head to the gym with you. Children make sure you take all your goodies with you to the gym,” says Mrs. Powell with a smile. 

 

“I hope I get paired with Harry,” one Mom whispers to another. “Get in line bitch,” another Mom whispers back so none of the children hear as she eyes Harry closely. 

 

“Mrs. Wright and Mr. Lee, you have Esther, Tony, Edith, Olivia and Erik.” The first group heads to the gymnasium with no problem.

 

“Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Beverly, you have Ryan, Jane, Eddie, Sam, and David. 

 

“Ms. Francis and Mr. Styles-...”

 

“Ugh!” “Dangit!” “No fair!”The other parents don’t even try to hide their disdain. They even glare at Nicole as she passes by them.

 

Mrs. Powell furrows her eyebrows in confusion at the parents before she continues. “You have Halle, Louise, Khloé, Patrick, and Candace.”

 

“Papa we get to be with you,” Louise says happily as she stands by her father with a dimpled smile on her face. 

 

“What a surprise,” Harry says with an identical smile to his daughter’s. 

 

“Does everyone have everything,” Nicole asks the kids. When they nod their heads yes, the group head out to the gymnasium. They walk down the hall following the other group.

 

“Were like a family! Mr. Styles is the daddy and my Mom is the mommy,” Khloé says with joy as she walks by her Mom. 

 

“She’s never going to be my Mom,” Halle mumbles at Khloé.

 

“Hey! Watch your tone young lady,” Harry says giving his daughter the side eye. 

 

“Well it’s true,” Halle grumbles. 

 

Harry opens the door to the gym like the gentleman that he is. Nicole ushers the children through before she tells Harry, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Harry says with a kind dimpled smile. Nicole starts to feel butterflies in her stomach. 

\---

 

The bake sale is in full swing and its very successful except at Harry and Nicole’s table its TOO successful. A bunch of young girls and even some boys from the older classes flock to their table to flirt or eye fuck Harry. Some even go through the line twice after “browsing” at the other tables around the room. But now it’s getting ridiculous cause they are running low on merchandise. 

 

After the wave of kids that come through leave to go back to class, they finally get a bit of a breather. 

 

“Papa so many people came by our table,” Louise says happily. “There’s almost nothing left!”

 

“Cause your father is such a good salesman,” Nicole laughs shaking her head.

 

“We need more stuff Papa,” Halle whines, “we have to win the prize!”

 

Harry looks around and they are down to one container of cupcakes, a few cinnamon rolls, a half box of cookies, and a quarter red velvet cake. 

 

“We might have just enough to make it to the end. We’ll just have to be creative.”

 

“Parents! Can I have a quick word with you in the classroom in 5 minutes,” Mrs. Powell shouts so everyone can hear her. “Children be on your best behavior!”

 

“Okay well I guess we’ll be back in a bit,” Harry says as he kisses his daughters’ heads. Harry gently grabs Halle’s chin and tilts it so she looks up at Harry in the eyes, “Please be good H.” 

 

Halle nods her head. “Yes Papa.” 

 

The parents all head out to go to the classroom. The second the doors close, a young girl, Claire leaves her table and walks towards Halle and Louise’s table.

 

“The only reason you guys are winning is because people think your Dad is cute,” she says eyeing the twins with her hands on her hips. 

 

“You’re just jealous Claire,” Khloé shouts back.

 

“I’m not jealous, cause I know our treats are better than yours!”

 

“It’s not about winning or losing. It’s about having fun Claire,” Louise says with a smile.

 

“You’re only saying that cause you’re winning Louise,” Claire says as she shoots Louise a dirty look which causes Louise to sink in her chair.

 

“Don’t talk to my sister like that,” Halle growls, “and don’t talk about my Papa either.”

 

“Or else what?”

 

Halle doesn’t miss a beat before she grabs a cupcake and shoves it in Claire’s face.

 

The kids start to laugh, some have shocked looks on their faces. 

 

Candace grabs a handful of the cake and smashes it on top of Claire’s head, while Khloé throws a cinnamon roll at her before someone yells “FOOD FIGHT!”

 

Meanwhile, the parents finished up their short meeting in the classroom about the surprise pizza party Mrs. Powell is throwing for the kids once they finish the sale. 

 

The parents head back to the gym with Harry and Nicole leading the pack as the other parents follow. Nicole can feel eyes on her back so to have a little fun she wraps her hand tenderly around Harry’s bicep. 

 

“Can you believe how much treats we’ve sold,” Nicole says in Harry’s ear. “The girls are so excited.”

 

Harry was just about to respond when he noticed the commotion behind the gym door. He pushes the door open and the first thing he sees is Halle crawling on the floor covered in frosting and icing with an arm full of baked goods. Then he looks up and sees desserts all over the floor and all the kids throwing laughing and throwing pastries at each other. “She better not be responsible for this,” Harry thinks. But when they lock eyes Harry can see the guilt in hers. 

 

“Hey!” Harry yells angrily looking around getting all the kids attention. His deep voice bouncing off the walls. Louise stops in mid-throw and her smile falls once she hears her father’s angry voice. Who knew a food fight could be so much fun!

 

The parents enter the gym in complete shock that they literally left for no more than 10 minutes and the children completely went off the rails. Mrs. Powell works her way to the front looking just as upset as Harry. 

 

“All of you over here now, in a line” Mrs. Powell shouts. The children slowly drop their ammo and walk over to the half court line, and get shoulder to shoulder. 

 

“Who is responsible for this,” she asks eyeing the children.

 

The children all look at the ground worried because they don’t want to get their peers in trouble.

“If you don’t tell me what happened all of you will lose recess for two weeks, and all your parents will be notified, if they aren’t already here to witness this spectacular display in person” Mrs. Powell says sarcastically. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

 

“Halle started it,” Claire says confidently. Harry releases a frustrated sigh and runs his fingers through his hair cause he fucking knew Halle would’ve been the one to start this mess. 

 

“Halle is this true,” Mrs. Powell questions.

 

“Claire was saying mean things about my Papa and she hurt my sister’s feelings,” Halle said as she side eyed her classmate. “So I smashed a cupcake on her face,” Halle mumbles the last part trying to hide her smile. Some of the other kids giggled at the memory. 

 

“Some cocaine sounds really good right about now,” Harry begins to think because he can feel his stress levels rising, but obviously he won’t entertain the craving.

 

“Claire was jealous because our table was doing better than hers,” Candace pipes in to help her friend. “She said we were only winning because the older girls liked Mr. Styles. She deserved what she got and I smashed cake on her too.” 

 

“Then I threw a cinnamon roll at her because she upset Louise,” Khloé says behind Candace’s confession. “then after that everyone started throwing stuff.” Nicole looks at her own daughter with disappointment. 

 

Mrs. Powell sighs, “Since Halle threw the first pastry, you get two weeks no recess young lady. Claire, Candace and Khloé you three get a week each. Now I’m going to go find the custodian to discuss how we go about cleaning this up. I suggest we start with what we can, so you don’t have to stay here longer than necessary.” The teacher walks out quickly. The parents go to their respective children to scold them and to get them to clean up their mess.

 

Harry walks up to Halle, grabs her by the arm and drags her to the corner of the room. “You are in so much trouble! How could you do this?”

 

“How can someone look so hot scolding their child,” one of the Moms whisper to another while they attempt to clean up some cake while simultaneously watching Harry in the corner. 

 

“You’ve been stressing me out all morning and then you do this!?” Halle starts to pout and tear up cause her Papa is really mad at her. 

 

“I’m sorry Papa,” Halle sobs because she hates when her Papa gets upset at her.

 

“We’re going to clean up this mess, and then you are grounded for two weeks. I’m telling Daddy about this the minute we get home. Now go help clean.”

\----

 

Since they didn’t have to complete the rest of the bake sale, the kids and the parent volunteers ended up cleaning for the rest of the time left. Thankfully they finished by the time the other parents came to pick up their kids. 

 

Harry just wanted to go home and crawl under the covers with his boyfriend. 

 

“Harry mind if we walk to the parking lot together,” Nicole asks as both families get ready to leave.

 

“No not at all,” Harry replies. “C’mon girls let’s go.” Halle, Louise and Khloé walk out into the hallway with their parents following behind .

 

“Today was pretty interesting,” Nicole says. 

 

“She gets it from Louis, I swear,” Harry exaggerates as he throws his head back. 

 

“She’s a feisty one that’s for sure. That will come in handy as she gets older.”

 

The two parents make small and talk about a possible play-date in the future once the girls’ punishment blows over. 

 

Once they get to their cars which are in close proximity to each other, they unlock the doors so their kids can get in after Louise and Khloé say goodbye to each other. 

 

“Umm Harry,” Nicole starts nervously once both their kids are in their parents cars.

 

“Yeah,” Harry questions when he hears Nicole’s voice waiver a bit like she’s nervous which he hasn’t heard from her before. 

 

“Umm I was wondering if you would want to go get dinner sometime? You know just the two of us without the kids?”

 

Some of the other Moms are heading to their cars as well and they hear the exchange. They listen closely but try not to be obvious. 

 

“Like a date,” Harry asks worried for the answer.

 

She nods her head yes with a shy smile. 

 

Harry rubs the back of his neck and runs his fingers through the back of his hair. “Oh wow. I’m flattered Nicole but I’m seeing someone right now.”

 

“Ouch,” one of the Moms whispers as she gets in her car and leaves.

 

Nicole’s face falls which Harry really didn’t want to happen. Harry hates turning people down.

 

“I’m sorry. Of course you’re not single, why would you be,” Nicole says trying to shake off her embarrassment. “It was great being partnered with you today. I’ll see you later Harry.” 

 

“Likewise. Bye Nicole,” Harry says as she gets into her car. 

 

Harry climbs into the car. “Papa why did Miss Nicole look so sad,” Louise asks innocently. 

 

“Just adult stuff Louise, it’s not for you to worry about. What you need to worry about is how you are going to get all that frosting out of your hair.” Louise giggles as she touches her hair.

 

\---

 

“Pick up Table 21!”

 

Harry grabs his tray from the kitchen and makes his way to the busy dining room. He’s been working doubles for the past few days since it’s been so busy.

 

He hands out the plates to the owners before he goes back to the computer to grab checks for four other tables. 

 

“This night is insane, it’s like it won’t stop,” Harry’s coworker Portia says. 

 

“Yeah but just think of all the tip money,” Harry says with an eye roll because that’s what their manager told all of them when he said they would all be working doubles this week. 

 

“Archie is such a wanker,” Portia says referring to their manager. 

 

Harry laughs at her statement as he finishes printing out the checks. He goes and puts them on the correct tables and tells the diners “no rush, take your time” when he actually means “get the fuck out so I can go home.”

 

He goes back to the computer to check on his orders. “Hey Harry, I just seated one of your tables! It’s this handsome, rugged guy with two of the most beautiful ladies I’ve ever seen in my entire life! Proper sugar daddy, I’m sure,” one of the hostesses Charlotte says. 

 

“Ew hope he’s not a creeper looking for a foursome,” Harry grimaces because it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been propositioned by an old geezer in the restaurant. 

 

He rounds the corner mentally preparing himself for what could be a difficult table when he hears, “Hi Papa!”

 

Harry feels his heart start to burst out his chest. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Harry sighs happily as he eyes Charlotte passing by them. She sends him a cheeky wink and a soft smile.

 

“Thought we would surprise you,” Louis says with a smile. Harry smiles back shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“Well in that case let me do my speech,” Harry says as he puts his hands behind his back and stands up extra straight. 

 

“Hello welcome to Marinara! My name is Harry I’ll be taking care of you this evening.” The girls start giggling cause it’s strange to see their Papa at work. 

 

“Can I get you started with something to drink?”

 

“I’m driving so I’ll have an iced tea,” Louis says with a flirty smile.

 

“And for the ladies, how about a nice Merlot or Moscato,” Harry teases. 

 

“Papa what’s that,” Halle questions with a giggle.

 

“Papa’s just joking, you aren’t old enough to drink those,” Louis tells the girls with a laugh. 

 

“How about some apple juice,” Harry says knowing the girls would want that. And of course they both nod.

 

“I’ll go get those for you. Feel free to look over the menu and just so you are aware our specials tonight are King Crab Ravioli and Lobster Linguini.” The girls stick their tongues out and point their fingers at their tongues cause that doesn’t sound very good to them.

 

“Too bad you’re not a special,” Louis says with a wink.

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “That’s the last time I tell you anything Louis. I’ll be right back,” Harry says sarcastically with a laugh.

 

Louis laughs as Harry walks away. 

 

Harry gets the iced tea for Louis and the juice for the girls and heads back to the dining room. 

 

“Here you go! Iced tea for the gentleman, juice for the ladies and a bread basket for the table.”

 

“Thank you Papa,” both girls say at the same time.

 

“Thank you Papa,” Louis says as well with a smile. 

 

“Do you lot know what you would like for dinner?”

 

“Ladies first,” Louis says. “Girls do you know what you want?”

 

“I want spaghetti and meatballs,” Halle says with bright wide eyes. 

 

“I want Lasagna,” Louise says sweetly. 

 

“I’m going to have Chicken Parm,” Louis says. Harry writes everything down on his ticket,

 

“Should I put in an order of Broccoli as well,” Harry jokingly questions already knowing the answer. 

 

“No! Bleh,” Louis says with a grossed out look on his face. 

 

“Not tonight Papa but we promise tomorrow,” Louise says with a sweet smile at her father. 

 

“Alright just for tonight,” Harry says as he bops Louise on her nose. “I’ll go put your order in.”

 

“Daddy remember when Papa used to stay home with us all the time before he got sick and you went and sang,” Halle asks. 

 

“Yeah I remember. Why are you asking,” Louis asks curiously.

 

“Why can’t Papa stay home with us now,” Halle wonders. 

 

“Well now you girls are older and Papa needs something to keep him busy during the day while you’re at school.”

 

“But if you have another baby, he can stay home to watch the baby,” Louise says excitedly. “And Halle and I can stay home and help him too!” 

 

Louis laughs and shakes his head as he takes a sip of his tea. “Nice try but you would still have to go to school.”

 

Louise pouts slightly as she takes a small bite of bread. 

 

“So what’s new in the world of a seven year old,” Louis asks.

 

Both girls take turns filling Louis in on the latest Kindergarten gossip and shenanigans. 

 

“Who’s ready to eat,” Harry says bringing out there food. He puts each of their plates on the table in front of them. 

 

“This looks so yummy Papa, thank you,” Halle says grabbing her fork so she can eat.

 

“You’re welcome baby,” Harry says with a laugh.

 

“I bet Papa’s cooking is way better than this place,” Louis says sweetly making sure the girls are situated before he starts eating himself. 

 

“Tell me that after you’ve eaten Lou,” Harry blushes. “I have to go check on my other tables, do you guys need anything else?”

 

“Can you eat with us Papa,” Louise asks hopefully. 

 

“Aw I wish Lou Lou but I’m working so I can’t. I’ll come back and check on you later though okay.”

 

Louise nods her head with a smile. 

 

Harry continues to run around and make sure his tables are well taken care. Once Louis and the girls are finished with dinner, Harry’s manager gives them some Tiramisu and Ice Cream on the house which is much appreciated. 

 

The dining room is completely full at this point and is showing no signs of slowing down when a man stumbles into the dining room looking around for someone. He scans the dining room through his slightly inebriated haze.

 

“Harry,” the voice cries out in the restaurant. The dining room goes completely silent at the outburst. “Harry Styles,” he cries out as he jumps up on top of a table occupied with people. Everyone is staring stunned at the man causing an unecessary scene.

 

Louise notices the man and she gets an uneasy feeling. “Daddy that man over there looks like the man from the park,” she says whispering to Louis.

 

Harry just happens to be in the kitchen about to grab another table’s food when one of his coworkers bursts in and says frantically, “Harry, um you’re going to want to see this.”

 

“What the hell could be going on,” Harry thinks as he goes out into the dining room when he hears shouting. 

 

“Harry, where for art thou Harry,” he shouts. Louis looks at the man on the table in shock, this must be the lunatic Harry has been talking about. 

 

Harry rounds the corner and stops frozen when he sees Johnny up on a table calling out for him like the mental patient that he is. 

 

Johnny notices Harry standing a few feet away from the table when he starts singing to him, “Ohhhh myyyyy love my darling, I’ve hungered for your touch, a long lonely time.”

 

Harry’s jaw is on the floor in disbelief. 

 

“Harry do you know this man,” Archie the manager asks Harry in confusion and dismay. Harry is in such shock that he can’t speak or move. 

 

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave immediately,” Archie says approaching the table he is on and snapping at him. Johnny jumps down from the table to stand in front of Harry ignoring Archie. 

 

“Miss me darling, cause I’ve missed you,” he asks before he grabs Harry’s head and plants an urgent kiss on his lips. He tries to pull him closer to his body by the waist but Harry pushes Johnny off of him with all his strength. “Go to hell you fucking junkie,” he says angrily as he wipes his mouth off. 

 

“Sir don’t make me ask you again or I’m going to call the authorities,” Archie says angrily but calmly as he approaches Johnny again. 

 

Johnny continues to ignore the manager’s warnings as he keeps his eyes locked on Harry. Charlotte at the front takes it upon herself to call the police.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for being here tonight to witness this beautiful occasion,” Johnny announces to the entire restaurant as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a jewelry box. “Will you marry me Harry?” 

 

Everyone looks between both men with confusion, including the twins. Louis is fucking furious. 

 

Harry clenches his jaw with embarrassment and anger. “Johnny get up and leave now,” he hisses.

 

“Not until you give me the answer I’m looking for,” he says trying not to get irritated. 

 

Everyone can clearly see that Harry is uncomfortable with the man being here and he isn’t exactly welcomed by anyone in the room after his outburst. 

 

“Sir it’s time for you to go now,” Archie raising his voice as he grabs Johnny by the arm and hauls him to his feet. Once he gets him to his feet, Johnny turns around and punches the manager in the face so hard you can hear the crack from his nose. 

 

Patrons scream in horror and some flee the restaurant while others stay glued to their chairs in anticipation. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Harry shouts in anger as he grabs a napkin to put on Archie’s nose that is gushing blood. Some of Harry’s coworkers come to assist him and to bring Archie away from the psychopath. 

 

“Now look what you made me do? You make me so fucking crazy baby, I can’t stand it,” Johnny says as he pulls a vile out of his pocket and snorts it up his nose. “You’re all I think about, I’m done waiting for you.”

 

“Girls stay here,” Louis tells the girls quickly before he gets up and makes a bee line towards thisimbecile.

 

Harry grabs a glass full of wine and throws it in Johnny’s face before he shouts, “You’re a cockroach Johnny! You just won’t fucking die, you scumbag! You will never have me!” 

 

“Johnny, you’ve caused enough of a scene it’s time for you to go,” Louis says standing in between him and Harry. 

 

“Well well well look who it is! King Louis, here to ruin the day,” Johnny says with a condescending laugh as he wipes the wine off his face. 

 

“You’re not welcome here, or around Harry EVER,” Louis growls in his face. 

 

“Oh I’m not welcome? Just like Jonas wasn’t welcomed into your ass when he fucked you, he told me all about it,” Johnny snarled at him. 

 

Louis cocks his fist back and punches Johnny so hard in the face that Johnny falls on the table behind him and knocks it over. The people left sitting at the table scream and get up in shock trying to avoid any glass. Sirens can be heard outside and the police lights light up the room.

 

Louis grabs Johnny by his hair and pulls his head up so his ear is close to his mouth. “If I ever see you again or hear that you came around Harry or our kids again, I’ll fucking kill you,” Louis snarls in Johnny’s ear. 

 

Two police officers come in and Charlotte tells them that the man on the floor by the overturned table is the one causing the disturbance. 

 

“Alright up you go lad,” one of the officer says as he grabs Johnny aggressively and hauls him to his feet and drag his barely conscience body out to the police car. 

 

“He’s in violation of his restraining order,” Louis tells the other officer. He nods his head in understanding.

 

Everyone left in the restaurant watch on as Johnny is taken away by the police. Once the sirens disappear into the night, the wait staff start to pick up the table and broken glass. Louis turns to Harry to see him hugging himself with tears in his eyes. 

 

“Babe are you alright,” Louis asks as he tries to comfort Harry before he takes off into the back. 

 

“Attention everyone, we sincerely apologize for this evening. Your meals are on the house, but we are going to close at this time so we ask that you please vacate the premises as soon as possible,” Chuck the assistant manager announces.

 

Louis heads back to the table with the girls to make sure they don’t wander off with all the people shuffling to leave the restaurant. When Louis gets to the table he sees Louise sobbing in her sister’s arms. 

 

“Oh no now two of you are crying,” Louis mumbles to himself as he slides in the booth and wraps his arms around his girls. 

 

“Shhh love it’s okay,” Louis says as he tries to comfort her.

 

“He’s so sc-scary Daddy,” she cries. 

 

“I know baby, but everything is going to be alright.”

 

“Is Papa okay Daddy,” Halle asks worried when she saw her father run off crying.

 

Just as Louis was about to answer one of Harry’s coworkers come up to the table. “Hey Louis, um Harry locked himself in the manager’s office after they took Archie to the ER for his nose. He’s crying, he won’t open the door and we are all worried about him. I’m sure he wants to be left alone but we figured we would come get you so maybe you could help him. I can watch your kids for you,” the girl says sincerely wanting to help her coworker out. 

 

“Girls I’ll be back, Papa’s friend is going to watch you so listen to her. I’m going to check on Papa,”Louis says softly as he kisses each of them on the head. 

 

Louis sneaks his way to the back and asks where the manager’s office is. They direct him to the closed door. He puts his ear up to the door and can hear Harry sniffling.

 

“Harry, it’s Lou. Please let me in,” Louis says softly as he knocks on the door. 

 

Louis hears the lock click so he squeezes into the tiny office where Harry is hunched over hugging himself sitting on the desk chair.

 

“Harry I’m so sorry that happened out there,” Louis says softly. 

 

“The harder I try to get things back to normal, the more fucked up things become,” Harry sobs. 

 

“That’s not true baby,” Louis whispers kneeling in front of him.

 

“All I can think about right now is cocaine,” Harry says sobbing harder into his hands. Louis is a bit taken back by his statement but he wraps his arms around Harry to comfort him anyway.

 

“Please don’t be mad at me Lou,” Harry sobs into Louis’ shoulder. 

 

“I’m not mad... as long as you don’t take any,” Louis whispers trying not to cry at Harry’s vulnerability. 

 

“I’m so embarrassed. All my coworkers had to see that...you and the kids,” Harry whimpers.

 

“Since he got arrested they’ll charge him with a misdemeanor which could get him some jail time, which is good. I’ll see if we can press any charges against him since he assaulted your manager, but don’t let him break you, please Harry. We’ve been through so much, don’t let him ruin it, please,” Louis pleads.

 

“H-He knew th-that Jonas raped you. Jonas doesn’t talk to his buyers unless they owe him money so he must be working for him. He knows where the girls go to school, he’ll probably find out where we live,” Harry rambles on the verge of hyperventilating. 

 

“I know you’re scared, but you can’t live in fear of this asshole. I promise you, I’ll make sure he gets jail time for what he did tonight and for what he’s done. I’ll call every lawyer and judge in England if I have to, I’ll make sure you and the girls safe.”

 

“I’m just so tired of this. I’m so tired Lou,” Harry whispers. “I just wish he would die.”

 

Louis just kisses Harry’s head and holds him while he cries.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! We are coming down to the last few chapters :) Enjoy! 
> 
> *slight trigger warnings towards the end, so tread lightly.
> 
> (Italics are flashbacks, just FYI.)

“Okay, keep your eyes closed,” Louis giggles.

 

“Lou I’m wearing a fucking a blindfold,” Harry smirks as he carefully walks as Louis leads him through a walkway. 

 

“But still, no peaking,” Louis pleads.

 

“Okay, okay,” Harry giggles.

 

“Alright now sit down,” he instructs as he helps Harry sit on a chair carefully. 

 

“Is this an electric chair?”

 

Louis just laughs softly at Harry’s silliness as he goes over to a computer to make sure everything is set up. 

 

“If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it a long time ago,” Louis jokes. 

 

“Ouch,” Harry smirks behind the blindfold. “Well your ass is the death of me, so technically I died a long time ago.”

 

“Oy,” Louis whines.

 

Harry continues to smirk in his chair. “Where are we Lou?”

 

“Just wait, I’m sure you’ll figure it out in a minute.” Louis finishes up with the computer then he turns the volume up on the sound board, before he walks back over to Harry. 

 

Louis takes a slow breath because he is kind of nervous. “Haz, don’t say anything just listen.” Louis takes a deep breath before continuing, “We’ve been through our ups and downs, but I still love you so much. I just want you to know that before I let you in on what’s going on.”

 

Harry is so confused, is this a proposal? He just stays quiet and listens cause he can hear the nervousness in Louis’ voice. 

 

“Since you’ve been away, I’ve gone through a lot of emotions internally. The only thing I could do was pour all of it into my new album. Um it hasn’t been easy for me these past few years, so this project has been a form of therapy for me. I wanted to play it for you before its released, in the next few weeks. I don’t want you to feel guilty, or beat yourself up over it. I already went through it on my own and I’m in a better place now. You and I are in a better place. Okay?”

 

Harry just nods in understanding as he feels Louis go behind him to untie his blindfold. Harry’s eyes adjust and he’s finally able to see where they are: the studio control room. 

 

“I’m going to press play, and sit on the couch. Just listen to it all the way through, and we’ll talk after. Sound good?” 

 

Harry nods before Louis leans forward and gives him a loving kiss which reciprocates. He goes to the computer and presses play. He walks to the side of the room and sits on the couch from there he can watch Harry’s facial expressions. Harry leans against the desk giving the music his full attention. 

 

Harry was always the best listener when it came to hearing demos or early tracks Louis would work on. He was honest and didn’t sugar coat his thoughts which Louis appreciated. This time though he didn’t have that, so every decision was entirely Louis’ since he didn’t have his partner in crime to give him critiques. He hated Harry for what he had done, but he was also madly in love with him. That’s why the first track is called **Poison and Wine**. Harry was his poison and his wine. He was someone at the time he loved and hated. Both men chose their poisons as well, Harry’s was cocaine, Louis’ was alcohol and the occasional cigarette at the studio. 

 

Louis carefully watched Harry as each song played and he could tell he was trying to contain his emotions by remaining stoic. Harry got through the angry songs, but with each song Louis could see his face fall into sadness especially with a song called **Going Under.** He had his lower lip tucked in between his teeth which was a telltale sign that he was trying not to cry. He almost made it all the way through the album until he got to the last track called **Mockingbird** ,a song that Louis wrote for the girls, when Harry lost his shit. The tears start falling rapidly but Harry continued to listen, even though his heart was breaking all over again. The song was like an open letter to the girls letting them know that everything they were going through would get better and that they would all be okay including their Papa. Working on that song hurt the most because he himself didn’t know if Harry would be okay, but he didn’t want the girls to feel that way. Every night in the back of Louis’ mind he tried to prepare himself for a phone call that thankfully never came. When the officer called him when Harry and the girls were at the station, he suspected the worse even then. 

 

The song ended and the room was silent until Harry couldn’t hold his sobs in any longer. He stood up suddenly wanting to get out of the room and just crawl into a hole where he belonged. Before he could get to the door to leave Louis ran up behind and grabbed him by the waist to pull him away from the door. “No Harry, it’s okay baby it’s okay,” Louis says trying to soothe him. Harry tried to push him off his back but Louis just held him tighter. “I’m not letting you go.” 

 

Harry started crying harder as his shoulders slumped in defeat and he started to sink to the floor slowly. Louis carefully sat him down on the floor while he held him close and let him cry on his shoulder. Louis booked the studio for a good few hours so thankfully no one would disturb them. Louis let Harry cry on his shoulder until he started to calm down. “Talk to me Haz,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

“I never meant to hurt you like that,” Harry whispered between sniffles. 

 

“You weren’t in the right state of mind babe,” Louis says. “It probably didn’t feel like you were hurting us but you were.” 

 

Harry’s breathing starts to even out again as he starts to relax. “Your album is really good Lou. I’m sure it will get others through some tough times. I’m proud of you,” Harry whispers genuinely.

 

“You’ve always been my muse,” Louis smirks at Harry. 

 

Harry smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “You know what would’ve gone perfect on your album?”

 

“What,” Louis asks curiously. 

 

“A cover of Landslide,” Harry whispers.

 

Louis laughs lightly, “Or how about The Chain?” 

 

“Landslide would fit better at the end, so people know it’s okay to move on,” Harry says solemnly. 

 

Louis pretends to think for a second. “Yeah you’re right but I just can’t seem to let you go,” Louis says as he leans down and gives Harry a kiss on the forehead. 

 

“ _Listen to the wind blow_ , _watch the sun rise. Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies._ ” Louis sings into Harry’s ears making him blush. Louis knows its one of Harry’s favorite songs of all time.

 

“ _And if you don’t love me now, you will never love me again. I can still hear you saying, you would never break the chain,”_ Louis continues to sing as pushes Harry to lay down so Louis is hovering over him. Both men lock eyes before Louis leans down and gives Harry a loving kiss. Harry’s eyes start to water again, and of course Louis notices. 

 

“Why are you being so nice to me,” Harry whispers. “After everything I’ve done. I don’t deserve your forgiveness Lou.”

 

“I mean look how far you’ve come Harry,” Louis says ,hurt that he would say that. “I don’t have to worry about you anymore. I’ve finally got my little Hazza back.”

 

Harry smiles at that, “I swear on my life, that I won’t do anything to deliberately hurt you or the girls ever again. I know I’ve said it a million times.”

“I’ll hold you to that babe,” Louis says as he leans down to give Harry some more kisses.

 

Harry pulls back with puffy lips. “You know I was thinking, we should tell the girls that we are back together. I think we’ve waited long enough.

 

Louis smiles softly. “Yeah I agree.”

 

\---

 

“Papa,” Halle asks sitting next to Harry on the couch as he reads a book on addiction recovery. Harry hears his daughter trying to get his attention, so he puts his book down. 

 

“Yes my love,” Harry says pulling his daughter into his lap. 

 

“What was I like as a baby?”

 

Harry’s eyebrows knitted together. “You’re still a baby! You’ll always be my baby,” Harry says quickly with concern as he hugs Halle tighter to his chest.

 

Halle giggles and hugs her Papa back. “I’m not a baby Papa! I’m a big girl.”

 

“Whatever,” Harry mumbles as he kisses his daughter’s head.

 

“Papa you didn’t answer my question,” Halle grumbles. 

 

“Hm let’s see. When you were a baby, you were very happy and smiley. You would giggle a lot,” Harry said as he tickled his daughter to get her to laugh which she did.

 

“You were a tad loud... or was that Louise? Sometimes Daddy and I would get you two confused,” Harry says thinking back to the early years when he and Louis would freak out thinking they switched their babies. 

 

Halle makes an offended noise. “You are Halle Jay Tomlinson, don’t worry,” Harry says quickly to reassure her. “We figured out a system. Louise was always on the left with pink socks, and you were always on the right with yellow socks, until we could start telling you both a part.”

 

“Papa,” she whines. Harry just laughs cause anyone with identical twins understands the struggle. “Papa, are you and Daddy going to have another baby?”

 

“Why? Do you want us to have another child for you to pick on,” Harry smirked at his curious child. 

 

Halle smiled showering her dimples. “No!”

 

Harry gives her a pointed look. Halle hugs Harry’s chest tighter. “I just miss you being home Papa.A baby would keep you home.”

 

A baby also leads to stress, which lead him to cocaine. Harry sighs and hugs his daughter close, kissing the crown of her head before he rests his chin on top her head. 

 

“If there is a baby on the way, you and your sister will be the first to know. Okay?”

 

“Okay Papa.”

 

Both father and daughter sit in silence enjoying each other’s company for a little while longer.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Yes my love,” Harry answers softly. 

 

“What happened to Johnny after the police took him away,” Halle whispered curiously not wanting to upset her Papa. 

 

Harry feels his mood start to shift but he doesn’t want talking about Johnny to ruin his serenity. 

 

“The police locked him away for what he did, so you don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Harry tells her sparing details that a seven year old wouldn’t understand. 

 

As of right now, Johnny is in the county prison with a bail set at half a million pounds until his court hearing. Not only is Harry and Louis pressing charges so is Harry’s manager, which just adds to his original charges. Louis’ lawyer told them that he would keep them updated on his case. 

 

Halle nods and hugs tightly onto her Papa. Harry’s phone starts ringing beside him, so he answers it. “Hello?”

 

“Hey H! It’s Niall.”

 

“Hey Ni, what’s up?”

 

“I was just wanted to see if you were free tonight to grab a drink?”

 

“Let me check with Lou, but I’m sure it should be okay. What time were you thinking?”

 

“How does 8 sound?”

 

“Sounds good to me. Text me the address and I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Perfect! Give the family my love.”

 

“I will,” Harry smiles as he hangs up. 

 

“Who was that Papa?”

 

“Papa’s friend from college,” Harry says as he puts his phone back down. 

 

“Was he your boyfriend,” Halle asks with a cheeky smile.

 

Harry starts tickling his nosey child, Halle giggles hysterically. “Wouldn’t you like to know little miss!” 

 

“Hello,” Louis calls from the front door as he enters the house and takes his shoes off, with Louise in tow. 

 

“Papa, Halle we brought Nando’s,” Louise says excitedly as spots her Papa in the living room with her sister. 

 

Halle’s eyes light up because she loves Nando’s. Louis walks into the living room with the bags full of food. 

 

“Want to have a picnic in the living room,” Louis asks with a cheeky grin. 

 

The girls both nod their heads enthusiastically as they sit around the coffee table, while Harry just smiles at how excited they are. Louis has to hold himself back from kissing Harry until they have this very important conversation with their children. 

 

After all the food is dished out the young family start eating. 

 

“So what’s new girls,” Louis asks curiously. 

 

“I think Candace has a crush on me,” Halle says with a cute little eye roll that makes her look even more like Harry. 

 

“Awwww,” both Louis and Harry coo. 

 

“Wonder why,” Louise says sarcastically as she keeps eating her Peri Peri Chicken. 

 

“Heyyy,” Harry says to his youngest. 

 

“She’s a pretty one, good job kid. Her Mum was telling me about how she is doing some modeling in London,” Louis says smiling encouargingly at his daughter. “Do you have a crush on her too?”

 

“She’s my friend Daddy,” Halle whines with a soft blush on her cheek as she looks at her dinner. 

 

“Okay, okay. Keep us updated though,” Louis laughs softly as he continues eating even though he’s pretty sure his daughter has a crush on her classmate too. 

 

“What about you Lou Lou,” Louis asks curiously.

 

“Nothing really,” Louise shrugs as she keeps eating. “You sure,” he asks just to make sure. She nods her head as she looks at him with her big eyes.

 

“Haz do you have anything you want to share with the family,” Louis asks.

 

Harry puts his empty plate down and wipes his mouth before he speaks. “Yeah I do actually,” he starts as he looks a Louis knowing what they discussed. The girls’ ears perk up eager to hear what their Papa has to say. 

 

“Girls so Daddy and Papa have something we want to tell you that affects us as a family,” Harry says.

 

“We’re having a baby,” Louise shouts happily. Halle perks up.

 

Now it’s Harry’s turn to roll his eyes, “No, there is no baby.”

 

“Oh,” both girls say disappointed which causes Louis to snicker. 

 

“Well then what is it Papa,” Halle asks curiously.

 

“Daddy and I have decided to get back together like how we were before Papa got sick,” Harry explains. 

 

Both girls gasp and their eyes light up like they do on Christmas Day. “Really!?” They look between their parents in joy and disbelief. 

 

Harry and Louis both nod to reassure them that they are in fact serious. 

 

Halle and Louise jump on the couch where their parents are sitting so they can give each of their fathers a cuddle.

 

“Are you and Papa going to be married again,” Louise asks softly from Louis’ lap.

“Were taking things one step at a time Lou Lou,” Louis tells her as he snuggles her closely.

\----

 

A few hours later, the girls are watching “The Parent Trap,” in the theatre room still on a high from the excitement that their parents are back together. 

 

Harry is upstairs freshly showered getting ready to go meet Niall for drinks. He’s putting the finishing touches on his hair when Louis leans against the door frame to the bathroom. 

 

He whistles slowly getting Harry’s attention which causes him to blush. “Where are you off to looking like a snack,” Louis asks curiously. 

 

“Niall invited me out for a drink, just so we can catch up,” Harry says with a shrug. 

 

“Sounds like a good time babe,” Louis says.

 

Harry goes to leave the bathroom but he stops in-front of Louis and gives him a kiss which he happily returns. 

 

“What time will you be home?”

 

“I’d say 11,” Harry says with a shrug. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him close.

 

“I’ll hold down the fort here. Go have fun with your friend,” Louis says with a sweet smile. 

 

“I’ll let you know when I am on my way back,” Harry says softly.

 

“Alright. You taking an Addison Lee?” Harry nods his head as he passes by Louis to grab his wallet and keys from the nightstand. 

 

“Oh I almost forgot to tell you! Not to put a damper on your evening or anything but your landlord called. He said all your stuff has to be out by the end of this week. We can go tomorrow night if you want.”

 

“I just need to get some of my personal things, I’ll just go alone. I brought most of my other stuff here already. I think Shiloh’s Mom got all his stuff out and the place came furnished so that’s one less thing to worry about,” Harry says as he puts his rings on deep in thought. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah I’ll be alright,” Harry says quietly but confidently. Both parents head down the stairs in search of the girls before Harry’s cab arrives. They hear the sound system from the theatre room blaring so they suspect they found them since they know better than to leave the tv on that loud. 

Harry opens the door to find the girls on the couch hysterically laughing at the part in the movie when Halle messes up Annie’s cabin with water balloons and string. 

 

“My goodness, you two are having fun. Papa is going out for a bit. Give me a kiss,” Harry says as he rounds the couch to hug his kids. 

 

“Bye Papa,” they both say as they each kiss his cheek eager to get back to their movie. 

 

“I’ll see you when you wake up tomorrow, I’ll miss you two,” Harry says but it falls upon deaf ears cause the girls are focused back on the movie.

 

Louis snickers as Harry pouts. They walk out of the room just in time to hear the cab honk outside. “Have fun,” Louis says as he gives Harry a quick kiss before patting his bum as he heads towards the door. “Don’t hit on any hot guys!”

 

“You’re the only guy I have eyes for,” Harry says as he winks at Louis and blows him a kiss.

 

\---

 

“Hazza,” Niall shouts once he sees Harry head towards the table. 

 

“Nialler,” Harry says with just as much enthusiasm.

 

“Look at you! You look like such a man,” Niall says with a huge grin on his face. 

 

“Still got that Irish charm, and you stopped dying your hair,” Harry says with a laugh as he hugs Niall tightly.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Niall says genuinely. 

 

“Likewise,” Harry says as they let go and sit down. The waiter takes no time in coming to the table to get Harry’s order since Niall has already started with a pint of Guinness.

 

“Tabs on me! What do you fancy,” Niall asks. 

 

“I’ll have what he’s having,” Harry says to the waiter with a smile. 

 

“A man after me heart,” Niall says as he clutches his chest. 

 

The waiter brings Harry his drink and places it on the table. “Thank you,” Harry said. 

 

“To catching up with an old friend,” Niall says as he raises his pint making Harry do the same as they tap glasses. 

 

They spend the first hour reminiscing about their college days much like they did on the phone the other night, just with different memories this time. They end up giggling like school girls again. 

 

“I can’t believe you and Louis have two kids,” Niall says in disbelief. “I thought he left all his sperm inside the many condoms in our dorm waste basket. 

 

Harry laughs and covers his face cause he is starting to feel a head change from the beer. “Two girls. Two beautiful, mischievous, sweet little girls Niall,” Harry gushes after he calms down his laughter. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to show Niall pictures of his girls, old and new. 

 

“Let me see, let me see,” Niall cries making grab hands for Harry’s phone. When he sees themhe can’t help but squeal like a girl. “H, they are gorgeous,” Niall says.

 

Harry’s heart swells with pride, he’s so proud of his girls.

 

“They are like a perfect blend of you and Louis, my gosh!”

 

“Yeah they are aren’t they,” Harry says smiling at the photos. 

 

“After you left school man, it wasn’t the same without you there. No one really heard from you, so I figured you were just busy. I heard from Zayn that he would see you from time to time though,” Niall says matter of factly. Niall knew that if Harry was seeing Zayn he was still using, because that’s why anyone would call Zayn at school. Niall would call him too once in a blue moon for frat party favors or to take some edge of some school stresses. 

 

Harry takes a large gulp of beer and sighs. He runs his finger around the rim of his glass as he thinks back. “I would call Zayn every once in a while then I started calling him once a week after the girls were born. I think at one point I was buying his entire stash until his new girlfriend found out he was a dealer and she asked him to quit. After that he referred me to another dealer once he stopped selling, so I would buy from that guy every few weeks. I got really bad Niall,” Harry says solemnly. 

 

“What happened,” Niall asked genuinely concerned. 

 

“I was so stressed with being a young Dad, supporting Lou with his career, being married, all that shit. It’s no excuse but it got to be too much for me. The coke would take the edge off and give me more energy everyday. Raising one kid is difficult at that age but two, two babies was aton of work . Lou was gone a lot, so he didn’t really notice until he noticed. I got into some deep shit that I’m not proud of. Lou eventually kicked me out, filed for divorce and I ended up in rehab.” 

 

“Wow H, I had no idea. I mean we all did it for some fun, but I had no idea you became addicted like that,” Niall said sympathetically. “Are you better now? Are you and Louis on good terms?”

 

Harry nods with a small smile. “Haven’t touched cocaine in a few years. Lou and I are in a better place now, we started out slow but now we are back together. I couldn’t be happier.”

 

“Cheers to that Haz,” Niall says as he raises his glass and downs the rest of his beer. Harry follows suit, always trying to keep up with Niall when they drink. They would constantly try to drink each other under the table. 

 

“Enough about my sob story, what have you been up to,” Harry slurs once the beer settles in his stomach making him feel proper smashed at this point. They’ve been drinking for at least two hours at this point. 

 

“Well I moved back to England after spending some time in Ireland. I just got out of a toxic relationship with a fucking bitch,” Niall laughs towards the end which gets Harry giggling again. 

 

“I thought I was going to marry her, but she’s a cheating cunt,” Niall slurs as he starts on the new Guinness that the waiter dropped off. 

 

“Fuck her, you deserve better,” Harry says before he starts on his new drink as well until he is hit with realization. 

 

Harry starts laughing again which makes Niall start laughing. “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you,” Harry says a little loud but the pub they are at is loud enough that they aren’t bothering anyone else. 

 

“Forgot to tell me what?!”

 

Harry leans forward so he is close to Niall’s ear. “I have a stalker!”

 

“A stalker,” Niall slurs back before he starts laughing again triggering Harry’s laughter again. 

 

“He’s fucking crazy! Mental institution crazy! But he’s in jail right now so we don’t have to worry about him,” Harry says seriously before he bursts out in laughter. 

 

Niall cackles,“Everyone always thinks you’re hot! No wonder you have a stalker.”

 

Harry whines, “No they don’t!”

 

“Yes they do! I’ve seen it first hand!”

 

“Whatever!”

 

The banter goes on for a few more hours.

\---

 

The Tomlinson-Styles house is dark, silent and serene with Louis and the girls asleep. Louis tried to stay up to wait for Harry but he ended up falling asleep with his lyric book on his chest. 

 

Harry ungracefully stumbles out of the cab and slowly makes his way to the front door. He fumbles with the key eventually getting it into the keyhole while trying to focus his vision. He leans against the door to keep himself up but he doesn’t anticipate once he opens the door there would be nothing to hold him up anymore. He catches himself before he falls into the house. 

 

Harry shuts the door as quietly as possible knowing that the girls were asleep. Harry walks a few feet before he trips over something and hits the floor. “What the fuck,” Harry giggles before he looks to see he tripped over one of the girls’ toys. Harry lays on the floor for a minute trying to sober up before he gets up and climbs the stairs. 

 

Harry enters the master bedroom slowly cause the room is starting to spin. He walks toward the direction of the bed and face plants onto it. Louis feels the bed weight shift but he can’t tell if he is dreaming. He rubs his eyes and looks to his side to see Harry laying on the bed still in his clothes. 

 

“Hey babe,” Louis says as he runs his hand through Harry’s curls lightly scratching his scalp making Harry purr softly. “Did you have fun with Niall?”

 

Harry rolls over with a goofy drunk look on his face. “Yeah it was soooooo fun Lou. I haven’t laughed that much in ages.”

 

“Aww I’m glad, you had a good time love. Come up here Haz, lets get you out of those clothes.”

 

“I’d love for you to get me out of my clothes any day,” Harry giggles crawling closer to Louis’ side of the bed. 

 

“I just want you to be comfortable and skinny jeans aren’t as comfortable to sleep in,” Louis says softly. Harry lets Louis unbutton his shirt since Harry would take at least a year to unbutton them by himself. Louis revels in the beauty that is Harry’s chest, he leans forward to plant a kiss over Harry’s heart while he slides Harry’s shirt down his arms. Just looking at Harry has Louis wide awake and for Harry being so intimate with Louis helps him sober up a bit. 

 

Louis gently pushes Harry on his shoulder to get him to lay down underneath him so he can get his pants off of him. Louis unbuttons then unzips Harry’s pants. Harry lifts his hips up so Louis can tug his jeans off his legs since they are pretty tight. “You went commando,” Louis teases as he looks up at Harry through his lashes. 

 

Harry just shrugs with a cheeky grin. 

 

“I’m starting to think you like being a bad boy,” Louis says as he runs his hands up and down Harry’s thighs before spreading them so he could position himself between his legs easier. 

 

“No I’ve been a good boy, a very good boy,” Harry hums feeling his erection growing the closer Louis’ mouth gets to it. 

 

“Have you,” Louis questions as he starts to blow air near the top of Harry’s penis.

 

Harry can’t suppress the moan he releases. Louis doesn’t waste a second taking Harry’s entire length into his mouth making sure to take his time going up and down on him. Harry reaches down to run his fingers through Louis’ hair to encourage him to keep going. Harry’s head is spinning from pleasure and the Guinness still running in his blood. 

 

Louis starts to go faster and suck harder loving the sounds of Harry underneath him. Louis runs his hands over Harry’s lower abdomen so he can feel it constrict. This way he can tell when Harry is close to cumming. 

 

Harry can feel his orgasm building fast mainly due to the alcohol. He closes his eyes tight as his jaw goes slack. A moan gets caught in his throat as he shoots his load down Louis’ throat. 

 

Louis sucks Harry dry before he crawls up towards Harry’s face. Harry barely has time to register Louis smashing his lips against his as they kiss passionately.

 

One thing leads to another and before they even know what is happening Louis is balls deep inside Harry ramming his prostate with all his might chasing his orgasm. Harry’s entire body is tingling with electricity. 

 

“I’m going to fill you up with my baby,” Louis says into Harry’s ear before he starts to suck on his neck. 

 

“Do it, I’ll carry all your kids Lou,” Harry breathes out. 

 

“Yeah,” Louis questions as he goes even faster jackhammering.

 

“Yeah,” Harry cries out as his eyes roll in the back of his skull from the pleasure. 

 

Louis cums instantly seeing Harry come undone for the second time that night. He collapses onto Harry’s torso trying to regain his breath. Before rolling off of him on the mattress. 

 

“I love you Lou,” Harry breathes out.

 

“I love you too H,” Louis breathes out too. 

 

\---

 

 

“I’m going to take the girls to their friends’ house before I head over to get my stuff from theapartment,” Harry says from the doorway to the study where he finds Louis answering some emails.

 

Louis looks over the computer at Harry. “You sure you don’t want me to go with you? I don’t mind, really.”

 

“Lou I’m sure. I could use the time alone in there, to reflect,” Harry says with a shrug.

 

Louis smiles softly. “Alright. Be careful, babe. Call me when you are on your way home. I’ll pick the girls up, if you aren’t back by 7.”

 

“I will, I promise,” Harry says honestly.

 

“Now come over here and give me a kiss,” Louis teases. 

 

“Can’t say no to that,” Harry smirks as he walks over to Louis’ desk.

 

Harry leans down to give Louis a kiss. Louis holds the back of Harry’s head in place so he can’t pull away too soon. “You look so cute. I’m surprised you are able to walk after last night,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips. 

 

“I’m still suffering every step I take,” Harry mumbles bashfully.

 

“Let’s people know you’re mine,” Louis winks releasing Harry from his grasps. 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Harry laughs lightly which shows off his dimples making Louis poke his cheek. 

 

“Papa, let’s goooooooooo,” Halle whines from downstairs.

 

“The queen calls,” Louis says sarcastically.

 

“It’s like they own me or something,” Harry says with a smile as he leaves.

 

Louis just shakes his head with a smile and gets back to work. 

 

Harry heads down the stairs. “So you’re going to Candace’s and you’re going to Khloé’s? Or are you going to Candace’s and you are going to Khloé’s,” Harry jokes pointing between the twins pretending he doesn’t know who is going where.

 

Louise giggles, “Papa you’re so silly!”

 

“Let’s go,” Harry laughs as he grabs the keys. 

 

The three of them get into the car and Harry heads towards Khloé’s house first. 

 

“Papa, are you and Miss Nicole still friends,” Louise asks sweetly. 

 

“I mean I guess we’re friends cause our daughters are friends,” Harry responds as he keeps his eyes on the road. 

 

“I like Miss Nicole, she’s really nice. She always makes me cheese toasties when I stay over!”

 

“That’s very nice of her. I’m so happy she takes care of my sweet girl,” Harry says as he smiles in the rearview mirror at Louise. 

 

Harry pulls up to the Francis household. “Halle stay here while I take Louise to the door, and no hitting the horn,” Harry says in his Dad voice.

 

“Okayyyyyyy,” Halle says innocently.

 

Harry gets out the car and opens the door for Louise to get out as well. Louise holds her Papa’s hand as they walk to the door. Harry knocks on the door to indicate that they have arrived. Khloé runs to the door as fast as her little legs can carry her and she opens the door. 

 

“Louise,” Khloé says happily running out to hug her friend. 

 

“Khlo I told you not to answer the door without me,” Nicole scolds.

 

“But it’s Louise and Mr. Harry,” Khloé says excitedly jumping up and down. 

 

“Still, you know better,” Nicole says tapping Khloé’s nose softly.

 

“Sorry Mum,” Khloé says carelessly. “Let’s go play Lou!”

 

“Bye Papa,” Louise says hugging her father’s waist before taking off with her friend. 

 

“Louis and I always tell the girls the same thing about answering the door,” Harry says.

 

“She never listens,” Nicole says with a loving smile none the less.

 

“Either Lou or I will pick her up around 7:30. Sound okay?”

 

“Yeah that’s perfect Harry,” Nicole says trying not to stare to deeply into Harry’s eyes. 

 

“Well I’m playing chauffeur so I have to get the other child to her friend’s house so I’ll see you later Nicole,” Harry says as he waves goodbye.

 

“We’ll take good care of her,” Nicole promises with a smile as she waves Harry off before closing the door. 

 

As Harry walks back to the car, Halle quickly unbuckles her seat, climbs towards the front and lightly taps the car horn before quickly scurrying to her seat with a giggle. 

 

Harry shakes his head as he gets into the car. “Why are you always pushing my buttons,” Harry says with a dimpled smile as he hears Halle giggling. 

 

Harry drops Halle off at Candace’s house next before heading towards his old apartment. “Bye Papa, I love you,” Halle says as he she hugs her father and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Let’s go to my room,” Candace suggests with wide eyes in excitement. Both girls run off upstairs and head towards Candace’s room. “Look my Mum brought this all the way from America for me,” Candace said as she showed Halle the American Girl Doll in her hands. 

 

“That’s so cool! It looks just like you,” Halle says fascinated. 

 

“Thanks,” She blushes as she puts it back on its fancy stand. “What do you want to do Hal? We can do whatever you want since you are the guest!”

 

Halle thinks for a second before she comes up with an idea. “Want to build a fort?! Louise and I do it all the time at our house,” Halle says hopefully since building forts are always fun. 

 

“I’ve never done it before. What do we do,” Candace asks eager to learn. 

 

“We grab a bunch of pillows and sheets to make a tent! Just follow my lead,” Halle says going to grab pillows off of Candace’s bed. 

 

Candace giggles, “Okay!” She is an only child so she usually has to come up with things to play by herself. It’s way more fun playing with Halle!

 

Thirty minutes go by and after trial and errors the girls finally build a fort. Halle even found a lantern in Candace’s closet to use as their “campfire.” They are sitting across from each other inside their fort having girl chat.

 

“So why did your parents stop being together,” Candace asks curiously after Halle tells her that her parents are back together. 

 

“My papa was sick, and my Daddy couldn’t take care of him anymore. So my Papa had to go away to get better,” Halle says sadly. 

 

“Is he better now,” Candace asks hopefully.

 

Halle smiles and nods. “He’s much better now.”

 

The girls keep chatting about random things they can come up with until they eventually start giggling about the food fight they started at school. 

 

“Remember when you smashed cake on Claire’s head,” Halle giggled. 

 

Candace starts laughing, “and you smashed a cupcake in her face!”

 

“My Papa made me apologize to her,” Halle says with a grimace while Candace continues to laugh which makes Halle start laughing again until they eventually calm down again. 

 

“Halle can I ask you something,” Candace asks shyly. 

 

“Sure,” Halle says giving Candace her full attention. 

 

“C-can I kiss you,” Candace asks biting her lip. 

 

Halle looks down at her hands folded in her lap shyly. “Like on the mouth?”

 

Candace shrugs shyly before nodding her head. “I guess,” Halle says not really sure what to do or say. 

 

Candace leans forward slowly and lightly kisses Halle on the lips before pulling back quickly. Candace covers her mouth bashfully before blushing since she has had a crush on Halle since school started and now she finally got to kiss her.

 

“Wait does this mean you’re my girlfriend now,” Halle asks kind of confused since her Daddy and her Papa kiss each other on the mouth. 

 

Candace’s blue eyes light up, “If you want!”

 

Halle thinks about it for a second, before smiling and saying, “Okay.”

 

Candace squeals loudly and hugs Halle tightly. “Wait give me your hand,” Halle says.

Candace lets go of Halle and puts her little hand out to her. Halle slides one of the rings off her fingerand slides it onto Candace’s index finger. Halle started wearing little rings to copy her Papa and they mean a lot to her so to give one to Candace is a HUGE deal in her eyes. 

 

“Wow,” Candace says as she examines the ring on her finger. “Here turn around,” she says as she unclasps the necklace around her neck, it’s her favorite. Halle eagerly turns around seeing Candace toy with her necklace. Her hair is already in a ponytail so she doesn’t have to put it up. 

 

“Now it’s official,” Halle says sweetly as she holds the necklace close to her chest. Candace is beaming from ear to ear. Afterwards, both girls just lay down in their fort and continue to talk about random little girl things except now they are holding hands. 

 

 

\----

 

“Hello you’ve reached Harry Styles. Please leave your n-,” Louis hangs up the phone for the third time since he already left a voicemail twenty minutes ago. Its almost 6:30 which means Harry’s been at his apartment for two hours now. He said he didn’t have that much stuff so Louis is getting worried he hasn’t heard from him yet. If he is there upset for this long he shouldn’t be there alone and he wouldn’t be in any shape to drive. 

 

If he leaves now, he can drop by the apartment before having to pick the girls up before 8. Louis grabs his keys and heads to his car. Something doesn’t feel right and Louis can’t pinpoint what it is. He tries calling Harry again but it just rings until it goes to voicemail but this time Louis leaves another message. “Harry please tell me you are okay. I’m coming over there now, I knew you shouldn’t have gone alone. Please call me, even if you are crying just please call me.”

 

Louis quickly pulls up to the apartment. He sees Harry’s car is still there so he parks his car before heading up the stairs as fast as he can just wanting to check on Harry. Louis gets to the door slightly out of breath. He gathers himself before he knocks on the door soft but firmly not wanting to disturb the neighbors. “Harry,” Louis calls waiting for an answer but he doesn’t hear any footsteps or any noise at all coming from the apartment. “Haz,” he calls one more time before he grabs the door handle. He doesn’t expect it to be unlocked so maybe Harry was moving stuff downstairs and didn’t want to keep locking it. He walks into the apartment and looks towards to the living room but Harry isn’t there. “Harry,” Louis calls for him again but still no answer. Both bedroom doors are closed. Louis looks in Shiloh’s room first incase Harry is in there which he isn’t. So they only last place he could be in is in his old bedroom. Louis knocks softly on his door. “Harry,” Louis says praying to get an answer which he still doesn’t. “Maybe he fell asleep,” Louis starts to think as he opens the door. 

 

He opens the door and his heart violently drops into his stomach at what he sees. 

 

“What the fuck,” Louis says stunned and in fear as he takes in the situation. 

 

Harry is handcuffed to the bed laying naked with blood in between his legs, and he’s pale! There is a man on the floor naked as well. Once Louis gets over the initial shock he realizes its that scumbag Johnny.”How did he get out of jail,” Louis thinks still shocked. He is as pale as the sheet on the bed, and he has foam surrounding his mouth. He isn’t moving, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out he’s dead. 

 

“Fuck!” Louis runs over to Harry and grabs his face trying to shake him. “Harry! Harry! Wake Up!” Louis feels the tears starting to run down his face, as he puts two fingers on Harry’s neck checking if he has a pulse. Thankfully he has one but it’s so weak but his face is already feeling cold. He sees two needles on the bed so he knows he has something in his system. He pulls out his cell phone and with shaking hands he dials 9-9-9. 

 

“What’s your emergency?”

 

“I need help! My husband he took something and I don’t know what it was! He’s unconscious and barely has a pulse and I think he was raped! He’s handcuffed to a bed and the guy that raped him is dead on the floor! You need to hurry!”

 

“Take a deep breath sir, and tell us the address,” the operator says calmly. Louis gives her the address and the apartment number and that they are in the bedroom with the door open. 

 

“If he’s overdosing I need to get him in a cold shower right,” Louis asks frantically trying to break the handcuffs off the bed. “Where’s the fucking key,” Louis says to himself looking around for a key. 

 

“What’s his temperature feel like sir,” the operator asks trying to assess the situation over the phone. 

 

“He’s cold,” Louis whimpers.

 

“Okay I need you to help keep him as warm as possible. Can you do that for me? The ambulance is down the street, they will be there shortly to give him some Naloxone to attempt to reverse whatever is in his system.” 

 

“O-okay,” Louis sobs out. Louis grabs the comforter off the floor and puts it over Harry’s body as he holds him as close to him as humanly possible. 

 

“I’ll stay on the line with you until the ambulance arrives sir,” the operator says but it falls on deaf ears. 

 

“Please don’t die Harry, please don’t leave me,” Louis cries into Harry’s hair as he cradles him. “I love you so much, please make it through this.” 

 

Louis sees Johnny’s lifeless body on the floor. He wants nothing more than to kick his head like a football and break his neck. It won’t do any good now but at least the asshole is dead now! Louis regrets not getting rid of him sooner, so this wouldn’t have happened. Harry didn’t deserve this. Nobody deserved this.

 

The paramedics enter the apartment and quickly find their location. “Sir I’m going to need you to step a side while we check the patient.”

 

Louis regretfully moves just wanting them to save Harry’s life which is hanging by a thread. 

 

They check his vital signs before he pulls out a vial full of liquid and sucks it into a needle before he injects it into Harry’s arm. The other paramedic looks at the dirty needles on the bed with gloves on trying to see if he can identify the drug. 

 

“Looks like speedball,” the man says before signaling another paramedic to wheel the stretcher closer to the door before he enters the room with bolt cutters to break the handcuffs. A police officer, a forensics specialist and a detective come into the room next and they start examining Johnny’s body. 

 

Once they get Harry freed from the bed, they move Harry to the stretcher, completely unbothered by the blood and nudity, where they wrap him in a warm thick blanket to help control his body temperature. They also give him an oxygen mask to help him breath.

 

“Can I ride in the ambulance with him,” Louis says not wanting to leave Harry’s side. 

 

“Yes of course,” the paramedic says as he follows them outside where of course all the neighbors are being held back by the police trying to get a peek. 

 

They carefully but quickly load Harry into the ambulance and Louis follows one of them inside. Once inside the paramedic in the back immediately hooks Harry up to an IV to give him some fluids while Louis holds Harry’s hand. 

 

“Is he going to die,” Louis asks the paramedic sadly as they ride to the hospital. 

 

“It’s too early to tell,” he says honestly. “If he and the other guy took the same thing, its a possibility.”

 

Louis just nods his head and tries to stay strong as they pull up to the hospital emergency entrance after what feels like eternity. 

 

Some doctors meet them at the entrance and open the door once they’ve parked the ambulance to assist them with getting the stretcher out. Louis does his best to stay out of the way, because he just wants them to help Harry. 

 

They all quickly wheel him inside, then through the automatic doors and Louis knows this is as far as he is allowed to go meaning this could be the last time Louis sees Harry alive. One of the nurses stays behind to get information from Louis on Harry and his condition before she briefly explains what most likely will happen in the next few minutes behind the doors such as a possible blood transfusion, a rape kit, etc. Louis nods in understanding before she takes off to relay the information to the others. Once Louis is alone he leans his back against the wall and slowly sinks to the floor and cries. 

 

Louis gets so lost in his emotions and pain that he loses track of the time, until his phone rings. He digs into his pocket and looks at the caller id noticing it’s Candace’s Mother’s phone number making Louis feel like a terrible father completely forgetting about the girls. Louis wipes his tears and attempts to control his quivering voice.

 

“Hello,” Louis says.

 

“Daddy, where are you it’s almost bedtime,” Halle asks curiously. “Am I spending the night?”

 

“Hey baby, um can you put Candace’s Mum on the phone for me please,” Louis asks. Halle complies and hands the phone to Mrs. Swanepoel. Louis calmly asks her if it’s okay for Halle to spend the night tonight because something came up and that his Mum will pick her up in the morning. “Of course Louis that’s no problem at all,” she says sweetly. “I’m going to put Halle back on so you can say goodnight.” 

 

“Daddy, you’ll never guess what happened,” Halle whispers after Candace’s Mum walks away to give her some privacy. 

 

“What happened baby,” Louis asks wanting to indulge his daughter.

 

“Candace and I kissed, on the mouth,” she whispers before she giggles shyly. Louis leans his head against the wall and lets out a sigh of relief with a small laugh that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

“Halle Jay, you’re too young to be going around kissing people,” Louis says teasingly. 

 

“You kiss Papa,” Halle teases back, which makes Louis breath get caught in his throat as he feels tears pooling in his eyes again. 

 

“Be a good girl tonight Hal. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you so much,” Louis chokes out trying not to be suspicious that he was crying. 

 

“Love you too Daddy! Tell Papa I love him too,” she says.

 

“I will,” Louis whispers before hanging up. Louis shoots a text over to Nicole asking her if Louise can spend the night and she says its “totally fine, the girls will be so excited.”

 

He dials his Mum’s number needing to tell her what was going on. He lets her know what happened leaving out the gruesome details but it doesn’t leave her any less shocked. She said she would pick up the girls with no problem and to keep her updated on Harry’s condition and that she would call Anne so he wouldn’t have to which he was grateful for. She asks if she wants her to come to the hospital but he declines because he wants to be alone. After they hang up, all Louis can do is wait for an update. 

 

_“Would you rather you die first or me,” Harry asks Louis while they lay on their bed tangled in each other’s arms. The young couple were discussing future plans for their lives._

 

_“Why would you ask that Haz,” Louis says swatting Harry’s arm._

 

_Harry giggles before turning serious, “Honestly.”_

 

_“I don’t want to die, and I don’t want you to die,” Louis says as they lock eyes._

 

_“But if we had to choose,” Harry pushes._

 

_“If I had to pick between you and me, I’d pick me to die first. I would die for you,” Louis whispers._

 

_“Well I wouldn’t let you because I can’t live without you, so I guess we would both have to go huh,” Harry says with a smirk._

 

_“What about the kids. Who would raise the kids,” Louis asks. “One of us would have to stay.”_

 

_“Well they’ll probably like you better, cause you can sing to them at night and I’m just me,” Harry shrugs._

 

_“They’ll love us both the same,” Louis says shaking his head before he rubs Harry’s cheek with his thumb._

 

_“Let’s make a pact to grow old, gray and senile together until the powers that be take us away. like The Notebook,” Harry whispers before giving Louis a kiss which he happily returns._

 

_“Deal,” Louis says with a giggle knowing they can’t really promise that but they can try._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finally coming closer to an end! Thank you to all my readers that have stuck with me for soooooo long and waited patiently AF for my updates. 
> 
> There are TRIGGERS all over this chapter so be careful if you have issues with sensitive subjects.
> 
> *I low-key got a little teary towards the end haha

_After dropping Halle off at her friend’s house Harry headed towards his apartment. He hasn’t been back here since Shiloh passed away, but Harry knows he needs the closure. He pulls into a parking spot and takes a deep breath before turning off the engine. He takes in the flat building since this is probably the last time he will ever be here as he gets out of the car to head upstairs._

 

_He makes his way up to their old floor, when he sees his older neighbor Chelsea heading out of her apartment._

 

_“Hey Harry,” she says softly with a kind smile._

 

_“Hey Chels,” he says genuinely happy to see her. “Came to get the last of my stuff.”_

 

_Chelsea’s smile falters a bit, “Yeah I figured. I’m going to miss seeing you both around.”_

 

_There is a sadness that lingers in the air and its apparent in their body language. “You heading out somewhere,” Harry asks to ease the tension._

 

_“Yeah I’ve got to get to work, but I’m glad I caught you,” she says as she gives Harry a hug goodbye._

 

_“Me too. Have a goodnight,” Harry says as she leaves to go to work. There are only two flats on each floor so with Chelsea gone the floor is fairly quiet._

 

_Harry gets his key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. Everything isn’t quite exactly as he left it. Louis came back to get some essentials that Harry needed since he couldn’t stomach coming at the time. He must’ve cleaned up for him._

 

_Harry doesn’t really know where to start. He starts to grab some records he had in the living room since he and Shiloh shared a record player.It’s not a lot so he’s pretty sure he could carry them downstairs. He carries them to the kitchen and places them on the counter so he can take them down to the car. Harry doesn’t need anything from the kitchen cause everything they had here they have at the house. The next tenants can either keep the stuff or get rid of them. There is some old mail that Harry begins to sort through, it’s mainly Shiloh’s bills or junk adverts._

 

_Just seeing Shiloh’s name on the mail gets Harry emotional, once the mail is sorted. Harry finds himself looking towards the hallway. A part of him wants to look in Shiloh’s room one last time even though he knows he won’t be there. Harry walks somberly to the door, before he takes a deep breath to turn the knob. Harry takes a good look around and sees that everything has been cleared out by Shiloh’s family. Harry didn’t have the strength to meet with them or go to Shiloh’s funeral. Harry still carries so much guilt about Shiloh’s death. How could he face his family?_

 

_And that’s the last thing Harry remembers before he feels a blunt force on the back of his head and everything goes black._

 

_\---_

 

_Harry doesn’t know how long he is out until he wakes up with a rush of adrenaline burning in his chest. He comes to consciousness with a slight gasp. He tries to sit up but his hands are caught by something that’s holding them above his head and a weight on top of hips. His limbs feel like jelly mixed with cement at the same time which is keeping him from having full control of his motor skills._

 

_“Hello gorgeous,” the voice says as they run their hands all over Harry’s body anywhere they can reach even between his legs. Harry’s eyes feel so heavy he can barely keep his eyes open but he knows its Johnny, that son of a bitch! He stripped him naked while he was passed out and handcuffed him to his bed._

 

_Harry’s head feels foggy and his body feels like nothing he’s ever felt before. He knows he is on something. “W-whaa diju givvv m-me,” Harry slurs out feeling the drowsiness on his tongue as he lulls his head to the side trying to fight his fatigue._

 

_“Some speedball, do you love it,” Johnny asks as he leans over to kiss over Harry’s neck sensually as he makes his way up to Harry’s hair where he inhales his scent._

 

_“Look how handsome you are with short hair.” Johnny says as runs his hands through Harry’s hair just relishing in the fact that he can touch Harry however he wants and no one can do a damn thing about it. Not even Louis._

 

_“I can’t believe I finally have you all to myself ,” Johnny mumbles as he sits up and starts stroking himself while staring at Harry’s naked body underneath him. “When I was in jail you were still all I could think about. Even though I was angry, I know you didn’t mean to put me away. You just wanted Louis to think you were actually his.”_

 

_“L-let me g-go John-Johnny p-please,” Harry breathes out desperately feeling his lungs constricting._

 

_“I always get what I want Harry. And you’re all I want. Why don’t you get that?”_

 

_Harry’s never done speedball before, it doesn’t feel bad but it doesn’t feel good either. Everything is a push and a pull. The cocaine side effects feel amazing but the Heroine affects feel God awful. His heart is beating at an unusual pace like he’s running but all he wants to do is go to sleep._

 

_“H-how d-did,” Harry tries to catch his breath, “y-you ge-get in h-here?” The heroin side is making it so hard to breathe._

 

_“Oh that was easy. I told the landlord I was your boyfriend and that I wanted to surprise you. He thought it was lovely,” Johnny says with a cynical laugh. “He even asked me if I knew about Shiloh!I almost told him that I was the one that gave him the Meth that killed him. Isn’t that funny?”_

 

_Harry almost doesn’t believe what he is hearing. What if Johnny overdosed him on purpose and kills him like he did to Shiloh? Harry’s mind starts to panic but his body can’t do anything to diffuse this situation._

 

_In the corner of the room Harry’s ringtone starts to chime from Harry’s pant pocket thats crumbled on the floor. Harry knows it’s probably Louis calling to check on him but he can’t even attempt to get it cause his hands are cuffed._

 

_“L-louis,” Harry whimpers scared for his life. Even though Louis can’t hear him he still calls out for him which really pisses Johnny off. It should be his name falling from his lips. Johnny doesn’t think twice before he breaches Harry’s entrance without prep or lube_ **_._ ** _Harry lets out a pained groan cause he doesn’t have the muscle power to scream. Harry’s body still feels numb but that doesn’t help much with the pain._

 

_Johnny reaches over to the bed side table and grabs a vial of cocaine to snort. While still inside of Harry he untwists the cap and snorts up as much as he can into his nose._

 

_Harry tries to move to see if he can somehow get Johnny off of him but all his body weight is on him. He can’t even use his legs to kick him off. He’s literally a rag doll._

 

_Johnny starts thrusting as he leans forward so he is level with Harry’s ear. He starts to suck lightly on it while he hisses, “Oh If you were wondering how I got out, let’s just say Jonas never forgets a snake.”_

 

_Harry is starting to sweat lightly due to the stress his body is under since a drug is being reintroduced into his system, he barely feels any pleasure. “F-f-fuck y-ou,” Harry breathes out as he feels his breath start to lag even more. There is absolutely nothing he can do but lay here and take it, he can’t even cry._

 

_As the cocaine starts to kick in Johnny starts to get more and more rough due to adrenalin and lack of lube. His heart begins to race faster and faster, and he continues to go deeper and deeper at a relentless pace he doesn’t notice the blood starting to spot on the bed. Harry keeps his eyes closed just wanting to die. A few more thrusts and Johnny finally ejaculates mixing the blood and semen with a loud moan, he doesn’t last very long._

 

_“Better than I imagined it,” he laughs out trying to catch his breath. He reaches over to the vial he dropped on the bed and takes another bump. He sniffs it up his nose then rubs his nostrils to make sure nothing goes un-snorted. “Ready for round two?” Harry doesn’t respond so Johnny lightly smacks his face to get him to look at him. Harry can barely reopen his eyes. He starts to feel the darkness over take him._

 

_“S-sto-st-,” Harry tries to get out before his eyes roll in the back of his head and he passes out._

 

_“Harry,” he lightly smacks him to keep him awake but to no avail. He must have gave him a little too much. Oh well._

 

_Johnny starts to stroke himself again so he can head back into Harry’s sweet walls...but he stops suddenly. He starts to grasp at his chest, cause an excruciating pain shoots up his arm into his heart. He gasps and falls sideways off the bed where he can’t move due to the pain bursting out of his chest. In the blink of an eye his body starts to go into convulsions for 5 minutes before leaving the room dead silent._

 

_\---_

 

Beep...Beep...Beep

 

“How annoying,” Harry thinks. “What the fuck is that noise?” Everything is pitch black, peaceful and warm...except that fucking beeping. 

 

Harry lets out a soft groan wanting to get the noise to stop, but something is in his throat. He starts choking on whatever it is, it feels like a tube. His eyes feel so heavy as he tries to open them. He keeps trying to gasp for air, but his body is so weak he can’t lift his arms to pull the tube out. 

 

Louis wakes up startled on the chair next to Harry’s bed once he hears Harry making noise. Once he see’s what’s going on he runs to the door to get a nurse. “I need a nurse in here! He’s awake!” Two nurses come rushing in already knowing what to do since they’ve been anticipating this for a few days now. They are quick to remove the tracheal tube now that Harry is breathing on his own again. Harry takes a minute to catch his breath letting out a few coughs, which causes his body to ache so he groans and folds in on himself. Louis stands out of the way and watches with tears in his eyes so grateful that Harry is awake. He wants to wrap him in his arms and never let him out of his sight ever again. 

 

A doctor rushes in shortly after the nurses after being paged by the nursing station. “Mr. Styles, I’m Doctor Kennedy. Do you have any pain, son,” he asks as he looks over Harry’s vital signs on his heart rate monitor.

 

“Everything hurts,” Harry whimpers.

 

“On a scale of 1-10 how bad,” he asks tenderly. 

 

“11,” Harry cries as it all hits him at once. Louis hates seeing him in pain but at least he is alive. 

 

Dr. Kennedy turns to one of his nurses and whispers something to her before she leaves to grab something. 

 

“Mr. Styles, I was informed that you are a recovering addict. So I can’t give you any opioids but we can give you some ibuprofen to help ease your pain. Okay?”

 

Harry nods his head the best he can, he feels like he was hit by a car or a train. He hasn’t felt this bad since his first coke detox. The nurse comes back with a needle and a bottle of ibuprofen that she draws out slowly to insure accuracy. She then carefully inserts it into Harry’s IV.

 

“Alright Mr. Styles, you should start to feel some comfort in a few minutes,” he asks softly. The nurse presses a button on the side of the bed so Harry isn’t laying flat anymore. “I’m going to check your eyes for any signs of head trauma or unseen damage so excuse my bright light,” he says as he opens Harry’s eyelids to inspect his pupils.

 

“Pupils look normal. No sign of dilation. We need to run another blood test to make sure everything is out of your system.”The nurse opens up a new needle preparing to draw Harry’s blood. 

 

“Mr. Styles, we are going to go get the blood results, then we’ll come back and check on you alright,” Dr. Kennedy says reassuringly. 

 

“Okay,” Harry whispers relaxing a bit due to the pain killer.

 

“I’m sure Mr. Tomlinson will take great care of you in my absence,” Dr. Kennedy says in Louis’ direction letting him know it’s okay for him to step forward. 

 

“I’ll leave you two alone. The moment the results are back I’ll brief you of any findings,” he says kindly before exiting the room.

 

That’s when Louis breaks down. “Harry, you’re awake! I was so scared I was going to lose you,” Louis cries onto Harry’s shoulder trying to be gentle with him. He’s so fragile. 

 

“I didn’t take anything Lou, he drugged me,” Harry whispered as he hugs Louis back as best as he can in his current state. “I swear on the girls.”

 

“I believe you, baby,” Louis says through a shaking voice, “I believe you. You don’t have to explain it.”

 

“I deserved it. Karma’s a cruel mistress,” Harry says somberly. 

 

Louis pulls back and holds Harry’s face tenderly in his hands as he says through his tears, “Don’t you dare say that Haz! No one deserves what he did to you. He raped you and he could’ve killed you! At least now he’s dead and he can’t bother us anymore. The lawyer called after you had already been admitted and they said that Johnny made bail. He ripped the police station a new one for not telling him sooner after I told him what happened.”

 

“Its all because of me,” Harry says as he looks down cause he can’t even look Louis in the eye. “I got us both raped, I caused the girls so much heartache, I hurt my mother, I got Shiloh killed all for some stupid drug. I should’ve just died in that apartment. Everyone would be better off.”

 

“Harry please don’t say that,” Louis whimpers. “When I found you on the bed you were barely alive and when they wheeled you into surgery I thought... that was the last time I would see you breathing. You’ve been unconscious for four days and the longer it took you to wake up the more hope was dwindling away for you to recover.”

 

“Where are the girls,” Harry asks not wanting them to see him like this.

 

“They are at home with our Mums. We just told them you had an accident, we didn’t want to go into too much detail. They miss you terribly, and they are beyond worried.”

 

“I miss them too,” Harry says softly. “So much.”

 

“Halle has a girlfriend now apparently,” Louis says trying to brighten the mood a bit. Harry just shakes his head in disbelief. “Her and Candace made it “official” at their little play date.”

 

“She’s not allowed to have any significant other til she’s 50,” Harry whispers closing his eyes still feeling a bit fatigued. 

 

Louis chuckles, “Try telling her that.”

 

Both men sit in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other’s company for a little bit. Louis sits next to Harry’s bed holding his hand.

 

“Are you hungry love?”

 

“Not really, I feel a bit queasy.”

 

“You should eat something, it’s been awhile since you’ve eaten. 

 

“I’ll try,” Harry sighs really not wanting to eat but there is no point in arguing with Louis cause he’ll lose. 

 

Louis puts in an order to the kitchen. The nurse advices something light such as soup, salad, and jello so that’s what Louis gets him. The most Harry could stomach was half the soup, a few bites of salad, and most of the jello before he starts to feel like vomiting. 

A few hours past, and by that time Louis had texted their Moms to let them know that Harry is finally awake. They all decide as a family to wait until Harry is out of the hospital rather then for all of them to come rushing in to see him in such a vulnerable state. 

 

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. “Come in,” Louis calls softly. 

 

Dr. Kennedy comes back in holding a file with an unreadable expression on his face. “Hello gentlemen. Mr. Styles how are we feeling?”

 

“Not in as much pain but I feel a bit queasy,” Harry says. 

 

Dr. Kennedy nods. “Is that normal,” Louis asks. 

 

“Why don’t you sit down Mr. Tomlinson,” Dr. Kennedy says kindly. “I’ll explain everything now that we have test results.”

 

Louis sits back down next to Harry eager to hear what the doctor has to say.

 

“Alright let’s start from the top Mr. Styles. When you were brought in you had an extremely high dose of the street drug, Speed in your system. One more cc and you would’ve been flatlined. The first responders gave you some Naloxone which helped to reverse your overdose. You were incredibly lucky Mr. Styles. Upon arrival your breathing levels dropped to the point you weren’t breathing on your own so we had you inserted with a tracheal tube orally. We also gave you an emergency blood transfusion to get as much of the drugs out of your body as we could. I wanted to give it a few days to filter through your body before we ran another test. Is this all making sense?”

 

Harry nods his head in understanding since Louis was already told about all this as it was happening. 

 

Dr. Kennedy maintains his composure and continues, “That being said, the police explained what happened previously to your arrival. We ran a rape kit because it’s protocol even though the assailant was deceased at the assault location. We have the results on file for any further investigation if need be. We checked your rectum for any internal damage and we found a tear which would explain the blood found at the scene. We gave you some dissolvable stitches so you won’t feel them as much as a regular stitch.”

 

Harry and Louis both stay quiet while Louis rubs Harry’s hand trying to comfort him somehow cause he knows reliving what happened must feel like a nightmare. 

 

Dr. Kennedy mentally racks his brain for the best way to say the next part. “Before we give a blood transfusion we triple check to make sure the blood being used is 100% clean and your transfusion was. We ran STD, STI and HIV/AIDS tests and they were all negative.Since we gave it to you a few days ago it’s filtered plenty.Any traces of the drugs are cleared from your blood system but it’s my duty to inform you Mr. Styles that you are in fact: **pregnant**.”

 

Both Harry and Louis stare in shock at the doctor. 

 

“What,” Louis breathes out in disbelief. Harry just stays silent in shock and a little despair. 

 

“I checked it a few times, and it’s positive this also explains your nausea. Now I know this is a delicate situation so I want to give you some time to digest the information. Do you have any questions?”

 

“Oh fuck,” Harry screams in his head as his heart sinks into his stomach.

 

“Dr. Kennedy, we had sexual intercourse the night before he was raped. What are the chances of that baby not being mine?”

 

Dr. Kennedy sighs sadly, “50/50. We won’t be able to tell until the 8 week mark who the father is. By that time they’ll have a heartbeat, their features will have already began to come in, which can be difficult for people debating abortion. 

 

The room falls silent again. 

 

“I’ll give you gentleman a minute. Page the desk if you need anything but we’ll check back on you later,” he says reassuringly. He exits as quickly and quietly as possible. 

 

Harry can’t hold back the tears streaming down his face, as he remains silent just wanting to die all over again. This isn’t how he pictured finding out he was pregnant. And now he could be pregnant with Johnny’s baby. 

 

“Harry we’ll get through this.. somehow I don’t know how but we will,” Louis says trying not to break down. “We’ve come this far.”

 

“What if it’s his Lou? I can’t get an abortion. I can’t give my kid up for adoption either but I won’t be able to look at them if we keep them,” Harry whispers honestly. “What if my egg splits and it’s twins again?”

 

Louis is at a loss for words. He doesn’t think he could raise the child if it’s Johnny’s either, let alone two. Abortion is cruel and adoption isn’t fair to a child either. What do they do?

 

\---

 

Dr. Kennedy cleared Harry to go home the next day because they just wanted to keep him overnight one last time to make sure there were no changes. Louis helps Harry walk up to the front door since he is still delicate and sore. They unlock the door and are greeted by loud screams. “PAPA! DADDY!”

 

“Careful with Papa girls,” Louis tells them sternly as they come running to hug him.

 

“Okayyy,” they both say annoyed cause they just want to hug their Papa.

 

“Papa are you alright. We were worried sick,” Louise says looking up at Harry with her big sad eyes. Louis finds it funny when she always tries to sound like an adult. 

 

Harry hugs the girls back the best he can. “Don’t worry about me girls,” Harry says sadly. Louis was kind of bothered that he didn’t say he was okay just to put them at ease, and that’s so unlike him. 

 

“Sweetheart,” Anne says coming to give Harry a hug. She hugs Harry close to her in tears fearing the worst for her son.

 

“Mum, it’s okay. It’s over,” Harry says with no emotion in his voice as she hugs him. 

 

“Why don’t you come lay down on the couch,” Anne suggests noticing that Harry was limping when he walked in. 

 

“I’m going to go lay down upstairs if you all don’t mind,” Harry says sympathetically. “I kind of want to be alone.”

 

“But Papa why,” Halle whines wanting to spend time with him. 

 

“Girls why don’t you both go watch a movie while Papa rests,” Louis suggests not wanting them to bombard Harry with questions. 

 

Halle pouts and folds her arms across her chest in defiance. “C’mon Halle, we have to listen to Daddy,” Louise says dragging her twin off to the theatre room. 

 

Sometimes Louis is so grateful for Louise’s ability to wrangle her sister. Halle is too much like him for his own good. 

 

“Where’s Mum,” Louis asks curiously. 

 

“She went to the store to get a few things for dinner,” Anne says wiping the tears from her eyes with a tissue. 

 

“Oh alright. I’ll walk Harry upstairs and then I’ll fill you in on everything,” Louis says to Anne softly. Anne nods her head before pulling Louis close and kissing his head. 

 

“Let’s go Haz,” Louis says putting his elbow out for Harry to take so they could walk together to the stairs. “One step at a time.”

 

“This is so humiliating,” Harry whispers irritated. 

 

“I know love, you’ll be healed soon.” They walk slowly until they get to the master bedroom. 

 

“Do you want to shower,” Louis asks softly.

 

“I can do it myself Lou,” Harry says with a slight attitude.

 

“I know you can,” Louis says with empathy. He doesn’t take Harry’s tone to heart cause he knows he is going through a lot internally. “I’ll just leave you to it okay,” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s head gently. “Call me if you need anything. I’ll do my best to keep the girls out until your ready.”

 

“Thanks Louis,” Harry whispers as he heads for the bathroom as fast as he can without causing himself any more pain. 

 

Louis sighs quietly as he exits the room and shutting the door to give Harry some privacy before he heads downstairs. He needs to find the girls, thats his first priority. The theatre room is the first place Louis checks since he told the girls to go watch a movie and they headed in that direction. 

 

“I don’t want to watch that,” Halle whines softly. Louise continues to look for a movie for them both to watch on the Kids Netflix. 

 

“Hey girls,” Louis whispers as he rounds the couch to sit with his kids. 

 

“Daddy is Papa alright,” Halle asks crawling into her Daddy’s lap looking up at him with her big sad eyes. Louise turns the TV off and climbs on the couch with her Dad and her sister sitting close to Louis’ side since Halle is in his lap. 

 

Louis kisses both of them on the head and holds them close to his chest. “Girls I’m going to be honest with you. Papa is going through a lot, and we need to give him some space. There are some grown up things going on that you are too young to understand. Papa went through something traumatic-”

 

“What’s traumatic mean,” Louise asks quietly with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Something really bad, that’s going to take some time to feel at peace with,” Louis says trying to make sure they understand.

 

“Is Papa sick again, like he was last time,” Halle asks through her tears. 

 

“No baby, he’s not sick like that anymore. It’s complicated. We just need to make sure he gets everything he needs and we support him. Can we do that for him,” Louis asks his girls.

 

Both girls nod their heads yes as they hug tighter onto their Dad. 

 

Meanwhile upstairs, Harry stands in the shower with his head under the water, eyes closed in deep thought. 

 

He feels **numb**. 

 

The dark voice in Harry’s head keeps whispering, “You should’ve just died in that room. Everyone would be better off without you.”

 

Harry tries to ignore the darkness but it starts to consume his thoughts.

 

“Get a belt, or how about a razor? Does Louis have any pills,” the voice practically laughs inside his skull. 

 

“Stop,” Harry whispers trying to argue with it. 

 

“If you kill yourself, you’ll kill that junkie’s kid too,” the voice shouts. 

 

Harry’s hand quickly goes to his stomach because there is still a high chance that the baby is Louis’.

 

Harry turns off the water and grabs the towel to dry himself off. He puts on some boxer briefs as carefully as he can so he doesn’t tear whats left of his stitches before he slowly climbs into bed.

He finds himself curling into the fetal position while he hugs himself. 

 

\---

 

“He’s pregnant,” Anne whispers not knowing how to feel at the news. 

 

“Is it yours,” Louis’ Mum asks hopefully.

 

Louis looks down at his hands that are intertwined on the table. “We don’t know. The doctor sayswe won’t be able to tell until he’s two months along.”

 

All three adults sit in silence.

 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do if that baby’s not mine,” Louis whispers. 

 

“Oh sweetheart it’s not that baby’s fault who their father is. The baby is still going to be half Harry,” Johannah says sadly.

 

“I know I don’t only speak for myself when I say, not matter who the father is we’ll love that baby just the same as the girls. That monster is dead now and I’m glad after what he did to my son. But now we all have to move on. I know it’s easier said than done, but we’ll do it as a family. I’ll be sure to tell Harry the same thing before I leave for Cheshire,” Anne says. 

 

“I don’t know if he can come back from this Anne,” Louis says trying to fight back his tears but he is failing miserably so he puts his head into his hands. 

 

Both Mums move closer to comfort him. Anne gets up and holds Louis in her arms. “You’ve been so strong for your family for so long love. What happened was a terrible thing, but we can’t change it we can only move forward. Harry needs you now more than ever,” she says with tears as she holds him. 

 

“Everything will be alright love,” Louis’ mum whispers holding his hand. 

 

Upstairs, the girls are sleeping soundly after Louis and both Grandmas tucked them in for the night. Harry hasn’t left the master bedroom to see anyone since he came back from the hospital. Louis brought him some food to eat, but he only got a few bites down before he needed to vomit. 

 

Louise wakes up out of her slumber because she has to pee. She rubs her eyes as she quietly climbs out her bed and opens the door gently so she doesn’t wake up her sister. After her quick trip to the bathroom she starts to go back to her room before curiosity gets the best of her. She turns around and makes a detour to the master bedroom. She can still hear her Daddy and Nanas downstairs talking quietly so she tries not to make any noise so they know she is awake. 

 

She gets to the door and puts her ear against it to see if she can hear her Papa snoring which would indicate that he is asleep. She doesn’t hear snoring but she hears sniffling. She knows her Daddy said not to bother her Papa but she doesn’t want him to be alone if he is crying. She turns the doorknob and thankfully its unlocked. 

 

She quietly opens the door and sneaks in before she closes the door. She goes on the side where her Papa’s back is facing and without saying a word she climbs up onto the bed. She gently lays down behind him close to his head and shoulders cause thats the only part of him that she can properly wrap her arms around. Harry couldn’t tell if someone came in or if he was just imagining things but when he felt the small arms wrap around him he knew it was his angel, Louise. 

 

“I’ll be your Big Spoon, Papa,” Louise whispers into Harry’s ear. He smiles softly for the first time since he woke up in the hospital before he turns around and faces his daughter. He wraps his arms around her torso as she cuddles his head petting his hair in a soothing matter. 

 

Louise has always been more in tune with people’s emotions so she knows that her Papa doesn’t want to talk but he needs to be held. Harry takes in a deep breath and lets it out before he starts crying again. He’s just so broken. He pulls his daughter closer to his chest as he just cries. He thought by now he would’ve run out of tears. 

 

“Everything will be okay Papa,” Louise whispers as she kisses her Papa’s head and continues to stroke his hair. She doesn’t know why he is so upset but all she can do is comfort him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! They really help. x


End file.
